


Who Said Anything About Love?

by RiseoftheBlossom



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 100,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseoftheBlossom/pseuds/RiseoftheBlossom
Summary: She didn't know a single thing about the man, other than the fact he was Sasuke's older brother and part of the special forces in the military. Yes, he was intriguing and like every other woman did so, Sakura found him attractive, but he was still, in a way, scary. No, scary was the wrong word to use. More like intimidating. Enough to make her wary around him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hidan, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Hidan, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 136





	1. I Have My Reasons

**Chapter 1**

**I Have My Reasons**

* * *

"Tadaima!"

"_Okaerinasai,_" a deep voice replied.

Sighing, Sakura unbuttoned her jacket, slipping it from her arms and hanging it up on the hook that belonged to her. There were four in total. Two for her, then one each for her roommates. They only had the one jacket each, saying it was unnecessary and pointless to have any more. In other words, they couldn't be bothered wasting any money they earned (or had saved for them) on things they didn't really need. If she didn't have anybody buying those things for her, or have her savings, Sakura probably would have said the same.

She had been living with them for just under a year now and every day was like a new adventure. Literally. Some mornings, Sakura would be lucky to make it to school on time with her friend driving like a psychopath and almost killing the pair of them, whereas other mornings, she would find herself falling into a pile of dirty, stinking laundry trying to wake said friend up. Their guardian was no better, but Sakura supposed she couldn't complain. They were lucky to have been taken in, especially her.

After removing her shoes, Sakura made her way through the apartment. It was only small, but thankfully had three bedrooms. She got lucky with being given the bedroom with a balcony. Neither of her roommates particularly minded having the smaller rooms, shrugging and saying they didn't spend much time in them anyway. It was true, she supposed. One was always out with friends and doing who–knows–what while the other… Actually, Sakura had no idea what went on with that person.

"Something smells good," she commented the moment she entered the kitchen.

"Ah. That would be take out," the voice of her guardian replied cheerfully.

"_Again_," her friend yelled from the living room, making her shake her head with a chuckle.

Living with two guys was not easy, especially considering how both could be quite the perverts. They never took advantage of having her around though. Sure there was the odd comment about her appearance, but other than that, they were almost like real gentlemen. Kind of.

"You know, Kakashi, both you and Naruto are going to get fat one day." She eyed him for a moment before adding, "Or incredibly ill."

There wasn't a chance in hell that either of them would become obese. Sick, yes. Fat? No. Naruto was unable to sit still for longer than an hour or two (unless asleep because then, he was dead to the world), whereas Kakashi was always training. He was a police officer, so had to keep fit. It wasn't really a requirement for the job, as Sakura had seen many overweight police officers around, but it was usually preferred that the officers were healthy and in shape. It made chasing after the bad guys easier, she supposed.

That was how she met Kakashi. Through bad guys. But he saved her from all of that and took her in without making too much of a fuss about it. Other than him and Naruto (and possibly her two closest friends), she had no family. Of course, Sakura had friends, but they weren't family like these two were. Other than two of her friends and the two living with her, nobody ever saw her on one of her bad days. Not even her boyfriend of three months.

"So, how did it go?"

Sakura gave Kakashi a blank look, fixing herself some of the leftover take out.

"Your date. I _am_ supposed to ask about these kind of things as your guardian, right?"

"I suppose you are," she mumbled, grabbing a drink from the refrigerator. She had always preferred fizzy, cold cans. Other drinks were just boring and too plain for her. "And it went fine. Thanks for asking."

Kakashi nodded once, deeming her answer as acceptable. That was the thing about Kakashi. When it truly mattered, he was there within a heartbeat. Other times… Well, it was safe to say that he was distant. But Sakura was fine with that. She liked him for him and didn't want Kakashi to pretend to be somebody else.

"Naruto will be glad to hear. He still doesn't approve, you know. In fact, he's been pacing up and down the apartment most of the night until downstairs came up and complained."

No, Naruto had never approved of the guy she was dating. She didn't really blame him for his disliking, either. Hidan was a bad boy and had quite the reputation. They were a couple nobody expected to see together – not even herself. Just, when he asked her out, Sakura couldn't think of a reason to say no. So she accepted. Three months later and here she was. She wouldn't exactly say that she was stuck, because Sakura was more than certain that if she wanted to end the relationship, Hidan would accept it. He wasn't the kind of guy to be with somebody who didn't want to be with him. No, he wouldn't accept it easily, because he had a few anger issues, but he would eventually accept it.

Another reason why Naruto didn't approve was because Hidan was older than her. She was seventeen, he was twenty–four. Was it really that bad, though? In some countries, girls as young as thirteen were being forced into arranged marriages with men well over twice their age.

Naruto wasn't the only person who didn't approve. Her other best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, didn't either. He was less vocal in his disapproval, though. Instead settling on glaring and scowling. Oh! And brooding. She couldn't forget the brooding.

Her girl best friend, Yamanaka Ino, practically lived through them. Vicariously, of course. She was always asking for the latest details, wanting to know how far they went and if he was spoiling her. Things like that. She could be just as protective, however. If anybody even dared to screw around with Sakura, Ino was there in a flash, literally knocking them down to the ground where they belonged. She liked that about the blonde. While defending her, Ino forced Sakura to become her own person, too. Independent and confident, yet not too cocky.

Kakashi was more laid-back about her relationship. He was quite laid-back about everything, really. As long as she didn't let her grades slip and didn't get into trouble with the law, Sakura could pretty much do whatever the hell she wanted. But that was only because he knew her. Kakashi knew that Sakura enjoyed the feeling of being free, yet safe at the same time. If she needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there. However, if she needed some time and space to think alone, Kakashi made sure that she got that time and space.

Sitting down opposite him and digging into the leftovers, she sighed when Naruto entered the room, dumping his dirty dishes into the sink before hopping onto the counter. His hands fell on each side of his thighs as he leaned forward, using them to keep his balance.

"He didn't touch you, did he?"

"Naruto! Do you really have to say that while I'm trying to eat?"

Kakashi glanced up from behind his book, _Icha Icha_. It was like the bible to him. One time he tried to get Naruto into them, saying they were amazing and could teach him a few things, but had been utterly mortified when Naruto tossed the book carelessly to him not even a half hour later, claiming it was too boring. What had he expected, though? Naruto wasn't one for sitting still, let alone reading a book. Even now, he was rocking backwards and forth, almost as though he was swinging on his arms.

"Wait, I thought Hidan-san took you out for dinner?"

She had to hold back her grimace. "Change of plans. We went to the cinema instead."

"I see." He didn't sound as though he believed her, but instead settled on reading his book. After all, Sakura was seventeen. He understood that she was not a little girl. However, considering her past, Kakashi and Naruto felt quite protective over her, although the latter definitely showed it more than the former. "And what movie did you watch?"

"Are you _seriously_ questioning me?" she asked the pair of them, glaring as she paused in shoving another bite of food into her mouth. "What, do you want to check to see if my virginity is still intact, too?"

Knowing that she was only joking, Kakashi smirked and shrugged as though he hadn't a care in the world. "Well, if you're offering…"

"She's not," Naruto exclaimed as he jumped down from his seat on the counter and threw himself into the chair beside her. "Sakura-chan, we're just looking out for you."

"And I'm thankful for that," Sakura told them both. "Incredibly thankful. But I wish you would both act a little more like Sasuke-kun when you're being protective."

Naruto deadpanned. "He beat the crap out of your last boyfriend and only got away with it because of his last name."

Sakura shifted in her seat.

"And the guy who knocked you into your locker," Kakashi added.

Her eyes fell to her food, awkwardly taking another bite of it.

The blond looked over to Kakashi questioningly. "Didn't he once try to take you on because he thought you were being inappropriate or whatever?"

He grinned. "Indeed he did."

"What about that time when he shoved some guy into the river for–"

"Okay, okay," Sakura groaned. "I get it. Sasuke-kun can be just as protective, but that's because we've known each other for years now. If it was anybody else, he probably wouldn't have lifted a finger until things got violent."

While Uchiha Sasuke was indifferent and seemingly uncaring, if he saw some defenceless person being targeted and picked on, he would get involved. One time, back when they were younger, he stopped Naruto from being knocked into next week. If it looked like a fair fight, then Sasuke would shrug and stay out of it. But the moment things start to go too far, he would stop it. No hesitation, no second thought. He would simply step in and shove them away from each other like it was nothing.

That was because of the way he had been brought up. Sasuke was an Uchiha – one of the most powerful families in the world. They pretty much ran the police force, with his father as the chief. So he had grown up knowing what was right and what was wrong. He knew what battles to fight and which ones to simply let go. The guys at school knew not to mess with him, as he was taught martial arts from a young age, and the girls drooled over him and did anything to get his attention.

Sasuke didn't care for his popularity. In fact, he told them once that he hated it. He hated having girls draping themselves all over him. Sasuke was traditional. It was also as though he didn't see girls – which was kind of strange nowadays, since everything always dripped with sex. No, he wasn't gay, either. He just wasn't interested in anyone right now. Instead, Sasuke focused hard on his grades because he _had_ to be the best, had to get the highest scores. He pushed himself to the point of passing out in martial arts. He didn't have time for romantic relationships. He barely had time for his friends.

All in all, Uchiha Sasuke was a great friend to have by your side if you needed protecting. No, he was not the best at listening or giving advice, but he made her feel safe.

"I suppose you're right," Naruto muttered reluctantly as he sat back, his knee bouncing up and down. "So… You didn't answer the question." At her raised brow, he continued, "What movie did Hidan take you to see?"

"Some horror… thing."

For some reason, her boyfriend, Hidan, enjoyed horror movies a little too much. He laughed at the gore and the blood and the violence. It was actually quite embarrassing going to the cinema with him because of that. Many looked back at them, giving her odd looks as though it was _her_ who was laughing. The movie they had seen tonight had been particularly bloody, enough so that others had left the cinema looking rather pale, as though they were about to throw up.

Exchanging a look with Kakashi, Naruto leaned forward, placing his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. "Oi, Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you think you could… I don't know. Do better, maybe? It's not like you have a lot in common. And he's… weird."

This conversation always came up after a date with Hidan, or if she had been simply spending time with him.

"You don't look very happy for somebody who just went on a date," Kakashi commented.

Finishing the last of her food, Sakura stood up and turned her back to the two of them. There was no use in giving them her reasons for being with Hidan. They either wouldn't understand or would be annoyed with her. Pushing her sleeves up her arms, she got to doing the washing up, knowing for a fact that Naruto would not do it and Kakashi had the tendency of procrastinating. Waking up with nothing to eat her breakfast on was annoying.

"Sakura-chan?"

Once done and the dishes were on the draining board to dry, Sakura dried her hands on the kitchen towel, finally turning to face them and raising an eyebrow. "Can't you just be happy for me? If not, can't you just accept that I'm with Hidan? I'm tired of these questions every time I come home. I'm exhausted and want to go to sleep."

Naruto pouted childishly. "I just wanted to know if I have to beat the crap out of him."

Rolling her eyes, she made her way out of the kitchen, only pausing for a moment to grab her drink. "Like you'd be able to. You would probably need Sasuke-kun there to back you up."

A smirk graced her lips on her way to her bedroom at the pause and, after counting down from five, her smirk widened at the predictable response.

"_Oi! I don't need that bastard's help. I can take him any day, you know!"_

Yes, they were annoying, but Kakashi and Naruto were her family and Sakura would be lying if she said she didn't love them both.

* * *

As well as school, Sakura had a part time job working in the flower shop Ino's parents owned. It was a beautiful little place, somewhere she enjoyed being. The sight of so many stunningly coloured flowers always lifted her spirits and if it didn't, then just the smell of them all did. Sometimes it could be a little overpowering, considering the fact that there were so many of them, but she was used to the smell by now.

Usually, she worked when Ino worked – more or less every day. Some days, they took over for her mother and stayed way after closing time, either gossiping or finishing orders, whereas others, she allowed them to finish earlier though still paid them for a full shift. Sakura hadn't been able to believe her luck when she realised that Ino's mother would be paying her more than minimum wage. Her previous job at a clothing store paid her less than what she got paid now and it was a big place that was raking in more and more money every single day.

Working at the flower shop meant Sakura met all kinds of people. Nice old ladies who were looking to brighten their homes or old men wishing to treat their wives. There was also the occasional man who came in for flowers for his date, or to apologise for something he'd done. They did all sorts of flower arrangements. Oh! One time, Sakura had served an adorable little kid who wanted to buy flowers for his mother. He didn't have enough money, but she let him off and allowed it to come out of her wages.

It had been a week since her date with Hidan and during that time, he had text her a few times and come by to see her.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Ino groaned, dropping her head onto her arm.

Right now, they were working a shift together at the flower shop. Her mother had needed to be somewhere, so Sakura had offered to work her shift. On Friday nights, she was usually at home or getting ready to go out. Before working at the shop, Ino would have been going out, too, but Sakura believed this was her mother's way of controlling the blonde. If she was working, then she obviously wouldn't be going out and drinking and doing who knows what.

"What is it?"

Ino looked up with such a helpless expression that Sakura had to hold back her snicker. "According to this thing, we're going to be working late _a lot_ in the next few months!"

Sakura frowned and stepped around the counter, glancing down at the book there, grimacing when she found it was true. They'd be working late, but that meant they would have more money, so she couldn't see why Ino was complaining. Whenever they worked overtime or double shifts, Ino's mother paid them double what she usually would for it. The reason Ino was complaining was because a lot of those shifts landed on Fridays and even some Saturdays, too. A little off-putting, Sakura would admit that, but again, they'd be earning more money.

It wasn't like they could complete an order early either, because then the flowers would be dead by the time they were handed over. That wasn't exactly good for business.

"How am I supposed to socialise with a rota like this?" Ino continued to complain, flipping through the book. "Before we know it, I'll be as lame as… as…"

"Karin?"

"Oh God," she groaned again. "I'm going to be as lame as _Karin_!"

Uzumaki Karin was Ino's rival. They absolutely hated each other, though it always made for the most entertaining fights. At first it had started out kind of like Sakura and Ino's rivalry – over Uchiha Sasuke. Everybody knew Karin was in love with him, but they also knew that Ino was, too. And even though the blonde was now over him and moving on, realising that she was wasting her time, she still fought with Karin. Nobody could blame Ino, though. The bitch was annoying and they weren't even Sakura's words. They were Hidan's! He'd had the misfortune of meeting Karin one time after school, when he had been meeting Sakura.

There had been some concern for her over the age difference, over the fact she was not eighteen while he was twenty-four, but that was a little silly in her books. They had nothing to worry about. Yes, Hidan was loud and crass and had anger issues, but he also knew the difference between wrong and downright disgusting. Like she had said a week ago: Hidan was a bad boy.

Also, even though Karin and Naruto shared a last name, they weren't related. Well, they were probably distantly related but they were never close. In fact, Naruto could barely stand her either. She was always trying to drag Sasuke away and always shoving him so she could get closer to Sasuke. Oh, Sakura hated it when she was pushy towards Naruto. She hated it when Karin would shove him out of the way or yell at him. What right did it give her to do such a thing? Yes, Sakura would admit that she could be more violent than that, but… Well, Naruto was like her brother. An annoying brother.

Ino suddenly stood up and sighed, making her way over to the dust pan and brush to clean up the knocked over soil on the ground. Earlier that day, somebody had knocked over a plant pot, though they had kept putting off cleaning up. Actually, they hadn't even been putting it off. They were quite busy nowadays.

The bell above the door sounded, telling them they had yet another customer. Ino waved dismissively at Sakura, silently telling her to serve them and in response, she smirked. If she had noticed who exactly had entered the shop, she wouldn't have done that.

"Itachi-san!"

Ino's head snapped up, realising her mistake and the look of utter horror on her features was _amazing_.

"You're back?"

He nodded once, though Sakura wasn't that offended that it took him a moment to place her. They'd never really interacted much. "Haruno-san."

Sakura gave a dismissive wave and smiled shyly. "Just call me Sakura, Itachi-san. When did you get back? Sasuke-kun never mentioned anything."

"Today, actually," Itachi told her. "I wished to stop off and purchase some flowers for my mother before returning."

Ino swooned.

She couldn't blame her, really. Not only was Itachi incredibly attractive, smart and well spoken, but he was also a caring family-man. No, he was a caring person full stop. It was where Sasuke got it from. As former Sasuke fan-girls, Sakura and Ino knew _all about_ Uchiha Itachi. He was Sasuke's even hotter older brother, though he was a hell of a lot more distant and unapproachable than Sasuke. Say Sakura had met Itachi in the street that day rather than at work, she wouldn't have been able to just go up to him and say "Oh, you're back!" for fear of sounding like an idiot or somehow offending him. That or him ignoring her and walking away, wondering just who the hell she was.

"We got some of your mother's favourites the other day," Sakura told him cheerfully, stepping around the counter and going over to said flowers. Itachi followed her silently. "Sasuke-kun came by asking about them, saying they were her favourites, anyway…" She sounded distracted, looking through the many flowers carefully before smiling and picking up a certain bouquet. "These ones, right?"

He seemed vaguely surprised, much to her delight. "Yes. Those are her favourites."

"These ones are nice and fresh," she said with another smile, walking back to the counter and ignoring Ino pouting as she continued to clean up. "So, is this a surprise return?"

He gave her a small smile. "I suppose you could call it that. My family were not expecting me to return for another six months."

That was so cute. He was surprising them all. When she was younger, when Sakura had met Itachi, it was safe to say that she had had a crush on him – but who hadn't? Ino was still crushing on him and would become flustered at just the sight of him.

"Well, I know for a fact that your mom and Sasuke-kun are going to be happy you're home. I don't really see your dad around much, though. He's always busy at the station." Itachi smiled softly. "Seriously, I think you're all workaholics and should take a break, but the crime rate has gone straight down since your dad took over." She gave him a smirk. "Nobody wants to upset Uchiha Fugaku or his sons."

Once more, he seemed surprised. "His sons?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke-kun is like the police at school and he's always saying that it was you who taught him right from wrong. Those at school simply got it into their heads that if Sasuke-kun learned all of what he knows from _you_, then you'd be much tougher than him."

"Sasuke has always shown an interest in the law," Itachi stated with a small shrug, though her words appeared to have amused him. "Though I never would have thought that he would act like the law while at school."

She smiled. "It's nothing too extreme. He just steps in and stops fights."

"He saves innocent students from bullies, too," Ino added, though smiled sheepishly when they glanced over at her. She was still on her hands and knees and was now covered in dirt.

Sakura shook her head, but her smile widened. "Yeah, he does that too. Nobody dares to get on the wrong side of him. You should see it, Itachi–san." She smirked again. "If you thought his fan club was bad before, you should see it _now_."

"Perhaps I will some time," he replied smoothly and accepted the flowers that were handed to him once Sakura was finished. In return, he offered her the money for them. "Thank you."

With that, he left.

It had definitely been a while since anybody saw Itachi in Konoha, Sakura thought as she stared after him, her head tilting to the side and she leaned down against the counter, resting on her forearms. He'd been away for a while but nobody knew why. Many believed he had joined the military. Perhaps he had? Then again, he hadn't been wearing anything too special. Just plain jeans and a shirt. But just because he was wearing casual clothes and not in uniform, it didn't mean that he wasn't in the military.

"I want Itachi."

Sakura glanced over at Ino, who had also been staring after Itachi. "Go for it."

"But you saw me," she snapped, gesturing to her body and the dirt. "I made a total fool of myself _and_ that was _before_ I started to sound like a Sasuke fan-girl." There was a pause before Ino stood up and marched over to the door, flipping over the 'be back in five' sign and making her way towards the back. "Come on, Sakura. We need to let off some steam."

By letting off some steam, Ino meant they should throw water balloons off the roof at innocent passer-byes. They didn't aim for them purposely, but it was always hilarious when the person looked around, seeming utterly stunned and angry. It always managed to cheer them up.


	2. Be Grateful

**Chapter 2**

**Be Grateful**

* * *

Today was going to be a bad day, wasn't it?

"Get up," Sakura growled, grabbing the end of the mattress and tipping it, effectively and unceremoniously dropping the blond to the floor with a harsh bang. Their neighbours must absolutely loathe them, she thought after a moment of considering just how loud the drop had been, but they didn't have time to worry about that. "We're late, you idiot."

There was some mumbling, some groaning and cries of pain, but half an hour later, they were sitting in the car with Naruto yawning at the wheel. He looked exhausted and continuously whined that his side was killing him. Sending a wounded look over in Sakura's direction, he saw that she was too concerned with sorting out her make up in the mirror. It had always irked him, she knew.

"You never leave the apartment without make up."

She sighed, the lid on her mirror closing with a loud snap. "Just drive, Naruto."

Sakura herself couldn't drive because she couldn't afford the insurance on top of everything else. Sure, Kakashi had offered to have her placed onto his insurance, but it was incredibly risky doing that. What if she was in a car accident? It would cause his insurance to go up in price, maybe to a point where he couldn't even afford it. His job paid well and they were comfortable, but they were by no means rich. Naruto could afford his insurance because he was over eighteen, meaning the savings account his parents had created for him before he was born was now okay for him to use. Kakashi made him spend wisely, however, as that money was supposed to be used for Naruto to go to college.

So technically it wasn't that she _couldn't_ drive, because Kakashi had taught her how to himself. It was simply that she couldn't afford to drive and found it easier having Naruto drive her around. It wasn't too bad, in all honesty. Sakura just wished that Naruto wouldn't drive so fast.

At her thoughts, he started the engine and the car seemed to all but blast forward, tyres screeching their protest and drowning out her squawk.

* * *

They were over half an hour late.

Sakura was breathless by the time she more or less collapsed into her seat, mumbling out a tired apology to the teacher. Iruka did not look pleased, but he seemed to be more concerned with scolding Naruto, who played up looking like an idiot to take the heat off Sakura. She shot him a grateful smile the moment he was done being yelled at and in response, he grinned.

"Why were you so late?"

"Naruto overslept." She sighed, glancing up at Sasuke. "I didn't even notice until it was time to set off."

Due to Naruto never shutting up, as a result, Sasuke had been placed at the other side of the classroom, much to the blond's horror. Who would he talk to now? Who would he annoy? Whose work would he copy when he just _didn't understand_? After the second lesson, however, he became happy once more, as Iruka placed him next to Nara Shikamaru. Totally lazy and more than likely to sleep throughout the entire lesson, but still incredibly smart. It wasn't all that easy to annoy him, but it _was_ easy to get on with him, so Naruto never complained. Sakura was glad for that otherwise she'd never hear the end of it.

He nodded, saying without words that her answer was acceptable.

The lesson went by without much interruption, which was a great achievement for Naruto. In fact, Sakura was certain that she should be concerned, for whenever she looked at him, he seemed to either be in deep thought, or _really_ needed the bathroom. She hoped it was the former. If not, then he should have gone before they left the apartment.

"So," Sakura murmured, trying to distract herself from Naruto's bladder, "anything interesting happen lately?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in response. "I know you already know he's back, Sakura. The flowers Itachi gave to my mother were a dead give-away."

She grinned brightly. "Did he tell you about my wonderful service?"

"No. He said that someone annoying served him."

In response, she slapped his arm the moment Iruka's back was turned and gave him a glare when Sasuke looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, like he was questioning her sanity. "Well, that annoying someone _may_ have mentioned what his baby brother is like at school." Sasuke deadpanned. "Yeah, Itachi-san seemed _very_ intrigued when he was told that his _baby_ brother was like the police at school, breaking up fights and saving innocent victims of bullying."

By now, the back of Sasuke's neck was burning bright red, as were the tips of his ears. "Sakura…"

She waved him off dismissively. "It's a shame you don't know anybody who could possibly fall into the 'annoying' category… Right, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"I'll get you back for that," he growled lowly.

But that only made her smirk widen. "I can't wait."

* * *

"I want her."

Frowning, Sakura looked up at Naruto from her book. "What?"

In response to her question, he raised his hand and unashamedly pointed over to a girl standing with three others. The sight of them had Sakura's eyes widening. "_I want her_."

"That's Hyuuga Hinata," Sakura snapped, suddenly yanking him down by her grip on his ear, making him snap out of his surprisingly manly mood and behaviour. It was like he had been reading Kakashi's books. "Do you know what Neji-san will do to you if he hears you talking about her like that? He'll beat the crap out of you. _Again!"_

Naruto pouted and tried his best not to move too much, lest he wished for his ear to be torn off. "Neji's cool, Sakura-chan. You don't have to worry. He likes me!"

"He _hates_ you!"

"Some people have a hard time showing their appreciation of others."

His words were enough to make her pause before her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Have you been reading the dictionary?" Much to her amusement, he blushed. "You _have!"_

Blush deepening, he scratched the back of his head, making his messy blond hair even messier. "Well, yeah… Hinata is a really smart girl, isn't she? And she's a Hyuuga. Sasuke said I need to be smarter if I want to be with her, because otherwise I won't even be able to keep a conversation going."

Sakura rolled her eyes and finally released his ear, making him sigh in relief, rubbing it pitifully. "If you have to change who you are to be with someone, they're not worth it."

"What about Hidan? Have you changed for him?"

"I don't know." She was thoughtful for a moment. "Have I?"

"Well you've started wearing more expensive clothes," he muttered, eyeing her outfit even though she was wearing her school uniform. "And you needed more closet space, too."

That didn't mean she was changing, though. It simply meant that Hidan was spoiling her and wanted her to look good. Plus, a girl could never have too many clothes. Okay maybe having two wardrobes as well as using Naruto's was a bit much, but did that really matter? She could hardly tell Hidan to stop buying her things as it was the only way he could show her he cared. He wasn't the type of guy to be all romantic and loved up, kissing and cuddling and whatnot. No, Hidan was more into violence and anger and heat.

"Naruto," Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples, "have you even spoken to Hinata before?"

"No, but I was kind of hoping that you'd maybe introduce us."

Great. The last thing Sakura had ever wanted was to get involved with something such as this. Why? Because of who Hinata hung around with. She and Hinata were friends, of course, but that hardly mattered. If it all ended badly and her cousin Neji got wind of who had set the pair up, then it would be her ass on the line. Well, maybe not, because Neji would surely understand that Sakura was simply wanting them both to be happy? And, if something went wrong, then it was entirely Naruto's fault and she had nothing to do with it?

Sakura suddenly sighed and shook her head. "The things I do for you, Naruto." He grinned brightly, making her narrow her eyes in warning. "I'm not saying you're going to be immediately set up with her. Hinata's a really shy girl. Like, _really shy_. I'll talk to her, but I'm not forcing her into anything. Got it?"

His grin dimmed to a smile. "I get it. Thanks, Sakura-chan. I owe you for this!"

"You do," she groaned, pulling herself to her feet. "And I'll be cashing in on that one day, along with all the other times that you owe me for."

Nodding quickly, Naruto watched as Sakura walked away and towards Hinata.

"Sorry for interrupting." Sakura smiled sheepishly as she reached the group of four. "But is it okay for me to borrow Hinata for a short while? You see, I'm stuck on a certain question on our homework and I know you've already done it, because you said that you have. I was wondering if you could possibly help me?" When she noticed Neji's expression, Sakura added, "Not give me the answer or show me your homework, I mean just explain it to me until I understand."

Hinata smiled. "Of course, Sakura-san. I don't mind helping you."

Neji's eyes narrowed as he glanced over at the table Sakura had just come from, making it apparent he'd already noticed her when they entered the library. He made it no secret that he disliked Naruto.

"Neji." The brunette standing close to him shook her head, giving him an annoyed look once she had. "It's just homework."

Neji closed his eyes and sighed. "Tell Uzumaki to keep his hands to himself."

Hinata blushed a deep red colour, turning around and staring with wide eyes when she noticed that Naruto was on Sakura's table. He was looking down at a book, though, so didn't see her reaction. "N-Naruto-kun is…"

"Trust me, Neji–san, Naruto knows better than to act like a pig around women. That was one of the first things I beat into him."

Tenten smirked, while the third person clenched his fist. "Such a powerful learning technique."

More like unnecessarily violent, but Sakura decided to stay quiet. Don't get her wrong, because she got on well with Lee and he was a great friend, but sometimes, it was best just to go with it. He was definitely a very unique guy. His crush on her, however, was a little hard to ignore and it was even harder to try and let him down gently, because it never worked. It was either be brutal (and Sakura absolutely refused to do that, as he was one of the nicest guys she had ever met), or just not say anything at all, but let it be known that she wasn't interested in a relationship. Lee accepted that without complaint.

"Sakura-san, I don't know…"

"Come on, Hinata." She smiled encouragingly, taking the other girl's hand. "Naruto's doing his own homework, so unless he needs help too, he won't really say much. He's _supposed_ to be working hard to bring his grades up," Sakura added with a roll of her eyes, "but he just can't sit still long enough to actually focus on his work."

Much to her relief, Hinata giggled behind her hand and allowed Sakura to lead her over to their table.

"Look who agreed to help me with my homework, Naruto," Sakura called to him, watching how his head snapped up and his eyes widened, though the blond calmed down when he noticed her warning look. Really, the two reminded Sakura of an over–playful, very excited puppy and a timid, fragile kitten. The puppy had to learn to be gentle and careful with the kitten.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto greeted with a grin.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

Maybe this would be harder than she thought. Sakura inwardly frowned as she and Hinata sat down opposite Naruto. Whilst there was thankfully no stuttering this time when speaking with Naruto, there was still a heavy blush on Hinata's cheeks and she couldn't make eye contact. It made the blond shoot Sakura an accusing look, one that had her quickly shaking her head with wide eyes. Did he honestly believe that she would have told Hinata, in front of her friends and cousin, that he liked her?

He relaxed, knowing that Sakura wasn't lying. They were too close to be able to lie to one another and get away with it. "I see you around all the time, but I don't think we've actually talked."

Hinata's head immediately snapped up and her eyes widened. "N-No, we haven't…"

"Well I'm glad we're talking now!"

Another blush.

Looking down at her homework so that her hair was shielding her face, Sakura smirked. Idiot. Lines like those wouldn't work for long. He had to get the conversation going, had to get her talking–

"So you're in Sakura-chan's classes?" Naruto asked, sitting up straight with wide eyes when Hinata nodded. "Wow. You must be really smart. Sakura-chan and Sasuke are in pretty much all the same classes apart from this one, and that's because they're smart – but you can't tell that bastard I called him smart. He'll hold it against me and then–"

"Naruto, slow down." Sakura sighed with a shake of her head, noticing out of the corner of her eye how Hinata was trying to keep up with his fast speech. "Nobody can understand you when you're rushing through your words."

"I-It's fine." The dark haired girl smiled shyly up at him. "I don't mind. And… Thank you, Naruto-kun. For saying I'm smart."

He shook his head and grinned. "No problem! I'm only in one of their classes." Naruto pouted. "And even then, it's hard to keep up."

There was a lengthy pause, one where Hinata's mouth opened several times before she finally forced out her words, saying, "I could… I could tutor you. If you want, of course."

Another pause.

Oh they were so awkward that it was downright adorable. "I'll be back in a second." Sakura smiled brightly, standing up. "I just need to print something off."

Not true, but it _did_ give them some time alone and Naruto realised that a second later, because he gave her a grateful smile.

The things she did for that idiot.

* * *

Sitting by himself. Why wasn't Sakura surprised? With a sigh, she made her way over to the tree, tightening her jacket around herself as she did so. It was getting late into the year now – they were in early October and it was freezing. How he could sit there under a large tree without a jacket, was beyond her.

Without a word from either of them, Sakura sat down beside him, watching his expression for a moment. He was troubled. Or something was bothering him. One or the other.

"Sasuke-kun?"

A sigh. "It's hard getting used to the fact he's home again."

"Who? Your brother?" Sasuke nodded. "But… Why? I thought you'd be happy to have him home?"

"I am. We all are. It's just…" He sighed again, staring up at the grey sky and she spared it a glance, also. No doubt it would be raining soon. "He's back for good now and I can't get my head around it. I'm used to him upping and leaving every few months, being gone for up to years at a time."

Sakura shifted closer and grabbed his hand, giving him a gentle smile when he stared down at her in confusion. "Don't worry so much. Just think about how grateful and relieved you must feel to finally have him home for good."

"But is it really for good?" Sasuke snapped, voice harsher than he meant it to be. "How do I know he's not going to leave us again if he gets a call saying that he's needed?"

She frowned. "Needed?"

It must have been his realising that she didn't know anything that had Sasuke calming down a little and that thought was confirmed when he spared her a brief apologetic glance. "Itachi was in the military. Special forces. Our father pushed him into it when he was only fifteen, despite it never being heard of. At first it was only a couple of months here and there and his education was never disturbed because our father pushed him hard in that as well. But then when Itachi finished school, they needed him over there more and more often, to the point where he was once gone for over eighteen months. During that time our mother barely even… lived. She could just about function. The worry of what Itachi was going through, witnessing or doing himself… It tortured her."

Special forces in the military? That was something she'd never heard of before. Then again, there were many ranks that Sakura didn't know about. Surely Kakashi wouldn't mind explaining it to her later? He'd been in the military himself.

"He's home now," Sakura told him, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. "It'll be difficult adjusting and there's probably always going to be a part of you wondering when he's leaving again, but don't let it take over everything else. Itachi-san is here now, and he's telling you that he's not leaving again. Take advantage of it. Talk to him. Ask him what his plans for the future are. Make him teach you all the things he never got a chance to." She smiled softly at Sasuke when he stared down at her in shock. "Your big brother's home now, Sasuke-kun. Think of how relieved your mom must feel. Or the regret your dad possibly feels."

She always did what she could to help her boys, easing their stress and worries the best she possibly could. She supposed, in a way, it was what a sibling would do and Sakura hoped she was doing it right. After all, she had no experience in such an area. It wasn't until Kakashi adopted her that she realised what a family really was.

"Come on. You're going to get sick out here." Sakura smiled as she stood up, pulling Sasuke to his feet by the hand she was still holding. "I think you owe me a hot chocolate."

He scowled. "How the hell do I owe you–"

"Because."

"That's not an explanation."

"Please, Sasuke-kun?" she whined.

She knew he hated that tone. With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke nodded once, though she knew he'd do anything to make her shut up and never use that tone again.

She smiled victoriously.


	3. Still Suffering

**Chapter 3**

**Still Suffering**

* * *

Staring up at his ceiling, Kakashi sighed, trying to block out the scream that filled their apartment. It had taken quite a few months to convince their neighbours that they weren't torturing Sakura.

Damn it, he hated nightmares.

They weren't just nightmares, though. Even though she never truly opened up about them and would act like nothing had even happened the day after, Kakashi knew that they were not nightmares. What Sakura was experiencing were flashbacks. They were memories. Everything she was seeing had already happened to her or around her. Things that she should have never been a part of or been made to go through.

The second of July was always a good day for him. It wasn't that day's date, but it was a good time of year for him. It was the day those bastards had been sent down for everything they had done to Sakura, and he had been the one to arrest the pair. Oh, Kakashi had wanted to do so much more than merely arrest them, but fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how one was viewing it), his friend and partner happened to be there to stop him. He still wasn't sure whether or not he should thank Obito for that.

Sighing again, Kakashi threw back his covers and placed his book on the bedside table. There was no use in trying to read it. Not when her flashbacks were obviously escalating quickly. Somehow, Naruto always managed to sleep right through it all.

But not tonight it seemed.

"Kakashi?"

He shut his door behind him and didn't so much as glance in Naruto's direction. "Go back to bed, Naruto."

"But Sakura-chan's–"

"It's just a nightmare. I'll deal with it."

The look on Naruto's face told him that even though he was exhausted, he would not be going back to sleep. It shouldn't have surprised Kakashi in the least considering how much the blond cared for his friends.

"Sakura won't want an audience, Naruto."

His expression was nothing short of heartbreak when her screams went up an octave. "Tell me if she needs me."

"Will do."

With that, he entered Sakura's bedroom and shut the door behind him, glancing around for a moment and examining the room. It wasn't often that he came into her bedroom due to the fact that it was her personal space, but Kakashi _did_ enter it if she was having nightmares that had her screaming loud enough to wake their neighbours. The last thing they needed was the police banging on their door _again_.

It was clean, not that he had expected any different. And, like every other night, the fairy lights that were twisted around the top metal bar of her headboard were lit up, as were the ones on her desk. Nobody ever commented on the fact that Sakura could not sleep in complete darkness. It was why he always left the hallway light on for her. If he didn't, then Sakura would not leave her bedroom during the night until somebody else was up and the lights were on.

He made his way over to her bed silently, though stayed standing, leaning over her as Kakashi grabbed her shoulder and gave a firm shake. "Wake up, Sakura."

By now, it was instinctual the way Kakashi caught the fist that flew at him, keeping a tight hold of that hand while he continued to shake her. Not once had he ever complained about any of it. Why? Because Kakashi had known exactly what he had been getting himself into. No, he was not a father to them, nor was he a foster parent. He was their guardian, although Kakashi definitely preferred the term 'older brother' as it didn't make him seem as old. Like Sakura, he was also troubled. In a way, Naruto was, too. But sticking together… The two brats had taught him it was better than being alone.

"Sakura, wake up."

Another firm shake and her eyes were snapping open. Sakura gasped for air, grabbing the hand on her shoulder and loosening her captured fist so that she could instead hold Kakashi's hands. Her eyes were a fraction wider than usual, her entire body was trembling and a thin layer of sweat was covering her.

Silently, he lifted her out of bed, standing her firmly on her feet. He kept his hands on her shoulder for a moment longer, ensuring she wouldn't fall and once that thought was confirmed, Kakashi guided Sakura out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. Fortunately for everyone, Naruto had listened to him and gone back to bed.

When they were in the kitchen and drinking a cup of tea, Kakashi asked, "Was it the same dream?" Sakura nodded quickly. He sighed. "Did it end in the same place?"

There was a pause before Sakura's hoarse voice spoke up, "No. It went a little further this time. You showed up."

It wasn't too much further into the memory, but it was still progress. "And it ended there?"

She nodded. "You opened your mouth, but instead of saying what you did that night, you were telling me to wake up."

Reality slipping into her dreams? Not unheard of, especially when, in reality, he had been telling her to wake up. Kakashi resisted the urge to rub his temple. "Sakura, that night–"

"You've already apologised for it."

"Yes, but you're still suffering."

"They're behind bars now, Kakashi. My suffering could have been a lot worse had we not gone with your plan."

That did not make him feel any better. Having been contacted through a different source, Kakashi had gotten involved in Haruno Sakura's case along with his partner, Uchiha Obito. When he had told Obito his plan of how to get Sakura out of that place, it was safe to say that the Uchiha had not been pleased in the least. In fact, he had been outraged and punched Kakashi in the face. There were way too many risks and all of them would end badly for Sakura. Fortunately, they made it just in time. But only just.

Most of her nightmares centred around that night, forcing her to relive the horrible experience, and Kakashi would never be able to forgive himself for that. They should have tried a different way, but if they had then there was that possibility of never catching them. What he and Obito had needed to send those bastards down was evidence. They needed proof. Which was why they had approached Sakura when she was alone, telling her of their plan. She agreed without hesitation, wanting nothing more than to be out of there. Sure, she had been scared (utterly terrified, she'd told him afterwards), however, it needed to be done if she wanted to be free.

That was part of the reason why Kakashi had offered her a place in his home, with him and Naruto. Whilst he wasn't the best example or father-figure, Kakashi knew that he had a few things going for him. Stability, safety as well as comfort and the occasional shoulder to cry on when she needed it. Those were the things Sakura needed most right at that moment in time. Somewhere to call home, where she felt safe and accepted. She needed to feel like she could open up to him, or at least Naruto.

Kakashi stood up, taking his now empty cup to the sink and when he made his way back over to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile when she looked up. "It'll get better soon, Sakura. Trust me."

With that he left the kitchen, knowing that Sakura would need a few minutes – or hours – to herself. There would be no more sleep for her that night, which made him heave a sigh. Even when exhausted, Sakura would still go to school. Kakashi never knew whether he should praise her for that, or scold her (as she should be taking it easy).

* * *

Her head was banging and it certainly didn't help when Naruto slammed his car door shut as they climbed out, yet Sakura was too tired to bother glaring at him. He probably wouldn't have noticed either way, due to his attention being elsewhere.

"Oi, Sakura-chan," he called, grabbing her hand and dragging her away from his car. "Look! Isn't that Itachi's car?"

Reluctantly looking up, Sakura shrugged. "How would I know?"

"It is." Naruto ignored her sarcastic words and pulled her more excitedly behind him. "Look in the front seat. Sasuke's with him."

Well at least the younger Uchiha was taking notice of what she had said and was taking it to heart. It was understandable why he was wary, though. Sakura simply hoped that Sasuke learned to put that behind him.

"Then why are we going to them?" she asked Naruto with a yawn, trying her best to keep her mouth covered when she was being practically dragged across the parking lot. "They could be talking in private, Naruto."

"It'll be fine!"

"Naruto–"

"What do you want, idiot?"

"_Teme!_ Don't call me an idiot!"

Sakura sighed, trying to resist the urge to just fall against the car and go to sleep. The moment they had noticed them approaching, the Uchiha brothers had paused in their conversation and Sasuke had rolled down his window to insult the blond.

In his seat, the older Uchiha hummed once with amusement and gestured with his head to the two friends. "Go with them. We will continue with our conversation tonight, Sasuke."

"But–"

Giving his younger brother a smile, Itachi said, "I don't mind."

It was obvious that that was the last thing Sasuke wanted, his sigh reluctant while climbing out of the car and features dark with a glower of annoyance when he looked to Naruto. Was the blond concerned? No. He never was. He wasn't scared of Sasuke's bad moods.

But his annoyance was quickly forgotten when he caught sight of her. "You look tired."

Sakura shrugged.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan couldn't sleep last night," Naruto mumbled with a frown, previous agitation forgotten. "Nightmare."

It annoyed her that Naruto was telling Sasuke such things, but she tried her best to let it go. It was easier to do that than make a scene in front of the older Uchiha brother. She'd get him back later, though, for sure. "I'm fine," Sakura told Sasuke when he glanced at her, trying her best to smile. "I probably should've stayed home."

That was when the window to Itachi's car opened even wider, completely disappearing and once it had, said Uchiha was leaning forward and looking up at his brother. "Sasuke, go and get your friend a coffee to wake her up."

Sasuke's eyes went wide, as did Naruto's. "Nii-san, I–"

"Don't argue with me. Clearly Haruno-san needs waking up before class starts."

"There's no coffee shop around here anymore." The younger Uchiha sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It closed down about three months ago."

It was such a shame, too, as she, Naruto and Sasuke had often gone over to that coffee shop during their free periods and stayed there for a while, simply relaxing, drinking and eating their hot drinks and muffins. Sakura had tried to find ways to keep the coffee shop going, such as fundraisers, but it was impossible. They closed down due to not having enough customers and the owner accepted it, believing that it was a sign telling him it was time to move on.

There was a pause as Itachi digested the news, seeming to be thinking something over rather carefully. She had no idea what it could be and when her eyes locked with Sasuke's, Sakura noticed that he was just as confused as she was.

"Hinata's here," Naruto exclaimed with a large grin, turning away and waving over his shoulder at them before repeatedly yelling, each time louder than the last, for the dark haired girl, almost scaring the life out of her.

Sasuke scowled and glanced over at Sakura. "Naruto and the Hyuuga?"

Another tired shrug. "It's nothing like that. They're just friends right now, but Naruto wants it to be more."

"Haruno-san."

She tensed, looking back into the car. Itachi was as readable as the past few times she'd spoken with him, but the look in his eyes was intense as he stared up at her. "Yeah?"

"Care to join me for a coffee?"

"Uh…"

"She has school, Itachi." Sasuke's scowl deepened, clearly not liking the latest developments. "Sakura can't just skip because she's tired–"

At his words, Sakura gave Itachi a grateful smile. "Sure."

"Sakura–"

Grabbing the handle for the door and opening it, she flashed Sasuke a tired smile. "Don't worry so much, Sasuke-kun. Kakashi was trying to talk me out of coming in today. Your brother is being a gentleman and offering to buy me coffee. That way, I'll only be late for school. Not missing it completely."

He shook his head, fixing his bag over his shoulder. "You don't even know each other."

That was true, Sakura realised as she fastened her seatbelt. The thought made her bite her lip worriedly. What exactly did she know about Itachi? He was practically a stranger, yet she was already in his car and willing to go off for some coffee. But… Itachi wasn't a bad person, was he? He was Sasuke's older brother. His father was in charge of the police force.

Pausing for a moment, Sakura stared up at Itachi suspiciously. "Planning on killing me in a brutal way?"

Itachi smirked and started the engine, the sight of it making her stomach fill with nervous butterflies.

* * *

"You were in the military, right? Like… Special forces or something."

There was a pause in his response, his nod of agreement almost reluctant. It made Sakura wonder if she'd gotten her best friend in trouble. "It is not supposed to be common knowledge, but yes. I was."

Sakura stared down at the cup of coffee, biting the inside of her cheek. Sasuke was definitely in trouble, wasn't he? When he'd first told her, she had asked Kakashi about it, about the special forces (otherwise known as ANBU) and had received pretty much the same answer. She wasn't supposed to know about it unless she was an immediate member of Itachi's family. It had been wrong of Sasuke to share such information and in her exhausted mind, Sakura had forgotten all about it.

"Sorry." She frowned, her eyes once more dropping to her coffee. "It's just… being a part of that… has it ever affected you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Affected me?"

"Caused you stress, I mean. Post traumatic stress." Itachi's features were blank when she hesitantly looked up at him. "I know, I know. It's a _really_ personal question." Sakura sighed again, feeling frustrated with herself. "Sometimes, though… It's easier talking to people you don't actually know, if that makes any sense."

"I cannot discuss what happened, or what does happen." When she nodded in return and sipped her coffee, Itachi then added quietly, "But to answer your question: it _does_ affect people, and I am no different. It is the reason why I… left."

With how his sentence had trailed off before being finished, Sakura knew that it was a hell of a lot more complicated to leave. However, she didn't ask questions. She already knew too much. "Thanks for this, Itachi-san. It was really kind of you. I–"

Her phone buzzing cut her off, making her reach out onto the table and press the button at the top, cutting off the screen so that it was black.

Itachi gave her a small smile. "You're welcome. Also, you don't have to ignore your friends on my account."

She shook her head. It had only been Hidan telling her he'd be coming by the apartment tonight to pick her up and Sakura couldn't be bothered telling him she was too exhausted. "It's impolite to be on your phone when in the company of others. Don't tell me Mikoto-san never taught you that. She scolds Sasuke-kun for it all the time."

"I suppose you're right." His smile widened momentarily before slipping away back into his blank mask and she marvelled at the difference the brief smile had made. He'd looked younger, freer. There was a short pause as he regarded her features. "Why did you ask?"

"Hm?" Sakura looked up from taking another sip.

"About how being a part of the military affected me."

"Oh…" she said softly, another frowning pulling at her lips. Had she offended him? Or was he just curious? It was hard to tell when he looked so serious and emotionless. "It's nothing. I was just curious." When all that met her was silence, Sakura sighed. "I… know the feeling of that type of stress. Kind of."

"Kind of?"

A grimace marred her features for a moment and not for the first time, her eyes averted his. "…Yeah."

She was grateful when he didn't push it further, instead asking her, "How are you feeling now?"

There was still an exhausted look in Sakura's eyes, but it was nowhere near as great as it had been earlier. "I think I'll be fine, but…" Another grimace. "I know it's rude to ask, but would you mind taking me home instead? I'm not feeling up to going back there."

Without a word, Itachi gave a nod and stood up, leaving money on the table that was enough for both their drinks. He ignored Sakura opening her mouth to object and turned, beginning to walk away and forcing her to speed walk after him unless she wanted to be left behind.

The drive to the apartment was near silent with only quiet background music playing and the occasional murmur of which road or street to take. Either Itachi could sense that Sakura was about to crash despite the coffee she had just had, or he was just a genuinely quiet person who kept to himself. She was too tired to find out.

"Will your parents be home?"

Sakura bit her lip for a moment, eyebrows knitting together. "I don't live with my parents. I live with Kakashi and Naruto."

There was a pause. "Hatake Kakashi?"

"Mm. He's my… legal guardian, I suppose."

"I see," Itachi murmured. "Will he be home?"

"He should be." She sighed, closing her eyes. "He shouldn't be needed at the station until late this afternoon, since it's Friday."

Another pause. "Do you need me to speak with him?"

Reopening her eyes and watching him for a second, Sakura gave a small smile and shook her head. "No, he'll understand. Kakashi was trying to talk me out of going to school today in the first place. I should've listened to him."

"Are there lifts in your apartment building?"

"Yeah."

It felt like only minutes later when Itachi pulled up outside of Sakura's apartment building. She knew it didn't look like anything special, just an average block of apartments, but it could have looked worse. The part of Konoha she lived in was rather tame, filled more with the elderly and small families than rowdy teenagers and drunks. Then again, a lot of things went on behind closed doors and not all of them were reported. For all she knew, the area could secretly be one of the roughest in Konoha, one of the scariest to be in at night.

"Would you like any help?"

"I look that bad?" Sakura chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck self-consciously. How embarrassing. "Um… Thanks again, Itachi-san."

"You're welcome."

She hesitated for a moment in opening the door and getting out, confusing Itachi until Sakura eventually gave him another smile and climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

Itachi watched her, making sure she got inside the building and the door was closed and automatically locked behind her before driving off.

* * *

She knew there had been some other reason, beside the obvious, for her tiredness.

Her period had started.

Oh, Sakura hoped it hadn't gone through her shorts–

"Thank the Gods," she whispered, holding her head in her hands for a second. The last thing she wanted was to find out she'd gone through onto Itachi's cream – freaking _cream_ – leather seats.

Leaning over from her seat on the toilet, she reached for the box of supplies she kept on the shelf of the counter. It was such a handy spot to keep her sanitary towels and tampons, right beside the toilet so that she'd barely have to move. Also, keeping them all in a box made it easier for everyone, as Naruto was the type of guy who shied away from anything evenly remotely feminine. Mention periods to him and he'd turn seven shades of red before making up a lousy excuse to leave the room.

And then her stomach dropped when she found the box was empty. It made such little sense, since she always kept it fully stocked, but apparently she'd forgotten to pick some up on the weekly grocery shop. That was impossible, though. She was so careful with it.

_Damn it!_

It made her feel humiliated and pathetic. Sakura hated having to depend on others. She hated it. Ever since her mother and father had made her feel so… dirty. How? Once, when Sakura had needed somebody to go to the store for her, nobody would go. There was a reason why she couldn't go herself. She had started her period for the first time and it was heavy. It scared the shit out of her, as she had no idea what the hell was happening to her. Nobody had explained it. Her mother had made Sakura wait for ages before finally returning with sanitary towels, snapping that her daughter was disgusting for not going herself if she felt so humiliated while waiting. She said periods were disgusting, that they made the person filthy. Having them was a bad thing.

It probably seemed ridiculous to others, but Sakura had only been thirteen years old so it kind of stuck with her. Now, despite her periods not really having a known date for when they would start, she made sure to keep stocked up. She refused to go through that humiliation again.

"…Kakashi?" Sakura called loud enough for him to be able to hear.

She heard footsteps approaching the bathroom slowly before they stopped on the other side of the door. "_Is something wrong, Sakura_?"

Biting her lip harshly, tears filled her eyes. And even though Sakura knew that it was only natural, knew that it was completely normal, she couldn't help it. Couldn't control her shaking, sweating hands as her nails bit into her palms. What if he called her disgusting, too? What if he laughed at her like they had and called her dirty? "C–Can… Can you… go to the store? For me?"

There was a pause. No doubt Kakashi could pick up on the small shake in her voice. "_Sakura?"_

"Please," she whispered, the tears falling down her cheeks. The trembling of her hands couldn't be stopped, no matter how badly she tried. Her heart was racing in her chest, too. "I need… I need some tampons."

"_Of course,_" he told her without missing a beat. "_Any particular kind? Or should I just grab the first pack I see?"_

After telling him what sort she needed, Sakura released a quivering exhale. No harsh comments? No humiliation? What… Why? Of course, deep down, she knew the reason. Kakashi was not a bad person like her parents were. He cared about her like she was his younger sister. Her head dropped into her hands. While she felt foolish for getting so worked up over something that seemed so silly now, Sakura couldn't help but smile.

It seemed people truly could be kind. First Itachi had taken care of her, and now Kakashi was.


	4. Do Not Push Me

**Chapter 4**

**Do Not Push Me**

* * *

Hearing claws against the wooden flooring had Sakura's eyes widening, especially as her bedroom door was opened after two warning knocks.

The small dog that entered had her sitting up, putting aside her laptop, and grinning.

"Pakkun!"

Kakashi popped his head around the door and smiled, although that stupid mask he always seemed to wear covered it, so all she saw were his eyes creasing. "I thought you would be happy to see him again."

She truly was. Leaning over the side of her bed, Sakura reached out and grabbed the pug, bringing him onto her bed and giggling when he nipped at her hand and placed his front paws onto her knees. Pakkun had always been a dog who told people when he wanted to be fussed over, and when he suddenly dropped onto the bed, rolling onto his back, Sakura knew that it was one of those moments. So, she gladly gave him his very much overdue belly rub.

"It feels like it's been forever since he was home," Sakura murmured, glancing up at Kakashi. "What did the vet say?"

"Nothing much," he answered simply with a shrug, leaning back against the door frame and watching the pair. "Pakkun has to have some antibiotics with his food, but other than that, he's fine."

The poor dog had gotten into Naruto's room one morning before they left for school and unfortunately, Kakashi had left with them, presuming Pakkun had been in his own bedroom, sleeping (but was actually locked inside of Naruto's room with no way out). So when they returned and found him unconscious in Naruto's room with a half eaten, moulding piece of meat not too far from him… Well, it was safe to say that Sakura had beaten the crap out of Naruto while Kakashi rushed Pakkun to the emergency vets.

She'd never seen Kakashi so worried before. No, she had. And it hadn't been nice going back to that time.

"At least now you know to avoid that's idiots room," Sakura told the dog sternly. "Next time, it might be something eating _you_."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that will be a problem."

She supposed that was true. Naruto had felt so bad about what happened to Pakkun. It'd been enough to make him understand how important it was that he didn't leave rotting food laying around, especially meat and especially considering they had a dog. Now all they had to do was make him understand that it also applied for his sweaty, dirty clothes.

"I'm so glad he's okay," she sighed with relief, feeling more emotional than usual when Pakkun licked her hand.

"I have to leave in a few hours for my shift," he informed her. "Make sure Pakkun eats nothing but the food I bought for him. Anything else will be too much on his stomach, since he's still recovering."

Sakura nodded seriously, understanding without a problem. "Sure. It's in the usual cupboard, right?"

"Right at the front so you don't get mixed up with his usual food."

Already knowing the times Pakkun was fed at, Sakura went back to fussing over him. He wasn't the prettiest looking dog in the world and wouldn't win any beauty contests, but he was still absolutely adorable in her eyes. Sometimes, he could act like a puppy – well, when he was giving her the puppy eyes he could. Other times, his age showed and he could be grumpy as hell. A good belly scratch always cheered Pakkun up, though. Also, she could always tell when he was allowing her to make a fuss of him. There were two ways, actually. The first was he would either stare at the person for a while and then drop onto his back, or, he would raise his paw to them, like he was saying "you have permission to pet me". Sometimes Sakura was certain Pakkun was part cat.

"I'll make sure Naruto knows not to give him any scraps left after dinner," Sakura told Kakashi with a smile.

"Thanks."

With that, he disappeared, going back to his room to most likely get more sleep before his shift. It was only on weekends that Kakashi worked nights, as they were the most dangerous and troublesome times and the police force needed him and his partner, Obito. All other days, however, he worked during the day. Except for Monday and Thursday, which he had off.

"Come on, Pakkun." Sakura grinned, glad to have her little friend back. "I was just catching up on my TV show."

It was reluctantly that Pakkun got up, shuffling aside while she busied herself with setting her laptop down on the spare pillow, making room. To make up for forcing him to move, however, Sakura lifted the covers, smiling when he instantly dove under them and curled up next to her stomach, allowing her to curl herself around him.

* * *

Knocking on her bedroom door woke Sakura up, her eyes reluctant to open and actually focus on anything as they did so. It seemed at some point during her nap, her laptop battery had died, not that it really bothered her that much. And instead of listening to Naruto calling her, telling her somebody had come to see her, she smiled softly and pulled the dozing dog now laying against her chest closer, her smile widening as he huffed. There was no resistance from Pakkun and he seemed to welcome the warmth she offered.

"_Sakura-chan, are you awake?_"

Pakkun lifted his head to look up at her, those dark eyes of his still seeming as intelligent as they always had. If he could talk, Sakura was certain he'd be telling her to get rid of the blond. "He'll go away if we pretend to be asleep," she whispered to him, closing her eyes once more. "Naruto knows better than to enter my room uninvited."

"But I don't."

She stiffened at the voice, clutching the pug closer out of fright. "How the hell did _you_ get in here?"

Sitting up and shifting Pakkun until he was seated on her lap, Sakura glared over at the opened double doors, knowing without him saying it that _that _was how. Bastard. He'd come up the fire escape, onto her balcony – again – and unlocked her window with that stupid skeleton key or whatever the hell it was – _again_ – despite the fact she'd told him so many times not to. And to prove that he was guilty, the wind coming from the open doors blew at her thin curtains, making them blow further into the room behind him eerily.

Sakura loved those cream lace curtains, really she did, but with that man standing in front of them, they seemed… intimidating.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"You know I don't like surprises like these, Hidan," she growled, refusing to show the small panic that had risen within her. Hidan hated weaknesses almost as much as Sakura despised showing him her weaknesses. "Couldn't you have just knocked, or something?"

In her lap, Pakkun growled at Hidan the moment he stepped closer to the bed, making the man bark out a laugh. "I see you got that toy back." He cackled. "Very fucking scary."

He wasn't trying to intimidate her, even though it probably seemed that way. No, it was kind of like Hidan couldn't control his swearing. Believe her, Sakura had tried so very hard to get him to tone it down a little, at least in front of her, but it just didn't happen. Well, he tried (which surprised her greatly), but it didn't work much. It simply slipped out.

"He's not a toy," she hissed in return, picking Pakkun up and standing. A second later and she was lowering him to the floor. "And will you turn around? I'm not decent!"

Instead of doing as Sakura demanded, Hidan instead raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? Now would be the perfect time for me to finally spread your legs and–"

"_Hidan!"_ Sakura growled warningly. "If that's all you came here for, then leave."

He snarled in return, "I didn't come here to fuck you."

"Hidan–"

"Shut up and let me finish." Ignoring the way both Sakura's _and_ Pakkun's upper lips curled, Hidan continued, "I found out today that you skipped school – not that I'm complaining because it's fucking bullshit. It's _who_ you skipped with that pisses me off."

The look he got in return was unimpressed, angered. "You've been spying on me?"

"No," he scoffed, making his way around the bed as Sakura slipped on an oversized hoodie. It was Naruto's and it covered everything it needed to, though she wasn't a huge fan of the vibrant shade of orange. "But I have contacts. Don't treat me like I'm a retard," Hidan snapped with a glare. "In this pathetic relationship, we have a deal. Remember that and _act_ like you're fucking supposed to."

He had a point there, she supposed. Closing her eyes with a sigh, Sakura gestured to the door, reopening her eyes a moment later. "I'm sorry for not considering your _feelings_." Inwardly smirking at the snarl she was rewarded with, she then opened the door, fully expecting Hidan to follow her. Both he and Pakkun did, the small dog prepared to bite the man at any moment should he have to. "Now, please–"

A head of blond hair and unhappy blue eyes appeared right in front of her, forcing Sakura to make an abrupt stop. "Kakashi said you're not supposed to have him in your room." His eyes slid over to Hidan's, narrowing. "And _I say_ he's not allowed in the apartment alone with you."

She rolled her eyes. It was touching that they both cared so much, really it was, but she was still tired and even though her cramps had eased, her back was still rather sore, only growing stiffer with the position she had been sleeping in. "Don't make such a fuss, Naruto. Hidan was just leaving – like a normal person, might I add. He's actually going to find the front door tonight and _use it."_

His upper lip curled at the back of her head.

"Still as foul as always, I see."

The voice had Hidan stiffening, his purple eyes snapping over to the dark set in the centre of the living room before they narrowed and it seemed seeing Sakura's reaction, how she immediately blushed and pulled at the ends of her pyjama shorts, only made him angrier.

"Uchiha Itachi," Hidan acknowledged him. "What are you doing here?"

"It does not concern you," he replied simply, eyes slipping away as Itachi dismissed Hidan and instead settled his gaze on Sakura. "I came to see Sakura-san."

"Sakura doesn't give a shit what you have to say."

The loud exclamation had Sakura flinching for a second, as he yelled right down her ear, though her grimace was soon replaced for an annoyed glower as she turned to look up at Hidan. "Calm down, Hidan, and stop acting so rude. Itachi-san helped me out earlier and I'm really grateful for it, so of course I give a shit."

Her friend, roommate and adoptive brother (she still wasn't entirely sure what to address him as, since they never really discussed it), sent her a disbelieving look, lips pursing like he wanted to yell at her for so willingly riling Hidan up. It was no secret that her boyfriend had many issues, she supposed.

When Itachi made his way towards them, closing the distance between them all, a warning look was shot over at Hidan, the narrowing of Sakura's green eyes making him hold back his threats and crude words.

"Sakura-san, I would like to speak privately with you."

"Sure." She smiled up at Itachi, nodding once. "Hidan was just on his way out after his surprise visit and it's around time for Pakkun's walk. You can accompany me, if you'd like."

He nodded once.

Cursing at the Uchiha under his breath, Hidan turned towards the front door and walked away.

Not quietly enough, however.

"What're you saying?" Naruto frowned, trying to hear him.

She grimaced. "Naruto, just leave it–"

"It is impolite to mutter," Itachi stated blandly.

"Eat a dick, Uchiha," Hidan growled, spinning to viciously glare at him.

It felt like the air around them dropped ten degrees, making goosebumps break out across Sakura's exposed skin.

"It seems you have forgotten what happened the last time we met, Hidan–san." Despite his polite way of speaking, the look in Itachi's eyes and the tone of his voice, held a very clear warning that chilled her to the bone.

_Do not push me_.

On the handle of the front door, Hidan's hold tightened, his knuckles turning white. "Not at all. I just like pushing your fucking buttons."

And it really looked as though Hidan knew exactly how to push Itachi's buttons, for the Uchiha's blank exterior cracked and he took a step forward.

Quickly stepping around Naruto the moment she noticed the threatening movement, she placed her hand on his chest, her eyes holding a warning of her own. "I don't want any fights." Sending the same glare over in her boyfriend's direction, her eyes narrowed further. "So the both of you had better behave yourselves and stop trying to start them."

Then, much to her surprise, Itachi abruptly stated shortly while reaching into his pocket, "Forgive me, but it seems I won't be joining you on your walk, after all, as I don't plan on staying. You left your phone in my car this morning." When Sakura removed her hand from his chest and accepted said phone, he looked down at her, seemingly disappointed, further surprising her. "From what my brother has said about you and from our conversation earlier today, I thought that you were an intelligent girl. Going by the company you keep, clearly I was wrong."

She could only stare.

Without sparing her another glance, Itachi made his way over to the front door, pausing when Hidan refused to move. He raised an eyebrow, levelling the other man with a cold glare.

"You're in my way."

"So move me, then, you fag–"

"Hidan," Sakura snapped, feeling on edge with the amount of anger pouring from the two men. "Please let Itachi-san leave. I don't want you getting into any more fights."

Purple eyes snapped to hers, the rage in them so very obvious.

"Oi," Naruto snarled angrily. "Don't look at her like that. She's your girlfriend, not your property and not something for you to control!"

Even when Hidan looked to Sakura with a glare, Itachi's intimidating gaze didn't stray from the man's features. "Hidan. I do not like repeating myself." His eyes narrowed when he once more had his full attention. "You know this already." Finally, when Itachi released the door handle with a snarl, Itachi glanced over his shoulder at Sakura, dismissing the other man entirely. "You don't know Hidan as well as you probably think you do." The look he gave her was serious, genuine. "Do not trust him."

He left, not waiting for a reply.

As the door shut behind Itachi, Sakura continued to stare at it before her eyes swept over to Hidan. "Naruto, give us a moment."

"But, Sakura-chan, you–"

"You fucking heard her, brat," Hidan snarled, no doubt still pissed off about her sudden involvement with Itachi. "Piss off."

"Don't speak to him like that, Hidan," she snapped at her boyfriend. Like hell she'd put up with that. Sighing a moment later, she glanced over her shoulder at Naruto. "Please give me a moment to say goodbye to Hidan, Naruto. We'll walk Pakkun when he's gone."

Said dog growled warningly by her feet, having stayed silent during the clash of Itachi and Hidan. The intensity of it had to have been unbearable to Pakkun who could pick up on the anger and the hatred more easily than the others, especially as he was still recovering and not meant to be put under any stress. For that, she inwardly apologised, making a mental note to make up for it with plenty of belly rubs and ear scratches, though was distracted from her promise when the growls increased in response to Naruto picking him up and tucking Pakkun under his arm, ignoring the way he was snapped at by the small dog.

Holding back her automatic snap of "he didn't give you permission to pick him up" to Naruto, she instead waited until he was gone, watching Hidan expectantly. "So, are you going to tell me how you know Uchiha Itachi, and why he dislikes you so much?"

"No."

"Fine." Sakura sighed. She had her connections and could always ask them for their help. "Was this the only reason you came by?"

The previous anger seemed to drain out of Hidan as the man leaned back against the uncovered brick wall next to the door. She knew from experience that it felt rough and uncomfortable, but definitely fit with the grunge, 'I don't care how the apartment looks' style that fit her guardian so well. "I was going to take you out…" He cut himself off. "There's something I need to take care of tomorrow, so I won't see you until next Friday."

She nodded once. "And I suppose you'll be taking me out on Friday?" When he nodded, she raised an eyebrow. "It better be somewhere nice."

He smirked at her. "You better wear your best dress."

"I always look my best."

"Not now, you don't. You look like shit."

Great. "Always with the romance. Well, if you're done insulting me, Naruto and I are going to take Pakkun for a walk. I'd ask you to join us, but I know you don't like either of them very much."

"I don't like them at all," he cackled, seeming genuinely amused by her words before pushing off the wall and opening the door. "Stay away from Uchiha Itachi, Sakura."

After the order left his lips, he left the apartment, not bothering to wait to hear her response.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and entered her bedroom once more, quietly shutting the door and unlocking her phone as she did so. It took her a couple of moments to find the person she wanted to call and when she did, the phone rang several times before he answered. Knowing him, he would have watched it ring three or four times before answering so that it didn't seem like he was eager.

"_What?"_

"I need some information."

"_On?"_

She sat down on her unmade bed, the satin bedsheets caressing her bare legs. "Uchiha Itachi."

A pause. "_Sakura–_"

"Please, Sasuke-kun," she murmured in a sickly sweet voice. "You're the only one who can get me this information and I need to know more about him."

On the other end of the phone, Sasuke sighed. "_What do you want to know? And just so we're clear, I'm not going to tell you anything that you can hold against him. I also can't tell you anything that involves him being a part of the military. Itachi told me earlier that it was a mistake to share that information."_

That didn't surprise her. Itachi hadn't seemed all that pleased when he found out she knew of his previous employment. "No, it's nothing like that – I hope. It actually involves Hidan, believe it or not."

Another pause. "_Hidan? How does Itachi know Hidan?"_

"That's exactly what I want you to find out. They've both just been here and were more or less at each other's throats. I've never seen Hidan so on edge before and Itachi-san… He looked ready to lunge – and I'm not exaggerating, either."

Once more, Sasuke was sighing and she could hear him entering what was most likely his father's office. "_Nobody's in, so I'll look on my father's computer. If I can't find anything out and it really comes down to it, I'll contact the family's P.I and ask him to find out what happened._" There was a short pause as Sasuke switched on the police computer, and she could hear him putting in a hack Shikamaru had taught him before it fully switched on. Doing so kept him from being discovered, kept his father from knowing he'd been on it. "_Did Itachi say where he was going?"_

"No. He pretty much stormed out of here like five minutes ago."

"_Right,_" he snorted. "_You're lucky this intrigues me. It's not every day somebody manages to piss Itachi off._"

He hung up without another word, leaving Sakura to roll her eyes and lock her phone.


	5. Not All Girls Want Flowers

**Chapter 5**

**Not All Girls Want Flowers**

* * *

Two weeks went by with very little found out.

After testing the waters with his family's private investigator, Sasuke had concluded that it would be incredibly risky to ask the man anything concerning his older brother. At the end of the day, Itachi was a hell of a lot more intimidating and considering his previous occupation, most likely knew thousands of ways to kill somebody and make it look like an accident.

Sasuke told her after a long pause that he doubted his brother would do such a thing, especially to his own father. Itachi had a pacifistic nature despite everything.

That did little to ease her flipping stomach. Sasuke hadn't seen Itachi during his clash with Hidan, hadn't felt the dark waves of pure hatred rolling off him. He hadn't seen the dangerous narrowing of his eyes, or the down turning of his lips, or even the tension in his body. Everything within the two men had been tense, ready to pounce and start fighting right there, right then. It had been so intense that later, once the adrenaline had worn off and Sakura realised what had just happened, she stuck closer to Naruto and couldn't stop the shaking of her hands. Adrenaline was a wonderful thing, because she seriously wouldn't have wanted to show such a vulnerable side of herself in front of Hidan.

She could handle Hidan to an extent. As his 'girlfriend', he listened to to her and took her opinions into consideration, even if it didn't seem like he did. While he wasn't one to sit down and have a heart to heart, he had the ability, like every other human being, to listen.

Itachi, however, was unknown. She didn't know a single thing about the man, other than the fact he was Sasuke's older brother and was part of the special forces in the military. Yes, he was intriguing and like every other woman did so, Sakura found him attractive, but he was still, in a way, scary. No, scary was the wrong word to use. More like intimidating. Enough to make her wary around him, like a hesitant animal trying to decide whether or not a new object or other animal was a friend, and not a foe.

Sighing, she shut the car door and followed Naruto in the direction of the school building. As much as she enjoyed it, Sakura honestly couldn't wait for school to be over. Early mornings, late nights completing homework tasks, barely any social life and being exhausted all of the time just wasn't something she enjoyed. Did anyone? And sure, Sakura knew that going to college would probably be just as bad, but at least she had a choice whether or not to go there.

Having a job was also a cause for her exhaustion half of the time, but she knew that she needed the money. Kakashi had already done so much for her, so she couldn't continue to live off his money, could she? Besides, the man was stingy as hell!

The self pity party had to stop. So what if she was exhausted? So what if things weren't perfect? Life could be so much worse. It _would have been_ so much worse had it not been for Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito. She had no right to complain about how stingy the former could be with his money – no matter how true her words were.

"Oi, Sakura-chan?"

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop and Sakura looked up at Naruto. "Yeah?"

The blond sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stop just before they entered the school building. It was chilly out, enough so that goosebumps broke out across her skin and she could just about see her breath. None of that mattered though the moment she caught sight of Naruto's expression. It was a mixture of pain and seriousness.

"End it."

Sakura frowned, slowly pulling her hand back to herself and out of his hold. "End what?"

He also frowned at her. "You know what."

Of course she already knew what Naruto was talking about. What else would he want her to end? There was nobody in her life that he disliked other than Hidan and that dislike had grown immensely because of the other night. Not that she could really blame Naruto for not liking or trusting Hidan.

"I'm not talking about this again," Sakura muttered and pulled her jacket tighter around her body.

Just as she was about to turn away and head into the school, however, Naruto caught her arm and spun her back around. His features were pleading, as was his voice. "Please, Sakura-chan. Please end things with him."

Her anger was stirring and when she tugged on her arm and was unable to free it from his hold, that anger grew. "Why are you so bothered? And let go of me!"

"You're like my sister, so of course I'm bothered," he snapped in return, tightening his hold. "There's something not right about him, Sakura-chan. My stomach's in knots and I can barely breathe whenever he's around. He puts me on edge! The guy has some serious issues."

"Naruto–"

"He even had _Itachi_ on edge, Sakura-chan. Sasuke's told me that _nobody_ puts Itachi on edge or pisses him off. Doesn't that tell you all you need to know?"

Finally, when her anger took over almost completely, Sakura managed to pull her arm free and she glared at Naruto viciously. He didn't understand any of it, so in her eyes, he had no right to be bringing such a subject up to her. "Stay out of my relationship, Naruto," she spat, her glare becoming more harsh. "We're friends and I don't want that to change. Please don't get involved and just accept that I'm with Hidan."

"But _why_?" he stressed, voice raising and attracting the attention of others. It was obvious Naruto was also getting angry and it was a rare thing to happen. "_Why_ are you even with him? He's not your type!"

"And who is?" she yelled right back at him, fists trembling against her sides. "Since you know so much, tell me who my type is."

It felt like an ambush. It felt like he had purposely waited for this moment, when he knew nobody would interrupt them but at the same time, were witnesses, to ambush her. And it felt like Sakura couldn't breathe.

"Anybody who can see the real you," muttered Naruto after a few moments of simply staring at her. "Anybody who can protect you. _That's_ your type, Sakura–chan. Not some creep who scares the crap out of everyone. Your type is somebody who cares about _you_, who will _love you_. So I'm going to ask you again." His voice grew harsher, more serious. "And after that, Kakashi is going to get involved. Why–"

"Kakashi?" Sakura couldn't help but demand and her eyes widened a fraction, losing some of their anger. "Why's Kakashi going to get involved?"

"Kakashi's a cop, Sakura-chan. Why do you think he's getting involved?" Naruto eventually sighed. "I told him about Hidan and Itachi and he's done some digging. Turns out Hidan's got a criminal record."

What? "How?"

"He wouldn't say. He just got this look in his eyes… It was like…" Shaking his head, he sighed again. "Do you remember when he was telling us about that group not too long ago when you asked about it? ANBU, I think." When Sakura nodded quickly, he continued, "It was like that look. I think Hidan might have had something to do with ANBU."

Why would Hidan have something to do with ANBU? He wasn't even from Konoha. He was from out of town, somewhere quite far, in fact. Was that how Itachi knew him? From the military? Sakura frowned to herself. How long had Hidan been in Konoha for? About half a year. They'd been together just over three months.

"Was Kakashi in ANBU?" Sakura asked quietly, her frown deepening. "Do you think that's why–"

"We're not talking about that right now. We're not even supposed to know about it," snapped Naruto rather suddenly, making her flinch. He calmed down a moment later, his eyes silently offering her an apology. "End it with Hidan, Sakura-chan. He's not good for you and the last thing you want is for Kakashi to get involved. Something about Hidan has always put us both on edge, but hearing that he managed to piss _Uchiha Itachi_ off? Kakashi wants him gone and he's serious about it."

Not even bothering to reply and before Naruto could say another word, Sakura was turning around and walking away, waving him off dismissively.

* * *

How the hell could he tell her what to do? Since when the hell did Naruto become her father?

Gritting her teeth, Sakura made sure to be extra loud as she left the apartment, slamming the door behind herself. It was childish of her, she knew that, but _damn it_. She was still so fucking angry at Naruto and it had been over twelve hours now. And don't even get her started on the disapproving look and silence she'd received from Kakashi when she returned home from school.

Still feeling wound up with Naruto, Sakura had decided to get a lift from Ino and her father, though genuinely forgot to tell him that she wouldn't be needing a ride. It was because of this that Naruto was stood in the rain for a good ten minutes before sitting in his car for another hour, waiting for her and believing Sakura had been kept behind for some reason.

That, of course, started a new argument and after that particular argument, Sakura found the atmosphere in the apartment too tense for her. It was suffocating her. So who was the first person she contacted?

Her boyfriend.

And as Sakura left the building and spotted Hidan's car, she found herself feeling more relieved than ever to see him. The fresh air did her some good and the heavy feeling that had been weighing down on her lifted ever so slightly. It felt like she could breathe once more.

"Who the fuck pissed you off?"

"Is that any way to greet your girlfriend?" she retorted coolly and shut the door behind herself, adjusting her seatbelt a moment later.

Hidan rolled his eyes and started the car again. "You look bitchier than usual. Are you on your period or something?"

Bastard! He had some nerve.

And yes, actually. Sakura _was_ on her period. But the whole mood swing thing was a freaking myth. One she actually found quite offensive. The most trouble she'd ever suffered with her periods was exhaustion and stomach ache (sometimes backache). Her mood swings happened to be a flaw in her personality, one that most of her friends had accepted. Kind of.

"Just drive, Hidan," sighed Sakura as she rubbed her forehead.

"I know something that'll help you relax." When her hand dropped to her thighs and she settled him with a disapproving glower, Hidan laughed loudly and put his foot down, speeding off. "I'm not talking about fucking you. I meant a drink, idiot."

A drink, which obviously meant alcohol. Whenever they went out together, Hidan always had a few but never enough to get drunk. Was that because she never had a drink and stuck to the soft drinks? Was it because he didn't like his senses to be numbed? Was it because he was always driving?

It wasn't until they were in a bar that Sakura decided to press her luck and question him. Her foul mood wasn't exactly forgotten about, however, it was definitely easy to ignore when they sat down at a table and he ordered their drinks.

The bar was fairly packed, though it was filled with the older type of crowd. It was a mixture of different people, some of which were crowded around the bar in their posh suits whereas others were all sitting down at rounded tables, talking loudly and laughing at crude jokes. The air was stuffy due to the amount of cigarette smoke that was polluting it, but Sakura didn't utter a single complaint. She wanted her earlier mood forgotten about completely because she _hated_ being in bad moods. Life was too short.

"So what did you do before you moved to Konoha?" Sakura asked once their drinks arrived, keeping her eyes on her fingers as they traced the rim of the chilled glass.

Hidan's brows furrowed at her question, but he didn't answer immediately and instead took a large gulp of his drink. "The same thing as I do now."

It took a lot to hold back her snort. "Self-employment?" He nodded once. "But what sort of work do you do?" she pushed, looking curious. "I mean, to have everyone being so wary of you–"

"Are you going to drink that or not?"

Always so pushy. Muttering under her breath, Sakura picked up her glass and eyed the drink with hidden wariness. This would be her first taste of alcohol. In a smelly bar that was packed with smelly men drinking away their troubles.

Oh what the hell was her problem? It was only a drink.

With that thought in mind, she took a sip of the drink and grimaced at the bitter taste. It wasn't exactly the best thing she'd ever tasted, however, Sakura proceeded to finish her glass. And then the next that was put in front of her. And then the one after that.

For the first time ever, Hidan was also drinking more than he usually would and noticing this, Sakura decided to slow down. Already she was pushing it considering it was her first time drinking and the last thing she needed on a school night was a hangover in the morning. She normally didn't go out with Hidan on school nights because he always talked her into staying out late, meaning she was always exhausted the day after.

"He keeps staring at you."

The low growl had Sakura's head snapping up and her eyes narrowing as they followed his, soon meeting dark eyes that quickly averted when they met hers.

No, Hidan was not getting protective. Hidan didn't _do_ protective unless he was protecting himself. He was, however, possessive. He saw her as _his_, therefore no other man was allowed to ogle her the way the man had been. It always sparked off his anger, even if it was only a brief look that lasted a fraction of a second.

"Don't be causing any trouble, Hidan," she muttered before taking another sip of her drink.

"Don't be telling me what to do, Sakura."

His tone was low, serious but at the same time, there was a playfulness about his smirk. There was no denying that Hidan was a good looking guy and it seemed the alcohol in her system wasn't only numbing her senses and making her mind fuzzy, but also confirming that thought.

_That_ was a dangerous path. She was so not giving herself to a man like Hidan. No, Sakura wasn't expecting her first time to be filled with candles and soft music and whatever, but she certainly didn't want Hidan to be the one to take her virginity. Hell no! In fact, the most Sakura had ever done with him was flirt and even then, it was more like a playful, meaningless way. They knew nothing would come of their relationship.

Glancing over her shoulder at the man, she narrowed her eyes and sent him a dark glare, one that was warning him to quit staring. To a certain level, Sakura could handle Hidan. She could always calm his anger ever so slightly, long enough for whoever he'd set his eyes on, to get away. However, there was no taming a beast such as Hidan. He was not one to be controlled. Not by his family (who were nowhere to be seen), not by his friends (who were equally as freaky and uncontrollable as he was) and not by her. Even the police had a difficult time with him because Hidan knew how to cover his tracks. He knew how to make things look like they had absolutely nothing to do with him.

Was it worth being with him?

Sakura turned back and watched Hidan's strangely coloured eyes. They'd always captured her attention and had always stood out probably as much as her own hair colour. Purple. Who had purple coloured eyes? At first she'd believed them to be contacts, but not long into their relationship Sakura had realised they were in fact natural. Odd. Everything about Hidan was odd, wasn't it?

"What're you staring at?" he muttered after a few moments, scowling down at her.

"Nothing."

Apparently her reply was a little too quick and came off as defensive because Hidan suddenly leaned forward, his scowl switching to a smirk. "Are you having dirty thoughts about me?"

"Don't be absurd." Sakura rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink. Funny how the more she drank, the less the foul taste got to her. Maybe she was adjusting to the alcohol? "I would never have dirty thoughts about someone as hideous as yourself."

Unsurprisingly, Hidan burst into laughter. Not the kind of laughter that lingered for a short while, but the disturbingly insane kind that attracted everyone's attention. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire when Sakura noticed everyone staring at them.

"You're a terrible liar, _Saku-chan_."

The growl that escaped her couldn't be helped. He knew how much she hated being called that. It made her feel like a child and it brought back horrible memories. Of course, Hidan wouldn't know what sort of memories or that there were any memories to begin with. But even if he did, he probably wouldn't stop calling her it. He found it too amusing.

"I was actually thinking about how weird you look," she snapped and her hold tightened on her glass. "Those eyes of yours–"

"Pretty rich coming from a girl with pink fucking hair!"

His laughter had her frowning and touching the ends of her hair gently. "Leave my hair out of this, you bastard."

He smirked at her once more, his eyes going down the length of her hair before continuing down her body in a suggestive way. "Is it natural?"

_Boring._ How many times had she been asked that question? How many times had _Hidan_ asked that question? He was a bigger pervert than Naruto and Kakashi combined – when he wanted to be, of course. It wouldn't look good for one of the cruellest–

Wait, what did he work as again?

Like it really mattered.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura pushed her now empty glass towards him. "Refill it."

That smirk on his face widened. "You're a bossy girl, Saku-chan."

"Girl?"

"Well you haven't shown much to change that opinion, have you?" He raised an eyebrow at her, once again checking her out. "For all I know, you could be flat as fuck beneath that dress."

"I have curves," Sakura snapped, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "I just don't flaunt them for the entire world to see like others do!"

It was the truth, too. Yes, she had curves and yes, she knew her body looked good in a tight dress or other tight clothing. However, that didn't mean it had to be on show every second of every day. She was just as comfortable in sweat pants and a hoodie than she was in mini skirts and low cut vest tops. Besides, it was cold out. Hidan should feel honoured that she'd even bothered to wear a dress.

"Good." His smirk vanished, leaving Hidan's features blank and serious. "And you're not going to flaunt them."

She didn't bother to answer, choosing to instead watch as he stood up and made his way to the bar, ordering the next round of drinks.

His possessiveness could be overbearing at times. In the beginning, it had felt like a snug blanket. It felt like she was being protected from the darkness of the world. But now that blanket was too tight and it was smothering her, cutting off Sakura's ability to breathe most of the time. Only when they were apart did the blanket loosen its hold and even then, that didn't always happen.

Sighing, she sat back in her seat. She was starting to feel rather dizzy. At the same time, though, it didn't really feel like dizziness. It felt more like she was… lighter. Was that the right word to use? Did it even fit properly?

Sakura didn't have long to think about it because a sudden bang made the room go silent, made her snap around in her seat to see what the hell was going on. She didn't like loud noises. They always made her heart race and her breathing quicken. Against the back of the chair, her hands were shaking no matter how hard she tried to hide that fact by squeezing the wood tightly.

"_Don't fucking look at my woman!"_

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Sakura muttered under her breath.

She hadn't calmed down in the slightest but she knew she had to do something. She knew she had to intervene before the guy got himself hurt.

So as Hidan grabbed the man by his throat and dragged him out of the bar, Sakura quickly followed, ignoring the way she stumbled in her hurried attempt to catch up.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you bastard!"

"Hidan, stop!"

Her eyes were wide as she finally made it outside into the cold evening. Immediately, she darted over to the pair and grabbed Hidan's hands, trying to make his hold loosen on the innocent man who was begging for his life. More like gargling, if you asked her. His face was an unhealthy shade of red, on its way to turning purple and his eyes were wider than her own.

"Let go of him, Hidan," Sakura said seriously before doing something Kakashi had taught her. She pinched the nerves in his wrists, forcing Hidan to drop the man who instantly fell to the ground, gasping and coughing and trying desperately to get his breath back. The second he was free, she darted between them, staring up at her boyfriend. "Don't hurt him."

When Hidan's eyes remained fixed on the man behind her, when they remained filled with pure rage, she sensed that he hadn't moved in the slightest. Did he have a freaking death wish? What was he sticking around for?

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Sakura demanded, glaring over her shoulder at the trembling man. "Go!"

The second he ran off, a large hand was grabbing her wrist and yanking her closer, purple eyes glaring down at her angrily. "_Do not_," Hidan spat, "_try to control me_."

Sakura refused to look scared, she refused to acknowledge the fact her heart was racing and her throat was tightening. "I won't let you hurt innocent people, Hidan," she whispered, voice unable to go any louder. "That man did nothing to earn–" When Hidan opened his mouth, she cut herself off, but at the same time, cut him off, too. "No. Looking at me the way he was, does not give you a good enough excuse to threaten to kill him."

He released her, snarling, "Fuck this."

And then he got into his car, driving off and leaving her there.

It was only then that her tears began to show, that her bottom lip started trembling. Sakura rubbed her aching wrist, glancing down the street after looking at it. It was already turning an angry red colour and it was obvious it would bruise. As for the street, it was empty. Nobody in the bar had cared enough to stop Hidan, probably already knowing how dangerous he was and believing it was best to just stay out of it.

Closing her eyes, Sakura counted back from ten and thankfully, when she opened them once more, she had calmed down. The tears were gone and her lip had stopped trembling. The horrible pain in her wrist was still there, but…

But what?

She glanced behind herself and regarded the door to the bar.

What was she supposed to do now? Sakura didn't even know where the hell Hidan had taken her.

Fuck, her life was messed up.

* * *

"What do you want, dobe?"

Itachi refrained from rolling his eyes at his younger brother's words. Was that any way to answer the phone? Was that any way to speak to your friend? It didn't matter that Sasuke knew who was calling him. It was still rude and unnecessary.

"What do you mean she's missing?"

The scowl on his face and the sharpness of his words had Itachi inwardly frowning. It had been a while since he'd seen Sasuke so worked up about something. Already, the younger Uchiha was standing from his seat in the living room and grabbing his car keys from the coffee table, soon making his way to the hallway.

"You said _what?_ Are you a fucking idiot, Naruto?"

Again, rude, but apparently necessary this time, Itachi thought curiously as he also stood up, deciding to follow his brother. He watched silently as Sasuke shoved his shoes on and grabbed his jacket, all but yanking it down from its hook in the coat closet.

"Don't yell at me. You're the one who screwed up, you idiot," Sasuke was growling now, his fists shaking as he reached for the front door. "Did Sakura say where she was going?" Sakura was missing? This time, it was outwardly that Itachi frowned and his frown only deepened at Sasuke's next words, "She went out with Hidan and neither of you thought to ask where the fuck he was taking her?" he demanded angrily. "Forget being an idiot, Naruto. You're fucking retarded."

With that, he hung up his phone.

Itachi had never seen his brother so worked up, had never heard him curse so much. When Sasuke glanced over at his older brother, Itachi masked his features, watching him blankly.

"Sakura's missing."

"So I heard."

A pause. Sasuke watched him for a few moments before finally forcing out his request, "Will you help me look for her?"

"I am sure she will turn up eventually, Sasuke." Itachi couldn't help but sigh. "You are getting worked up over nothing."

But the younger Uchiha shook his head, seeming annoyed but keeping himself calm. He knew better than to snap or yell at Itachi. "You don't know her, Nii–san. Sakura's… a lot more vulnerable than she lets on."

Why was his brother so concerned? It wasn't like he had any inclination what Hidan really was. "Sasuke–"

"She can't stand the dark," he added quickly, interrupting him. "Or loud noises. They both freak her out and if it gets really bad, then she could have a panic attack. Hidan doesn't know those things. She refuses to tell him."

And Itachi understood why. He just couldn't understand why a girl like Haruno Sakura was getting herself mixed up with a wretched man like Hidan. The man was scum. "Sasuke–"

"If you don't want to help, then fine," Sasuke suddenly snapped and yanked the door open, glaring at his older brother. "Perhaps you really are heartless."

Without another word and without giving him the chance to reply, Sasuke stormed out of the house, slamming the door shut after himself.

* * *

Oh this was horrible.

Her head was spinning and her palms were sweaty and everything sounded so distant yet so loud all at the same time. After Hidan's exit, the music had been turned up and the drunks who were previously all sat around the bar now had a huge table to themselves. They were singing loudly and off key and it was really beginning to grate on her nerves.

As though that wasn't bad enough, Sakura had already thrown up a great deal of what she'd drank. That wasn't enough to make her stop drinking, though. No, it seemed to make room for more alcohol. The stupid bartender had forced her to drink a tall glass of water first, however.

Now she was on a drink called sake. It tasted a hell of a lot stronger than the other drink she'd been on. Hell, Sakura didn't even know what Hidan had been buying her. The sake tasted better, though.

Just to piss him off, it was all going on his tab, which he had forgotten to close when he left. To make sure she cost him quite a lot, Sakura had also been buying others' drinks and snacks and whatever else she spotted behind the bar. The bastard deserved it for ditching her in a place such as this. She didn't even know how the hell she was getting home!

"Water, please."

The voice had her frowning and that frown only deepened when a glass of water was placed down onto the bar. The man didn't drink it, though. Instead, he pushed it over to her.

"Drink it."

"Who the hell–" Sakura cut herself off as she looked at the man and her eyes widened at the sight of him. Beautiful. His long dark hair was beautiful. His equally dark eyes were beautiful. He was so… "Itachi-san."

Shit.

How the hell had this happened?

"You are drunk." He seemed unimpressed and when Itachi glanced over his shoulder, that look only grew. "Where is your… _partner_?"

The word was said with great distaste and Sakura found herself feeling amused by the fact he didn't even try to hide his feelings. "Hidan? Oh, he left a while ago."

Her slurred words had him frowning. "He left you here?"

"Looks that way."

Itachi sighed. "Drink the water, Sakura."

She chuckled, surprising him. "No suffix?" Her chuckling turned into a fit of giggles. "I didn't give you permission to call me by my chosen name, either." Then, Sakura grabbed the sake bottle, making an obvious effort not to miss the cup as she poured herself another drink. "And… I think I'd like to stay on this stuff."

He raised an eyebrow and watched silently as Sakura downed the drink, grimacing and shuddering once she had. Only seconds later and she was pouring another cup of the stuff.

"Why did he leave you?"

"He didn't _leave me_." She rolled her eyes. "Just this place."

He sighed. "How can you love such a man?"

"Who said anything about love?" she questioned quietly, swirling the sake in her cup.

"You–"

Sakura scoffed, averting her eyes angrily. "Don't look at me like that. Like I'm some kind of idiot. I have my reasons for being with Hidan just like he has his reasons for being with me. What, you thought that somehow, one day, he just magically fell in love with me? _Please_. Hidan is not the kind of guy to fall in love, or if he does, then he doesn't do so, so quickly."

"You are a trophy to him," Itachi stated slowly, sighing when Sakura nodded in agreement. "And what could you possibly gain from a relationship like that?"

"I gain the feeling of safety." she told him, pausing for a moment to gulp down her sake and fill the cup again. "Nobody dares to piss Hidan off and anybody who is with him, is under his protection. They're safe. Untouchable. He knows that I don't actually care for him that way and he doesn't care. Just as long as I look pretty and don't act like an idiot or take him for a fool, then he doesn't care. At all."

He gazed down at her sadly. "You deserve better than that."

In return, Sakura merely shrugged. "How am I supposed to know if that's true or not? My own parents hate me, Itachi-san."

"Hate you?"

"You work with the police force now, right? According to Sasuke-kun, anyway." He nodded. "Look up my case, if you can. I'm not really in the mood to discuss it."

Why was he even there? To torment her? To simply stand there and stare the whole goddamn time? She'd rather be alone, especially when he suddenly took her drink away.

"Why are you even here?" she snapped, trying to retrieve her drink but it was moved further away. "How did you find me?"

"Every phone has a tracker, Sakura. I used that to find you." When all she did was stare up at him in drunken horror, he raised an eyebrow. "You have worried my brother. He doesn't know how to track phones yet, though he is quite adept at hacking our father's computer."

Sakura's eyes went wide.

Itachi smirked at the increasing horror on her face. "If you wished to know about my history, Sakura, you should have asked."

"B-But you…"

"Wouldn't share it so easily?" he asked and without waiting for her reply, Itachi reached down and pulled her off the stool at the bar, making her stand. "No, I wouldn't. However, if it caused you such annoyance that you asked my brother to try and hire a private investigator, perhaps I would have shared it with you."

"How the hell…" Sakura shook her head, only to groan when the dizziness increased. "I feel sick."

"I was a member of ANBU, Sakura." His words were quiet enough that nobody else would hear them.

That seemed to be all the answer he was giving her, but Sakura couldn't complain due to the fact her legs suddenly gave out beneath her, forcing her to cling onto the bar in a sad attempt to stay standing.

"I want to go home now."

Itachi sighed.

* * *

It was like a huge weight had disappeared the second he opened the front door.

"Sakura," Kakashi sighed, only to pause at the sight of her. "You're drunk." Then, his eyes moved up to the man who had brought her home and he felt surprise twist his stomach uneasily. He'd heard he was home, that he'd clashed with Hidan. His sudden appearance at his front door, returning Sakura home to them, unsettled him further. "Itachi-san. Where did you find her?"

"At a bar on the other side of town," Itachi answered evenly as he held Sakura up. "Hidan left her there."

The older man forced down his anger as he stepped aside to allow them in. "Why have you gotten yourself into this mess, Sakura?"

"I thought…" She shook her head with a grimace, swallowing hard. "I never get why people drink to feel better," she moaned miserably as Itachi helped her into the apartment, Kakashi sighing as he held the door open. "It just makes me feel sick."

"That is because you are much younger than most who drink themselves into early graves," the Uchiha stated. "Your body is not used to this sort of abuse. Kakashi-san, where should I put her?"

Polite, blunt and to the point as always, he noted. "Just put her on the sofa. I'll deal with Sakura later, if Naruto doesn't beat me to it. He's out searching for her along with all of her other friends. Your brother included."

Itachi sighed and walked over to the dark sofa, adjusting his hold on her for a moment before lowering her onto it. The movements were militant and precise, not that Kakashi was all that surprised. The guy didn't miss a day of training.

"It's nice of you to take care of me like this." Sakura smiled dreamily. Then, her fist clenched in his shirt and pulled him closer, her eyes serious as she whispered, "Don't pity me." Once the words were out, Sakura put on another smile and kissed his cheek. "Such a gentleman!"

Frowning, he watched the interaction, looking between them. Why was she putting on an act? Why did she think he couldn't even hear her? How drunk was she? Why was she asking Itachi not to pity her?

Was Itachi going to become another cause of concern for him?

"Sakura isn't one for getting drunk," Kakashi commented, hands shoved in his pockets when Itachi stood up straight and turned to face him. "Did she tell you anything?"

"It is not my place to say."

"Of course," he muttered before smiling politely. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Itachi-san."

Taking that as his cue to leave and easily noticing the suspicion in the older man's eyes, Itachi nodded once and made his way to the door. "Likewise."


	6. Tell Me About Her

**Chapter 6**

**Tell Me About Her**

* * *

_Case #0147_

_Patient: Haruno Sakura_

_Age: 16 years old_

_Student at Konoha High School. Currently staying at the hospital until social services have found suitable accommodation._

_Hospital reports state that Haruno is adjusting easily to the environment, though keeps to herself and rarely speaks to anyone. People have visited her and she has interacted with them, but once alone, Haruno will once again be silent. Won't speak to anyone she doesn't know._

_At first during our therapy sessions, she said nothing. That changed a few weeks later after some not so gentle pushing. I have diagnosed Haruno as a sufferer of post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) after our therapy sessions._

_The things she has confided in me about are horrific and I am honestly stupefied as to how nothing more extreme has been triggered. Below are just a small list of the things she has told me about: gross neglect, emotional and mental bullying, sleep deprivation, verbal abuse, malnourishment, rarely ever clean._

_Since coming to the hospital, Haruno has been given a private room due to her PTSD and the fact that she greatly fears the dark and loud noises. These are all effects of the mental bullying she was forced to withstand._

_Haruno Kizashi and Mebuki, otherwise known as the parents of Haruno Sakura, had repeatedly thrown wild parties that would keep their daughter awake until the early hours of the morning. Other nights, they would play what they thought to be 'jokes' on her. One of their favourite and more frequent jokes would be to cut the power off in Sakura's room and bang on the door and walls, forcing her to believe she was constantly under attack._

_While discussing these 'jokes', Sakura found it difficult to go into full detail, so I am unable to give a full and detailed explanation about how far the parents went. According to Sakura, it was only after she began locking herself in her bedroom that they played the 'jokes' on her. When asked about the reasoning behind locking herself in her bedroom, she grew silent and refused to speak further, thus ending our session early._

_It has also come to my knowledge that the parents were unemployed yet never found the time to clean or cook for themselves. Instead, at the age of six, Sakura was forced to do these things herself. When something would go wrong during the learning process of cooking, they would use degrading names and torture Sakura by keeping her up all night, refusing to allow her to sleep for sometimes days on end._

_She never knew where their money came from. As stated above, both parents were unemployed, though they were still comfortable financially._

Taking a deep breath, Itachi closed the case without fully reading it and rubbed his aching eyes tiredly.

So that was what Sakura had meant.

It made him feel sick that any parent could do to their child what had been done to Sakura. She had been helpless and completely defenceless, vulnerable and alone and weak. How could they have taken advantage of her like that? But to see her now, so strong and fierce… It made it hard to believe that anything such as that had happened to her.

Then again, there was always that flash in her eyes.

Which had nothing to do with him.

Standing up, he placed the file under his arm and walked out of his father's office, heading straight for the car park. He had no intention of speaking to the other officers who were still on duty, just like they had no intentions of speaking to him.

They didn't like him. That was clear. To them, Itachi was aloof and seemingly uncaring. He kept to himself and only spoke to others when he absolutely had to. Honestly, Itachi didn't even want to be there. After leaving ANBU he'd wanted to take a break, to possibly go to college since he'd never had the chance to do so before, but his father had wanted something different.

Instead of allowing his son the time to readjust to everything, or to allow him to gain qualifications for a profession he could possibly enjoy, he pushed Itachi into joining the law enforcement. Of course he didn't have any of the qualifications that were required to be a police officer, due to being in the military for as long as he had been, but apparently his experience made up for the lack of qualifications. It was why the others didn't like him.

The job was handed to him on a silver platter and they didn't like it. Itachi didn't like it, either. He preferred to work for things, to _make them_ his. If he wanted a job, then he preferred having to impress the employer enough to hire him. If he wanted his own home, then he wanted to be able to buy it himself, not leech off his parents.

Sighing as he finally reached his car, Itachi silently opened the door and climbed in, placing Sakura's file down onto the passenger seat. He paused and regarded it for a moment.

What right did he have to complain? His parents provided for him. They protected him. They _loved_ him. Growing up, Sakura had had none of that. It truly made him feel grateful, despite his parents' overbearing ways.

To him, mental and emotional abuse was just as bad as physical abuse. Most of the time, they left the worst kinds of scars and other people couldn't see them. Not really. During his time in ANBU Itachi had seen plenty. He'd seen and been part of things that kept him up most of the night, trembling and panting and sweating because of the nightmares that constantly plagued his dreams.

Once more, just as Itachi started his car, he rubbed his eyes. What he wouldn't give for a full night of sleep, one without interruptions or vicious nightmares.

More than once, during a trip downstairs to get himself a drink, he'd crossed paths with his mother. She always made him talk to her whenever that happened, which was why Itachi chose to remain in his bedroom now. However, because of those talks, the ones that he couldn't escape, he now had to see a psychiatrist, although she did not know that he was actually seeing one.

Apparently the same one Sakura had seen.

Small world.

The drive home was quiet and Itachi took his time in returning, already knowing that Sasuke would be awake and waiting for him. Most likely, Kakashi had contacted everyone who was out looking for Sakura and let it be known that it was Itachi who found her. It was Itachi who drove her home and carried her into the apartment. It was Itachi who safely returned Sakura to her family.

Those people who had created her were not her family. Any fool could tell you that. Any fool could also tell you that her true family were her friends and the people she lived with. So what if they were not blood related?

Why was he so concerned?

Sighing tiredly as he pulled into the driveway, Itachi stopped the car and took the keys out of the ignition. Earlier that evening when he first went out of his way to track Sakura's phone, he had told himself that it was because he wanted to prove Sasuke wrong. He wasn't heartless and his heart was not cold. But was that really the case? After all, if it was, then Itachi would not have printed Sakura's file from the system, making himself a copy of it. He would not have spent a good ten minutes reading the first few pages of the psychiatrist's notes.

It wasn't worth thinking about, Itachi decided as he got out of his car, placing the file holding Sakura's case into a bag so that nobody would know that he had it. It would more than likely annoy his younger brother and it would definitely upset his father if Fugaku found out he'd hacked into the police computer system. It had been pitifully easy to do so and Itachi made a mental note to somehow bring it up to his father that the system desperately needed updating as soon as possible.

So what if he was looking into Haruno Sakura's past? There was no denying that she was an interesting girl to say the least and Itachi was somewhat intrigued by her. He wanted to know what pushed her into seeking protection from somebody like Hidan. No, he wanted to help her himself, because anybody involved with Hidan would sooner or later be cast aside like trash. That, or they would be dead.

He wouldn't allow for that to happen.

When Itachi entered the family home, he was not surprised to find his brother waiting for him in the living room, following him into the kitchen when he did not pause to speak. Sasuke waited patiently for Itachi to say something, anything, but when it became apparent that he would not be starting any conversations, he spoke up instead.

"How did you find her?"

Itachi did not look at him as he set down his bag and reached for the nearest cupboard, grabbing himself a glass. "I tracked her phone."

Oh, he could feel Sasuke's wide eyes _burning_ into his back. "How the hell did you do that? How did you know her number?"

Part of him wanted to smirk. Another part of Itachi wanted to sigh and shake his head at his little brother's foolishness. It was so easy to access such information thanks to social networking. From there, all Itachi had needed was to call in a few favours, since he didn't have the correct equipment himself. It was fairly simple and straightforward and he was surprised Kakashi hadn't done it himself. "Your friend is safe and now at home, Sasuke."

"Thank you," he quickly blurted out before shaking his head, growling with annoyance. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with her, though? You told me I was over-exaggerating."

Had he? No, Itachi was certain he hadn't used that word. 'Getting worked up over nothing' was what he had said, actually and he had said it because it was true. Well, up until he found Sakura it had been true. Perhaps Sasuke had had more than enough reason to be worried, for anybody could have taken Sakura home due to the state she was in, but he would not share that information with him, mainly because he knew that Sakura would not appreciate it.

"She seems like a good person," came Itachi's eventual reply. "Sweet, even. It would be a shame for anything bad to happen to her."

There was a long pause behind him, so long that it caused him to glance over his shoulder, wondering if Sasuke had perhaps left him alone. He had not. Instead, his younger brother was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"How do you know Hidan?"

Ah, there was the question he'd been waiting for. He was surprised it had taken him so long to ask it. "How I know Hidan is no concern of yours, Sasuke." Finally turning to face him, Itachi raised an eyebrow. "And I would also like to suggest that you stop hacking into father's computer to look into my past. You will find nothing."

Dark eyes went impossibly wide and much to his amusement, Sasuke paled. "How the hell did you know?"

"I am a former member of ANBU, Sasuke. I know what to look out for and what to expect."

Actually, it was because Itachi had caught his younger brother in the act, but he wasn't about to tell him that. He'd arrived at the family home around ten to fifteen minutes after leaving the apartment Sakura shared with Kakashi and Naruto, only to find Sasuke in their father's study, sitting at the desk. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening, especially since he caught the end of his conversation on the phone.

It seemed he'd interested Sakura, just like she'd interested him.

Itachi forced those thoughts from his head. The only reason they were interested in one another was because of the nuisance named Hidan. She wanted to know about his connection with Hidan, whereas Itachi wanted to rid her of him.

To him, Hidan was like poison and he did not want somebody such as Haruno Sakura to be tainted by him.

"I will keep this from father," Itachi suddenly added, once more causing Sasuke to go into shock. "But you must do something in return."

The younger Uchiha narrowed his eyes, forcefully shoving the shock out of his system. It was obvious he was now wary, too. "What?"

"Do whatever is in your power to end the relationship between Hidan and Sakura."

Silence.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke retorted coolly and his eyes narrowed further. Anger was settling into his features, no matter how hard he tried to hide it and seeing that expression had Itachi once more raising an eyebrow. "What Sakura does with her life has nothing to do with you."

"You're right," replied Itachi smoothly. "However, I am warning you now, Sasuke: Hidan is not to be trusted. He is a selfish man who will only protect himself. Should he lose interest in Sakura, he will drop her without a second thought, leaving her more vulnerable than before."

His words had Sasuke frowning and a horrible, sickening feeling of unease was uncurling in his stomach. "What are you talking about, Nii–san?"

Sighing, he turned back around and grabbed his glass, walking over to the refrigerator. "Think about who he is, Sasuke. A man like Hidan will have contacts. As well as contacts, he will have enemies. People like me. However," He looked over his shoulder at his brother, "unlike me, those people may not necessarily care about who they're hurting in the process of getting to Hidan."

Again, Sasuke was paling. "You're saying that people will target Sakura?"

"It is a possibility."

"Then do something." He refused to acknowledge the beg in his startled tone. "Arrest him or make up some fake charge. Get him kicked out of Konoha!"

Itachi was so tempted to roll his eyes. "Like a cockroach, Hidan is difficult to get rid of."

He had tried many times. It was frustratingly impossible to kill him.

"How much trouble is Sakura in?" questioned Sasuke suddenly, seeming to calm down slightly. "While with him."

He sighed and paused in reaching for the refrigerator, closing his eyes. "She seems to believe that, with him, she is safe and untouchable. Nobody can harm her while she is with him. But Sakura is wrong, Sasuke. She is in more danger being _with_ Hidan than being without him."

There was a pause as he thought it over, truly thought about it. "Why did you go to find her?"

This again? Where had this come from all of a sudden? They'd been discussing Hidan, hadn't they? Once again, Itachi turned to face his brother, holding back his urge to scowl at him. "I do not like repeating myself."

But it seemed like his brother found something he needed to know, because his eyes hardened ever so slightly. "Don't mess with Sakura just because you don't like who's she's seeing, Itachi," Sasuke muttered, his eyebrows knitting together. "She's had a hard time."

"I know."

Something flashed in Sasuke's eyes. Something dark and so very angry. "You spied on her?"

Shaking his head, Itachi finally opened the refrigerator, bored of their conversation and now more determined to make his drink. If his brother believed he was 'messing with Sakura' because he disliked Hidan, then that mattered very little to him. It wasn't like he could explain their past. He would be breaking the laws of ANBU. "No. Sakura told me to look up her case, as she was apparently not in the mood to discuss it."

"Well, then you know that Sakura needs stability right now. Not men coming and going."

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he paused in grabbing his drink. "Excuse me?"

Hearing his tone turning cold had Sasuke tensing and he was quick to explain himself, though didn't rush as he said, "You read her files, right? Wild parties? They were swingers, Itachi. Her mother prostituted herself and had men coming and going all the time. How do you think they paid for everything? They didn't even have jobs."

It took a lot of effort to keep his features blank despite the fact his stomach was churning. "That was never mentioned in Sakura's case. Was she–"

"No. Sakura was never touched. She barricaded herself in her bedroom every night. The most that ever happened during those parties was her being intimidated or threatened. Nobody physically harmed her."

Something occurred to him in that moment and realising it, he immediately spun around, pinning Sasuke with a fierce glare. "You read her files."

"Yeah, but she filled in the gaps for me."

"You read them without permission."

He tensed again, but quickly nodded, knowing not to lie to his older brother.

"How many other files have you gained access to? You are not an officer, Sasuke. What you have done is a crime. If Father was to find out, he would disown you and have you arrested."

"I know."

Itachi shook his head, his patience slipping through his fingers like sand in an hour glass. Oh how he wanted to shake some sense into his foolish little brother. "Answer the question, Sasuke. How many others?"

He sighed and shut his eyes, leaning back against one of the many counters in their oversized kitchen. As always, it repulsed Itachi that they lived in such luxury while families in other countries had nothing. "Not including trying to access yours, just Sakura's. I wanted…"

"What?"

The tips of his ears were burning red, Itachi noticed after a moment. As well as that, the blush was spreading to his cheeks. "…I wanted to help her."

All anger towards Sasuke evaporated and he also sighed. "You are lucky Father never found out, Sasuke." murmured Itachi, his expression grim. "Your punishment would have been severe, regardless of your intentions."

Sadly, they both knew it was the truth. While Itachi found it admirable (taking such a huge risk because he wanted to try and understand his friend, to try and help her), their father would not see it that way. He would see it as the law being broken, as privacy being trampled on and somebody needing to be punished. Even if it was his own son.

He nodded in understanding. "I don't plan on doing it again," muttered Sasuke but before Itachi could say anything, he gave him a serious look, cutting him off. "Look… I don't know why you have a sudden interest in her, but just know that she's a lot more–"

"Where is this coming from, Sasuke?" he sighed as he turned and poured himself a drink, putting the carton back into the refrigerator. "I am not interested in Sakura in the way you're most likely thinking. She is your friend and clearly she's dear to you. Even if she wasn't, I would still try and break up the relationship." Facing his brother once more, Itachi took a sip of his drink. "Hidan is not to be trusted. He is manipulative, forceful and, to put it bluntly, insane.

"Hidan brings pain and suffering to anybody who is associated with him. Nobody deserves that."

* * *

After abruptly ending the conversation with his brother, Itachi had gone upstairs and went straight to his bedroom. Already he could tell by just glancing down the hallway that his parents were both in bed, most likely sleeping. The latest either of them ever stayed up was eleven (unless one of them needed a drink during the night) and it was way past one in the morning now.

The sight of his uniform hanging from the door of his wardrobe had him pausing in his entrance, had his eyes narrowing a fraction. He detested the thing and everything they'd been through together even though that most likely sounded ridiculous. After all, it was only a uniform, right?

Wrong.

To Itachi, it was so much more than a uniform.

People believed that everybody in the military was fighting for the same thing: freedom, peace and whatever else. But they couldn't be more wrong. There were powerhungry men out there who enjoyed all of the carnage, who enjoyed seeing pain and suffering.

The special forces was run by a man like that.

Many had died in the line of duty but there was never any service or tributes for those in ANBU. Their bodies were sent back to their families without any explanations. However, if one of the operatives did not have anybody to bury them, then they were cremated at headquarters.

Being there had been like Itachi was being tortured emotionally and psychologically. Everything he saw, everything he did and everything he was a part of, all damaged him in one way or another. Of course he never showed the damage that was happening in his head during his time there. Itachi had learned to perfect his poker face, but it was still there. Always chipping away with every vile deed he witnessed. Everything he did, everything he witnessed, all felt like another part of himself, a part of his soul, was breaking away and being lost to the darkness that was ANBU.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Itachi then reopened them and quietly shut his door.

Nobody formed bonds with the others in ANBU. There was no point. At least seven times in the past year alone, members of his own squadron had needed to be replaced due to dying while on a mission and it got tiresome having to grieve for the loss of a friend. It was better to acknowledge their existence, work as a team and get the mission they had been assigned, done. That way, there was no pain or grieving. You simply paid your respects (and even then, most ANBU operatives did not do that) and got on with your job.

He sighed and made his way over to the desk in his room, quietly placing down the bag containing Haruno Sakura's file beside it.

Was there anything he needed to do before reading it once more? All doors were locked, as were windows. His parents were in bed and from the sounds of it… Itachi paused and tilted his head to the side minutely, listening as the door belonging to the room across from his shut. Yes, Sasuke was now going to bed, too. All electrical items had been switched off, all except for the alarm, of course, which had also been set for the night.

Yes, there was nothing left to do.

Placing his drink down onto the desk, Itachi sat down and pulled out Sakura's file from his bag, opening it and curiously tilting his head to the side at the sight of the photographs of her. On the first one she looked to be around six years old in the picture and it was clearly taken long before Kakashi and Obito had saved her.

Scruffy looking thing, if you asked him. Her messy hair was covering most of her face and if the red, blotchy marks around her eyes meant anything, then she'd been crying just before the picture had been taken. According to the records, it was one of many school photographs. Why had they taken the picture when it was so clear Sakura was distressed?

_Why had nobody noticed a damn thing?_

That was what he just couldn't understand. It was so clear in the picture that Haruno Sakura was suffering. Or was that because Itachi _knew_ that look? While out on missions, when out in foreign lands, he'd come across many children with that exact same look in their eyes.

Despair. Hopelessness. Feeling lost with no way out.

It was a haunting memory, one that he didn't care to remember. Why? Because most of those children had been used and abused in the absolute worst ways. Most of them, even some as young as five years old, were sex slaves, they were drug mules and had to grow up much more quickly than children should at that age. Others were neglected and starving, to the point where they couldn't even get up to drag themselves out of the harsh and unforgiving sun. It was such a horrifying memory, such a haunting one, because he _hadn't been able to do a damn thing to help them_.

But there had been no choice with him. He was following orders and had he made a single move towards those abused children, anything could have happened. His team could have been killed. _The children_ could have been killed. Those at Sakura's school, however, were meant to be protecting the children. If something was so obviously wrong, they were supposed to be that child's voice. They were supposed to speak up for them.

It took him a moment to calm his rare anger and once he had, Itachi placed the first picture aside and focused on the next. On the next picture, there were no tears, but in his personal opinion, her forced smile was so much worse. Dark circles took away the beauty of her bright green eyes, making them seem heavy despite the fact that when she smiled, they seemed to lift, creasing at the corners.

There were four pictures altogether and the next one had Itachi pausing.

There was a very faint bruise on her cheek.

Pushing the photographs aside, Itachi flicked through the pages inside of the file, frowning minutely as he picked up where he left off.

_She never knew where their money came from. As stated above, both parents were unemployed, though they were still comfortable financially._

_The state Haruno Sakura was constantly in, however, would tell you different. According to old teachers and neighbours, until Sakura was capable of taking care of herself and her appearance (and even then, she was unable to do so), it was rare for her to be clean. Either her parents refused to buy her what she needed, or Sakura was too exhausted to bother. Both parents were rarely ever clean, also, unless they were receiving a visit from social services._

_One neighbour, who wishes to remain anonymous due to personal reasons, informed me that she would leave her door open for Sakura, allowing her to come and go as she pleased. That did not happen more than four times, though. After Haruno Kizashi found out, he apparently became aggressive and threatened the neighbour with physical violence. After that incident, the door remained shut and the neighbour kept to herself, turning a blind eye._

_The loud and, in another neighbour's words, 'wild' parties continued. More often than not, many drunks and other questionable characters were witnessed stumbling around the home, either coming or going. It is unsure as to what happened at those parties, as Sakura herself refuses to discuss them._

_Personally, I believe it has something to do with the so–called 'jokes' her parents played on her. Any questions asked are ignored, though._

_As for the condition of the home, after investigating it myself once her parents were arrested, I found that the conditions were uninhabitable for anyone at any age. There were no carpets on the floor, leaving them bare with nails protruding from the wood, most walls were unpainted and nothing other than cement and in the kitchen, parts of the ceiling was in the process of collapsing completely. Above the kitchen was the bathroom, which was in even worse condition. Damp, mould and fungi were growing on the walls and ceiling._

_Sakura's bedroom was by far the worst. There were no sheets on her bed and instead of an actual bed, all she had was an old mattress on the floor. The outside of her door had large footprints marring it (as did the walls) making it obvious that it had been kicked in a few times or somebody had been attempting to kick it in. Across her bare flooring were deep scratch marks. I discovered that they came from the only other piece of furniture in her bedroom – a dresser. I concluded that she must have used the dresser to barricade herself in and keep her parents out._

_However, due to locking herself in her bedroom for uncertain amounts of time, it is obvious that Sakura didn't have access to a bathroom. Her mattress was stained and the room smelled strongly of urine. At the hospital and since being moved, though, Sakura has shown no signs of having difficulty controlling her bladder. I assume it was either because of barricading herself in her bedroom, or because of the psychological abuse and constantly being terrified._

_As our sessions continued, I found that Sakura got into a few fights at school, mostly because of others picking on her. When that happened, she would lash out in the way she had seen her parents lashing out, believing it to be the only way to make the other children leave her alone._

So that was where the bruise was from. There was no mentioning of physical abuse from her parents, although it was clear that her doctor did not have all the details.

Just knowing that a child had been made to go through such torture had Itachi's gut twisting. Nobody should be made to go through that. Not a child and not even a grown man. It was torture, plain and simple.

And as Itachi skimmed through the rest of the report, he almost smiled to himself. Despite the torture she grew up with, Sakura was clearly a bright girl. She threw herself into her studies, borrowing many books from the school library and hiding them from her parents so that they weren't taken from her and sold. Apparently, her studies were all that kept her going.

Again, Itachi sighed and leaned back in his seat as something occurred to him. When he had taken Sakura out for coffee, she had brought up being affected by traumatic things, but he had brushed it aside, mostly because it wasn't any of his business and Itachi knew he had no right to ask questions.

* * *

_"You were in the military, right? Like… Special forces or something."_

_There was a pause in his response, his nod of agreement almost reluctant. It made Sakura wonder if she'd gotten her best friend in trouble. "It is not supposed to be common knowledge, but yes. I was."_

_Sakura stared down at the cup of coffee, biting the inside of her cheek. Sasuke was definitely in trouble, wasn't he? When he'd first told her, she had asked Kakashi about it, about the special forces (otherwise known as ANBU) and had received pretty much the same answer. She wasn't supposed to know about it unless she was an immediate member of Itachi's family. It had been wrong of Sasuke to share such information and in her exhausted mind, Sakura had forgotten all about it._

_"Sorry." She frowned, her eyes once more dropping to her coffee. "It's just… being a part of that… has it ever affected you?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Affected me?"_

_"Caused you stress, I mean. Post traumatic stress."_

* * *

Should he have asked more questions? Should he have paid more attention to the flashes in her eyes?

Once more reaching for the pictures, Itachi gazed at the last one, his eyes narrowing a fraction.

Unlike the others, there were no tears, there were no forced smiles or bruises. There was nothing. A clearly malnourished Sakura merely stared at the camera with eyes that were fiercely guarded, yet laced with boredom and emptiness.

That must have been around the time somebody finally spoke up for her, he decided. It was such a startling change for somebody who didn't have a clue what was going on.

Once more, he collected all of the sheets and the pictures, putting them in the correct order and replacing them into the file, downing his drink once he had. It was no longer cold and tasted more bitter than it should, but Itachi paid little attention to the taste as he got up and moved over to his dresser, pulling his shirt over his head.

It now made sense as to why Sasuke had been bordering on frantic to find her earlier in the evening. It made sense why Kakashi had been so suspicious and watchful when he brought her home. In some sad way, her reasons for being in a relationship with Hidan also made sense, even though he was loathsome to accept those reasons. That vile man did not have a protective bone in his body. He'd trample across anyone and everyone to succeed in anything.

Itachi paused in grabbing his sweatpants, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

In a way, he could understand Haruno Sakura. Well, the post traumatic stress, he could understand, as he suffered from it himself. Was she still suffering, though? It was hard to tell unless he somehow managed to read her mind. After all, nobody knew what was going on inside your head except for yourself. If she did still suffer from it, what type of PTSD did Sakura suffer from?

As for himself, he suffered with re-experiencing post traumatic stress disorder. Along with it came some of the worst headaches Itachi had ever had, as well as mild anxiety. In other words: he was constantly on edge and waiting for an attack that wasn't even waiting for him. Sometimes the re-experiencing part came as nightmares, other times they were flashbacks. It all depended on his stress levels and whether or not anything reminded him of _that time._

Sometimes, he got lost in his thoughts but that was not to be confused with experiencing flashbacks. His family had picked up on that quite a few times, wondering if he was feeling okay. Of course, they didn't know that he was diagnosed with PTSD, or that he had to visit a psychiatrist regularly. What would they say? What would they think? Even after everything he'd been through, Itachi did not want to let anybody down.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he finished getting changed for bed and dropped his dirty clothing into the laundry basket.

* * *

"You know I can't discuss that with you."

He remained unmoved, not listening to the small voice in the back of his mind that continuously told him that this would not work. The woman opposite him was just as stubborn as himself, she was just as proud and absolutely refused to be intimidated. Perhaps she was even the toughest woman he'd ever met, especially if you were taking a look into her past.

She, too, had been a member of ANBU however, unlike himself, she'd been to war. Twice. And Itachi respected her greatly for it, especially seeing how at ease she was with herself now. Instead of shrivelling away into a former shell of herself, she'd studied hard and became a psychiatrist, to help those who suffered just like she had. She was the only psychiatrist who could aid those in ANBU.

In response to his blank stare, honey brown eyes rolled. "Look, I don't know how you got a hold of Sakura's files – although I have an idea – but you must return them. You are invading her privacy–"

"Sakura allowed me to access them."

She raised a fine, blonde eyebrow and fractionally, her eyes narrowed. Rather intriguing, if you asked Itachi. It was rare to get a reaction out of her. "First name basis? With no suffix, too? Just how well do you know my patient, Uchiha?"

"Other than what I learned in her file," Itachi paused, regarding her reaction, "I don't know Sakura at all, Tsunade-sama."

He believed she'd earned the suffix '-sama'.

"Yet you don't call her by her surname or add any suffix to her given name," she murmured thoughtfully and seemed to be jotting something down. "Why is that?"

He was vaguely amused by the fact she was attempting to make something out of nothing. So what if he calling Sakura by her given name? Yes, Itachi would admit that it wasn't polite to do such a thing, especially since they didn't know each other, but… It was hard to explain. He understood her, in an odd way. She suffered like he did.

"Has she told you about her… partner?"

Tsunade set her pen down and leaned back in her seat, just about holding back her urge to snap at him or sigh with annoyance. "You mean that foul mouthed Hidan, right?" He nodded once. "No, she hasn't. Her sessions with me aren't as frequent as yours are, Itachi. Half of the time we don't even talk about much because she _refuses_ to talk." Her eyes narrowed. "Now are we done disrespecting Haruno Sakura's privacy?"

"I am in no way disrespecting her privacy," Itachi's reply was swift and simple. "I–"

The sound of his phone going off had him pausing and reaching into his pocket, intent on switching it off, but Tsunade merely shrugged and waved him off dismissively. Considering it was his brother who was ringing him and wouldn't have done so without good reason, Itachi nodded once in thanks and stood up, walking to the other side of the room for just the smallest amount of privacy.

"What is it, Sasuke? You are supposed to be in school."

There was a pause on the other line, one that had him inwardly frowning.

And then a voice he hadn't been expecting in the least spoke up. "_It's Sakura…"_

Sakura? Why did she have Sasuke's phone?

"_Before you ask, because I didn't want to ask for your number, I asked Sasuke-kun if I could use his phone and used the excuse that I have no minutes left."_

Ah. That explained things a little. Considering it had just gone one in the afternoon, Itachi was guessing they were on their lunch break, too. "Is something the matter?"

"_Look, Itachi–san… I–"_ When she cut herself off, Itachi raised an eyebrow, though patiently waited for her response. "_Feel free to say no, but I would like to invite you over for dinner. It's to thank you for taking care of me when I got myself into that stupid state. Kakashi told me you're the one who brought me home and–"_ Once again, Sakura cut herself off. "_If it makes things more comfortable, Sasuke-kun's going to be there._"

Perhaps this was about her case? Or did Sakura not remember that she told him he could read it? Reaching down to the small table by the door, Itachi grabbed one of the many brightly coloured sticky notes and a pen. "What time would you like for me to be there?"

"_You'd come?"_

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

"_No, no! I just…_" She sounded rather sheepish. "_Kakashi said that I, uh…"_ Once again, Itachi waited patiently for Sakura to finish her sentence, though was unimpressed that it took a few moments. "_He said that I kissed you_."

Oh? He thought back on last night, trying to remember clearly everything that happened. "You did."

"_What?"_ she all but screeched down the phone and he resisted the urge to pull it away from his ear. "_I am so, so sorry, Itachi-san! Oh, Gods. I'm not usually like that, I swear. I don't usually drink or kiss people. I don't even remember kissing you, so it was probably a bad kiss and I–"_

Apparently Kakashi had made it seem like more than what it actually was. For what purpose? To tease her? To make her regret getting into such a state the night before? To make her see that she wasn't in full control of her actions while so drunk? "You only kissed my cheek."

There was some muttering, but he only managed to pick out a few curse words. "_Look, be at our place for six. Sasuke-kun will already be there."_

"Understood." He paused in hanging up, realising a moment too late that she wasn't another ANBU operative. "I hope you are well."

Another pause. Quite an awkward one, too, if you asked him. And when she spoke, her voice was overly cheerful. It was forced. Apparently Sakura could feel the awkwardness, too. "_Yeah, you too!"_

"Goodbye, Sakura."

"_Bye, Itachi!"_

And then the call disconnected. Hn. No suffix. What did he make of that?

When Itachi returned to Tsunade, she was watching curiously and raised a single eyebrow at the sticky note, asking without words what the call was about.

"That was your other patient," he murmured without hesitation, once more waiting to see what her reaction would be. "She invited me to her place for dinner."

Tsunade's reaction did not disappoint.

* * *

What did one wear to an informal dinner? Was it informal? He felt vaguely annoyed with himself for forgetting to ask and what made it worse was that it had been _years_ since he'd last had dinner with someone. Granted, it wouldn't only be himself and Sakura – that fact made him much more comfortable. Having dinner, _alone_, with a seventeen year old girl seemed far too intimate for him and the last thing he wanted was to be known as a cradle snatcher. He was, after all, five years older than her.

Sasuke would be there. Naruto and Kakashi, also. Considering the fact that Sasuke had gone straight over after school, he would no doubt be in his school uniform.

Informal it was, then.

Grabbing an outfit his mother had recently bought for him, Itachi dropped the towel from around his hips and dressed himself, only just catching a glimpse of his appearance before grabbing his car keys. What else? He was supposed to take a small gift, wasn't he?

He decided after only a moment of thinking about it that he didn't like going to somebody's house for dinner. It made his anxiety rear its unwanted head and Itachi disliked not knowing what to do with himself or what to expect. It put him even further on edge.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Itachi glanced over his shoulder and nodded once at his mother.

Entering the kitchen and making her way around her eldest son, Mikoto raised an eyebrow, assessing his outfit with a critical eye. "May I ask where?"

"I have been invited out for dinner."

Her eyes widened at the confession and slowly, a hopeful smile pulled at her lips, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. "Then you should be wearing a suit, Itachi. The lucky girl will–"

"Haruno Sakura is the one who asked me."

"…Oh."

Uncertainty was in her features, he noticed. It seemed his mother thought quite similar to the way he did, unless it was only natural to immediately think the worst. "It isn't like that." Itachi wasn't sure why he was explaining himself. He'd never had to before. "I helped her home last night and as a thank you, Sakura has invited me over for dinner."

Still, she looked unsure. "Will it be just the two of you?"

"No." Relief. Itachi held back his frown. Did she really think so lowly of him? Did she really think he would force himself on a child or try to seduce her? That was all Sakura was, if you really thought about it. Compared to himself, she was just a child. She was still in high school, for goodness sake. "Sasuke, Kakashi-san and Naruto-kun are also going to be there."

"So _that's_ where Sasuke is." The woman shook her head and sighed, reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of wine. "It would be nice of him to tell me where he is going and what time he will be home."

"I will remind him of that."

"Here–" Mikoto cut herself off and put the wine back into the fridge. "Actually, perhaps you should stop off at a flower shop before you go to Sakura-san's home."

At least he wasn't the only one to have struggled with deciding what would be an appropriate gift. Wine most definitely was not. Sakura was not legal. Kakashi, on the other hand, was, but from their days of working together, Itachi knew he wasn't a big drinker. "I don't think flowers will be appropriate either, Mother."

"Nonsense." She smiled. "I have Sasuke buy her a bouquet every Valentine's Day."

That was news to him. By his side, ever so slightly, his hand twitched. Did Sasuke have feelings for Sakura, perhaps? Was that why he was so protective of her? Why he wanted to help her and understand her? It certainly would explain a lot to him. Not to mention the fact that his brother did not have a partner – as far as he was aware of, anyway.

"Why?"

Something faltered in her smile and sadly, she looked to the ground. "Sakura-san didn't have a pleasant start in life, Itachi. I like to remind her that there _are_ good people out there. Sasuke agrees, which is why he allows me to talk him into buying the bouquet and doesn't put up a fight."

When put that way…

"Which flowers are her favourite?"

* * *

He needn't have asked.

The second he stepped into the flower shop that was nearest to Sakura's apartment, he found that Sakura's friend, the blonde one whose name he couldn't remember, was working. She had pouted when he ordered a large bouquet of Sakura's favourite flowers and that pout only became more pronounced when he ordered for her to arrange them in the way Sakura liked them best, since they were friends and she knew her. No Uchiha did things by half and if he was only buying her flowers, then he would make sure they were the best flowers they had.

"So you're going to see Sakura?"

He nodded once. Not that it was any of her business.

A pause and after a second, she glanced up at him through the fringe that covered a great deal of her face. "You _do_ know she's got a boyfriend, right?"

His eyes must have hardened, or his expression must have become more intimidating, because the blonde's eyes quickly averted from his.

Yes, Itachi knew that Sakura already had a boyfriend, but it seemed her friend didn't know the real reason behind her being with a man like Hidan. Did she even know about Sakura's past?

The way she seemed to be warring with herself had him believing that she _did_.

"Please don't cause any trouble for her, Itachi-san." She frowned and once more, a single blue eye was looking up at him, her expression serious yet pleading. "Sakura doesn't need the stress or the pain."

Itachi stayed quiet.

And when the girl handed over the flowers, he noticed that her smile was no longer warm and friendly. It was forced and fake. "If you upset her or cause her any trouble, Itachi-san," The smile dropped quicker than he thought possible, replaced with a look of pure malice, "I'll be coming for you."

How amusing. He was being threatened by a child who dressed twice her age.

It was strange how people immediately jumped to conclusions, also. And after Itachi accepted the flowers and gave her the money, he left without saying a word, merely nodding in thanks. What terrible customer service. He very much preferred it when Sakura was the one who served him. She smiled and made polite conversation. She even made him smirk with amusement. The one who just served him, however, did not. She was forceful and obviously thought the worst of him, for some reason that Itachi couldn't even begin to understand. Perhaps he had a reputation he knew nothing about?

Unlikely. She was just a rude person.

Itachi was glad when he finally arrived at Sakura's apartment, but when Kakashi opened the door and looked down at the flowers, he felt the gratefulness disappearing quickly.

"For me?" he teased and beneath his mask, Itachi knew there was a smirk. "You shouldn't have."

"Don't be an idiot, Kakashi!" Sakura ducked under his arm and accepted the flowers with a bright smile, inhaling deeply. "They're _my_ favourites – something you always seem to forget."

Compared to Kakashi, she seemed so small and dainty, Itachi realised belatedly. Of course he'd already noticed that Sakura was on the petite side, as she just barely reached his own shoulder in height, but he hadn't really paid much attention to her slim physique. Unlike the blonde at the flower store, Sakura's curves were more reserved, hidden beneath the baggy sweatshirt she was currently wearing and a pair of tight jeans.

"Do I?" He smiled sheepishly and stepped to the side, allowing Itachi entry to the apartment. "What did I get you the last time I bought you flowers?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and brought the flowers close so she could once again smell them. It seemed their scent relaxed her, Itachi noted. "You've never bought me flowers." Then, she turned her back on them, though threw over her shoulder, "Come in, Itachi. I'm just going to put these in the vase in my room. Sasuke-kun and Naruto are in the living room."

And then Sakura was disappearing into one of the rooms. All Itachi could see of the room were a few pieces of furniture and all of them were the same white, shabby chic wood, it seemed.

"You've definitely caught her interest," Kakashi suddenly informed him as he shut the door behind Itachi, pausing as the Uchiha took his shoes off. When he was done, they made their way over to the living room. "Other than Sasuke and Ino, nobody has ever been invited over for dinner."

Yes, Itachi had realised he'd caught Sakura's attention. It was odd that she'd never invited any other friends over, though, as she seemed like the type who would have many friends.

When they entered the living room, the look Sasuke shot him was unimpressed to say the least. He and Naruto were sat on the edge of one of the large, black sofas with controllers in their hands and when Itachi followed Naruto's eyes, he saw that they were playing some kind of war game.

He immediately continued with assessing the living room, despite having done so only two weeks ago when he'd clashed with Hidan. It was a lazy type of setting and one of the walls was nothing but bricks, like nobody had bothered to finish decorating or didn't have the money to. But looking at the furniture and the large television (as well as the games and the consoles) said differently about their financial state (that and the fact he knew how much a single mission in ANBU paid). The uncovered brick wall seemed to be an intentional design.

"Kakashi doesn't like them either," a voice suddenly spoke up by his side, but Itachi refused to show his shock and instead languidly glanced down at Sakura. "The games, I mean."

He looked to the older man out of the corner of his eye and noticed how he was now reading a book. As well as that, it seemed Naruto kept the volume of the game fairly low out of consideration.

And why was Sakura standing so close? "How are you feeling?"

Apparently Kakashi wasn't focusing too much on his book, because he smirked at the question.

"Fine, actually." She sent him a pointed look before looking back to Itachi. "I've barely–"

"You were throwing up all last night," Naruto interrupted without looking away from the large television screen. "You just about made it to school without throwing up in my car, too. Hinata had to give you painkillers in the morning and again at lunch."

Well, that was what she got for ignoring her limits, Itachi believed. If she was going to act foolishly while consuming alcohol, then she was going to suffer the consequences with nobody to blame but herself. It looked as though Sakura was over the hangover, though, because her expression was warm and healthy.

"You're not allergic to anything, are you?" she asked, ignoring Naruto's words.

He shook his head. "Not that I am aware of."

"That's what Sasuke-kun said, but I just wanted to make sure." She smiled and gestured to the sofa Kakashi was now reclined on. "Take a seat." The smile then disappeared as she looked to the older man. "Kakashi, get back in the kitchen and help me."

From what he could remember, Hatake Kakashi was fairly skilled in the kitchen and after reading her case, Itachi knew that Sakura would have a decent amount of skills, too.

He watched as Kakashi stood with a sigh and bookmarked his page, placing the book on top of a small bookcase that resided beside the sofa he'd been sat on. "If you want to read anything, just go for it," Kakashi informed him and gestured to Sasuke and Naruto with a tip of his chin, who were now very into their game and sitting on the edges of their seats. "Don't be expecting any conversation from those two any time soon."

It would be much better than watching that absurd war game, he decided and walked over to the bookcase once Kakashi was out of the room. Part of himself wanted to blush when he saw that the entire bottom row was made up of erotic novels, including all three books belonging to the _Icha Icha_ series.

The first shelf was much better and Itachi knew instantly what book he wouldn't mind reading, so picked it up and sat down in Kakashi's place. It was a book he'd read many times before, though Itachi would never grow bored of it since it was a classic. He wondered who the book belonged to, as it couldn't be Naruto's. Sakura seemed intelligent, sure, but would a story such as this one capture her attention? It was most likely Kakashi's.

"_Do you have to wear that thing?"_

Itachi glanced over in the direction of the kitchen.

"_I'm cooking, Sakura."_ There was a pout in Kakashi's voice. "_I don't want my clothes to get dirty."_

"_You're unbelievable,"_ she groaned in return, but there was definitely a smile in her voice. "_Just make sure you take it off and don't let Itachi see it. I'd rather he didn't think we're a bunch of freaks."_

His opinion mattered to her? Itachi looked down to the book, reading the preface. He wondered why that was.

* * *

Half an hour later and Kakashi was leaving the kitchen, seemingly ignoring the angered growl coming from behind him when he did so.

Itachi understood why immediately.

His apron was…

Well, Kakashi had always been an eccentric man, but Itachi would have never expected something like this from him. Instead of an ordinary apron to protect his clothing, he instead had one that showed the curvaceous and toned body of a tanned woman, one who only had a tiny white bikini to cover her more intimate areas. The rest of her body appeared to be covered in baking ingredients, consisting of flour and chocolate and who knows what else. It definitely wasn't something you'd wear in front of guests, let alone in the presence of children.

Maybe he didn't see Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke as children? Actually, if he was not mistaken, then Uzumaki Naruto was eighteen years of age, meaning he was technically an adult. The other two were still seventeen, though and would be for quite a while.

Stepping in front of the television, Kakashi looked at the two boys expectantly before smiling over at Itachi. "Dinner is ready."

Naruto was out of the room quicker than Itachi thought possible (since he'd been so into his game) with Kakashi close behind, but Sasuke lingered around for a moment, frowning up at his brother now that they had a moment alone.

"Why did you agree?"

He raised an eyebrow at his brother, answering, "It would have been rude not to."

"You didn't have to," retorted Sasuke. "You could have said no."

"Would you have preferred it if I did?" Itachi looked down at his brother, his eyebrows creasing.

"It's not that I don't want you here," he stated with another frown. "You said you have no interest in her, Nii–san. Don't be leading Sakura on if that's true."

With that, Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way to the kitchen with Itachi a step behind him, masking his annoyance with ease. Don't lead Sakura on? Why did people always presume that something _had_ to be going on if a man and woman were friends? Were he and Sakura friends? No and at this rate, they never would be.

The accusations were bothering him. Already, five people had expressed their concerns in one way or another and so far, Itachi had only somewhat truly spoken to five people.

The kitchen was rather small (with the same design as the living room), as was the table. It apparently only fit four people, as there were only four matching chairs. There was a fifth chair, of course, but it stood out sorely due to it obviously belonging to another dining set.

"From the old lady across the hall," Sakura informed him, seeming to read Itachi's mind as she gestured for him to sit down and once he had, she placed a plate filled with delicious smelling food in front of him. Then, she reached to a counter and put another two small dishes, these ones filled with dips, beside his plate. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I took a guess and made this. I hope you like tempura."

He smiled and nodded once. It wasn't his favourite food, but it was much better than the stuff they'd had in ANBU. "I do."

When everybody else was sat down and served, Sakura then sat down herself, pausing to pour everybody a drink and shooting Sasuke and Naruto an annoyed look when they tried to serve themselves. Itachi understood why, though, since he'd read her case. Sakura was used to being hostess not because she wanted to be, but because she _had_ to be. It was most likely a habit now, one that was hard to break, no matter how hard Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be trying to break it for her.

"Itadakimasu," they all murmured together before digging in.

The food was as good as it smelled. In fact, it was bordering on some of the best tempura Itachi had ever tasted and he was usually ruthless when it came to testing food. Even Sasuke agreed by the looks of things, as he was digging in wholeheartedly, eating almost as fast as Naruto was. As for Kakashi–

"You're going to make yourself sick." Sakura rolled her eyes, eating at the same pace as Itachi was.

Kakashi smiled, fixing his mask back into place just in time, for suddenly, all eyes were on him. "You say that every time we eat together, Sakura."

"That's because it's true." She shook her head. "You need to start taking your time – I don't want you getting ill."

His smile warmed when she looked back to her food and Itachi was surprised by the fondness in Kakashi's eyes. He'd really changed from his days in ANBU, hadn't he? Kakashi had been ruthless back then and had never failed in completing a mission. He was an elite, one of the highest ranked in ANBU. Now, however, Kakashi had apparently softened, but not in a bad way. It was more like in a fatherly way, Itachi thought as he ate his dinner. It was obvious that he cared for the three teenagers, too. He wouldn't have adopted two of them if that hadn't been the case.

Two bowls suddenly slammed down onto the table, one of them a second faster than the other.

From beside him, Sakura flinched and shut her eyes, taking a deep breath, but the two boys were too busy glaring at one another to take notice.

Ah, so she _was_ still suffering.

Kakashi, like himself, however, was not too busy to notice and he settled both of them with a serious glare, one that had them calming down in an instant and looking to Sakura out of the corner of their eyes.

A food competition? Was this really the boy who had been raised by Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto? Surely not. _That_ Sasuke would not have rushed through a meal just so that he could be the first to finish. To do so was rude and made it seem as though you were brushing off the amount of thought, time and effort put into making the meal.

"Well," mumbled Naruto awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck. "That was really great, Sakura-chan. You didn't really help much, did you, Kakashi?"

The man smiled and shook his head, his voice seeming to ease the tension in Sakura's body as he replied, "Not much. I just supervised to make sure everything was cooked properly and prepared the dips. Sakura did all of the hard work."

She blushed at their compliments, smiling in thanks as she took a bite of her meal. As soon as she had swallowed the morsel, Sakura was nodding once. "You can go and play your x-box again."

Naruto grinned and stood up, Sasuke a second behind him.

Once the two were gone, Kakashi looked between Sakura and Itachi, who were both still calmly eating their food. "You know, this reminds me of a scene in–"

"Don't even finish that sentence. I'm still mad at you," warned Sakura in a low growl.

He smiled and collected the three empty dishes along with the half empty dip bowls. "I'll let these soak in the sink while I read my book. You obviously have something you want to talk about."

As observant as always. Itachi watched Kakashi do what he said he would before the man left, leaving them alone. Also, he thought as his eyes moved over to Sakura, it seemed he'd been right: Sakura _did_ want to talk about something.

"Last night…" She was keeping her voice low, clearly wary of the others hearing what she had to say. "Did I really…" She frowned and lowered her chopsticks. "My case… Did I…?"

Did she regret giving him permission to read it? An emotion Itachi knew all too well swirled within the pit of his stomach and like she just had, he lowered his own chopsticks, settling them on the edge of his plate. He felt guilty. Guilty for reading it when she had clearly been drunk when telling him to do so, therefore not really knowing what she was doing.

"You did."

Instead of seeming overly upset like he'd assumed, Sakura instead breathed deeply and nodded. "I've never read it myself," she murmured. "Anything on there that I should be embarrassed about?"

Was Sakura trying to make light of the situation? In all honesty, there were a few things on there that she had every right to feel embarrassed or humiliated about, but they hadn't been her fault. It all went down to the people who had created her, who had traumatised her and forced her to live in such a way. "Why do you presume that I have already read it?"

She gave him a small smile in return. "I just know."

Gut instinct, probably. Itachi sighed. "No, there is nothing you should feel embarrassed about on there."

Sakura's eyes dropped to her food and she nodded softly. "Kakashi's never let me read it. He says it could upset me, so I just thought…"

"That it meant the contents were bad." When she nodded, he continued, "I won't lie to you, I felt… horrified by some of the things I read in your psychiatrist's statement. The things that you have been through are unforgivable and you didn't deserve any of that."

Very faintly, her expression scrunched up and she nodded more quickly this time.

It still hurt her, he realised and it didn't surprise him in the least. "We may not know each other all that well, but it seems we have a few things in common." Her eyes instantly met his and her brows furrowed in confusion. "Post traumatic stress disorder. Our psychiatrist."

Her eyes went wide. "You know Tsunade-sama?"

Oh, so she had the '-sama' suffix from Sakura, too? "I see her, too."

And then his other sentence caught up to her and Sakura's eyes widened further. "You suffer from it, too?"

"You asked me this on the day we went for coffee, Sakura."

She sat back in her seat, perhaps realising that she had been leaning forward and much closer to him. "So I did, but… I don't know. You don't show any signs of being affected by it. I know I do."

"I suppose that it makes the saying '_you should never judge a book by its cover_' very relevant, then."

Sakura smiled sheepishly at him and nodded once. "It does."

Despite her age, she was quite mature. Was that because of the way she had been brought up? Unlike Sasuke and Naruto, who both clearly had their childish moments, Sakura seemed quite the opposite, she seemed years older than she actually was. Well, if you were only listening to her speak and not looking at her.

Appearance–wise, she looked her age – possibly younger. Her pastel pink hair was thrown up in one of those loose buns, the ones where quite a few tendrils remained down to frame her face and the minimal amount of makeup did nothing to make her appear older. Adding her choice of clothing to the mix (a pair of dark skinny jeans and a baggy, light grey sweatshirt) only confirmed her age.

"Can we do this more often?"

Her quiet voice had him pausing, had him looking down at her and frowning ever so slightly. "Have dinner?"

Slowly, she bit her lip and nodded. "Not with the others… I mean just us."

He had to tread very carefully, Itachi inwardly warned himself. Sasuke was right: he couldn't lead her on. Not only that, but she was still much younger than himself and still in high school. How a relationship between herself and Hidan was ever accepted, he'd never know, since Hidan was older than himself by at least two years.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," it was added quickly and once more, her eyes were moving away from his. "I just find it easier talking with somebody who understands, kind of."

She just wanted somebody to talk to, somebody who understood her pain. Why did his stomach drop at the realisation? "Of course," Itachi replied without even thinking about his answer. "What are you doing on Saturday?"


	7. I'm Not a Child

**Chapter 7**

**I'm Not A Child**

* * *

They went to many places together and every time they went out, it was different.

For their first outing, they went for a calming walk in the park situated right in the centre of Konoha. It was so big that the walk lasted for hours and they'd had to stop every now and then, grabbing cups of coffee or hot chocolate to warm themselves up in the cold weather.

The next time they went to an art museum. Then coffee. To the library. The cinema. A simple drive through the less populated and more countryside part of Konoha. A picnic in a random field which was filled with so many flowers. Bowling. They did so many things together and during those times spent together, they opened up to each other. Sakura told him things she'd never told _anybody_ before and in response, Itachi also opened up to her.

It felt _so damn good_ being able to finally talk to somebody who truly understood what post traumatic stress disorder was like. There were no words to describe to somebody who didn't know the feeling personally, so they could never really understand _her_. But Itachi did. He understood her pain so easily that it _hurt_ but at the same time, made Sakura feel so relieved.

Nine weeks had flown by quicker than Sakura thought possible and every Saturday, without fail, she and Itachi would spend the day together. The discussion of her relationship was strictly off-limits and thankfully, Itachi never brought him up.

Hidan also didn't know of her meetings with Itachi. She was playing with fire, Sakura knew that, but just because she was with him, it didn't mean she couldn't have friends. They'd made up since that incident at the bar. Well, it was more like Hidan had picked her up the following Friday and had taken her out, spoiling her until it was more or less forgotten.

It made her feel so cheap, accepting his gifts so easily. However, she knew she had to keep in mind that Hidan didn't know how to show how he was feeling, unless what he was feeling was hysteria, anger or downright insanity.

Standing up, Sakura tugged her leggings up and over her hips. She was wearing two pairs of them instead of one because there was nothing she disliked more than people being able to see her underwear. Most leggings, when stretched, showed way too much and it was a hell of a lot more comfortable wearing two pairs. Not only that, but it kept her warmer in the cold weather, too.

She walked over to the shabby chic white wardrobe and pouted thoughtfully, trying to find a nice top to wear.

It was a Saturday, meaning she would be seeing Itachi again. Where they were going, she had no idea. He liked to act all mysterious and make her wait until they arrived at the place.

However…

Sakura's hold tightened on the wardrobe door.

They never went anywhere that was sophisticated and she was beginning to get the feeling that Itachi saw her as nothing but a child. Did he? It would explain why he took her bowling and to the park. Then again, an art museum was sophisticated and mature, right?

_Right?_

Grabbing the first long-sleeved top she could find, Sakura sighed and shut the wardrobe, slipping the long–line top on and trying to banish the thoughts from her mind. So what if Itachi saw her as a child? Sure, it was a little upsetting because Sakura liked to think she was rather mature for her age. But what if that wasn't the case? What if she _was_ childish?

She looked at herself in the mirror on her dresser and paused before reaching for the hem of the shirt and pulling it over her head, dropping it to the ground carelessly and going back to her wardrobe. It was probably because of how she looked, wasn't it? That was what Hidan always said, anyway. That she looked like a child because of how she dressed, because she was always drowning her figure in loose, baggy clothing.

_Damn it, she had curves!_

It wasn't that Sakura wanted Itachi to see those curves, because she couldn't care less about that. No, what bugged her was that she was being treated like a child just because of the way she looked, when she was anything but. It pissed her off so much because it felt like he was brushing off everything she'd been through, even though Sakura knew that wasn't the case. What she'd been through had forced her to grow up quickly, to think more like an adult instead of a child.

She had always had to take care of her parents. She had always had to take care of herself, even if it hadn't always seemed that way. When they were too drugged up to even know what was happening around them, Sakura had stopped them from doing anything stupid. When her mother almost _overdosed_ on that… that god awful stuff, she was the one who tried to drag her into the bath, who eventually had to get a large bowl of cold water to pour over her. Six years old and she was _saving her mother's life!_

Sakura took a deep breath and willed the images and the thoughts away. They were hazy, those memories, due to rarely thinking about them. Nobody other than herself and her mother knew of that incident. Not even her father. It had been 'their little secret', though suggested in a less… gentle way.

When they finally left her, Sakura swallowed hard and looked through the wardrobe once more, though soon walked over to her second wardrobe. This one had the more fancy clothing in it, though most of the clothes were not suitable for a stroll in the park or for bowling. More like dinner dates or parties.

Neither of them considered their outings as dates. Sakura knew that for a fact. Itachi was always careful of how he worded his sentences, of making sure there was always a respectful distance between them. And no, it didn't upset her, because Sakura understood. Not only that, but she was also in a relationship with Hidan – and even if it wasn't a real relationship, she was still somewhat seeing him. It would be so disrespectful of her to date Itachi behind Hidan's back.

Sakura found something else to wear fairly quickly, much to her happiness and as she pulled out the red dress, she smiled and made her way over to her dresser. Leggings would not match the dress, but black tights would do. They wouldn't be as warm as the leggings because of being so much thinner, but then again, Sakura was trying to make an effort. She was trying to make Itachi see that she _wasn't_ a child just because she probably looked like one.

Really…

Once the leggings were off and she was stood in her underwear, Sakura regarded herself in her full length mirror. Did she really look like a child? Yes, she would admit that she wasn't the most curvaceous girl in school, but she wasn't the smallest, either. There was one girl in her year who had to be the thinnest person Sakura had ever seen! No curves at all.

As for herself… Well, her breasts were a decent size, she believed. Or were they? Was a b–cup a good size, or did guys find them too small? As for her hips, they were slightly wider than her chest, but not in an attention demanding way.

It was with a sigh that Sakura reached for the tights that were laying on her dresser, but just as she did, there was a single knock on her door. Whoever knocked didn't give her the chance to tell them that she wasn't decent, because they walked in almost immediately, making her shriek in horror and try pathetically to cover her body.

"Sakura-chan, Pakkun wants to–" Naruto quickly ducked, just dodging the book that was thrown straight at his head. "Shit, Sakura-chan!"

"I'm getting dressed, you idiot!"

He turned around, keeping his eyes off her. Sakura could tell that he was blushing, though. The tips of his ears and the back of his neck were tomato red. "Uh… Pakkun wants to go for his walk, but I can't find his harness."

She growled under her breath, clutching her dress tightly to her chest. "It's by the front door and if not, then it will be in the kitchen."

After a single nod, Naruto all but ran from the room, slamming the door shut after himself and leaving Sakura to groan as she buried her face into her dress. How humiliating. Naruto had caught her in her underwear and assessing herself in the mirror. What did he think of her now? Did he believe that she had been admiring herself?

_Why the hell couldn't that idiot knock properly and wait for an answer?_

Taking a deep breath to will away her humiliation and anger, Sakura slipped the dress on over her head, tugging at the end of it and smiling to herself. She enjoyed wearing dresses just as much as she enjoyed wearing jeans and baggy shirts. Why? Because they made her feel pretty.

The red dress was known as a skater dress and it had three quarter length sleeves as well as a high neckline. It was on the short side, which was why she would be wearing tights underneath it. To go with it was a thin, black belt and as Sakura fastened the belt around her waist and got a look at herself in the mirror, she instantly felt better about herself. The belt definitely helped to make her appear more curvy and feminine.

"_Sakura–chan?"_

Naruto's voice was hesitant, just like his knock. Sakura sighed. Why did she feel so guilty for snapping at him the way she had? He'd invaded her privacy. "What is it, Naruto?"

"_Itachi's here."_

Already? Sakura looked back to her reflection and snatched the tights up from her dresser, bouncing around as she pulled them up and over her hips. Next came her ankle boots. They had a bit of a heel on them, but they went so well with her dress, in her opinion and despite the four inch heel, they were comfortable.

"Tell him I'll be five minutes!" Sakura replied, scanning the room for her bag. Once it was found she was carelessly throwing everything she needed into it.

Fortunately, after getting out the shower, the first thing Sakura always did was her hair and makeup, so she knew she didn't have to worry about that. Her hair was straightened and left down and for once, she hadn't brushed her bangs back and instead left them to cover her forehead completely. Thanks to Ino accompanying her to the hairdressers, she'd gotten a hairstyle that suited her.

Her makeup wasn't exactly natural, but it wasn't too much, either – well, Sakura hoped that it wasn't too much. Foundation was used to even out her skin tone and cover up the one stubborn spot she had found on her chin. Along with the foundation was powder (to make sure she wasn't shiny), mascara (damn she loved the new one her favourite brand brought out – it made her eyelashes so long and thick, yet not clumpy) and her top eyelids had thin lines of eyeliner going across them.

However, did she wear lip gloss or not? She didn't want it to seem like she was putting too much effort into their outing, just in case she gave Itachi the wrong idea. Sakura froze and eyed herself anxiously. Maybe he'd already think that? She was wearing a dress, for goodness sake. And _heels!_

Damn it…

"_Sakura?"_

Oh shit. It wasn't Naruto. "Just one second, Itachi."

"_I just wanted to inform you that Naruto-kun has left and you will need to lock up behind you, so make sure you have your keys."_

Nodding once to herself, Sakura grabbed her keys from her bedside table, frowning when she noticed a dirty mark on the white wood. As she pulled a makeup wipe out of a packet and wiped at it, she murmured, "I'm decent, so you can come in if you want."

A pause. "_I don't think that would be–"_

"I feel rude having a conversation with you when there's a door between us," grumbled Sakura, still rubbing away. "You don't have to come in, just open the door."

Eventually, he did so, but paused at the sight of Sakura. "You are going to ruin the wood by using that sort of wipe."

Sakura stood up straight and narrowed her eyes at Itachi, waving the makeup wipe in the air with annoyance. "Naruto spilled a bit of my tea when he brought me some this morning. He _said_ that he'd cleaned it up, but apparently he hasn't." Then, she paused, glancing down at herself when she noticed that his eyes were on her. "It's not too much, is it?"

A small smile pulled at his lips and Itachi shook his head. "You look beautiful."

Beautiful.

_Beautiful!_

She couldn't help but blush and smile shyly and her bad mood about her bedside table being dirty quickly vanished. Itachi had called her beautiful. Not pretty and not hot, but _beautiful._ Oh, that was so much better than him seeing her curves. It was so much better than appearing older.

"But I can't help but wonder _why_ you have dressed up for me."

Her breathing stopped and Sakura's eyes dropped to the makeup wipe in her hands. She fidgeted with it, easily tearing it up into strips. "I… I just like dressing up every now and then." When she risked stealing a glance, she saw that Itachi had raised a disbelieving eyebrow, making her sigh. "I'm not a kid."

Another pause. This one dragged out ever so slightly. "Excuse me?"

"That look," she couldn't help but snap at him, feeling incredibly frustrated. Even though he was labelled as a genius – a prodigy, even – it was like Itachi could be _so dense_ when it came to the opposite sex. "You're looking at me like I'm a little kid, Itachi. It's… It's degrading. I'm not a child."

She never had been.

He sighed and Sakura wanted nothing more than to get a look inside of his mind. What was he thinking? Was she annoying him? Was she making something out of nothing? "You are underage, Sakura, not to mention you are currently in a relationship. It is much easier to look at you like you're a child."

What did that even mean? Sakura had to hold back a growl of frustration. "I'm only five years younger than you. Not ten."

"But you are still only seventeen." His voice was firmer now and his eyes were serious.

"_So what?"_ she all but yelled, her hands coming down to her sides harshly and the torn up makeup wipe fell to the ground. There wasn't a chance in hell that she was backing down. "It's not like we're together or sleeping together or whatever." Even though she was blushing madly at saying such a thing, Sakura stayed strong. She had to get her point across to the stoic Uchiha. "We're _friends_, Itachi. Friends look at each other as equals, but right now, you keep looking at me like I'm a child. Like I'm below you!"

She was stunned when his blank mask cracked and realisation flooded his eyes, but seeing it eased some of her anger away, allowing her the chance to calm down. As she did, she watched him. She watched as he seemed to think about what she had just said and finally, when he had reined his emotions back in, there was no anger left inside her.

"I didn't realise that I was upsetting you," murmured Itachi quietly, his eyebrows knitting together.

This time, it was Sakura who sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed, frowning up at him as she did so. "It's not that you're upsetting me. You probably don't even know you're doing it half the time. It's just that I…" She shook her head, her frown deepening. "I grew up a lot quicker than others my age, Itachi. Just take a look at how different I am to Naruto or Sasuke-kun. I'm more mature than _your brother_. Doesn't that tell you something?"

After a moment of thinking about it and no doubt wondering if it would be appropriate or not, Itachi entered Sakura's room and sat down beside her on the bed, though kept a respectful distance between them. "It does. Please forgive me for making you feel that way, Sakura. It was never my intention to upset you or make you feel like you're below me."

She offered him a small smile. "I'm kind of used to being told that I look like a little girl, you know? And sure, you haven't made any comments or anything, but… That look in your eyes always makes me feel worse than actually hearing those comments."

Itachi's eyes dropped to the floor, his eyebrows knitting together. "Forgive me."

Over the past nine weeks, Sakura liked to think that they had become friends. It was more herself than Itachi who went into details about their past, but he _did_ open up a little bit. She knew that she had to keep in mind that, half of the things he'd seen or done, couldn't be discussed. There wasn't only that, though. During the past nine weeks, she'd also come to realise that Itachi was a very private man and sometimes, he had difficulty putting his thoughts into words.

She wondered what happened to make him that way, but sadly, knew that she would probably never find out. It was probably something to do with ANBU, after all.

Glancing up at him, Sakura bit her lip. From what little she knew of ANBU, she knew that they did all the dirty work that nobody else wanted to do. They did things that haunted them for the rest of their lives – but only if they were lucky to get out alive. How could a man such as Uchiha Itachi, who was asking for her forgiveness for something so small, be a part of that? What had he been made to see or do?

"It's fine. I forgive you." She smiled, just wanting to take that troubled expression away from him. It looked so wrong seeing it on his face. "Anyway, what are we going to be doing today?"

He looked up at their change of topic, smiling down at her softly. "I don't think you will want to go now."

Why? Was it childish? Oh, Gods. Had she gone and messed up their plans for the day? How long had Itachi spent planning it? Now she felt awful for bringing it up. Wait, no. It had had to be brought up, hadn't it? Otherwise there could be miscommunication somewhere down the line and–

Sakura took a deep breath and calmed her thoughts. "Just tell me."

"Ice skating," murmured Itachi. "There is an ice rink that is opening today and it is supposed to be much bigger than the last."

But that would mean… "You booked in advance? To make sure we could get in if it's too busy?"

He nodded.

Feeling awful didn't even cover how Sakura now felt. Being ungrateful for _anything_ made her feel sick to her stomach. Even if she didn't like a gift somebody had bought her, she accepted it gratefully and made use of it because thought, time and effort had gone into buying that gift. She was grateful that somebody was even thinking of her in the first place.

"I want to go." Sakura smiled brightly. "Though I have to warn you: I've never ice skated before."

Itachi looked amused, much to her happiness. "I can teach you. It's fairly easy to pick up."

Just knowing that she was going to be on her ass most of the day, Sakura once more looked down at her outfit. "Is this okay for ice skating? Or should I change?"

Like when entering her room, Itachi regarded her outfit. "You should be fine in that, although you may get cold."

"I'll just wear a big jacket, then." She was smiling again and standing quickly, grabbing her bag. "Come on, Itachi. I want to go ice skating!"

He could only chuckle as he followed her out of the room, pausing as she grabbed a thick, black jacket that had fake fur around the hood from a hook by the front door.

* * *

It _was_ cold, but not overly so.

Sakura watched as Itachi made sure her skates were secure before tending to his own. They were both rentals, though unworn since the arena was only just opening. It made her grin like a child (despite her earlier outburst) because she and Itachi were currently the only ones inside the building. How he'd managed that, Sakura knew that she would probably never know.

Oh, it was huge!

It was the kind of ice rink you would see in the movies or on television – ridiculously large with an insane amount of benches surrounding it. The ceiling was made entirely out of glass, allowing them to look up at the stormy grey sky, although she was very much aware of the fact that she wouldn't be looking anywhere but at the ice. Already, she could tell that she was going to make a fool of herself.

Speakers surrounded the ice arena and they were already blasting some of the newly released songs, most of which were in the top forty charts.

"Here." Itachi held out a pair of gloves to her. "In case you fall. This way, your hands won't get too cold."

She put the plain gloves on without hesitation, inwardly smiling at the fact that they were red. The same shade as her dress, in fact. It was a shame that she'd had to put on her winter jacket, but it wasn't too bad, she supposed. Much better than being cold, anyway.

As she stood, Sakura wobbled ever so slightly on the skates, but it didn't take too long to grow accustomed to them. On the carpeted floor she'd been able to walk fine on them. Being on the ice was completely different and she felt like a terrified cat as she clung onto the side, unable to fathom just how the hell Itachi could glide so easily across the ice. He was smiling as he stood before her and held out his hand, which she took without another thought.

"Why am I not surprised that you're a genius at ice skating, too?" Sakura mumbled sarcastically, though kept a tight hold of Itachi's hands. "Don't let me fall."

He chuckled and pulled her closer, surprising her for a moment until she managed to balance properly on the ice. "Never." Watching how she fought the urge to hunch over, he smiled. "Relax, Sakura. I will catch you if you fall."

And then they were skating.

Well, Itachi was the one putting in all of the effort, but it still took her breath away. It made her feel… It was hard to explain. Giddy. Happy. Breathless. His skates moved in time with the beat of the music, making it easier for her to know what to expect and as the beat of the song grew faster, Sakura swallowed hard and did her best to keep up with Itachi.

He was skating backwards and keeping a hold of her hands, holding her at arms length as he guided her around the large rink. They only finished their first lap by the time another song came on.

"I take it you've been ice skating before?" mumbled Sakura, though she never took her eyes away from her feet.

It was magnificent, watching the ice disappearing beneath her skates, but so very terrifying at the same time. One wrong movement and she would be on her ass or her face. Hopefully the latter rather than the former if it did happen.

"When we were younger, my mother used to take us both to the old ice arena."

Her eyes warmed and warily rose to meet his, just in case she slipped or caught one skate on the other. "Really? I can't imagine Sasuke-kun ice skating."

He chuckled, seeming amused by the memory. "He wasn't very good at it. Our mother always tried her best to teach him, but Sasuke had little patience for something like this. He always thought that it was too feminine."

Sakura joined in his laughter and shook her head. "That doesn't surprise me at all." Then, her laughter faded and she tilted her head to the side, her bangs shifting as she did so. "You seem pretty good at it, though. Don't you feel the same as Sasuke-kun? That it's too feminine?"

"No," Itachi answered simply, only sparing a single glance behind himself before he was helping Sakura turn the large corner. "I enjoyed our trips to the ice arena because it was the only time we got to spend together as a family, despite the fact our father never joined us." There was a pause. "When Sasuke finally decided he didn't want to ice skate any longer, our mother took us swimming instead."

Envy bubbled inside of her, but Sakura did her best to smother it. It had always been obvious to her that Sasuke was a spoilt brat. Knowing that Itachi had greatly appreciated his mother's efforts made it easier to push away her anger towards Sasuke's ungratefulness, though didn't really help towards her envy.

Of course she was jealous. After the childhood she'd had, it was only natural. Even after everything that had happened, Sakura wished that her parents hadn't been addicted to drugs and alcohol. She still wished that they'd gone out and earned money through clean, honest work. Life for the three of them could have been so much different, so much better. They could have been a real family.

The closest memory Sakura had to a family day out was when she was around nine years old and they'd visited the park. Halfway through the day and she noticed her father stalking off to the side of the park, sparking her curiosity. She'd watched wordlessly as he shook hands with a shady looking character, as he seemed to exchange something.

Only hours later, when they were both high, and she realised it had been a drug deal.

They'd taken her with them to make it seem less suspicious.

"Are you ready to try and skate alone?"

His question startled her and slammed those memories out of her mind. "W-What? You said you wouldn't let go!"

Itachi smirked down at her. "I said I wouldn't let you fall."

Damn it. It was the truth. "Does it hurt?"

"When you fall?" he questioned and when she nodded, he appeared thoughtful. "Not always. It depends on your tolerance for pain and _how_ you fall or land." Seeing her wariness, Itachi offered her another soothing smile. "If it looks like a nasty fall, I will do my best to catch you, Sakura."

How could he ease her fear like that? It was ridiculous. But something about his words… They were spoken earnestly, like he truly meant every word.

"Try not to stray too far just in case I do need to catch you," warned Itachi after a moment. "Are you ready?"

Slowly, with a determined expression, Sakura nodded. She liked to think that she'd gotten the hang of how to skate thanks to the lap and a half around the rink with Itachi. It would be her balance that'd cause any problems. It was still difficult balancing on ice. Anywhere else and she'd be fine, but on ice…

"Okay, you can let go now."

When he did, after picking up a safe amount of speed for her, Sakura couldn't help but smile as she continued to glide over the ice. It was only when she began to slow down that she looked determined once more and started biting her lip. One foot in front of the other. Glide, not walking.

And then that same, childish smile returned.

She was doing it!

She was ice skating!

* * *

Itachi was skating by her side, watching her with a small smile. The glee on her face was bordering on childish, as was the awe and though it probably sounded odd, it made him feel… _happy_ that he was bringing her such joy. Sakura hadn't had a childhood and that was partly why Itachi had been choosing quite childish things to do. Telling her that wouldn't be the right thing to do, though. It could possibly upset her further. He'd rather Sakura believed he'd been thinking of her as a child than knowing he was really trying to give her a second chance at a childhood. There was no telling how she would accept it.

Just as they were about to turn around, Itachi reached out and took one of Sakura's hands, easing her into the bend and once they cleared it, he released her, watching as she grinned and skated faster.

It was after taking note of her reactions on their first outing that he decided to try and give her the childhood she never had. Did that sound ridiculous? Sure, Sakura was now seventeen years old, but everyone deserved to have a childhood, no matter how old they were. And seeing the pure joy on her face, the happiness, confirmed his thoughts.

He never would have thought that Sakura had such a rough start in life, not when she was smiling so brightly, so beautifully. The smile lit up her entire face, making her appear so much younger and carefree.

"This isn't as hard as I thought it would be, Ita–"

Just as she tried to turn and face him, just as the words left her mouth, Sakura's left skate got caught behind her right, but before she could fall face first into the ice, Itachi caught her with ease, steadying her and waiting until Sakura found her balance once more.

"Itold you that I would catch you." He smirked at her surprise. "That would have been a bad fall if you landed wrong."

"How am I doing?"

"Very well." His smirk widened. "You are picking it up quicker than Sasuke."

Once more, Sakura was grinning. "Can we go again?"

Finally, Itachi let go of her. "As many times as you want."

* * *

"Are you hungry?"

Sakura looked up as she pulled the skates off, wriggling her toes to try and ease the pain ever so slightly. Who'd have thought that ice skates were so uncomfortable? Then again, the ones she and Itachi were wearing had never been worn before, so had not yet been broken in.

It had been an hour since they arrived and a few minutes ago, others were allowed to enter the ice arena. Sakura didn't fail to notice that they seemed to be quite stuck up. No, not stuck up, but they looked as though they belonged to a higher class than herself and were very wealthy. They reminded her of Sasuke, in a way. Possibly Hinata, too.

"A little," she admitted, watching as Itachi slipped his own shoes back on. "Do they serve food here?"

He nodded once. "There is a food court. I will go and bring us some food."

Sakura reached for her jacket, which she had removed half an hour after arriving. "Here, I'll pay for half–"

But he was already leaving.

She rolled her eyes. Whenever they went out, Itachi was always the one who paid and _always_ ignored her when Sakura offered to pay half. He didn't even bother to argue with her, either. He just ignored her like her offer was so absurd that he couldn't even form a reply.

However…

Smirking to herself, Sakura counted how much change she had and once she believed she had more than enough for whatever he was going to buy, she slipped the money into Itachi's jacket, which was laying beside her own.

See how he liked _that_.

It was five minutes before he returned with burgers and chips. The wrappers around them had her eyes widening a fraction. Sakura was stunned. "There's a McDonald's here?"

"Yes," replied Itachi as he sat down beside her on the bench and placed their tray filled with food between them. "There is a food court just through those double doors."

After taking a moment to absorb the news, she nodded once and turned in her seat so that she was facing Itachi, crossing her legs Indian–style. To keep herself from revealing anything to him, despite wearing tights, she pushed her skirt down between her legs and made sure not to move too much.

"This is delicious," she all but groaned, swallowing a bite of her burger. "The McDonald's at the shopping mall always overcooks my burgers. How did you know I like cheeseburgers, by the way?"

He paused, taking his time to swallow his mouthful. "You have mentioned it before. They are your guilty pleasure, or so you said."

Yes, they were. Sakura _loved_ the double cheeseburgers the best and had ever since Naruto bought one for her when they went to a drive-through.

"Oh, look." Sakura suddenly grinned, waving her hand up in the air. "It's Hinata. _Hinata!"_

Looking rather alarmed, Hinata quickly turned to look over at who was calling her name, though smiled politely and waved shyly in return. Behind her were two others. One she knew to be her cousin, Hyuuga Neji and Sakura was guessing that the younger looking girl was either her younger sibling, or his. She looked more like Neji than Hinata, though, if you asked her.

Neji was saying something to her, frowning over at the sight of Itachi, but Hinata shook her head and placed her hand on his arm, quietly saying something to him in return. Whatever it was, it reached him, because he soon turned away and made his way onto the rink.

Sakura blinked in surprise and looked to Itachi. "Do you know Neji-san?"

"Vaguely," murmured Itachi in response as he looked away from the Hyuuga family and over to Sakura.

"Is there some kind of trouble between you both? He seemed quite surprised to see you."

"Not at all."

Pouting when she realised that Itachi wouldn't be going into further detail, Sakura quickly finished her meal and drink, waiting patiently as he finished his.

"Can we go back on the ice?"

He smirked. "Wait five minutes. You don't want to upset your stomach."

It was reluctantly that she nodded and to keep herself busy, Sakura once again slipped on the skates, smiling gratefully when Itachi checked to make sure they were secure again. Then, she watched him putting his own on.

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you."

Huh? She wondered what. "What is it?"

"My parents are hosting an annual dinner party next Sunday afternoon, through to the evening."

Sakura's eyes brightened immediately. Considering it was winter and they were due to have snow any day now… "The White Party!" When he nodded, she grinned. "Sasuke-kun tried to invite both me and Naruto last year, but you can only have _one_ plus one. I think he went alone in the end."

There was a pause as Itachi regarded Sakura's expression. "I would like for you to be my plus one for the evening."

Raising an eyebrow, a smirk pulled at her lips. "That wasn't asking, Itachi."

He also smirked. "_Will you_ be my plus one for the evening, is what I meant."

"Hm, I don't know," she teased. "It's a pretty big event and we'd be photographed together nearly every moment we're there. People may get the wrong idea."

Going along with her teasing, Itachi sighed. "I suppose you are right. It wouldn't be such a good idea since you are five years younger than–"

"I was kidding," Sakura told him quickly with her eyes going wide in horror. "I'd love to be your plus one!" There was a pause as she watched him chuckle. "But why?"

"Why?"

"Why did you ask me?" she asked quietly. "I mean, you could take any girl you like, right? Maybe even one your own age. Why me?"

He gave her another smile. This one was small. Peaceful, even. "Truthfully, I wasn't planning on attending, even though I know my parents would strongly disagree with my choice. Our conversation earlier today made me think." Another pause and he regarded her silently. "I don't want to see you as a child and I don't want you to think that I am treating you like one."

A frown settled on her features. "I didn't force you to ask me, did I? I'm sorry if I did. I didn't mean–"

"No," Itachi silenced her worrying easily and his smile remained in place. "I asked you to accompany me because I enjoy your company. You are a good friend to me, Sakura. Not a lot of people are as patient as you are."

She didn't think she could grin any brighter.


	8. From Now On

**Chapter 8**

**From Now On**

* * *

"Thanks again for today, Itachi." Sakura smiled. "It was a lot of fun."

He nodded, returning her smile with a small one of his own.

Over the past nine weeks, she'd grown used to his quiet nature, to the fact that he'd rather listen than talk most of the time. But that didn't mean that Itachi didn't have a lot to say, because it was quite the opposite. It was simply that he didn't always know how to word his thoughts and found communicating with others difficult. At least, that was what Sakura liked to think.

"You'll call me during the week about the arrangements, right?"

Another nod. "I will be seeing you on Saturday, also."

Her smile warmed and after exchanging their goodbyes, Sakura climbed out of the car and made her way up into the apartment.

Much to her surprise, when she entered the home she shared with Kakashi and Naruto and made her way into the living room, not only was the latter home, but he also had a guest. Two, in fact.

"Uh." Naruto stood up awkwardly and looked between the pair. "He turned up about ten minutes ago and refused to leave."

Of course he had. It was a Saturday, after all and Hidan always took her out on a Saturday night. Sometimes on a Friday, too. It all depended on his schedule and whether or not he could spare the time.

Just as Naruto made to walk past her, she caught his wrist, looking up at him with a creased brow. He merely shook his head, silently telling Sakura that he hadn't told Hidan about her outing Uchiha Itachi. The last thing he'd needed while alone with the bastard was him getting angry, especially with the second guest in their home.

"Well, Forehead." The second guest stood up and placed her hands on her hips, looking vaguely annoyed. "Care to tell me just where the hell you've been? I've been calling you for hours!"

"Ino, not now," muttered Sakura, her eyes never leaving Hidan's. He looked angry and she had a good idea as to why. "Can you go and wait in my bedroom? I'll be there shortly."

Her words seemed to knock some sense into the blonde and she looked between Hidan and Sakura suspiciously, her eyes narrowing as the seconds ticked by. There was concern on her features, along with determination. "Call me if you need me, Sakura." Her voice was serious, leaving no rooms for arguments. "And don't think I'm not listening, Hidan. If you say one wrong thing to her…"

Purple eyes rolled. "Fuck off, you slut."

"Oi!" Sakura was the one who replied as she bristled with anger. "Don't talk to her like–"

"Oh?" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Should I be calling you a slut, instead?"

Dread was creeping up her spine, but she refused to show it and instead held onto her anger. Like hell she was letting that insult go by without some retribution. Ino was definitely not a slut and it made her _so damn angry_ that Hidan had dared to call her that.

When there was no reply, other than Ino stepping closer to Sakura and glaring at him viciously, Hidan reached into his pocket and tossed his phone over at his girlfriend, who was quick to catch it.

"Unlock it."

So she did.

What she saw had her eyes widening, had her breathing coming to a halt.

It was a news article for one of the biggest teen magazines in Konoha and the article was all about none other than Uchiha fucking Itachi. Whoever had written it (below the title of the article was the writer's name – Tanaka Hana) had clearly been building up a strong case, one that would outshine all other magazine stories about Itachi. The article she was currently looking at had been published online only an hour ago and would be in the next magazine.

_Uchiha Itachi Returns Home… With a Woman?_

Well, at least Tanaka Hana classed her as a woman and not a child.

Wait.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura scrolled down the page, aware of the fact that Ino was hovering though apparently not trying to read it over her shoulder. If the look on her face meant anything, then she'd already read it, which was no surprise to Sakura. Ino kept on top of all the latest stories so that she always had something to gossip about. That must have been why she tried calling her, why she was here and suddenly so wary of Hidan.

It was all pretty average, if you asked her. Tanaka Hana was taking wild guesses and coming up with theories about what could possibly be going on. What horrified Sakura, however, was the fact that there were _pictures_ to go with the story. Pictures of herself and Itachi walking in the park, at the art museum and even at the ice arena. She was asking people what they thought and how surely the female population was devastated if the rumours were true and Itachi was in fact taken.

A relationship? Between her and Itachi?

In all honesty, she hadn't even thought about it. Even while asking her to attend the annual party his parents' hosted, Itachi had said _plus one_ and _not_ a date.

The picture of them at the ice rink, however… Well, it explained why she posted the story today instead of waiting for more evidence. It was of Itachi helping her skate around the ice rink, holding her close so that she didn't fall and smirking down at her. It _did_ look quite intimate from the angle that the picture had been taken at, but…

"It's not true."

Hidan's upper lip curled. "Don't fucking lie to me, Sakura."

And because he had every right to be angry with her, Sakura felt her own anger vanish as she wordlessly handed over his phone once more. She didn't want to read what else Tanaka Hana had posted.

"I'm not," she replied quietly after a few seconds dragged by. "I promise you, Hidan, that it's not true."

His eyes moved over to Ino, narrowing a fraction. "Leave."

Sparing her best friend a nervous glance, Ino left the room and headed over to Naruto's room, slipping inside without permission. It was only after Sakura nodded softly that she'd left and she knew for a fact that they'd be listening on the other side of the door. She at least hoped that Pakkun was in there with them, so that the poor pug didn't get stressed again like he had the last time.

"I told you not to see him."

Sakura nodded silently.

"Then why are you deliberately disobeying me? Do you want to end the deal?"

"No," she blurted out with panicked features, though quickly lowered her voice. "I don't want that, Hidan. You know I don't."

If they were to end the deal… She would be vulnerable. She would no longer be under Hidan's protection. Sure, there was still so much about him that she didn't know, but what Sakura did know was that people were terrified of him and went out of their way to avoid pissing him off. She _needed_ that protection. She had to have it. It made her feel safe.

"Just… Just sit down and I'll explain it to you," mumbled Sakura as she gestured to the sofa.

Only when he sat down did she move, bravely sitting right next to him. It was more so that she could keep her voice low, just in case Naruto and Ino _were_ listening in on their conversation, than anything else.

"Itachi's been helping me with something."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "With what?"

"Just things," Sakura murmured. "Things that you don't need to concern yourself with. It's all baggage and–"

"He's not as good as you think he is, Sakura." Hidan's voice was now serious, as were his eyes.

But instead of disagreeing like her heart was telling her to, Sakura nodded and listened to her head. "I know he isn't." And then, daringly, she looked up at her boyfriend. "He was a member of ANBU." A pause. During that pause, Hidan's eyes hardened. "Which is how he met you. It's why you don't like each other, isn't it? Something happened between you."

In an instant, Hidan was on his feet and glaring down at her. "This is your last fucking chance, Sakura. Don't push me into doing something I won't even regret."

With that, he slammed out of the apartment and Sakura almost collapsed at the relief that hit her. She fell back into the couch and draped her arm over her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm the racing of her heart and the trembling of her clenched fists.

Note to self: when trying to win Hidan over or win an argument against him, bring up his past with Itachi.

For some reason, it put him on edge and dare she say, scared him.

* * *

"And you're sure he's going to let it go?"

Sakura sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as she and Ino sat together on her bed. She was at the head of the bed, leaning back against the white, French metal headboard, whereas the blonde was at the foot of the bed, blocking Sakura's view of the television. She switched it off.

"For the tenth time, Ino. _Yes_, Hidan's letting it go."

"I don't see why," she muttered. "Those pictures don't look good, Sakura."

No, they didn't and Sakura made a mental note to speak to Itachi about them. She would have messaged him now, but she knew he was on duty Saturday nights. Sunday mornings, however, he was not. Either she could text him, call him or turn up at his place, demanding answers.

Then again, Hidan had warned her to stay away from him.

Damn it, what was she supposed to do?

Sakura wanted to continue to be under Hidan's protection, but she also wanted to be friends with Itachi just as much. With Hidan, she was safe, but with Itachi, she was understood and never judged.

Like Hidan said, though: Itachi was not one hundred percent good. He was not perfect. Then again, neither was Hidan. They were both mixed up with ANBU one way or another – although she had yet to figure out why Hidan was. Was he a former ANBU operative, too? Did he go AWOL? Was that why Itachi disliked him so greatly?

No, that couldn't be it. The hatred she'd seen in Itachi's eyes had gone deep. Whatever Hidan had done, it had to be serious and unforgivable.

But what could it be?

"Hello? Earth to Sakura?"

Sakura looked up to see Ino leaning forward and frowning at her, with a pale pink, furry cushion resting on her lap as she fidgeted with it. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I've been supportive of your relationship with Hidan so far, but after today…" The blonde shook her head, seeming concerned. "I don't think it's healthy, Forehead. You were _scared_ of him. Has he…" Pain flitted across her face. "Has he ever hurt you?"

She was stunned for a moment before Sakura quickly shook her head, giving Ino a shaky, sheepish smile. "No, no. Hidan's _never_ hurt me. It's understandable why he was so angry, Ino-Pig. I didn't tell him about going out with Itachi because… Well, Hidan doesn't like him." She shrugged, though looked slightly troubled. "He told me to stay away from Itachi."

"But you haven't."

"…No."

"Why?" she sighed with exasperation. "What's going on between you and Itachi-san? One minute, you barely know each other and the only thing you have in common is Sasuke-kun and then suddenly, you're spending so much time together. What's that all about?"

Did she really have to explain herself to people? It was upsetting, if she really thought about it. Most people could get away with all kinds of things, but apparently not her. Was it because of her past? Sakura resisted the urge to pout.

Ino did have a point, though, didn't she?

"Nothing is going on," Sakura murmured. "We're just friends."

Unfortunately, it was difficult maintaining eye contact with her, so Sakura knew that she'd lost the argument, even though it wasn't actually an argument.

Instead she focused on her bedroom. It was all shabby chic, white furniture. Her wardrobes, her dresser, her bookcase, her bedside table and even her metal bed. Sakura just loved the shabby chic, French design. The bedding was a beautiful rose-pink colour, though and it matched the rug beneath her bed. The wooden flooring and wallpaper were plain and rather boring, but it added to the design of her room.

The room was by no means large, but it was definitely comfortable and Sakura _adored_ her French double doors that took her out onto the balcony, along with the sheer curtains that covered them. When it was a beautiful day, she and Ino often went out onto the balcony and sunbathed, since it was large enough for them both to lay down on the fold-up loungers, though only when the sun was in the perfect position. Sometimes even Pakkun joined them.

"Those pictures say different." Ino regarded her seriously. "All I'm saying is that you need to be careful, Sakura."

Apple green eyes rolled and she huffed with amusement. "You're just saying that because you're jealous."

She merely shrugged, her serious expression never faltering for a second. "You know I was never serious about it. We both learned our lessons with Sasuke-kun, after all." Wordlessly, Sakura nodded, all amusement leaving her. "Besides, I've noticed that Sai's been giving me the glad eye quite often lately. I might see where that goes."

She could only stare in stunned surprise. Surely not? Not _Sai._ That guy had no clue how to handle himself socially. How the hell had Ino managed to steal his attention? He was more distant and antisocial than _Sasuke_.

"Explain," Sakura ordered and sat up, excitedly listening as Ino jumped straight into the story.

* * *

"_I wasn't aware of that. Forgive me, Sakura."_

She sighed. He sounded genuinely apologetic. "It's fine, it's fine. I just wanted to make sure. You seem like a pretty observant guy, after all–"

"_If you take a look at the pictures again, Sakura, you can see in the small print beneath them that they were all taken by different people. That is why I wasn't aware."_

So they weren't being spied on? Again, she sighed, but this time it was with relief. "Have you read the article?"

There was the sound of an amused chuckle. "_I am reading it as we speak and I'm sure Tsunade-sama will have plenty to say about this."_

Everybody else called her Tsunade-sama because of her past and legendary status. Not including Naruto, of course, who called her Tsunade-baa-chan whenever he saw her just to piss her off.

"When are you next seeing her?" she asked curiously. "You make it sound like it's weekly."

"_Fortnightly."_

Oh. "I only see her once a month."

On the other end of the phone, there was a sigh. "_If it will make you more comfortable, I can try and find out if there's any way to stop this from happening again. That's if… You still wish to go out this Saturday and join me for the annual party?"_

"Of course I do," argued Sakura quietly, but she couldn't help frown. "Hidan's… He's not happy about this, though. I didn't tell him about our outings and he seemed really angry about it."

"_I see,"_ Itachi murmured in response. "_I will pick you up at the normal time on Saturday and we shall discuss what will happen on Sunday, then. As for Hidan, inform me if he gives you any trouble, Sakura. He is the type of man who will not back down until he is forced to and will do whatever is possible to get his own way."_

Wow. He said quite a lot, there. It wasn't exactly rare to happen in person, but over the phone it definitely was. Itachi stuck to short sentences and ended the conversations stiffly, like he wasn't entirely sure on how to converse over the phone. He'd already told her about that, though. It was because he was used to communicating with other ANBU operatives over the phone and they had to keep the conversation short, simple and to the point. It was difficult dropping that habit.

"I'll keep that in mind." She had to fight hard to keep from biting her nail or lip. "I'll see you on Saturday, then. Bye!"

"_Goodbye."_

And then the call disconnected.

It always made her smile how Itachi never failed to pause before saying goodbye on the phone. Again, it wasn't something ANBU did. They had some kind of code that told the other person the conversation was over and done, though it wasn't the predictable "over and out". Itachi wasn't allowed to share with her what that code was, though she knew that Kakashi knew it, too.

Tossing her phone onto her bed, Sakura sighed and stood up, stretching as she did so. It would be best if she started getting ready for work now, since she always worked the Sunday shift. Hopefully the store would be busy, so that she would have something to take her mind off everything else.

An hour later and Sakura was washed and dressed into her uniform, with a fresh face of makeup and in the process of straightening her hair. They always liked to look their best at Yamanaka's Flower Shop.

"_Sakura."_

"I'm decent."

There was no hesitancy as Kakashi opened the door to Sakura's bedroom, leaning against the doorway once he had let the door swing open fully. His arms were folded over his chest and there was a rather unimpressed look on his face.

She knew what this would be about.

"Before you say anything, can we talk about this later?" She sighed and unplugged her straighteners, grabbing her bag. "I'm going to be late for work."

Kakashi also sighed and nodded once. "I'll drive you. We can talk on the way."

His suddenly cheery smile was fake, making her stomach curl with unease. All Sakura was capable of doing was nodding and following Kakashi out of the apartment, into the elevator and out of the building.

He had his own police cruiser, though didn't like driving it when he wasn't on duty, so next to his cruiser, was a classic Chevy Impala. She wasn't sure what year, though had a feeling it was a sixty-seven. The car was familiar to her and not because it was Kakashi's. Sakura was certain that it was the same one that was on a television show. Much to her happiness, it was always clean, too, unlike Naruto's car.

Climbing into the passenger seat, she waited as Kakashi also climbed in and started the engine, putting on his favourite album. He had such an eclectic taste in music. One moment he could be listening to classic rock and then the next, country or pop. It all depended on the mood she caught him in, really.

From the sounds of the music playing, Sakura knew that he was not in a good mood.

"Have you been to sleep yet?" asked Sakura conversationally, trying to take his attention away from whatever was bothering him.

Last night, Kakashi had been on the night shift and had only returned home a few hours ago. Apparently there'd been quite a lot of trouble in the town centre of Konoha, but nothing other than the usual. Drunken idiots, in other words.

He only glanced down at her for a second before pulling out of the car park. And at that single look in his eyes, she knew exactly what the conversation was going to be about, because Naruto's words from a few months ago flew right to the front of her mind.

_"End it with Hidan, Sakura-chan. He's not good for you and the last thing you want is for Kakashi to get involved. Something about Hidan has always put us both on edge, but hearing that he managed to piss Uchiha Itachi off? Kakashi wants him gone and he's serious about it."_

But neither of them understood, did they? They didn't know that Sakura needed Hidan. As pathetic as it probably sounded, she needed him to keep her safe, to keep the bad guys away. He was the only one who could scare them away. So what if she didn't know what his business was actually about? So what if she didn't know what he got up to? In their relationship, in their deal, she was safe and up until now, Hidan had kept his promise. It had to stay that way.

"You know what I want to talk to you about," Kakashi stated at the first traffic lights they approached.

"…Hidan."

He nodded once. There was no emotion on his face and his voice was just as blank, but waves of authority were rolling off him.

That was what Sakura liked most about Kakashi. He could be so laid back and caring, in his own weird way, but if you pissed him off, then you were screwed. He could be so intimidating without even trying, to the point where Sakura had to open a window because it felt like she suddenly couldn't even breathe in the car.

It was difficult to describe Kakashi, but there was always one thing she'd noticed about him: he was an alpha. There was no hiding it. Everything about him demanded everyone's attention, even when he didn't want it. People followed his orders without hesitation. Women threw themselves at him and none of them knew what his face looked like. Yes, Kakashi was an alpha and had they been a pack (which in animal world, they would be), then now was the time for him to defend his pack.

But couldn't he see that she didn't need to be defended?

"When I adopted you, Sakura, I did it because I wanted to help you. I wanted to make sure you got into a good school and a good college. I wanted to make sure you became a doctor. That's what you told me the first time I met you, when you were alone on the park, remember?" His eyes softened ever so slightly. "You told me that you wanted to become a doctor, no matter how hard it'd be to make that dream come true."

She nodded quickly and looked away. Her voice was nothing but a whisper when she replied, "I remember."

Kakashi was serious once more. "I told you right from the start not to expect too much from me, because I'm certainly no father figure." Again, she nodded. "But we had an understanding, Sakura. Like the one I have with Naruto. I promised you both that I would protect you and help you whenever you needed me. I give you both somewhere safe to live. I feed you. Clothe you."

Her eyes were back to his, widening ever so slightly as her heart palpitated with fear. "I know and I'm really grateful for–"

"I'm not scolding you or giving you an ultimatum," he murmured rather quickly, though soon sounded cool and distant once more. "I just want to remind you that you can talk to me, Sakura. I may not be a father figure, but I'm still the person who provides for you and protects you. You can tell me anything."

Could she really? Could she tell Kakashi that she was with Hidan not out of love but out of fear? No, that sounded wrong. She wasn't with Hidan because she feared him, she was with him because she feared being alone and vulnerable. She feared not being safe. That was why she was with Hidan. But would Kakashi understand? Or would he get angry with her? It was rare for him to show his angry side, but Sakura knew that he did have one and it was scary.

Thankfully, the lights soon turned green and Kakashi had to focus on the road, while she focused on the buildings they drove by.

His words played in her mind as they continued the drive without speaking, with only the music to fill the silence. Kakashi had said that he would always provide for and protect her. She could tell him anything. And Sakura knew she could trust him with her life, because he'd already saved it once.

But… As far as she was aware, people didn't fear Kakashi like they feared Hidan.

She needed Hidan.

"Thank you for the ride," mumbled Sakura as they came to a stop outside of the flower shop.

"Remember what I said, Sakura," he told her. "If you're in any kind of trouble, or just need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Surprisingly, she felt quite emotional because of his words, so nodded quickly and got out of the car, muttering her goodbye.

* * *

_Uchiha Itachi Returns Home… With a Woman?_

Itachi raised an eyebrow and sat down on one of the sofas in his family's living room. Woman? Was that how others viewed Sakura? It wasn't that he didn't view her as one, it was just that… He wasn't sure. In the most recent picture in the article, Sakura certainly didn't look as young as she usually did. And he could already tell that she would be happy about being labelled as a woman, even if she hated the article.

_It seems like it's been years since we all last saw Uchiha Itachi, the eldest son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. Where he's been hiding, we don't know and as far as my sources can tell, nobody knows._

_But just a few months back, Uchiha Itachi finally returned home! And since his return, we at Konoha's Teen Magazine have been keeping a close eye on the Uchiha._

Have they, now? Itachi's eyes narrowed a fraction. Why hadn't he been aware of that fact?

_For the first month or so, we have seen Itachi jumping straight into working at the police station, something we congratulate and admire him for. As far as we know, most Uchiha men join the police force at one point or another in their lives, so does that mean we can expect the youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke, to be joining them some time soon?_

Ridiculous. Sasuke was still in high school. Did this magazine know anything? As for 'jumping' straight into work… Itachi had had no choice. It had been an order from his father, though had been mentioned in a more polite way, like he was giving Itachi some great opportunity. Not wanting to disappoint his parents or family, he had agreed, though not willingly.

_After that first month, however, we've noticed something, something that could possibly have the female population weeping with sadness or turning green with envy. What is that, you ask, my dear readers? A woman. Uchiha Itachi has been spotted many times with the same woman. _ _Who the woman is, we don't know, but she stands out due to her pink hair – which, by the way, my sources stress is natural. Quite unusual, if you ask me and at first glance, I believed it to be dyed._

Itachi's eyes once again narrowed. Was this writer, Tanaka Hana, about to start ripping into Sakura? His hold on his iPad threatened to tighten, but he did his best to control himself.

_She looks fairly young and quite small compared to our Uchiha Itachi, but there is no denying she's beautiful._

_According to my sources, Itachi and his mystery woman meet up every Saturday morning and spend the day together. A date, perhaps? I'm not sure. As you can see in the pictures, they seem to be just friends, but the most recent picture would tell you different._

_As you all know, Konoha's new ice rink arena opened today and it seems Itachi took his mystery woman on a date there, before everyone else was allowed to enter. This is where it gets confusing, guys. It looks more than friendship to me, but there is no true way to tell. The pair were seen embracing on the ice and holding hands and more than once, our dear Itachi saved his mystery woman from a nasty fall. I've always said that he was a gentleman, haven't I?_

What was he supposed to have done? Let her fall and hurt herself? Leave her to learn how to skate alone?

_In all other pictures, there's a distance between them and not once did they touch. At the ice rink, though, it seems as though they couldn't keep their hands off each other! Could something more than friendship be brewing between the pair? How long will it be until we hear that they are officially together? Do you think there's a chemistry or a heat between them?_

_My dear readers, what do you think about all of this? Do they make a cute couple, or do you think the mystery woman seems much too young for Uchiha Itachi? Stay tuned for more!_

Couldn't keep their hands off each other? Heat? Itachi thought back to yesterday, remembering every minute he'd spent with Sakura.

Yes, he would admit that they touched quite a lot, especially considering the fact that they'd barely touched whenever they were together previously. But… Why did the writer make it sound so… dirty? Like it was more than what it actually was? Like the touching had been sexual? Itachi had never thought of Sakura in a sexual way before.

…Until now, thanks to Tanaka Hana.

"_Tadaima."_

Just the person he wanted to talk to and thankfully, his entrance shoved those thoughts out of his mind, leaving Itachi to feel much more comfortable.

"Okaerinasai."

There was a pause a second before Itachi heard the person removing his shoes and hanging up his jacket, soon entering the living room where he was sitting.

"Nii–san." Sasuke nodded once. "I thought you were out today?"

He didn't answer. Merely stared his brother down while trying to find the right words to use. There was only one person who could give away such information to Tanaka Hana and as much as it pained him to accuse him of something such as this…

Sasuke shifted onto his other foot, frowning ever so slightly. During that moment, he seemed like a child once more. Like he was only six years old. "What is it?"

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Dark eyes clashed with dark and Sasuke seemed to pale ever so slightly. "What?"

"The one who sent in the tips," he murmured, raising his iPad ever so slightly. "You're the reason why this article has been published, why it was written."

The younger Uchiha brother, to his credit, did not look away or back down. Instead he kept his eyes on Itachi, even though his frown gave away how he was really feeling. "You told me to split them up, Itachi. Whatever it took. You said Hidan was bad, that he could end up hurting Sakura."

"And you used your own brother to make that happen? Have you seen what they wrote?"

His frown deepened. "Tanaka told me it was nothing bad."

Oh, his temper was beginning to boil. When Itachi had told Sasuke to meddle in the relationship, he hadn't meant so publicly. Not only did this make him look bad, but it made Sakura look even worse. Everybody apparently knew of her relationship with Hidan and she was hardly unrecognisable. They were going to see the picture and _know_ who it was.

"Read it." He handed over the iPad, his eyes narrowing a fraction.

And as Sasuke did, he once again paled. "…I didn't know."

"She is underage, Sasuke," Itachi muttered as he stood up, taking back his iPad. "This could be taken the wrong way, not to mention my position at the station–"

"But Hidan's _seven_ years older than her."

"That doesn't matter. Hidan is not an officer of the law. Nobody is going to trust the police force if they believe their officers are abusing their authority and taking advantage of underage girls."

At his brother's rant, at his slightly raised voice, Sasuke couldn't help but flinch. "I didn't mean to get you or Sakura into trouble," he murmured quietly. "I thought I would be doing her a favour. You always told me when you were meeting her and where. I thought that you wanted me to use that information."

"He could have turned on her, Sasuke." His voice was back to its usual volume, but that didn't mean his words had any less effect. They seemed louder and more demanding, almost crushing Sasuke with their seriousness. "Hidan is completely unpredictable and somebody you should never trust. Seeing those pictures and that article could have put Sakura in a lot of danger."

"I–"

He shook his head, cutting Sasuke off. "I know you were only trying to help, but leave it to me from now on."

As the saying went: if you want something done properly, then you had to do it yourself.

And Itachi was determined to make Sakura realise that she didn't need somebody like Hidan to be or feel safe.

She didn't need to depend on anyone to feel safe.


	9. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 9**

**A Night To Remember**

* * *

"And… You're done."

Sakura finally, after what felt like a lifetime, was given permission to look at herself in the mirror. Until that moment, her best friend, Yamanaka Ino, had been working on her with pretty much every makeup product and brush in the world. Exaggeration, yes, but that was how it had felt to her. How long had they been in her bedroom for? Locked away?

She almost fell flat on her face when Sakura noticed it had been three hours.

What the hell had she been doing to her? The thought was daunting. However, when Sakura locked eyes with her reflection, there was no horror within her. Just gratitude and disbelief and…

That could _not_ be her!

But it was. The girl in the mirror had the same hair colour and the same eyes, though the latter had a fair amount of makeup surrounding them, making them seem more intense, more stunning.

As for _her hair_! Where to even begin, she couldn't help but marvel. What did she call a braid such as this one? The braided hairstyle was breathtaking and had taken all hair off her face, but Sakura could not find a single reason to feel self-conscious about her forehead, because it truly didn't look as big as it often felt.

All around her head was a thick braid, one that seemed to be at least an inch thick and two inches width-wise and as it reached the back of her head, Sakura could feel that it had been braided upwards, too, and then pinned up. The things Yamanaka Ino could do with her hands! They were the hands of a goddess, surely. First, she could make the most beautiful bouquets and flower arrangements and she could make _anyone_ look beautiful and now her hair–

"Thank you, Ino." Sakura felt strangely emotional as she hesitantly brought a hand up to her hair, though didn't actually touch it. She was too scared that the hairdo would just drop out. "I–"

It was as though Ino felt the same way, because Sakura was suddenly being attacked with hairspray. The blonde ignored her as she coughed and spluttered, trying desperately to fight off the large tin, but it wasn't until she deemed it was safe that Ino finally stopped and moved over to the balcony doors, opening them and allowing fresh air into the room.

"You know I've always liked braiding your hair, Forehead." Ino smiled and the warmth in her eyes was so out of character, though she did not comment on it. "And I've got to admit: I'm a genius. The braid makes your forehead look so much smaller – it could almost pass as normal."

Great. Sakura sighed.

Just as she was about to reply, however, the blonde was speaking again, saying, "Okay, so we painted your nails as soon as you got out of the bath. We've moisturised your entire body." Sakura grumbled under her breath, still embarrassed by what she had gone through. "Your makeup and hair are done. All that's left is the dress, right? Do you need help getting into it?"

The attention Ino was giving to her wasn't suffocating like it probably should have been. It made Sakura feel warm inside and part of her wondered (even though Ino was the same age as herself), if it was how mothers spoiled their daughters. If her mother hadn't fallen onto the wrong path, would she have been the one in Ino's place, getting her ready for something like The White Party? It was a saddening thought, but Sakura refused to let it get her down. Whatever could have been would never happen and it was not _her_ loss. It was her mother's. That was what Ino had told her many times in the past.

"No, I should be okay," replied Sakura with a smile. "It's strapless, so I can just pull it up instead of over my head."

The blonde agreed wholeheartedly and made her way over to the wardrobe, gently touching the dress and admiring it. "Make sure you get plenty of pictures in it, Forehead."

She frowned. "You're not staying?"

"And be stuck with those two out there?" She barked out a laugh and threw her long, thick hair over her shoulder. "I have much better things to be doing with my time."

Yes, she did and that thought only made Sakura feel even more grateful for all the hard work and effort Ino had put into getting her ready. "You could always leave with us. I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind–"

Hands falling onto her shoulders cut her off, as did the serious look in Ino's eyes when she lowered herself slightly to Sakura's height. "This is _your_ night, Sakura. Enjoy yourself. God knows you deserve to be spoilt every now and then. Just don't go getting a big head – well, bigger than what yours already is."

On second thought… Sakura smiled sweetly at Ino, but the blonde could see that it was fake. "You should probably leave now, Ino-Pig, before I throw you off my balcony."

On her way out, she laughed and lightly kissed her cheek. "Good luck tonight, Forehead and have fun."

The fake smile dimmed into a real one as she watched her best friend leaving. How she ever found such a good friend, Sakura would never know. Ino was always there for her, protecting her but at the same time, forcing her to grow and defend herself, too. She was a motivator and an inspiration.

She was her best friend, her family.

Once more silently thanking Ino, Sakura turned and glanced at the dress, then at the heels that matched it. It had made quite a dent in her savings, but what with all the extra shifts at the flower shop coming up, Ino had convinced her to buy the outfit. She could afford it.

How long did she have before she had to leave? Sakura looked to the alarm clock on her bedside table and nodded once to herself. Twenty minutes. That was more than enough time.

* * *

"How do I look?"

Naruto's jaw dropped as Sakura stepped into the living room and she could see that Kakashi was equally stunned, even though his expression was nearly entirely hidden behind that mask of his.

"Beautiful," the blond murmured, watching as Sakura spun around once, her dress lifting and spinning with her, although it kept her covered at the same time.

When Sakura looked to Kakashi, biting her rose-red, glossy lip nervously, he smiled and nodded once.

_Their Sakura_ looked stunning.

Since it was named 'The White Party', her dress was obviously white and it was also strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It was like a second skin right until it reached her waist, where it met with an equally white belt before flaring out to mid–thigh, flipping with every turn she made. When standing still as Sakura currently was, it still flared out a good few inches from her legs, but it only made her seem curvier, whilst also maintaining that innocent look that always followed her around.

"Is Itachi-san picking you up?"

Despite it being his own home where the party would be held, yes. Itachi _was_ in fact picking her up. "Yeah. He should be here any minute now."

Naruto smirked. "Are you nervous?"

"No…"

"Liar," Kakashi chuckled.

"Okay, I'm a _little_ nervous." She sighed, bringing her hands to the front of her dress and wringing them together. "What if I embarrass him?"

Rolling his blue eyes, Naruto sat back on the sofa. "I don't see how. If anything, he'll embarrass you."

Sakura ignored that comment. "I'm… so much younger than he is. People might get the wrong idea."

"You're over-thinking things again, Sakura," sighed Kakashi as he stood up and put his book down onto the small bookcase. "You've already told us – several times, in fact – that this isn't a date. Not only that, but Itachi-san wouldn't have asked you to be his plus one if he was worried about what people may say."

That was true. But why was she so nervous? Why did it feel like her stomach was alive with oversized butterflies? Like she couldn't even breathe properly due to the mixture of excitement and nervousness? Was it because she would be attending one of the most popular parties in Konoha, or because of who she would be attending with?

So many questions and as a knock on the apartment door sounded, Sakura realised she didn't have enough time to answer those questions.

The nervousness doubled, to the point where she couldn't even move from her spot until Kakashi guided her over in the direction of the front door, grabbing her clutch bag on the way.

She had to get a hold of herself, Sakura inwardly growled, but it was difficult. Why did it feel different to their previous outings? Why did it feel like… She couldn't even find the words to describe the feeling in her stomach and when Kakashi opened the door for her, with Naruto bouncing up behind them with Pakkun, she found all ability to breathe just… stop.

Beautiful.

Uchiha Itachi was beautiful.

And even though she was aware of the fact that she was staring, Sakura couldn't stop herself. White really did suit him. Outside the apartment, standing tall and proud, was Itachi and he was wearing a white tuxedo. The sight was definitely pleasurable for her eyes.

"You look beautiful."

Sakura absolutely _refused_ to show her embarrassment at her mumbled words and instead smiled up at him, trying her best to hide her nervousness. It wouldn't do to have Itachi think something was up. It was only natural to be attracted to him, after all. _Look at him,_ she thought pitifully.

He returned her smile with a gentle one of his own. "You look beautiful, too."

The blush couldn't be helped. It was natural, she told herself once more.

Vaguely hearing the snickering coming from Naruto behind her, Sakura shot a dark look over her shoulder, one that immediately had him shutting himself up and gulping. Kakashi, on the other hand, didn't bother to hide his amusement.

Then, the amusement dropped. "Take care of her, Itachi-san."

"Of course," he replied smoothly, though didn't take his eyes away from Sakura's.

After a moment, he held out his arm, much to her surprise, and she took it without hesitation, looping her own through it. It kind of felt like she was going to prom – not that she knew how that felt, but she was sure it would be similar.

"Will we be early?" asked Sakura once she heard the apartment door shut and they were in the safety of the elevator.

"No, we will be arriving with the other guests."

What?

_What?_

"But we'll be photographed together," she hissed, eyes going wide with worry. "Hidan–"

"Is not important tonight," Itachi murmured. "Tonight is about us."

She blushed. "Itachi–"

"It would be a shame if you refused to be photographed, Sakura. The photographs could make great memories in the future," he told her simply, faintly gesturing to the mirrored doors of the elevator. "Look at yourself. Others at the party will be envious. Do not hide your beauty because of somebody like Hidan, or because you're scared of his reaction."

"I'm not scared." She couldn't help but sigh, looking away from her reflection. "It's not fair on him that–"

"That you're not sticking to your end of the deal?" he questioned smoothly, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps not, but I can protect you just as well as he can, if not better, for tonight."

He would… He would take care of her? Protect her?

Defeated since she had nothing to reply with, Sakura nodded softly and tightened her hold on his arm, allowing Itachi to lead her out of the building when the elevator reached the ground floor.

It was safe to say that she was stunned to see a white limousine outside, with a chauffeur waiting for them and holding the back passenger door open. He'd really gone all out for her. To say that Itachi hadn't even wanted to go to the party in the first place, he'd really put an effort in. Was it just for her? Or would he have done it anyway?

The Uchiha family were known for their wealth as well as for Fugaku's success at lowering the crime rate in Konoha. Apparently, money just ran in the family and when Fugaku's parents died, he inherited it all, though didn't want to follow in their footsteps. He'd always wanted to be a man of the law. However, for some reason, the tabloids were always following the Uchiha family around, probably because of their wealth.

"Is it odd that I'm nervous?" Sakura asked as she slid into the backseat as gracefully as possible.

"Not at all." Itachi got in beside her, pausing as the chauffeur shut the door and made his way to the front of the limousine. "My mother has gone all out for this party. I would be nervous too, if our positions were reversed."

But he knew what to expect, she concluded with a nod. "Will Sasuke-kun be there?"

Something flitted through his eyes, though whatever it was, it was gone much too quickly for her to figure out what it was. Annoyance, perhaps? Disappointment? Were those emotions aimed at her? Or Sasuke? "Yes. He has no choice."

She nodded once more and smiled. "Good. It'd be uncomfortable if I only know one person."

"You know my parents."

"Who are hosting the party, therefore they'll be busy with the guests."

"I suppose that is true," he agreed. "Do you know my cousin, Shisui?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Only heard of him. Sasuke-kun used to talk about you both all the time."

"Here." The change in topic had Sakura blinking in confusion. "I have something for you."

"You didn't have to–"

Itachi cut her off with a smile. "I wanted to."

Reluctantly, yet excitedly all at the same time, Sakura held out her hands as he reached into his pocket, though was (not for the first time) surprised when Itachi took one of her wrists and tied something around it, making her eyes go wide at the sight of it.

"White roses," Sakura couldn't help but gasp and then smile up at him. "Thank you, Itachi. It's amazing."

The corsage was white, to go with everything else, and the roses had been arranged in such a way that it melted her heart. There was a large white rose, but then surrounding it were a few smaller white roses, along with a few white leaves, feathers and pearls. It sounded over the top, but because of the thoughtful way it was arranged, it was breathtaking and even though she had been reluctant to accept it, Sakura was so glad that she had. It matched her dress perfectly and she would cherish it always.

"Do your parents know we're coming together?"

Itachi regarded her as Sakura continued to fuss over her corsage, admiring it. "Of course. It is why my mother has gone to so much effort."

Her eyes snapped to his, widening. "For me?"

"Not entirely, but mostly." He smiled softly. "She wanted to impress you."

She shook her head with amused disbelief. "Your family already impresses me, Itachi. What's not to be impressed about? Your dad's the first chief of police who's managed to get the crime rate below thirty percent. Your mother is in charge of many animal shelters and is always on-call to help an animal. You're the genius who knows everything and Sasuke-kun…" Again, Sakura shook her head and smirked. "Well, he's always defending those who can't defend themselves, or speaking for people who can't find their voices."

* * *

When she put it like that, it was clear as to why Sakura admired his family and why she was impressed by them. However, she didn't know what went on behind closed doors. She didn't know that his father had been training Itachi for ANBU since he was four years old. She didn't know that his mother pretended to be oblivious to it all, never arguing with Fugaku about it and instead allowing him to raise their eldest son to be a killer.

It was hard to believe, but as for himself, he was a pushover. Obviously not when it mattered most or if the situation was serious, but when it came to his family, Itachi was most definitely a pushover.

Sasuke was… Well, aside from his few recent mistakes, Itachi believed that Sasuke was the only good thing about their family. Deep down he was genuinely a good person. His reasons were pure, despite his methods not being all that well thought out. All Sasuke wanted to do was help, even if he accidentally and unknowingly hurt people in the process.

And it was at that moment that it clicked, that Itachi suddenly understood why Sakura and Sasuke cared so much for each other, why their bond was so strong.

"He was _your_ voice."

She was startled to say the least. "How did you…?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out." He gave her a small smile. "The gratefulness and the love in your eyes says more than you do."

A faint blush swept across her cheeks and Sakura looked out of the darkened window, watching as the buildings began to spread out and gardens grew larger. "He's the one who spoke up for me. Somehow… He…" Sakura sighed. "I don't know how it happened or how he figured it out, but Kakashi told me that it was Sasuke-kun who informed somebody. That's why Kakashi and Obito-san were put on the case."

Clearly because Sasuke knew Obito and knew he would do everything possible to help and protect Sakura. While not closely related, Obito was a distant cousin of theirs and was often spotted at family dinners or formal parties (mostly because Fugaku wanted to make it seem like they were all united), which meant at some point, he and Sasuke had had conversations and perhaps gotten to know each other.

Maybe that was why it had taken so long for somebody to speak up for Sakura? Maybe Sasuke had been getting to know Obito first, to make sure the older Uchiha would do something?

"We didn't really speak much back then," Sakura continued without being asked to and one of her hands came to fiddle with her corsage. "He always… He always shared his lunch with me, though. Every day, he'd use the excuse that your mom made way too much for him, or gave him way too much money for one person, but every day, he'd spend his lunch with me.

"Like I said, though: we didn't really speak much. We just sat together. He didn't care about what others thought of me or said about me. He didn't care about his reputation. Without fail, every single lunch time, Sasuke would come and find me, place his lunch box down and give half of it to me. Do you want to know the first thing he asked me?"

After a moment of thinking about it, Itachi reached out and took her hand. Unlike when they were ice skating, though, there were no gloves keeping them from having skin to skin contact. No, there was none of the cliché sparks or electricity snapping through them, but he found himself enjoying the warmth of her hand, enjoying how small it felt in his own.

"What did he ask you?"

* * *

She watched their hands for a moment, unable to comprehend how the action made her feel, before swallowing, facing the window again and then replying, "He asked me: '_how bad is it?_' and a few days later, I'm on a park and Kakashi and Obito-san are approaching me, with Sasuke-kun leading the way. He told me it was okay to talk to them."

That was only after the pair had been to child services, however, demanding why the hell nothing had been done sooner. But it wasn't uncommon to hear stories about things such as that all the time, about child services failing children who desperately needed help. It was why Kakashi and Obito fought so hard to free her from that suffering. It was why they took her case on themselves, with the help of Senju Tsunade.

"And you have lived with Kakashi-san ever since?"

Sakura shook her head and turned away from the window, recognising easily that they were about five minutes away from the Uchiha home. "No, for the first couple of months, I stayed in a care home. Since Kakashi was a part of the case, he couldn't get too involved with me, but as soon as it was over he adopted me."

Itachi gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Have you ever thought about them?"

Her parents.

Her eyes went back to the window. "All the time."

* * *

It felt like she was being blinded because of all the flashing lights. Due to it being winter, the sun had set a while ago and the sky was dark, littered beautifully with so many stars. A huge, full moon joined the stars in the night sky and they complemented each other wonderfully.

Much to Sakura's surprise, Itachi did not shy away from the pictures or put space between them like she had thought he would. Instead, he brought her closer with their hands still linked from their journey. It worried her, especially since she knew the pictures would be in every newspaper and magazine in Konoha (and everywhere else) but what was she supposed to do?

Itachi had promised that, for tonight, he would protect her and he would be much better at protecting her than Hidan ever would be. Was that true? And what about after the party? When Hidan predictably exploded with anger because of the pictures, would Itachi help her then, too?

Bravely, Sakura decided to take a risk. If Itachi was smiling at the cameras, coming to a stop here and there so that his picture could be taken, then she could, too. So what if she was being referred to as his 'mystery woman'? They were both aware of the truth and knew that nothing such as that was happening.

She smiled brightly at the cameras, turning this way and that in order for the cameras to see her dress from all angles. All the celebrities did it according to Ino. Sure, her dress wasn't made by some huge designer, but that hardly mattered. At that moment in time, Sakura felt like… Like a queen. Not a princess, but an actual queen. Of sorts.

And then as they reached the final camera, Itachi once more brought her closer with his hand resting on her hip, causing her to look up at him, trying her best to hide her confusion. It wasn't difficult. The moment she saw that he was already looking down at her, all thoughts and possible responses to his actions stopped. His smile was impossible to describe, but it made her heart do a strange thumping sensation and at the same time, her stomach flipped.

It was unfair how beautiful Uchiha Itachi was.

* * *

It simply wasn't fair how beautiful Haruno Sakura looked at that moment in time.

The second Kakashi had opened the door and all but thrown her into his arms, Itachi had been stunned. Even now, he felt rather breathless and having such beauty hanging on his arm did not help in the slightest. At the same time, however, he felt proud, in a strange way. Why? Because Sakura was his date and not anyone else's?

No. Sakura wasn't his date. She was his plus one and there was a difference.

As much as Itachi hated Hidan for all of the horrific crimes he had committed, he knew he couldn't risk Sakura's safety by getting things mixed up like that. Perhaps if Hidan was out of the picture then she could have been his date, but no. And no it wasn't because she was involved with Hidan, it was more because of what his reaction may be when he realised he'd been made a fool of.

It could put her in a sickening amount of danger.

Something so beautiful didn't deserve to be ruined by something so ugly.

Deciding the paparazzi had enough pictures of them as his thoughts continued to darken, Itachi gently pulled Sakura after him, guiding her into the overly large, white marquee, which was lit up with many small lights.

There was a reason as to why Itachi disliked events such as this: it was a waste of money. In his opinion, the money spent creating the event and the venue and anything else that was needed, could have been spent on those less fortunate, on those who needed the support.

If he had his way, then there would be no family fortune. The second it was passed onto him, it would be going straight to developing countries. Sure, it wouldn't be enough to actually complete anything, but it would be enough to get them at least halfway there. Perhaps it was soft of him or naïve, however, Itachi had seen the horrors of those developing countries for himself. He'd seen the struggling and the heartbreak and the suffering and the starvation. He'd seen abuse and neglect and _hopelessness._ It was a horrific sight, one he wished to never see again.

But, back to the here and now.

Glancing down at his _plus one_, Itachi had to hold back a smile. The look of awe on Sakura's face was unmistakable, as was the admiration and joy. According to his younger brother, he'd tried many times to get both Naruto and Sakura invited to the party, but couldn't have both of them there. Inviting just one was rude. He wondered why Sasuke never invited Naruto this year, since Sakura would already be attending.

"_Itachi!"_

The sound of his mother's voice had him inwardly sighing before coming to a stop, holding Sakura close to his side when he did. And once again, she looked up at him in surprise, but he showed no sign of giving her an explanation. There was no explanation. He simply wanted her close to him for the event.

That was odd.

Masking his sudden unease, Itachi greeted his parents and Sasuke as they reached him, not surprised in the least that his younger brother was trailing behind them. He didn't really know anybody else seeing as they were all business partners or a CEO of one company or another. They held no interest for him and he held no interest for them. Like Itachi had previously told Sakura: he had no choice but to attend.

"I'm glad you both came," Mikoto stated warmly.

She leaned up and paused, waiting until Itachi lowered himself slightly so that she could kiss his cheek. Next, Sakura was the one receiving a kiss on the cheek, which clearly stunned her for a moment. Itachi wondered briefly if she had ever been greeted in such a way.

"I'm very grateful for the offer," replied Sakura with a faint blush sweeping across her cheeks. "Itachi-san's been very kind to me lately."

Itachi-san? Why was she now adding a suffix? And why was she blushing? Itachi once more resisted the urge to frown down at her, though apparently Sasuke could not hold back the frown. He looked just as confused as Itachi felt.

"I should hope so," was all Fugaku muttered.

Very faintly, Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Good." His mother smiled her winning smile. "I raised my son to do no less."

The conversation was grating on his nerves. Conversing with his parents always did that lately.

"If you will excuse us," Itachi cut in and was again gently pulling Sakura along, leaving her to follow behind him. "Sakura and I would like a drink."

"No alcohol," Fugaku kept his voice low so the other guests didn't hear them, but Itachi still heard his warning.

He also heard the warning beneath those words:

_Don't forget she is underage._

* * *

Everyone looked so stunning.

Not for the first time, Sakura looked around herself with wide eyes.

Everyone and everything was white except for the glasses and the ice sculptures. Around ten or fifteen minutes ago, when Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke approached them, she had been momentarily speechless. The last two and Itachi had definitely always been the lookers of the family, if you asked her, but even Fugaku suited the all-white look.

All Uchiha men were wearing a white tuxedo, though with slight differences, whereas Mikoto wore a floor length shimmering white gown, one that had a high neckline and revealed a great portion of her back. Most women her age would have shied away from such a dress, but as expected of Uchiha Mikoto, she owned it.

And now Sakura no longer felt like a queen. Not while around Mikoto, anyway.

"Itachi."

Well wasn't someone popular, she nearly grumbled. Instead, Sakura smiled and turned when Itachi did.

But was completely stunned when a _very_ attractive man stood before them.

He had short and wild dark hair with equally dark eyes and a very faintly tanned complexion, one that probably looked darker than it usually did due to the white tuxedo. And Sakura knew in that split second who the man was – an Uchiha.

"Shisui," greeted Itachi in response before gesturing to her. "This is–"

"Haruno Sakura," Shisui cut him off and smiled down at her. "I've been waiting to meet Sasuke-chan's best friend."

Ah, so he was the cousin he'd been talking about in the limo.

Also, best friend? "I'm sure he wouldn't like you using that term." She laughed and then nodded once, holding out her hand when Shisui held out his, waiting to accept it. "It's nice to meet you."

And once more, Sakura was left speechless when Shisui lifted her hand to his mouth, pressing a sweet kiss to it.

She didn't notice the narrowing of Itachi's eyes, for her own eyes were too focused on the gesture, even when Shisui lowered her hand and smiled teasingly at her, that same smile soon being sent to Itachi.

Why was the Uchiha family so unfairly beautiful? Sure, most would probably think that she was exaggerating, but there was definitely something otherworldly about them. It wasn't just their appearances that made them beautiful. It was their intelligence, the way they held themselves and the way they were always so confident and proud. They were the definition of elite. They left her in a constant state of awe.

"What, best friend?" Shisui chuckled and released her hand, taking a step back. "I agree, but it's amusing seeing him getting so riled up."

By her side, Itachi sighed. "You are always picking on my little brother, Shisui. Have you not grown bored of tormenting him yet? It gets tiring after a while."

He shook his head and an impish smile pulled at his lips. "Not in the slightest. His reactions entertain me."

What were they talking about? Was there a completely different side to Sasuke that she'd never seen before? Around her, he was cold and distant, or a little happy and warm, sometimes even playful. But flustered and shy? Embarrassed or annoyed? Okay, annoyed, Sakura would accept, since he was nearly always pissed off at Naruto for one thing or another, especially as of late, but she just couldn't see him allowing himself to get so wound up with teasing.

"Enjoying yourself so far, Sakura-san?" Shisui suddenly asked her. "I hope Itachi-chan has taken you for your first dance."

Itachi-_chan?_ Sakura's eyes widened, then another blush swept across her cheeks – it was all Kakashi's fault. He left those dirty books laying around the place, out in the open with their covers _demanding_ that she read them. His fault entirely that her thoughts immediately strayed to a different form of dancing before promptly switching off those thoughts.

"He's teasing you, Sakura," murmured Itachi, then sent his cousin a disapproving look. "Whenever he adds a suffix for either Sasuke or myself, that means Shisui is teasing us in one way or another." He raised an eyebrow. "Because he is older than the both of us, he believes he is capable of getting away with it."

Again, Shisui chuckled. "Believe? I _know_ I can, Itachi-_cha__n._"

She bit her lip, trying to hide her smirk at their banter and much to her happiness, Itachi seemed to relax. That wall he always had surrounding himself lowered, even if it was only by the smallest amount.

"When was the last time I allowed you to get away with it?"

This seemed to sober him up a bit and the biting of her lip was no longer to hide her amusement.

"Long before your return, actually. Perhaps even before you left," he murmured just as quietly as Itachi had. "Since your return, you haven't been as easy to rile up as you used to be."

And the walls came shooting straight back up, much to her disappointment.

"Not here, Shisui."

That didn't seem to stop him, though. It seemed to anger him. "You're always saying 'not now, Shisui' and talking to me like I'm your brother. I know you too well for you to keep avoiding me, Itachi. Remember that and remember that you can't keep things from me. I've known you your entire life."

There was no reply. All Itachi did was stare him down with that intimidating gaze of his, the one that never failed to make Sakura shrink back or edge away from him. Shisui, however, was unaffected and stared him down with his own version of that look. It made the air around them suffocating, bordering on unbearable.

Stepping between them, Sakura smiled sweetly up at Itachi when he finally broke eye contact and looked down at her. "I'd really like another drink, if that's okay with you?"

He took a deep breath, thankfully calming himself down, before taking her hand once more and nodding once, sparing Shisui a final glance. "Do not make a scene, Shisui. You know my parents would never forgive you."

With that, they walked away.

Her eyes were sad as Sakura watched Itachi, trusting him enough not to let her trip up over anything or to make a fool of herself. Walking in heels was difficult, but fortunately the ground of the large garden marquee was wooden – another sign of how much time and effort Mikoto had put into everything.

"Sasuke always said that you and Shisui were close–"

"Please." Itachi paused in his walk, though didn't look at her. "Stay out of the issues between us. It's not something you need to concern yourself with."

But Sakura couldn't let it go. Not after seeing that pained look on Shisui's face as they walked away. "He's really suffering, Itachi," she told him quietly and once again came to stand in front of him, trying to get Itachi to meet her eye. It took a few moments. "I don't know what's gone on between you both and I understand that you don't want me getting involved, but… Just talk to him – or tell Shisui-san that you need time to sort through those thoughts of yours."

His eyes never left hers for a moment and it unnerved her. "You can't tell me who to open up to when you won't even open up to your own psychiatrist."

The words nearly made her take a defensive step back, nearly made her close up completely because _damn it_ talking about something like her PTSD in such a public area was _suffocating_, but instead all that showed was a minute flinch. "That's different. Tsunade-sama doesn't understand–"

"And you think Shisui does?"

"Well, no, but he's your cousin–"

"Are you aware of the fact that Tsunade-sama was a part of not one, but two wars?" Itachi questioned. When all Sakura did was stare in stunned silence, he continued his assault, telling her, "Or that she suffered from such a severe case of post traumatic stress disorder that she couldn't even look at blood without zoning out completely, without being forced to relive every single death she witnessed?"

She was at a loss for words because the truth was, was that no, she had not known that. Why would she? Those sessions were for Sakura to talk to Tsunade, but it seemed as though Itachi sometimes turned the tables during his sessions, unless it was common knowledge for those in the military.

"But…"

Words failed her and when they did, Itachi softened his tone and his expression, most likely realising that it was too much for her to comprehend all at once. "During the wars, Tsunade-sama was a great medic, one who could both protect her team by fighting, and by healing them. Never before and never since has the military had a soldier like Tsunade-sama.

"Since the day she lost her entire team, since she lost her lover, however, she has never been able to face blood and probably never will. It sends her into shock, makes her relive her past until she is nothing more than a trembling mess who can't even defend herself – or so I've been told." A pause. "Who chose her as your psychiatrist?"

Well… "Kakashi did, but–"

"And did you ever think that there was a reason for that?"

She was getting tired of Itachi repeatedly cutting her off. It was so rude. "Itachi, why are you telling me this? If Tsunade-sama knew…"

"Then she would be grateful if it helped you in feeling more comfortable with opening up to her," replied Itachi quietly, the chattering of the guests and the music being played softly covering his words so nobody else could hear them. "It is common knowledge to those in ANBU about Tsunade-sama's post traumatic stress disorder. It is why she has never been allowed on the field since. It is why she is a psychiatrist and no longer a medic."

Realisation almost floored her, making Sakura's chest ache viciously. "She still wants to help people."

He nodded once. "Even after everything she has been through and everyone she has lost, Tsunade-sama still wants to help. She wants to help _you_."

* * *

It was getting louder.

That was another reason as to why Itachi hadn't wanted to attend: the loud and excited guests. Despite being who they were, some were still fairly young and still enjoyed a good party. They were the types who drank way too much alcohol and had to leave at a certain time for fear of embarrassing themselves or offending somebody. It was always their plus ones who dragged them away.

Along with the rise in volume, people were also dancing and Itachi hadn't failed to notice the way Sakura watched them, like she wished she could be up there and dancing the same way. Would she feel the same way if he was her dancing partner? Maybe, maybe not.

Since the three course meal that was always delivered at the party was almost ready, however, Itachi did not offer her a dance and instead took her over to their table. Briefly reading the name cards to find their names, he pulled out her chair, smiling down at her when she grinned. It was so easy to please her. Despite the things that had happened to her, she was so innocent that it was like a breath of fresh air to him.

Being the selfish man that he was, Itachi wanted to take gulps of that fresh air.

Continuing to smile, he sat down beside her. "Dinner will be served in five minutes."

She nodded and looked to the guests. "There's so many people here."

Yes, there was. In the media, they made out that there was only around fifty to a hundred guests, when in reality, there was over two hundred of them. Luckily, his mother always bought the biggest marquee she could find and spent many weeks, if not months, setting everything up. By doing this, she made it bearable for such a great amount of people to be under one marquee.

"What were you expecting?" the new voice startled her for a moment, Itachi noticed and during that moment, Sasuke sat down on her other side, seeming to be rather grateful that she was not only sat on their table, but also sat next to him. It was the look in his eyes. "It was my mother who planned everything, after all."

And there it was. A look Itachi rarely ever saw in Sasuke's eyes. It was a protective look, a caring one. It made it blatantly obvious that he cared for Sakura dearly and that she meant a lot to him, even though Itachi was certain his younger brother never meant to make that feeling obvious. They'd been through quite a lot together, for youngsters. He was the one who spoke up for her, who saved her from her parents, along with Kakashi, Obito and Tsunade.

Speaking of Obito… He should be arriving to their table any minute now with his date.

Itachi had managed to get a good look at the guest list before the party, so knew what to expect. The Uchiha family had always sat at the same table together, regardless of the fact that they probably didn't get along. That included their dates. However, the only Uchiha without dates this year were Sasuke and Shisui.

As Shisui came to sit on his other side, a single look was shared between them and Itachi could feel the annoyance coming off him in waves. He hoped his cousin turned it down a notch because otherwise, it would capture his mother's attention. Nothing, not even his cousin, was going to ruin her party, not after he'd witnessed all the hard work and effort she'd put into it.

Next, like he'd been expecting, was Obito and his date.

"Obito-san." Sakura grinned and stood up, looking almost like a porcelain doll as she embraced the man tightly. Then, she moved onto his date. "Rin-san. It's so good to see you both again."

Itachi didn't show his surprise. Sure, he'd known that it was Obito and Kakashi who'd saved her, but to see her _hugging_ Obito? And then hugging his date? Nohara Rin had nothing to do with her past, so maybe she still saw them on occasion? It would make sense, considering she was living with Kakashi and Obito was Kakashi's best friend and partner while out on duty.

"You're looking well, Sakura-chan," Rin complimented as she cupped her cheeks to get a good look at the girl, smiling warmly at her. "And it's nice to see that Sasuke-kun finally invited you–"

"Actually…"

"I am the one who invited her." Itachi also stood up and nodded once to Obito. "Obito-san."

The older Uchiha tensed ever so slightly and his eyes immediately looked to Sakura, but soon went back to Itachi, assessing him coolly. "Itachi."

Oh, so Obito was protective of Sakura, too.

Again, Itachi couldn't help but wonder how Sakura didn't feel safe without Hidan. However, he soon shut those thoughts down. He'd made a promise to himself and to Sakura that he wouldn't allow Hidan to disrupt their evening together. That included thinking of him.

They all sat down at the same time, though Sakura showed no signs of noticing the tension on the table. She was too busy chatting away to Rin, who seemed just as blissfully unaware as she grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"You're engaged," exclaimed Sakura, her eyes going wide as she took the hand Rin was holding out. "When did that happen? And why didn't Kakashi tell me?"

"It was just this evening, actually." Rin blushed and smiled up at Obito. "I don't think Kakashi–"

"He knows." Sasuke smirked, briefly glancing at the ring. "He was probably the one who told Obito to stop beating around the bush."

At their silence, Sakura also smirked and released Rin's hand. "He's been trying to find a way to propose to you for as long as I've known him."

Brown eyes softened noticeably before Rin was turning towards Obito and smiling at him lovingly. "You have?"

He was blushing and refusing to look at anyone.

So he could still be childish, Itachi noted.

"Congratulations." Shisui nodded to them both. Like himself, he was probably hoping that they didn't get _too_ into the moment. "Have you set a date yet?"

With the moment gone, Rin shook her head and, with the hand that held her ring, took Obito's. "No, but we were just thinking about a wedding in the fall. I love the change in colours."

Almost everything died in the fall, so Itachi couldn't fully understand what there was to love about it.

"That gives you plenty of time to plan, then." She smiled. "If you need any help, just tell me and–"

Obito swiftly cut her off, smirking down at her. "Rin was actually hoping you would be one of her bridesmaids."

A bridesmaid? Itachi wondered just how well the two knew each other.

Sakura was practically trembling in her seat, eyes wild with happiness and gratefulness and love and who knows what else. It was quite the sight to see, if you asked him. Even though it made her seem younger, at the same time, it showed her innocence. Her childishness. Despite her saying that she was much more mature than others her age, Sakura could still behave like a child.

"Really?"

Rin nodded, giggling softly at her reaction. "Of course. You're Kakashi's family, Sakura-chan, meaning you're _our_ family, too. Only the Gods know how many times you've kept that man out of trouble. Having both you and Naruto-kun living with him has really settled Kakashi and kept him grounded, more so than I ever thought possible."

Not for the first time, Itachi hid his shock with ease. He wasn't the only one to notice the difference in Kakashi's personality, then. For his first year in the police force, after leaving ANBU, it had been noted that he wasn't very empathetic. Not only that, but he could be quite the heavy drinker when not on duty.

That was why he'd been so stunned to see him behaving the way he had with Sakura, Naruto and even Sasuke. The three of them seemed to have helped balance him out a bit. No longer did Kakashi look as haggard as he had in ANBU. No longer did he appear to be cold and aloof, or uncaring. It was like being around the three of them had completely flipped his personality.

Blushing at their words, Sakura waved a hand dismissively. "I'm sure it's got nothing to do with us–"

"But it has," stressed Rin, her eyes begging for Sakura to believe her. "Granted, he's always had a soft spot for Naruto-kun, since he was close with Naruto-kun's father, but you… You're the first person he's ever reached out to like that."

"Not in a creepy way, of course," Obito added, noticing the faint frown on Shisui's face. "Kakashi's always been protective of his teammates, including those he works with at the station. For some reason, though, he reached out to _you_, Sakura. Together we've dealt with a lot of scary things and he's probably dealt with even worse before then, but when he saw you and saw how young and innocent and how robbed of your childhood that you were, he wanted to save you."

Tears were threatening to fill her eyes, Itachi realised and noticing the trembling of her bottom lip, he stopped the conversation there. "I don't think this is the time or place to be bringing such things up."

Rin agreed, her own eyes glassy as she watched Sakura trying to collect herself. "Before we end the conversation, I just wanted to thank both Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun. Including Naruto-kun, you're all a major part of Kakashi's life. Thank you for being there for my friend. You probably don't know how much he needed it."

* * *

Since nearly bursting into tears in front of everyone, Sakura was so very grateful that Itachi had taken her mind off everything for just a short amount of time.

As they ate, he asked her questions about everything and anything when nobody else spoke. When they did speak, he always made sure that she was involved in the conversation in one way or another.

His parents weren't as invasive as they usually were, much to her happiness. Perhaps it was because of the setting, because they were in a room filled with hundreds of people. Whatever it was, Sakura was glad for it, because she'd had enough of heavy conversations for a while.

And as she and Itachi finished their deserts, she was pleasantly surprise when, ten minutes later, he stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Come, Sakura." He smiled down at her gently. "I want to dance with you."

Of course he didn't _ask_, Sakura inwardly laughed. Outwardly, she smiled and nodded, taking his hand and allowing Itachi to lead her into the centre of the marquee. She felt a little self-conscious knowing that everyone at the table was watching after them in stunned silence, but seeing that Itachi wasn't concerned in the slightest helped her to relax.

The dance floor wasn't as brightly lit as the rest of the marquee. It had more of a romantic lighting. Also, there weren't as many couples on the dance floor, not yet, anyway. Some were still eating their meals, or were conversing. They had a lot of space to themselves, in other words.

"Do you know how to dance?" asked Itachi as they came to a stop and he settled his hands on her waist.

"Kakashi likes to dance." Sakura blushed and hesitantly rested her hands on his shoulders.

Several times now, she had entered the living room only to have her hands captured a second before she was being spun around the room. It was quite fun, actually. He didn't seem like the type who enjoyed dancing, but anybody who thought that couldn't be more wrong. It didn't matter what song was playing, either. It could be some stupid, moronic advertisement jingle on the television and Kakashi would still drag her into a dance. Most of the time, however, it was a peaceful and calming ballad. Kakashi truly was an eccentric man.

But as Itachi brought her closer, as their chests lightly brushed together with each breath they took, Sakura realised that this was not the same as dancing with Kakashi. Kakashi always kept a distance between them, whereas right now, it felt as though there was no distance between herself and Itachi. It made her so very aware of everything. The people making their way onto the dance floor. Itachi's hands on her waist, guiding her into a slow sway. The other people dancing in the same way. Itachi's eyes. The laughing and the talking surrounding them. Itachi's warmth. Itachi's small smile. Itachi's lips.

Itachi, Itachi, _Itachi._

Sakura swallowed and her eyes dropped to his chest.

They swayed gently for the first song.

Up until that moment, there'd always been a distance between them. Even while ice skating, Itachi had held her at arms length. It felt… It felt… She refused to show her confusion. It felt comfortable. Like it was completely normal to be in his arms, to be swaying side to side to soft, love music.

Wait.

Love music?

This time, Sakura frowned and listened to the lyrics carefully, but soon realised that the man holding her was softly singing them, much to her astonishment.

"_Suddenly… life has new meaning to me. There's beauty up above and things we never take notice of. You wake up and suddenly you're in love."_

Her heart threatened to stop.

_Uchiha Itachi overload!_

* * *

Mikoto did her best to mask her smirk as she watched the two dancing and by her side, her husband sighed.

"Stop interfering, Mikoto."

She didn't even look away from them. Didn't bat an eyelash. "What makes you think that I have interfered?"

"This song did not come on just as they started to dance, by chance. I know you had something to do with it."

This time, her smirk was obvious. "I thought it was appropriate."

"What are you talking about, woman? How can it possibly be appropriate for Itachi to dance with an underage girl to this song? It's like you're encouraging something to happen."

Rolling her eyes, she gestured to them with a tip of her glass of champagne. Only Sasuke remained seated at the table and he was much too busy indiscreetly using his phone to listen in on their conversation. Everyone else had gotten up to dance. "Look at that smile, Fugaku. Have you ever seen that smile on our son's face before?"

There was a pause and when he spoke, he sounded distant, murmuring, "…I have never seen him smile before."

The realisation almost floored them both.

His own son and not once had he ever seen Itachi smile.

* * *

_"You wake up and suddenly, you're in love…"_

Sakura closed her eyes when Itachi's forehead pressed to hers. It felt so natural, like it was as easy as breathing. Why? Shouldn't she feel like he was invading her personal space? Shouldn't she be worried about what others' must surely think? But she didn't and Sakura couldn't understand why. His hands were now a little lower than they'd started out and her own hands were wandering, playing with his loose ponytail. She'd always wanted to do that, to feel his hair. It looked so soft and it felt no different.

_"You're everything a man could want and more. One thousand words are not enough to say what I feel inside. Holding hands as we walk along the shore"_

Itachi was still quietly singing along, clearly enjoying the song and Sakura couldn't even deny that she was entranced by him as she opened her eyes. Like hers had just been, his eyes were shut, his long eyelashes caressing his cheeks and his features were relaxed and peaceful. Not for the first time that night, Sakura thought it was unfair how beautiful he was.

_"You wake up and suddenly you're in love."_

His lips twitched at the corners, like Itachi was smiling and vaguely, Sakura wondered if there was perhaps a good memory to the song, or if he was remembering somebody from his past.

Strangely, it brought forth a horrible sensation, a disgusting emotion: envy.

She was jealous of somebody she didn't even know existed or not.

* * *

"Tonight was…" Sakura smiled shyly and her eyes dropped to the ground. "The best night of my life so far."

He smirked as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way towards the apartment. "So far?"

"Well, if I ever get married or something equally as amazing as that happened at night, then that's going to top it, right?" She smirked when Itachi frowned, like he was in deep thought. "Don't worry, though. I'll always cherish tonight."

Her words were teasing but after a few moments, Sakura caught on that Itachi probably hadn't understood her joke, since he was still frowning.

"Itachi?"

Calling his name seemed to shake him out of whatever was bugging him. "Forgive me, Sakura." He gave her a small smile. "I have something I must do."

There was a pause as they came to a stop in front of her door. "Oh, well… I guess I'll see you around, then."

"Yes."

Another pause.

It went by for so long that she eventually rolled her eyes. "This is getting awkward, Itachi. Are we saying goodnight or–"

His lips pressed against her forehead, effectively silencing her.

All she could do was stare as he leaned back and smiled. "Goodnight, Sakura."

* * *

The look on Sakura's face as she shut the door behind her quietly and dropped her shoes to the floor, told them that she was upset about something.

Kakashi frowned, but it was Naruto who spoke, asking, "What happened? Did the party suck?"

"No." Sakura sighed and sat down in 'her' chair in the living room, throwing her aching feet up onto the puffy cushion. "The party was amazing – even better than it looks! It's just… Just now… Itachi…"

This time, Kakashi's frown was more noticeable. "He, what?"

"Kissed my forehead." She pouted. "Like I'm just some little girl and he's a grown man!"


	10. What Happened?

**Chapter 10**

**What Happened?**

* * *

_After checking the room thoroughly and realising that the target was not there, Itachi rushed over to the table in the centre of the room, thankful that his mask hid his emotions as he saw the state of the young child._

_Barely even four years old and already…_

_Not allowing himself time to think, Itachi quickly untied her, cradling the back of her head as he gently lifted her. Against him, she shivered and he did his best to find some kind of blanket for her, but the best he could come up with was his travelling cloak. It only took seconds for him to open it and bring her closer, to close the cloak around them both._

_Itachi was sickened by the fact that he could feel her blood soaking into his uniform._

_Fortunately, the young girl was unconscious. The pain was too much for her body to handle. That was better for Itachi. The last thing he needed was to hear her cries of pain, or for her pleas and begs. No, the sooner he returned her to her village, the better._

_Of course things were never that simple, though._

_The second they were outside, the second Itachi set off at a steady pace, the girl in his arms woke with a jolt and immediately started to cry._

_Shutting his eyes for a brief second, he took a deep breath then picked up the pace, determined on making the journey quick. The child needed medical assistance as soon as she could possibly get it, because her wounds… They had Itachi's stomach turning. They had him damn near staggering and emptying his stomach. _Him_. __But he knew he had to stay calm for her. For the child. She was panicking, growing more scared by the second and it seemed the sight of his ANBU mask only made that fear grow. It was understandable._

"_M-Mama. I want Mama…"_

_It was at her breathless, whispered beg that Itachi reluctantly accepted that they would not make it in time back to the village._

_Glancing around for a second, he made his way to the biggest tree, one that would easily hide them should they have anybody following them. He hadn't taken the time to thoroughly check._

"_Mama–"_

"_Quiet, little one," Itachi murmured as soothingly as possible as he removed his mask. Holding her tenderly in his arms, he leaned back against the tree, trying to catch his breath from the running. "You will see her soon," he lied. "But first, we must calm ourselves so we don't worry your mother too much. Let them all believe that we are tough, even though it's all lies."_

_She sniffed in his arms, still trembling and still bleeding out._

_There was nothing he could do to save her._

"_T-That man–"_

"_Is gone, I promise. He won't be bothering you anymore." Damn it. He needed to find a way to track that psychopath._

"_I can't… __feel m-my fingers," she suddenly sobbed. "W-Where…?"_

_Before the child could lift her hand, Itachi caught it and kept it from her view. The sight of it would only make her more hysterical and Itachi wouldn't even blame her for it. All fingers, including her thumbs, had been viciously cut off. As had her toes and right ear. As had most of the skin on her right leg. The torso was by far the worst, however and he could barely stomach the look of it._

_How anyone could do such vile things to an innocent child, who was no older than four (if that), Itachi would never know._

_His mission had been to assassinate the person who was committing such unforgivable crimes, but for once, Itachi disobeyed. The child… If he hadn't taken her, she would have died alone on that table, crying for her mother._

_How was he supposed to allow that to happen?_

_And as the child eventually grew still in his arms only seconds later, as her chest stopped rising and falling and the light left her eyes, Itachi looked up at the darkening sky, taking a moment to accept the inevitable._

_He had failed to save her._

* * *

Breathing was finally possible and as he gasped for breath, Itachi quickly sat up in bed, gripping the sheets covering his thighs tightly.

Again…

She was haunting him again.

It had been well over a year now since the child's death and even now, she was haunting him.

Usually, Itachi was able to block out most of the deaths from his days in ANBU, but not hers. Never had he been able to block out or forget her death. Was it because she was just a child? No. In the year of her death, well over two hundred children had died in the space of a few months. None of their deaths haunted him as badly as hers did.

Was it because, unlike every other death he'd witnessed or caused, she died in his arms? Was it because he'd held her as she took her last breath? Comforted her when she cried for her mother? Made false promises that she was safe? _Lied to her?_

_What was it?_

_Why wouldn't she leave him alone?_

Itachi took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

What he wouldn't give to have a full night of sleep. To just close his eyes and not see their faces. To not see their family's faces as he broke the news, as he handed over the deceased children, murmuring that there was nothing more he could do. The amount of times Itachi had had to leave abruptly, all because their emotions were too much for him to handle…

There were certain things even ANBU hadn't been able to take away from him.

Humanity.

But in return, it had given him so much. Forced upon him so much. There was the hatred towards himself, towards his leader, towards his father, towards the monsters he'd had to assassinate or work with. The numbness. Sometimes, Itachi could go days without feeling a single emotion. He could do unforgivable things, such as taking a life, without feeling even a flicker of remorse.

Those were just two of so many things that plagued him now and had ever since he'd turned fifteen years old.

The time on the clock read that it was twelve past five. With slow, exhausted movements, Itachi threw back the covers and got up, deciding it was time to start his day.

Drowning in work would be his distraction.

* * *

Walking Pakkun was one of Sakura's favourite pastimes. It was so relaxing, mainly because of how much of a laid-back dog Pakkun was – like owner, like pug, she supposed. The fresh air and wide, open field of grass and flowers also helped to relax her.

It was early in the morning, just gone seven, but Sakura hadn't been able to sleep. She was too restless from the night before, from the whole kissing of the forehead situation. After informing Kakashi and Naruto of what had happened, they'd laughed at her, telling her she was being silly for getting so worked up about it. Just because Itachi kissed her forehead, it didn't mean that he saw her as a little girl.

But what if he did? What if, that entire evening, Itachi had spent it trying to work out whether or not he saw her as a child?

Sighing, Sakura sat down on a bench and did her best to ignore the chill that tried to soak through her joggers. There weren't many others out just yet, so she felt confident with taking Pakkun off his lead and allowing him to roam free for a while.

Sometimes she liked going to the park and watching the families together. Ino hated it when she did that, though. She always said that it made her look like a creep, but one time, in a moment of openness, she'd murmured that it made _her_ feel sad, because she knew exactly what would be going through Sakura's mind.

Pulling her jacket tighter around her body, she looked away just as Pakkun began to pee against a bin.

It wasn't that Sakura watched families together because she was a masochist. Sometimes she was just genuinely curious about how families worked. There were so many different kinds! There was the average family – the kind you saw often, so didn't take much notice of. There was the mother, father and child or children. But then there were the families with the same-sex parents, or the families with only one parent. They all interested her. Seeing how they worked together, how they loved each other…

Don't get her wrong, though. Sakura knew that there didn't need to be a parent for it to be a family. After all, she had two families. Her blood family and then her real family. Her real family consisted of Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Obito and Rin. At one point or another, they'd all stood up for her or had been there for her when she needed support the most. They _loved_ her. That was what made them family.

As though sensing her sombre thoughts, Pakkun appeared by her feet and tilted his head to the side, watching her silently.

"I'm okay." She offered him a small, sad smile and petted his head.

One day, Sakura hoped to think about her blood family and _not_ feel like she was missing out on something special. She hoped to have her own little family and when she did, _if_ she was given such a privilege, then she would never let a day go by where they wouldn't feel her love for them. Never would she ever let any of her family – not her husband, not her children – suffer or be hurt the way she had been.

In her pocket her phone buzzed and Sakura was quick to look at the text, though rolled her eyes at the laziness of it.

_Pakkun?_

Of course Kakashi hadn't used a full sentence – that would be too much to do when it was so early in the morning.

_With me. Back soon._

Well, if he was going to be lazy…

Smiling to herself, she put her phone away and reached down, clipping the lead back onto Pakkun's harness. He didn't like sitting around for his entire walk. No, Pakkun enjoyed going all around the park, or as far as they could be bothered to, even though he'd made the trip several times before. Somehow, he never got tired of it.

He was so lucky that she loved the park.

* * *

"Naruto, are you–"

She froze as soon as she opened the door, her eyes going wide with horror at the sight before her.

Like she had, Naruto also froze, but his fists soon clenched tightly against the floor. "It's not what it looks like."

Movement was impossible. There was no escape. All Sakura was capable of doing was watching as Naruto continued to half-lean on the floor, with that _ridiculous_ song playing in the background and his phone angled so that the camera was on him.

And then she burst into laughter, almost collapsing in her place. "You… Y-You…"

At her fit of giggles, the blond frowned and quickly jumped to his feet, switching the song off as well as the video recorder on his phone. "You yell at me if I walk into your room without knocking!"

"I _did_ knock!" The laughter hadn't subsided in the least, but Sakura still defended herself. "You didn't hear me because of that stupid song."

"It's not that bad…"

Finally and just barely putting a lid on her giggles, though still smirking teasingly, Sakura spread her legs a little, imitating him (in a standing position instead of laying on the floor) as she bent her knees and rolled her hips in a grinding motion, the same way he had been. "_Baby grind on me… Relax your mind take your time on me…"_

"Okay! I get it!" A dark blush was staining his cheeks and Naruto looked anywhere but at her. "I was only doing it because Kiba said–"

"Whatever Kiba said, Naruto, is wrong." She sighed and rolled her eyes, standing up straight once more. A second later and her hand was on her hip. "Would you have really posted a video like that online? For the whole world to watch? Anyone who does it looks like an idiot."

"Well, no." His blush darkened. "Kiba said I should send it."

Oh no. Her stomach was curling horribly. "Send it to who?"

Blue eyes met hers, then averted immediately.

The explosion that followed, the anger, was unmissable. "You idiot! If you sent something like that to Hinata, she'd probably faint and then Neji-san, or worse, _her father_, could have seen it. Do you have any idea how much trouble you'd be in? Neji-san still doesn't like you."

Naruto sighed.

Even as they made their way out of the apartment and down the elevator, even when they were sat in his car and on their way to school, the rant continued. Couldn't Naruto understand how _forward_ that was? And sending it to Hinata? Sakura was doing her best to make him understand that somebody like Hinata needed time.

"She could have taken it the wrong way, Naruto. Hinata could have thought that you only want one thing from her." She sighed, her anger subsiding. "I only got angry because I don't want you screwing everything up because of something _Kiba_ said. You've been so happy lately and I don't want that to change."

He smiled down at her and parked the car. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. You always stop me from making bad decisions."

She smiled right back at him. "Somebody has to."

* * *

The school week felt like it was dragging.

And something odd had occurred to her, also.

It was Wednesday now and usually, by a Wednesday, Sakura's weekend would already be planned, but this week was different for some reason. Not only was she not receiving any texts from Itachi, but now she wasn't receiving any from Hidan. Granted, he was probably pissed with her for attending The White Party with Itachi, but it was still unusual.

By Monday afternoon, the pictures were _everywhere_. On the news, in the newspaper, in magazines and online. _Everywhere._ And they didn't look good. Well, Sakura thought she and Itachi looked amazing in them and had actually had a few printed off, ready to stick in photo frames, but they would look bad from Hidan's perspective.

She'd tried calling Hidan. No answer. Texts went ignored. Part of her wondered if that meant the deal was off, because one of their rules was that he would always answer the phone to her, in case she needed help or something of the sort. That was why he was on speed dial.

As for Itachi…

Monday evening, Sakura had sent him a text, once more thanking him for the amazing evening, however… No answer.

Strange.

It wasn't her phone, because Kakashi had been receiving her texts and calls. As had Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Hinata. So what was the problem? Was it _them?_ Were _they_ the problem?

Sakura shook her head and dropped down into a seat between Naruto and Sasuke, who were both eating their lunches. She immediately turned to the latter.

"Is your brother busy lately?"

He paused in his eating, regarding her with an odd expression before he continued like she hadn't said a word, eating the rest of his sandwich. It was only when it was finished that he replied, "Yes."

Well, that explained Itachi not replying to her texts, but Hidan? During their five month relationship (deal) not once had he ignored her. It was childish, really. How were they supposed to talk things over if he refused to talk to her? Or was Sakura supposed to take his silence as their deal being off? The thought was daunting.

"Why?"

Sakura looked back up to Sasuke, who was now frowning down at her. "What?"

"Why did you ask me if he's busy?"

"Oh." She also frowned and picked up her sandwich. "We haven't spoken since the party."

Rolling his eyes, he asked, "Have you even tried to speak to him or start a conversation? Itachi has the tendency to be antisocial."

"Yeah." Why did he think that she wouldn't have tried to start a conversation? "I sent him a text on Monday but he hasn't replied."

The Uchiha shrugged and continued to eat. "He's been busy at the station recently."

"But…" Sakura's frown deepened and once Naruto had spotted Hinata, quickly making his way over to her, she murmured to Sasuke, "Things ended weirdly on Sunday."

He tensed. "I don't want to know."

"No, not like that," she snapped. "I mean… I don't think it was like that."

Reluctantly, so very obviously reluctantly, Sasuke nodded once, silently telling her to continue.

"Well, he… He kissed me. On the forehead," murmured Sakura.

And she was once more frowning at the widening of Sasuke's eyes, as he seemed to choke on his drink until she soundly patted him on the back (perhaps a little too roughly, considering the dark look he shot down at her, but it knocked the shock out of him, too). What was his problem?

"On the forehead?" he asked quietly, voice slightly hoarse due to the choking incident.

Sakura nodded. "Like I'm a child. I mean, if he kissed my cheek, then I wouldn't be so upset about it, because a lot of people kissed my cheek during the party. But he kissed my _forehead_, Sasuke-kun. It made me feel like a little girl and like he–"

"It's not like that. Trust me."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the look on his face. "Explain."

Glancing around the cafeteria to try and find an escape, he sighed. There was none. Naruto had ditched him _again_. "When we were growing up, Itachi was always poking my forehead."

That only upset her further and Sakura couldn't even fully understand why. "So he sees me as a sibling?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

"Then what the hell does it mean?" She was getting beyond frustrated. Why the hell was he acting so cryptic, she thought sulkily. "Does it even have a meaning?"

"It does." The look on the Uchiha's face was serious as he regarded her. "My mother once told me that Itachi always poked my forehead because it was a great sign of affection from him. I'm sure you've already heard that he's labelled as a genius, right?"

Yes, but Sakura hadn't thought that it was taken so literally. Sure Itachi was great at a lot of things, but a _genius?_

"He has trouble being around people and not just because of your average anxiety. I mean, he can't connect with them. It's like Itachi can't fully understand people who aren't on his level. Mother's always said that he's special like that, but… I don't know." There was a long pause and during it, he sighed again. "Just be patient with him, Sakura. He's one of the smartest people I know, but when it comes to people, he hardly knows a thing."

Yes, Sakura had gathered that, too. This time, she was the one who sighed, but there was a roll of her eyes to go with it. "If it really is a great sign of affection, don't you think he would have called me back by now? Or at least sent me a text to let me know how he is? Or whether or not we have plans for this Saturday?" Shrugging, Sakura finally took a bite of her lunch, keeping her eyes on the sandwich as she added quietly, "For once, Sasuke-kun, I think you might be wrong."

She didn't notice the way he scowled down at his lunch, or the uncertainty in his eyes. She didn't notice the way his fists clenched as he thought harder and harder about _what the hell_ Itachi was playing at.

* * *

Was it odd that she was beginning to grow worried?

It was Friday evening now and there wasn't a single message on her phone from Itachi or Hidan. No missed calls. No voice messages. No texts.

Biting her nail for a while longer as Sakura considered calling them, she stared down at her phone. Obviously, she wouldn't call them at the same time and not only because Hidan would be livid with her for doing such a thing. It was out of consideration for the pair of them.

Should she ring them?

Or was she being paranoid?

* * *

In the end, Sakura had rang the pair of them. Whereas Itachi's phone was switched off, Hidan's simply went to voicemail after ringing for an eternity.

During the entire time it took to shower, dry and straighten her hair, do her makeup and get dressed, her stomach was in knots. Sakura wasn't sure whether or not she should just go back to bed or make other plans for the day.

What if he didn't turn up?

Why was he suddenly ignoring her?

Those thoughts only grew louder the longer Sakura sat around waiting for Itachi. In a way, she felt like a child. Helpless and so dependent on the person she was waiting for. It was a horrible feeling.

The sound of the front door opening and shutting didn't register, nor did the footsteps that made their way into the living room slowly, sluggishly. Not once were they heavy, though.

"Sakura?"

She looked up at Kakashi, surprised that he was awake so early since he had had a night shift the night before. Not only that, but he had one that night, too. Sleep was important to him. "Morning."

"What are you doing up so early?"

Frowning, Sakura glanced over at the wall clock then back to Kakashi, only just catching on that he was still in his uniform. That idiot had only just returned, even though last night's shift finished three hours ago. She'd bet her next wage that he had stayed behind to help with another case again. "It's gone ten, Kakashi."

He nodded, though paused in heading to his bedroom. "Why are you already dressed? Going somewhere?"

"It's Saturday." When Kakashi didn't react to her words, clearly much too tired from his shift, Sakura rolled her eyes. "I go out with Itachi on Saturdays. He always picks me up early and we spend the entire day together."

It confused her when Kakashi frowned, like he was also confused about something and a horrible feeling filled her stomach, one much worse than the knotting sensation. Just the look on his face had her stomach plummeting to her feet. "Sakura… Itachi just came into the station as I left. He's working today. Traded shifts with someone, I think, since they usually prefer to have someone with his experience on the night shift during the weekend." His frown deepened. "Didn't he tell you?"

No. Itachi hadn't told her a damn thing.

In fact, he hadn't spoken to her since the party.

Instead of telling Kakashi that, Sakura smiled brightly and stood up, trying to laugh it off. "I must've forgotten. Early mornings don't always agree with me."

"Sakura–"

"I'm fine," she snapped, though quickly smiled again. "I forgot. My mistake."

Before he could say anything more, before Sakura could watch the pity in his eyes grow, she turned and headed towards her bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind herself.

Had she done something wrong?

Tears of frustration filled Sakura's eyes as she threw her stupid bag onto the bed and all but ripped her stupid t-shirt off, because she felt so _stupid_ and _annoying_ and–

"Fuck," she half-sobbed when the shirt got caught on her earring, almost tearing her earlobe.

Why would Itachi just ditch her like that? Why would he purposely swap shifts when Saturdays were _their_ days?

Once her earring was freed, Sakura sat down on the edge of her bed and forced herself to calm down.

Obviously, she'd done _something_ to upset him. Last Sunday, he'd been happy enough to dance with her and to kiss her forehead and whatever else happened. Maybe it was something she'd said?

All week, Sakura had been somewhat brushing off his silence as Itachi being busy. He was a police officer and everyone had high expectations of him, meaning he couldn't afford to mess up. She didn't want to distract him from his work. But… But why was he suddenly ignoring her? Why was he suddenly ditching her without a warning?

_What had she done to upset him?_

Or was he simply done with her? Had he had enough? Perhaps found someone his own age to take out and spend the day with?

Sakura shook her head, scolding herself for such pathetic thoughts. He was working, not taking somebody out and even if he was doing the latter, it was none of her business.

But if it wasn't, then why did she feel so betrayed?

Itachi had left her to sit around, waiting for him like an idiot, like she was nothing but a lost puppy waiting for somebody to entertain her, to take care of her. And damn it, it made her feel _so angry_ because of all the negative emotions it brought forward, making her feel so pathetic and stupid and annoying and–

Sitting around and sulking wasn't going to do her any good.

Sighing, Sakura stood up and quickly stripped, grabbing her uniform. Since there was nothing else to do and she had the day to spare, she may as well do something productive, right? If Itachi didn't want to spend the day with her, then fine. She didn't need somebody like that, somebody who would drop his friends so easily and without a single care, in her life.

The thought worried her, but she decided in that moment that it was better to be around Hidan.

At least she knew where she stood with him.

* * *

The bus was packed as usual and as they drove by the police station, Sakura felt the childish urge to turn her head away and pout, or to glare and stick her tongue out. It was a powerful urge, but not impossible to ignore, so she stuck to merely staring at it until it was out of her line of sight.

There was still no word from Itachi. Despite saying to herself only half an hour ago that she would drop him just as he had dropped her, Sakura found it difficult to put her phone down, _just in case_ he finally replied to her texts and calls.

Fortunately, she wasn't stood up for long (she'd never been able to reach the straps that standing passengers held onto) because her bus stop came into view. Sakura was quick to shove her way through the blockage of passengers, smiling in thanks to the bus driver as he let her off (many times before, Ino's mother had told them both that, when wearing the shop's uniform, it was imperative that they were on their best behaviour, meaning they couldn't do anything that would damage the shop's reputation and had to be extra friendly).

It was fairly busy once Sakura reached the store and as she opened the door, the bell above it sounded her arrival, warning the other workers that somebody had just entered. More of a precaution than anything. So far, there hadn't been any thieves or anything of the sort, but it was always good to be careful.

Ino was not the one at the counter, much to her surprise. Instead it was her mother. The woman was beautiful, but it was obvious that Ino got her looks from her father. Whereas Ino had blonde hair and blue eyes, her mother had brown hair and brown eyes. Quite a stern woman, if you asked Sakura, but she had a heart of gold and always went out of her way to help others.

"Hi, Yamanaka-san." Sakura smiled. "Need any help?"

Across the store, Ino frowned over at her and paused in picking up a crate. "You go out with–"

"Not today." She continued to smile at the brunette, not showing how angry or upset she felt about Itachi ditching her. "I can work for free, if that–"

"Don't be absurd," Ino's mother scolded before opening up the counter door. "Come and put your apron on, Sakura-chan. Ino's head is in the clouds, so she's been slacking today."

The blonde stuck her tongue out once her mother's back was turned.

* * *

It was only two hours later when somebody entered the store, requesting to speak with Sakura.

For a brief second, hope bloomed in her chest and Sakura thought maybe, _just maybe_, it was Itachi and he had come to apologise, to tell her he'd genuinely forgotten about Saturday being _their_ day.

But it wasn't him.

She did her best to hide her disappointment as Sakura stood up from her crouched position and dusted off her hands on her apron, making her way into the staff room. While she was busy, Ino had allowed the guest to enter the staff room (she could only do that because her mother had nipped out to get more change from the bank).

"Oh, Hinata." Sakura was stunned for a moment. "What can I do for you?"

Instead of being her usual, shy self, Hinata looked determined as she stood in the doorway of the staff room, covered from her neck to her hips in a thick, cream jacket to fight off the winter chill. To go with it (and secretly surprising Sakura because Hinata didn't seem like the type to wear them) she wore a pair of blue jeans that were tucked into black boots.

"I can't stay for long," she admitted quietly before speaking louder and taking a step forward. "Please, if you can, I would like your advice on something."

"Sure." Grabbing her things from the staff room's refrigerator since she could take an early lunch, she indicated to the small table in the centre of the room with her chin. "Take a seat." Once they were both seated, she offered half of her lunch to Hinata, but she politely declined. "So… What's up?"

"Well…" Ah, there was the hesitancy that Sakura knew and loved. "I was wondering if…"

A gentle push wouldn't do any harm. "If?"

She blushed slightly. "I should be asking _him_, I know, but… Do you know how Naruto-kun feels about me?"

Surprise almost caused her to drop her pasta. Hadn't Naruto already confessed? Hadn't he already told Hinata that he liked her? Were they just hanging out as friends? "Why?"

A small, shy smile pulled at her lips and Hinata looked down at her hands, the blush on her cheeks deepening. "I made him a scarf for Christmas, but I need to know how he feels first." She looked back to Sakura, her dark eyebrows knitting together. "I don't want to ruin our friendship if he doesn't return my feelings."

Oh. Green eyes softened and she put down her pasta, offering Hinata a soft smile. "You're right, I'm not the person you should be talking to about this, because it's not fair to Naruto. He confides in me…" She shook her head. "The most wonderful and warm, yet sometimes _heartbreaking_ things and I can't destroy that trust, Hinata."

Disappoint momentarily flashed in her eyes. "I-I understand."

"_But_." She smiled again at the hope that entered her features. "Because I love my best friend and know what's best for him, I can assure you now that you won't be ruining your friendship by giving him the scarf."

The hope grew and once more, a blush swept across Hinata's cheeks. Sakura almost wanted to laugh, however, there was a bubbling jealousy in her chest. They were so lucky to have each other, especially since she knew how lonely Naruto could get. She simply wished she had the same thing though squashed the building jealousy down as best as she could.

"Just promise me one thing, Hinata." The Hyuuga nodded quickly. "Please take care of him. I care about you both, but I know I don't need to say this to him. He's _so_ protective of those he cares for. Even if it takes a while for you both to get to _that stage_, I know he'll always be there for you as a friend, confidant or boyfriend."

The blush returned more deeply than before. "I promise, Sakura-san. Um…" Again, hesitancy showed. "May I ask you one more thing?"

Sakura nodded and once more began to pick at her pasta, not all that hungry anymore. "Sure, go ahead."

"The other week, at the ice arena… That was Uchiha Itachi-san that you were with?"

Again, she nodded, but didn't look up. All anger had left her now after working for two hours non-stop in the busy store and now she just felt… disappointed. Uchiha Itachi had let her down and it _hurt_ for reasons she couldn't even explain. "Yeah."

A pause. It lasted long enough that she eventually risked a glance at Hinata, silently wondering why she was looking at her so intently. It was like the Hyuuga was trying to find all the answers in the world with just one look. She opened her mouth suddenly, but just as quickly shut it and averted her eyes. Seeing that she needed a moment to gather her thoughts and courage, Sakura gave her that moment, mainly because she was curious about what she had to say.

"Growing up," she began quietly, frowning softly, "our families – the Hyuuga and the Uchiha – were fairly close. Neji-nii-san attended the same dojo as Itachi-san before he suddenly left at the age of fifteen." Looking back to Sakura, her frown deepened. "They weren't close in the slightest, but they often sparred together and he said that he has never sparred with a more fierce martial artist. Neji-nii-san said that Itachi-san was difficult to get to know or to understand. Everything about him is unknown.

"You know how my cousin can be. He must know everything." Sakura rolled her eyes, understanding completely and softly, Hinata giggled, then once more grew serious. "In the dojo, he heard some rumours. You have never been close to Neji-nii-san, but since you are my friend, he wanted to warn you about Uchiha Itachi-san, Sakura-san. He wanted to warn you that day at the ice arena, even though Itachi-san was with you at the time."

Warn her?

Why did her heart suddenly skip a beat? Why did she feel the need to hold onto something tightly?

"What?" Why did she sound so breathless?

"According to Neji-nii-san and what he has heard, Itachi-san is not a very good person, Sakura-san." The words were spoken quietly, but they seemed deafeningly loud to Sakura at that moment in time and she could hear her own pulse racing. "He has been a part of things and has done things that we can't imagine." There was another pause and during that pause, Hinata gripped hold of the table, adding quietly, "Neji-nii-san wanted to warn you not to trust _any_ of the Uchiha. They–"

"Enough." That was it. "I'm sorry, Hinata. You're a good friend, really you are, but you seem to be forgetting that Sasuke-kun is an Uchiha and I _know_ I can trust him. There are other Uchiha that I know I can trust, too. Tell your cousin thank you for the warning, but it's unnecessary and I would be grateful if he could stop speaking so badly about the Uchiha family."

"S-Sakura-san," murmured Hinata. "Please–"

"If that's all." No longer hungry, Sakura stood up and dumped her pasta into the bin. "I need to get back to work."

It was wrong of her to be pushing Hinata away, but she knew she had no other choice. There was always the option of sharing the information of Itachi being in ANBU, of the fact that he'd fought every day for _years_ to keep Konoha safe, but what good would that do anyone? That information was highly classified and had to be kept a secret. Not only that, but Sakura couldn't even deny that she was pissed off with the accusations towards the Uchiha family. They'd been nothing but kind and welcoming to her.

Hinata must have realised that she'd hit a nerve, because she soon stood up and lowered her head. "Forgive me, Sakura-san."

She didn't watch her leave, instead keeping her hard eyes on the sink in the small kitchen.

Why was she defending the man who'd abandoned her? Who'd ditched her so suddenly?

* * *

"I'm _telling_ you," Ino rolled her eyes, "you're overreacting about it and you know what I'm like when it comes to giving guys second chances. It never happens." Thoughtfully, Sakura nodded and leaned against the counter, listening carefully. "Unless you slept with him before, during or after the party, then there's no cold-hearted reason for him to suddenly ditch you. Maybe they really needed him at the station?"

So, in other words: because he didn't sleep with her and (in Ino's words) get what he wanted from her, Itachi couldn't have ditched her for his own selfish reasons. It was because… he was busy.

She shook her head and sighed. "How can you be so sure?"

After all, she still went with him to the party, fully aware of the fact that it would piss Hidan off _immensely_. How was she supposed to know whether or not that was Itachi's plan? He didn't like Hidan and that was putting it lightly. Something serious had happened between them, something to do with ANBU. It seemed pretty childish, though, didn't it? Using a seventeen-year-old girl to get back at someone? And it wasn't like Sakura was Hidan's weakness, because all they had between them was a deal. The most she could do to harm him was destroy his reputation.

And… To do that, all she had to do was make him look like an idiot who couldn't keep his girlfriend under control, who couldn't keep her from whoring around.

Sakura dropped her head into her hands and groaned.

They would be shutting up the shop soon as it was getting late into the afternoon. Street lights were on and the sky was dark, covered with equally dark clouds that made it painfully obvious it was going to be lashing it down with rain soon enough. Ino's mother had left half an hour ago (needing to return home so that she could make dinner for her husband and daughter) and all other employees finished minutes ago, muttering goodbyes on their way out. She and Ino were staying behind to complete an outstanding order.

"Trust me, Forehead." Again, Ino rolled her eyes. "_Trust him._ I know it's not easy for you to trust anyone, but… I don't know." She shrugged and added quietly, "Sasuke-kun has to look up to him for a reason, right? He can't be that bad."

Nodding, she stood up straight and left the counter after switching off the till, handing Ino the keys. They were much smaller than the keys to the door and easily lost, so the blonde was quick to shove them into her pocket. She then pulled out the door keys, about to turn to lock it.

"I guess, but… Why didn't he tell me? Saturdays… Their _our_ days. Itachi's never ditched me before."

Blue eyes saddened. "I can guess at what you're thinking, Sakura, but it's not the same as–"

Suddenly the door was smashing open, startling both Ino and Sakura as they spun around, their eyes widening at the sight in front of them before everything went black.


	11. I Won't Forgive You

**Chapter 11**

**I Won't Forgive You**

* * *

Not placing down his book for a second, Hatake Kakashi reached out to the side and picked up his ringing phone, only briefly glancing at it before answering.

"It's going to be raining soon. Does Sakura need picking up?"

On the other sofa, Naruto rolled his eyes and pressed the buttons on his control quickly, making Sasuke growl with annoyance as his character was killed again.

"_K-Kakashi…"_

The sound of her voice had him dropping his book to the seat beside him and sitting up. She sounded distraught. Traumatised, even. "What happened?"

"_They… T-They…"_

But she couldn't speak properly. There was just the sound of laboured breathing and terrified, pain-filled sobs. It sounded like she was about to have a panic attack – something Kakashi could identify well, since he lived with a frequent sufferer of the awful things.

And then she let out the most horrible sounding sob, one that sounded more like a scream.

In an instant, he was standing and shoving on his shoes, nodding to the two boys who were immediately abandoning their game and standing, understanding yet not understanding his sudden seriousness.

"Ino, stay calm," Kakashi told her in a serious tone, following Sasuke and Naruto out of the apartment. "You're not going to get anywhere if you continue sobbing and screaming down the phone. What happened?"

On the other line, Ino continued to sob. "_We w-were staying behind to finish up an o-order,_" she told him, pausing every now and then to try and calm herself. "_And then… s-some guys broke in. T-They wanted the money from the till. But… But Sakura… She s-stopped…_"

Kakashi skipped taking the elevator, ignoring the confused boys behind him as he took straight to the stairs, taking several at a time. "Stopped what?"

"_They had a knife_," she cried into the phone and he felt bile rise in his throat at her words. "_T-They… They tried to… to use it against me when I-I wouldn't give them t-the money._"

And Sakura played hero. Like she always would for her friends. Damn it! "How badly is she injured, Ino?" He could hear the two behind him, could hear how they were moving just as quickly as he was, easily picking up on his urgency. "Was she stabbed?"

"What?" Naruto practically screamed.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"_Her head_," she whimpered. "_She hit it against the counter_."

"Okay–"

"_Her arm,_" Ino continued, cutting off Kakashi. "_W-When she raised it to block the knife."_

His stomach twisted. "How deep–"

"_Her thigh._" She was sobbing again. "_There's b-blood everywhere!"_

Multiple stab wounds? "Ino, how deep did the knife–"

"_Her hand, too,_" Ino whispered and it sounded like she was moving. "_But that's not as… It looks like j-just a cut. Kakashi! What do I do?"_

"Is Sakura conscious?" he questioned, nodding once to Sasuke as he threw his car keys to him. The Uchiha's car was much faster than his own. "And are there any other wounds besides the ones you told me about?"

"_No. Her right hand might be broken, too_." She gave a humourless chuckle. "_She gave o-one hell of a fight, Kakashi. You should have… seen her! She s-scared the crap o-out of those guys._"

That sounded like Sakura. However right now he didn't feel like smiling. What was once a pleasant evening, the first one he'd had off (on a weekend) in a while, was now anything but. "I'm handing the phone over to Sasuke. Keep pressure on her wounds."

Sasuke accepted the phone when they were inside the car, narrowing his eyes on the road as Kakashi didn't wait for any of them to put on their seat belts before driving off, tyres screeching their protests. "Is she breathing?"

Silence for a moment and during that silence, Kakashi felt like the time that went by was an eternity and a half.

It was only when Sasuke shut his eyes and silently breathed out a sigh of relief that they got their answer and in the backseat, Naruto bounced about due to being restless and because of the ride.

"Do as Kakashi said and keep pressure of the wounds," the Uchiha ordered. "Make sure you use clean towels, though."

"Ask her if the attackers are gone."

There was no arguing with Kakashi's order, so Sasuke was quick to add it to his own. "Yeah," he told him, and he nodded once, driving even faster. He knew he would be receiving many tickets, but at that moment, he didn't care in the slightest. "They left as soon as Sakura got out of the way and stopped fighting back."

That was strange, Kakashi thought. Usually, attackers wouldn't leave until they got what they wanted. Not always, of course, but most of the time. According to Ino, they wanted the money out of the till, but as soon as Sakura fought back and, in her words, scared the crap out of them, they left. What sort of thieves would be scared of a girl who couldn't even reach the top shelf of a cupboard? Who could be picked up with so little effort that it was almost, _almost_ a cause for concern? It would have been so easy to take her out, especially since she was now unconscious.

All that would have been left was Ino and Kakashi knew for a fact that, other than her loud mouth, she wouldn't have been a problem for them. The girl couldn't even stand to be in the same room as a spider or a moth. In his opinion, Ino was all bark and no bite, unlike Sakura, who could back up her words with a pretty strong defence.

Saying that, though, she knew nothing about fighting. Sakura just let her fists fly and if they landed a blow, then they landed a blow. If not, then the next one had to come down harder. Many times Kakashi had offered to train her in self defence and every single time, Sakura had declined for reasons he didn't know as of yet. But he was going to find out those reasons when she woke up. Not only that, but she _was_ going to accept those self defence lessons. Had she already taken them, then perhaps the outcome could have been different.

Gritting his teeth as he heard Sasuke muttering something to Naruto, Kakashi put his foot down and once more increased his speed, cursing himself for not thinking about taking his cruiser. They could have avoided traffic and speeding tickets with it.

* * *

It felt like hours had dragged by before they finally arrived.

Kakashi was the first to enter the shop, not taking notice of the destroyed flowerpots and the dirty floor as he instead immediately knelt beside Ino, who was pressing bloody tea towels onto Sakura's wounds with shaking hands. He took over quickly and once he had, Naruto pulled Ino away, checking her over for any injuries.

"I'm f-fine," she whispered. "Sakura… She…"

And the tears started again.

"We have to get her to the hospital," muttered Kakashi after feeling for a broken neck. There were no signs and he knew from his training in ANBU that it was safe to move her. Pausing in his orders, he slipped an arm under Sakura's knees and the other around her shoulders, lifting her with ease and holding her close to him. "Sasuke, you drive. Naruto, help Ino into the car."

Naruto frowned and looked around them. "What about this place?"

Right now, the state of the shop and the money in the till was the least of his concerns. "Lock it up."

They followed his orders without hesitation.

* * *

Excusing himself, he made his way outside and leaned back against the wall, taking deep gulps of air to try and smother the building panic in his chest. It was difficult. Ever since Kakashi had spoken to Ino on the phone, his hands hadn't stopped shaking. Even now, they were trembling.

Driving to the hospital had been a nightmare. Four times, he'd almost told Naruto to switch places because somehow, _somehow_, the blond was so much calmer than himself. Somehow, he was able to keep a lid on his fear. How, he had no idea, but Naruto managed it.

And it made Sasuke so fucking angry.

But when Naruto had taken Ino to be checked over as she hadn't wanted to be alone, Kakashi had muttered to him that Naruto was in shock. It was clear from the look in his eyes, he'd said. And he probably knew that, if he didn't stay calm, if that numb feeling he was experiencing went away, then he would be a mess of emotions. They should be thankful that Naruto was in shock.

Despite his silence, however, Sasuke was struggling to process it all. He just couldn't get the image of Sakura out of his head, or the mess that the shop was in. It was obvious a fight had broken out. Broken plant pots, glass and whatever else had been littering the floor along with soil, flowers and blood.

His stomach twisted harshly at the knowledge that it was Sakura's blood.

And then the sight of Sakura…

Even when he shut his eyes, Sasuke could still see it. No amount of wishful or forceful thinking would rid him of the images. She had been laying on her side, bathing in her own blood and her uniform had been cut up where the knife had slashed at her. There'd been some immediate swelling to her eye, making it obvious one of the guys landed a punch and as well as that, there was an open cut on her forehead, which had been bleeding freely.

He couldn't cope with it. He didn't know how to even begin with dealing with it. Naruto was in shock, Ino was in bits and Kakashi was just… Kakashi. He was distant, aloof. There was no telling what was going on in his head.

With a trembling hand, Sasuke reached into his pocket and pressed on the name of the person who had been troubling him for the past week or so.

It only rang twice.

"Itachi?"

"_What is it, Sasuke? Mother has been trying to reach you all night."_

He grimaced at just the thought. Already, he'd received several lectures about not telling his parents where he was going. This time, however, he believed he had a solid reason instead of the usual "_it slipped my mind"._

"There's something you should know," murmured Sasuke suddenly.

"_Where are you?"_ he questioned in return. "_I can barely hear you."_

Sighing, he stepped under the smoking shelter, trying to hide his look of disgust at the sight and smell of it. It wasn't too much quieter, but he was out of the wind. "I'm at the hospital."

"_What?"_

His brother's voice was flat, serious and he knew to get straight to the point. It was Itachi's 'no nonsense' tone. "It's not me. I was at Naruto and Sakura's place and…"

There was the sound of rustling on the other line, leading Sasuke to believe that Itachi was standing up. "_Who is in the hospital, Sasuke?"_

"Sakura."

"_I will be there shortly."_

And then he hung up.

* * *

The hospital was chaotic, as it always was.

That was partly the reason as to why Itachi disliked them.

But none of that mattered. What mattered was that something had happened to Sakura, something serious enough to put her in such a place. Foolishly, he hadn't thought to ask Sasuke what happened, or whether or not she would need anything. Thankfully, his brother thought ahead and met him at reception, guiding the way to the room Sakura was staying in and when they arrived, Itachi felt his breath leave him.

"What happened?"

"She was attacked," he mumbled, looking through the glass at her. "Ino can barely even string a coherent sentence together, let alone give us a good description of the ones who attacked them. They attacked the shop, not _her_ specifically."

She looked like a doll. Laying there, helpless and unconscious…

By her sides sat Naruto and Kakashi. The pair of them were watching her solemnly, their eyes downcast. The blond was sitting right on the edge of his seat, holding Sakura's hand tightly in his own, like he was reminding himself over and over again, with the contact, that she was there. She was safe now.

But was she?

"What did the doctors say?" questioned Itachi, his eyes never leaving Sakura's face for a moment.

"None of the injuries are life threatening," he murmured in reply and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sakura had to have over twenty stitches in her right thigh, a few more in her arm and has to wear that cast for a few weeks."

"And her head?"

Sasuke sighed. "Apparently head injuries bleed more than others. The doctor said that it looks worse than what it actually is."

"They ran scans."

"Yes."

"Checked the pressure of or on her brain."

"Yes."

"And they–"

"She's going to be okay, Nii–san." His voice was quiet again and when Sasuke looked up at him, he was frowning. "Why are you so worried about her? According to Sakura, you've been ignoring her all week. Kakashi even said earlier today that you stood her up."

Very faintly, his hands shook before they clenched into fists. Too late had Itachi realised what day it was. All week he had been feeling sorry for himself, had been drowning himself in work at the station, doing _anything_ to distract himself. And in all that time, not once had he taken anybody else into consideration.

It was only this afternoon when Itachi switched his phone on to find missed calls and texts from Sakura, asking what their plans were for Saturday. It was only this afternoon that Itachi realised his mistake and what Sakura probably thought of him now. But a single phone call or a text wouldn't make that any better, so Itachi had ruled them out. He needed to apologise to her properly, meaning in person.

He had actually been planning on how to apologise when Sasuke called him.

She was so much trouble, he inwardly huffed with dark amusement. Just one week away, from where he could see her, and she was getting into fights and ending up in the hospital.

No.

It wasn't a fight. It had been an attack.

Sakura had been attacked.

And the thought made him _so very angry._

"I'm going to warn you now, Itachi." Sasuke's eyes went back to the three inside of the hospital room. "Kakashi and Naruto aren't happy with you. I'm not, either. I don't know what the hell has been up with you lately, but I'm not letting you screw with Sakura's head like you have been the past week. It's not fair."

His own eyes trailed back to Sakura. "I am not messing with her head."

"Then explain what the hell you've been playing at, then," the hissed words were filled with anger as dark eyes snapped to his with an even angrier glare. "I watched you both at Mother's party last week – you're sending her mixed messages. You told me you didn't think of her that way, but if that's true then why the hell were you holding her like that? _Kissing her forehead? Why–"_

The door to Sakura's room opened and a head of silver hair appeared. The expression on his face (or eyes since he was still wearing a mask) was displeased. "Care to keep it down?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing. "Sakura needs to recover. Go and have your domestic elsewhere."

The words were cold, clipped. And Itachi knew instantly that it wasn't only because of the state Sakura was in, but also because of his presence.

"We're–"

Kakashi cut Sasuke off, "I don't care. Move your discussion somewhere else."

This time, it was his own eyes that narrowed. "Please do not speak to my brother in such a way, Kakashi-san. He is just as worried about Sakura as you are."

"You–"

Like he had Sasuke, Itachi cut him off, saying, "Have no right to get involved after how I have treated Sakura this past week. However, I will not stand for any disrespect towards my brother, especially since Sasuke was actually defending Sakura just now. I am the one in the wrong. If anyone is not welcome here, it is me."

It felt like nothing was said for a while, like Kakashi did nothing other than stare at him. Sasuke, too.

Finally, the older man sighed and stepped further out of the room, shutting the door behind himself. "I'm angry with you, Itachi-san."

"I know."

"But Sakura… She's more than just angry. She's hurting. I saw the way her face fell when I told her about your shifts being swapped. I heard her stomping around her room, calling herself every name she could think of, before going into work even though it's her day off."

In other words… If it hadn't been for his selfishness, if he had just switched his phone on and taken note of the day, then Sakura would not be in the hospital. Itachi worked that out the second Sasuke told him it was an attack on the shop.

"What are you saying, Kakashi?" Sasuke demanded, his eyebrows knitting together.

Vaguely, Itachi wondered why his brother was fighting his corner so suddenly.

"What I'm saying is that if you're not serious about whatever it is that's going on between you both, Itachi-san," The dark look that entered his eyes was one that reminded the older Uchiha of their ANBU days together, "stay away from her."

* * *

She wasn't sure what was going on, really.

There were brief moments of consciousness, each time different, but then unconsciousness would take her away from reality once more.

The first time she woke up, Kakashi was sat by her side, staring at the far wall. She'd been too tired to even bother opening her eyes properly. The second time, Naruto had joined him and the pair of them looked so stressed. The third time, they were still sitting by her side, but Naruto was holding her hand tightly in both of his and resting his forehead on their hands, like he was trying to find some way of comforting her.

That time, Sakura could have sworn she was still out, because when she looked around the room, her eyes had gone to the window (one that nobody had thought to close the blinds for) and immediately locked onto two sets of dark eyes.

He was there.

But she wasn't sure whether or not she was happy about it.

Sakura didn't have long to think about it, though, because the room began to swirl once more and unconsciousness took her again.

* * *

"Yamanaka Ino."

How long had it taken her to calm down? Hours, at least. During that time, Naruto had left her side, but only when her parents arrived at the hospital, frantic and demanding answers. Her father's presence had soothed Ino greatly, more than she ever wanted to admit. It was no secret that she was a daddy's girl.

"Yes, sir." She cleared her throat when nothing but a whisper came out.

At that moment in time, she was sitting on an uncomfortable hospital bed and the nurse who had just been examining her had left the room, allowing two policemen to enter. Other than a few superficial bruises that had yet to fully develop, she was fine. But that was only because of her best friend, because of Sakura.

Why had she done that? Just the memory of how hard Sakura had fought to protect not only them, but also the shop, had tears threatening to fill Ino's eyes – and she was certainly not one to be a crybaby. Sakura was the crybaby, not her.

"We would like to question you about what happened."

When she looked up, she was only vaguely surprised to see that the two policemen were Uchiha men. Why only vaguely surprised? Well, Sakura was dear to the Uchiha family. They would be taking not the attack on the shop, but the beating she had taken _for_ the shop, seriously and personally.

"I'm not sure that now is the best time," her mother argued. "Ino is still in shock."

"I'm afraid we must," the oldest Uchiha policeman, the one Ino immediately recognised to be none other than Uchiha Fugaku, muttered. Even though his expression was blank, he looked pissed. It was in his eyes. "Not only because everything is still fresh in her mind, but also because she is the only eyewitness who is conscious."

When raw pain flashed in her mother's eyes, the other officer stepped forward, offering them a softened expression. "We must be detailed, but I promise you now that we will be as quick as we possibly can. I understand that you will want to rest, Ino-san."

She shook her head, swallowing hard. "I need to see Sakura. She… She saved me. I need to thank her."

"That won't be possible as of yet," replied Fugaku sternly. "Sakura is not yet conscious."

Her expression crumbled. "Is it really that bad? Nobody's telling me anything."

The other officer sighed, but just as he went to speak, Fugaku cut him off. "It is not our place, Shisui. Even we do not know the extent of Sakura's injuries."

Shisui, Ino thought with only a small amount of surprise. He was Sasuke's cousin, the one who was like another brother to Itachi. "But… Sasuke-kun is with them. Can't you just–"

"No."

By her side, her father sighed and patted her shoulder, giving her a small smile. "After you have given your statement, I will see what I can do about seeing Sakura-chan, but only if you promise me that you will rest afterwards."

She had never been able to disobey her father, however… "I don't want to remember," Ino whispered, fresh tears filling her eyes. "Please–"

"Ino-san?" She looked up at Shisui, who was offering her another softened expression. "Your statement is very important to us. It could lead us to tracking down whoever did this. That means bringing the person who harmed Sakura-san to justice. You want that, don't you?"

"Y-Yes, but I–"

"Please," he murmured, his eyebrows knitting together. "I may not know her well, but Sakura-san is very dear to my family and I know my cousins will be hurting because of what has happened. I want to do my best to help ease that pain, to bring the attacker to justice so that Sakura-san will feel safe. Please help me to do that."

How could she say no to such a beautiful face? To such a heartfelt plea? Ino's heart warmed at just the sight of Shisui's beautiful features and even though she _knew_ he was purposely tugging on her heartstrings (she was no fool when it came to things such as that), she didn't care.

The look her father sent his way said that he _did_ care, though.

Ino cut him off just as he was about to say something.

"We were closing up the store and about to finish off an order…"

Fugaku bit back a smirk.

* * *

"_Trust me, Forehead." Again, Ino rolled her eyes. "Trust him. I know it's not easy for you to trust anyone, but… I don't know." She shrugged and said quietly, "Sasuke-kun has to look up to him for a reason, right? He can't be that bad."_

_Nodding, she stood up straight and left the counter after switching off the till, handing Ino the keys. They were much smaller than the keys to the door and easily lost, so the blonde was quick to shove them into her pocket. She then pulled out the door keys, about to turn to lock it._

"_I guess, but… Why didn't he tell me? Saturdays… Their _our_ days. Itachi's never ditched me before."_

_Blue eyes saddened. "I can guess at what you're thinking, Sakura, but it's not the same as–"_

_Suddenly the door was smashing open, startling both Ino and Sakura as they spun around, their eyes widening at the sight in front of them before everything went black._

"_What–"_

"_The lights," Ino shrieked and grabbed Sakura's arm, yanking her against her so that they wouldn't be separated. "They switched out the lights."_

"_We want the money from the till!"_

_She shook at the demanding voice, but it was with a mixture or horror, fear and anger._

_How dare they break into her mother's store? How dare they demand to take their hard earned money? Money they literally bled for (depending on what kind of flower they were working with and how careless or thoughtless they were being in regards of their own safety)._

_They both jumped at the sound of something smashing to the ground to their right and Ino knew that they were throwing pots of plants to the floor. How did she know that without being able to see? Because every damned day, when school kids or careless, clumsy idiots entered the store, at least two or three of them dropped a plant pot._

"_Go to hell," snarled Ino, her fists trembling with rage._

"_Ino," Sakura whispered, trying to move her back. "Don't–"_

"_Don't what?" she couldn't help but snap. "Fight back? Don't protect what my mom's worked so hard for, for the past fifteen years?"_

_Like hell. The Yamanaka Flower Store was a family business. It was part of the community. People who came to the shop knew all of the workers by name. They knew them personally and always struck up conversation with them. Her mother worked so damn hard to make it a warm and friendly atmosphere in the store, to make every customer feel like they belonged and were comfortable._

_They would not be shaken or robbed by scum – they would not be robbed or shaken by _anyone_._

_As her blue eyes began to adjust to the darkness, Ino could make out their outlines and where or how they were standing. There were two in front of them, both holding themselves in widened stances, blocking the exit. The one to the right of them, the one shattering plant pot after plant pot, was more casual and laid-back, like this was something he did every day._

_It made Ino feel sick._

_That sickening feeling only grew when one of the men stepped forward, pulling something out of his pocket._

_A knife._

_By her side, Sakura gasped and the hand on her arm began to shake, a clear sign of her fear. Ino couldn't even blame her. The last thing her best friend needed, when already suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, was more trauma._

"_Stay back, Sakura," Ino said seriously, trying to shove her back._

_But just as she did, the man lashed the knife out in front of him and Sakura was the one yanking her back, raising her arm and blocking the blow. There was a startled shriek, one that made it obvious she hadn't been expecting the pain and instinctively, Sakura jumped backwards, right into her._

"_Sakura," she yelled, but was once again pushed backwards._

"_Don't hurt her," Sakura spat at the man. "If you want the money from the till, you'll have to go through me first."_

* * *

Shisui frowned ever so slightly, pausing in his writing. "Post traumatic stress disorder?" he repeated her words. "She–"

"It is not public knowledge and is of no importance to the case," Fugaku muttered, still watching Ino with his intense eyes. "Continue."

Ino nodded, trying her best to fight back the bile that was rising in her throat. "That's when the fight broke out, but…" She frowned. "It's fuzzy. It all happened so quickly, you know? It's like it was all over in just a matter of seconds. All I can really tell you is that Sakura was fighting off the guys, keeping them away from the till and… and…" Tears once more filled her eyes. "And… She was getting hurt. I kept… seeing her blood… dripping on the floor and…"

"Take your time," Shisui told her softly.

She nodded again and wiped her eyes, sniffing loudly and thanking her father when he handed her a tissue. "After one of the guys pushed Sakura and she hit her head, they ran away."

Fugaku scowled. "Without taking anything?"

Ino nodded, whispering, "Yes, sir."

"That's odd," commented Shisui before turning to the older woman. "Yamanaka-san, does your store operate CCTV?"

"Yes, it does," she answered. "I don't know whether the store was closed or not, but here are my keys." The look she gave him was piercing and serious. It was demanding. "Please find the people who hurt Sakura-chan and threatened my daughter."

* * *

The next time she woke up, Sakura refused to fall back asleep and instead forced herself to keep her eyes open, looking around the room blearily.

It was still bright, the lights almost blinding her and in the background, she could hear a strange beeping sound, one that was in time with the beating of her heart. Was it a heart monitor? Hesitantly, she turned her head to the side and looked up as far as she could, answering her own question. Yes, it was a heart monitor. That meant she was in the hospital.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto was quick to stand up, but the movements still seemed slow to her as he hovered over her, looking down at her worriedly. "You're awake!" And then he was dashing over to the door, all but ripping it open and telling whoever was outside, "She's awake! Quick, get a doctor or something."

Two others entered her room and when she blinked, it took a little longer to open her eyes, but Sakura managed to do it.

"I-Ino…"

"Is okay."

Easily recognising the voice as Kakashi's, she relaxed. Blinking was becoming easier and it no longer felt as though she was about to fall back asleep. "Good."

Again, Naruto took her hand. "You scared us, Sakura–chan. What the hell were you thinking, attacking robbers like that?"

"You could have been more seriously injured." The other voice belonged to Sasuke, she realised.

Sakura swallowed hard and avoided the question, frowning softly. "Is…" She felt foolish for asking such a question, but she had to know. "I thought… I saw Itachi. Just now."

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, but the latter never took his eyes off her. "You did."

Really? He'd come to see how she was? But… But why? He'd…

"Haruno-san."

The doctor entered the room swiftly and the next few minutes seemed to fly by. All procedures were carried out without pause, without hesitation, but Sakura couldn't focus on any of it. The longer she was awake, the easier it was to concentrate. And as soon as the doctor was gone, telling her that she would fortunately make a fast and full recovery, Sakura couldn't help but ask, "Is he…?"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. "He's gone."

Instead of showing how disappointed it made her feel, she nodded and took a deep breath. "I feel like I was hit by a train."

"You look like you were." Naruto tried to laugh but a second later and his expression was crumbling, no matter how hard he tried to stay strong for her. "Don't do that again. Please."

Her eyes saddened. "Naruto–"

"I have to agree with him," murmured Kakashi. "Seeing you in that state, seeing you _now_, is not something I enjoy seeing."

Silently, at the bottom of her hospital bed, Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Tears threatened to fill her eyes. Her family… The three of them, as well as Ino, were her true family. Others such as Hidan and Itachi and whoever else, were just passing by and were bound to disappear sooner or later.

But not her family.

They always had her back and were always there to catch her if she fell.

* * *

The sound of her door creaking open had Sakura groaning slightly, wondering if Naruto had actually gone through with his plan to sneak back in and stay the night with her. She hoped not, despite how creepy the hospital was at night, because she'd rather not be yelled at by whoever was on the night shift.

However, when Sakura eventually cracked an eye open to see if it was actually Naruto (since whoever it was, was being much too quiet), she was completely surprised to find a much taller figure standing in the doorway, trying to shut the door as quietly as possible. In his left hand, was a carrier bag.

"Visiting hours are over," she croaked sleepily, unable to think of anything else to say. "You're going to get me in trouble."

Itachi gave her a small smile as he walked over to her and placed the bag in his hands onto the bed, mindful of her injuries. "I thought you could do with some company."

Could do with the company? Sakura would have scoffed had she not been so tired. It wasn't even eight o'clock in the evening yet, but being attacked and losing a good fraction of her blood exhausted her greatly. All she could think about was sleeping until next summer.

Finally fully opening her eyes, Sakura looked pointedly at the remote beside her bed. "Mind sitting me up or passing it to me? I'd reach for it, but I'm not supposed to move my leg too much."

The stitches were quite tight and after laying still for so long, she wasn't supposed to make any sudden movements that could pull at them.

Wordlessly, Itachi reached for the remote and briefly searched for the correct button before pressing it, causing the upper half of the bed to lift itself at his command. When he deemed her to be in a comfortable sitting position, he put the remote down beside her.

Silence.

"You stood me up," Sakura whispered after a few moments. "I was sat there for hours waiting for you and–"

When she cut herself off and looked away angrily, Itachi sighed. "Forgive me, Sakura."

"No."

His eyes snapped to hers and he frowned. "No?"

She nodded once. "I'm not and will never be the girl who forgives people who hurt her so easily. All week, I kept brushing it off as you being busy, that you probably didn't see my messages. Yesterday, though… Kakashi told me you swapped shifts with someone. You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

No answer.

"Itachi–"

"Yes, I swapped shifts on purpose."

Again, Sakura nodded once, but refused to look at him. "I'd like you to leave, please."

Fractionally, his eyes widened. "Sakura–"

"Leave."

"No."

"Why?" she demanded with an angry glare. "You didn't want to spend time with me this afternoon, or all week. Why now? Do you feel bad because I'm in this state?" She decided after only a second of attempting to stand that Itachi _wasn't_ worth the pain it would no doubt cause. "Well, don't. It's not your fault. Now that I've rid you of your guilty conscience," Her eyes narrowed angrily, "_get out!_"

Itachi sighed, but instead of accepting Sakura's anger and following her orders, he sat down in the chair next to her bed, ignoring her disbelieving stare as he did so.

It took him a few seconds to speak, to try and find the right words. "Saying that I got distracted, that I lost myself in work at the station, is a pitiful excuse, but it is the truth, Sakura."

She shook her head, her upper lip curling. "Don't try bullshitting me! I–"

"I'm not," replied Itachi quietly and his expression was tired. "The night of the party was rough for me and since then I have been doing everything I possibly can to take my mind away from it all. I genuinely didn't mean to forget about today."

"We all have difficult nights, Itachi," came Sakura's equally quiet reply. "Some nights, Kakashi gets no sleep at all because of how intense my nightmares can be, because I'm screaming the entire building awake. But I still manage to get on with my day as normally as possible. I–"

"There is a difference between us," he argued and ever so slightly, Itachi's eyes hardened. "I have seen things you can't even begin to imagine. People have died in front of my eyes, or in my arms. I have watched entire platoons being wiped out. Entire villages being reduced to nothing but rubble and debris."

Her eyes dropped to the bed, unable to stay connected to his. At that moment in time, Itachi looked so much older than he actually was. He may be young, but his eyes were old. They were haunted. The look was unpleasant to her, making it difficult to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry," she managed to whisper after a minute or so of silence. "I didn't mean…" When Sakura was unable to finish her sentence, she risked a glance at him, thankful that the haunted look was no longer as intense as it had been. "And… That's really what it was?" she asked softly, dangerous hope blooming in her chest. "You didn't just… ditch me because you got bored? Or because you managed to upset Hidan?"

Itachi gave her a small smile. "I could never grow bored of you, Sakura."

No matter how hard she fought against it, a smile pulled at her lips and her heart did a strange thumping sensation in her chest, like it had skipped a beat or two.

But then a nurse entered the room, tensing at the sight of Itachi.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over," she told the pair of them. "Haruno-san, you must rest–"

Standing, Itachi smiled softly at the nurse and it _floored_ Sakura how the nurse immediately reacted to him. Instead of remaining professional like she should have, the red haired nurse began to smile coyly and her grey eyes sparkled with interest. Not only that, but her hands quickly smoothed down her uniform and checked her hair.

"I won't be any trouble," he murmured smoothly. "You see, I have a lot of making up to do and Sakura is a very stubborn girl. It could take hours to try and share my side of things."

Behind him, Sakura gritted her teeth and would have clenched her fists had the right one not been in a cast, especially when the nurse giggled in response. Stupid harlot! She was supposed to be there to support _her_, not laugh at Itachi's stupid lies. It was pathetic. That woman had at least fifteen years on the Uchiha. Did she really think he would be interested in someone who was almost the same age as his mother?

"I don't know if it would be worth it," the nurse sighed, biting her lip. "I could get into so much trouble for it."

Was she… Was she seriously _flirting with him in front of her?_ Oh, Sakura wanted to scream. The sight had her gut _burning_ with anger. "Maybe you should just go, Itachi." She rolled her eyes and fell back against the bed. "If it's so much trouble for you to keep me company so I don't get lonely."

The nurse's eyes widened with guilt and her act dropped quickly. "O-Oh. Um… I-I suppose…"

Sakura inwardly smirked and she damn near laughed when Itachi looked over his shoulder at her, raising an eyebrow. Well, clearly his little seduction act wasn't working and when the little games didn't work, you were supposed to bring in the big guns. In Sakura's eyes, sympathy and pity worked just as well.

"I mean, I _was_ just attacked," she added, staring down at the bed with a vaguely fearful expression. "And the guys haven't even been caught yet. You already sent my family home because there were too many of them. You could at least allow Itachi to stay."

Apparently, she wasn't catching on because the nurse nodded. "When put like that, I suppose I could make an exception. Not only that, but you're still only seventeen and you're in your own room due to PTSD."

The reminder had Sakura fighting back an eye roll.

After taking a deep breath, the nurse nodded once more, offering them both a smile. "I'll let it go, just this once, but please keep the noise down as there are other patients on this ward."

She nodded in understanding and by her side, Itachi once more sat down.

"Can… Can you keep the light on?" Sakura asked the nurse quietly when she reached for it on her way out, keeping her eyes away from Itachi's. "Please?"

Hearing the small panic in her voice had the woman nodding softly. "Of course, Haruno-san. Try to rest now, okay?"

Sakura nodded, still not looking at the Uchiha sitting beside her bed.

After a few moments he spoke up. "It's okay to be afraid of something."

Her lower lip trembled for a second, but she forced herself to remain calm. "No it's not. If somebody knows you're scared of something, then they'll use it against you. They'll _always_ use it against you."

Another pause. "Not everyone is like them, Sakura," Itachi told her quietly, bringing his chair closer to her bed as quietly as possible. When he was settled he reached out for the hand laying motionlessly on the bed, holding it gently. "Since you have been here, many people have come to check on you. Your friends… You know _they_ would never use anything against you. Not Kakashi-san, not Naruto-kun, not Sasuke, not Yamanaka-san… and neither would I."

"What are you scared of?" Sakura asked softly as she stared down at their joined hands, secretly enjoying how large his seemed in comparison to hers. His hand was so warm and for the first time in a while, she truly felt safe.

It was unnerving.

"The unknown," he replied without hesitation. "Being unable to help my family, should anything happen to them."

Looking around the room to distract herself from the look in his eyes, Sakura frowned. There was no explaining that expression in his eyes, but it was just as bad as the haunted look, if not worse. Uchiha Itachi, after all, was not helpless. Not from what she'd heard about him.

Her room was basic and rather boring, so it wasn't long before she was turning back to Itachi. Beside her bed was a bedside cabinet and on either side of her bed were chairs. Itachi was currently sitting in the left one, still holding her somewhat uninjured hand. Then, across from her, next to the door, sat a dresser, one that was still empty as nobody had had the time to bring her any clean clothes.

On top of the dresser was a single blanket, most likely for her in case she got cold, since visiting hours ended an hour ago.

"Do you know… Do you know how long I have to stay here?"

Itachi glanced up at her and sighed. "Not much has been shared with me, as I am not immediate family."

She frowned. "Surely Kakashi said–"

"He is unhappy with me and won't share anything."

Oh. Sakura raised an eyebrow but soon looked away again. "He's right to be unhappy with you."

"I know."

Exhaustion was washing over her again, but she refused to allow it to take her off to unconsciousness. "Is that why you didn't stay?"

Apparently, Itachi already knew what she was talking about, because he nodded once. "That and you were with your family. I didn't want to interrupt."

Her family… Sakura liked that others thought of them that way, too. "You just didn't want to face me," she teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Perhaps." He gave her a small smirk. Then, the smirk disappeared and he looked her up and down, making a faint blush sweep over her cheeks. "Going off your injuries, I would say you could be here for a week or two."

_That long?_ Her expression fell. "I'm going to miss the fireworks."

She and Ino went to watch them together every year. New Year was just around the corner, a mere few days away… There were always fireworks to celebrate the new year, along with a festival. Missing Christmas… wasn't as bad, in her eyes. Knowing Kakashi and Naruto, they'd come to the hospital and spend the day with her, refusing to leave her side. But the fireworks? Sakura looked forward to them all year. It was childish, sure, but no other fireworks compared to the ones they lit on New Years. Those ones were gigantic, seeming to light the entire sky. They had so many different shapes and colours and it broke her heart that she wouldn't see them.

Surprisingly, Itachi brought her out of her sulking just by giving the back of her knuckles a gentle stroke with his thumb, only to pause at the roughness of her skin. It vaguely amused Sakura when he _tsked_ at her under his breath, shaking his head.

"I am surprised that Kakashi-san has never taught you how to fight properly."

She blushed. "I _can_ fight."

All he did was raise her bloody and bruising fist, looking displeased.

"Well, I was _scared._ Sorry I can't remain all stoic and badass when I–"

"Is that how you broke your other hand?" Itachi stood up and reached across her, carefully picking up the hand in the green cast. "Throwing punches?"

Her blush deepened. "…I missed his head and caught it on the counter."

He sighed and sat back down, taking the hand that was not in a cast and closing it. "Is this how you make a fist?" When she refused to answer, he settled her with an unimpressed look. "That is why you broke your hand, Sakura. I'm surprised this one isn't broken, also."

In response to his chiding, Sakura couldn't help but scowl. Who the hell died and made him master of the fist? The way she fought was fine, since she never went looking for fights. If she had to defend herself, then Sakura knew she could do so fairly well. There were three of those guys. The outcome could have been so, so much worse.

"Look at our hands, Sakura."

Reluctantly, she did so, though rolled her eyes once she realised he was giving her a lesson.

"It's important to keep your wrist straight. It helps you to transmit the maximum amount of force on impact." Then, Itachi looked up at her, giving her a vaguely unimpressed expression because of her displeasure. "Only two knuckles are used to strike, whereas you have been using your entire hand. Only the index and middle finger knuckles are used to strike."

"Itachi–"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to fight," she murmured quietly. "That's why I've never accepted any of Kakashi's offers to teach me how to fight. I don't like the thought of hurting someone."

He frowned softly, still not letting go of her hand. "Even if they are hurting you or the ones you care for?"

Sakura looked down at her legs, which were covered by a thin blanket. Wasn't it already obvious that she would fight if there was no other option? She simply… wished that there were ways to avoid fighting. Bringing pain on others, or having them bringing pain to her, was something that made her incredibly uneasy. It made her gut twist and her heart sink and her head spin all at once.

Something about her expression must have made him stop, because Itachi didn't push the subject further and instead shifted his hand so that he was once more holding hers, smiling up at her softly.

"No fighting," he agreed.

Feeling grateful, she returned his smile.

* * *

He tilted his head to the side, pausing and listening to the following crack before continuing to do the same with the other side of his neck.

In front of him, three men stood tall, trying not to be intimidated. It was difficult. Their boss was known to be unpredictable and since they'd gone against his orders…

One of them opened their mouths, only to be silenced when a dark look was settled on him.

Many minutes went by.

If they waited too long, then they feared they wouldn't be leaving. They couldn't allow his anger to build too greatly.

"Boss–"

"You were only supposed to scare her," the man suddenly yelled, visibly trembling with his murderous rage. It was like there was a switch inside of his head that'd been triggered by their voices. "You weren't supposed to touch her, yet you put her in the fucking hospital."

The men before him didn't know what to be scared of more: the fact that their boss was looking close to losing it (and not in the way he usually did), or the fact that in his hands was a large knife that seemed to grow in size with every passing second. It wasn't like their boss was doing anything with it or threatening them with it – it had been in his hands when they first entered to report to him. They knew their boss enjoyed toying with weapons.

And suddenly that knife was being thrown with such strength and speed that it had them jumping in their places, ducking to avoid being hit and the sound of the knife slamming into the wall seemed to echo.

"It won't come back to you–"

"Even if it does," He was much calmer as he turned to the side, glancing down at his men with hate filled, purple eyes that were so menacing and filled with such anger that it terrified them, making them immobile, "you won't be here to fix the fucking problem you created."

And that was when the torture began.


	12. Road To Recovery

**Chapter 12**

**Road To Recovery**

* * *

Itachi had spent the night in her hospital room.

Just talking.

Part of her knew that if anybody ever found out about that, then they probably wouldn't believe her when she said that all they did was talk, but Sakura was not lying. He'd been serious when he told the nurse that he planned on spending all night trying to make it up to her.

And he had.

Just as the sun began to rise, Itachi had stood up and stretched, murmuring quietly to her that he would return shortly with breakfast. She must've fallen asleep before he returned, however, because the next thing Sakura knew, the sun was shining brightly and there was a paper bag laying on her bedside table, filled with food.

Itachi always worked on Sundays, so she wasn't upset or angry that he wasn't there when she woke up. If anything, Sakura was kind of disappointed with herself for falling asleep. All night, he'd been so patient and understanding with her. He'd been so open and honest. There wasn't much he could share due to it all being highly classified, but what he did share, made her feel just that little bit closer to him. It made him seem more approachable and so… normal to her.

She felt like such an… an _asshole_ for thinking so badly of him all week. How could she have forgotten that Itachi suffered with post traumatic stress disorder, too? Sure, a bit of warning before he suddenly stopped talking to her would have been appreciated, but it was understandable now that she knew his reasons. It was like Ino said: she needed to be more trusting, even though they all knew trusting somebody was a _huge_ thing for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a soft knock on her door a few seconds before somebody she hadn't been expecting entered the room, her hesitancy obvious as she lingered in the doorway.

"Are… Are you still angry with me, Sakura-san?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head, giving her a gentle smile. "I was never really angry with you, Hinata. Just what you believed to be true."

Something else she felt guilty for. The relief on Hinata's face made the guilt in her gut twist and in front of her, her fingers stopped tugging at her large jacket and she shut the door behind herself.

"I really am sorry, Sakura-san," she told her earnestly. "Neji-nii-san kept saying all of these things to me and I got really worried about you."

How could she have thought any different? Sakura wanted to hit herself, but she was already in enough pain. The girl who waited for permission before sitting, smiling when it was given, would never do anything to hurt somebody. There wasn't a mean or spiteful bone in her body. If Hinata had been saying something such as that, it was because she was genuinely concerned.

Did that mean there was a little bit of truth behind what Neji said to her?

"Tell me more," Sakura whispered, not able to find her voice. "About what Neji-san said."

Hinata hesitated, clearly remembering her reaction the first time, but the bordering on desperate look in her green eyes forced her to speak. "Neji-nii-san… He said that it's like Itachi-san was _bred_ to perfection. Everything about him is… mastered, I suppose you can say. He told me that it's like Itachi-san doesn't even think when he fights, he just… does. And he always won their spars."

And Neji had to be one of the strongest martial artists she knew, Sakura thought numbly.

"Apparently there has always been something… off about him, however."

She frowned. "Off?"

Hinata nodded and frowned. "Most martial artists fight because it's something they love, or something they at least enjoy. Itachi-san, however…" She paused, trying to find the right words. "Neji-nii-san said it was like… his heart wasn't in it. He said he pitied anyone who threatened anything Itachi-san cares for, because he can't imagine how much stronger he would become when something, or someone, he cherishes is threatened or harmed."

Sadly, Sakura smiled down at her bed. "He has a pacifistic nature, Hinata," she confessed quietly, just as he had the night before. "Like you said: Itachi doesn't enjoy fighting, but it's because he has a pacifistic nature."

Her full lips parted as she gasped in shock, before her pale eyes suddenly warmed for reasons Sakura couldn't fully understand.

"How are you feeling?"

Grateful for the change in topic, she nodded once. "Better than last night. Hopefully I won't be here as long as they're thinking of keeping me for. I really don't want to be a bother…"

* * *

A head of blond hair poked around the door and blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Are you guys still fighting?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and gestured for Naruto to come in, which he did once he realised there was no bad tension in the air. "We weren't fighting."

"Good," he exclaimed and threw an arm over Hinata's shoulders, ignoring when she jumped in surprise. "Because I don't like it when my girls fight."

_My girls_… Sakura raised an eyebrow at Hinata, who merely blushed and looked away shyly in return. It had to be upsetting for her, though. Knowing that Naruto referred to Sakura as a sister, and then went on to calling them both _his girls_. Watching her best friend and roommate for a moment, Sakura frowned. Had she gotten it wrong? Did Naruto only think of Hinata as a friend now?

"Oi," he was suddenly serious as Naruto sat on the edge of her bed, his feet resting on the edges of Hinata's chair so that she was more or less between his legs, "the nurses were talking about Itachi when I signed in. Apparently he stayed the night."

Despite blushing madly at how he was sitting, Hinata looked up at Sakura questioningly and her blush deepened further at what it could possibly mean.

She sighed.

Like she had known they would: people jumped to the wrong conclusions.

"He came by not long after you, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi left, but nothing like that happened."

Sarcastically, he asked, "So you just sat here, playing shogi–"

"Can you see a shogi board laying around?" snapped Sakura irritably. "We talked, Naruto. That's all. Itachi wanted to make things up to me and to do that, he proved how sorry he was by staying up all night with me, talking, even though he has a shift today at the station."

Blue eyes lowered to the ground and Naruto's guilt was obvious, though it did little to ease her of her irritation. Why did people immediately think the worst? Couldn't a man and a woman be friends without things having to be sexual? Sakura wasn't going to deny that Itachi wasn't beautiful (she'd even told him so) and she also wasn't going to deny that maybe, _maybe_, she was attracted to him. However, it was clear that he wouldn't allow anything to happen between them, even if he somehow, for some reason, wanted to.

Oh, who was she kidding? Of course Sakura knew that she was attracted to Itachi. It had occurred to her last night while they were talking. It explained why she had been so nervous when he picked her up for the party and it explained why her heart had been racing when he held her so closely, or merely held her hand. Whenever any other guy held her hand, Sakura felt nothing (other than disgust if it was Naruto, because his hands were always covered in sweat).

But Itachi…

Last night when he had been holding her hand, it was all Sakura could think about. Well, in the beginning. When they started speaking about more personal things, she obviously paid attention to him, however, she kept looking at their hands, her stomach doing that odd fluttering sensation whenever he tightened his hold or gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"Both Sasuke and Kakashi tore into him last night, you know," he told her quietly after a few moments. "When he turned up. He came as soon as Sasuke called him and when he got here, they both snapped at him."

Sakura's heart clenched.

"I guess they had their reasons, but…" Naruto frowned and looked from Hinata, back to Sakura. "If he came back when they left and stayed with you all night so you wouldn't be alone… I guess that makes him a good person, right?"

She could feel Hinata's eyes on her, also waiting for an answer, but Sakura was unable to form one. Yes, maybe it did make Itachi a good person. However, his involvement in ANBU… That made things blurry and uncertain. Just how badly had ANBU corrupted him? Whenever something was mentioned about ANBU, it was always said negatively. No matter what was said, it was always said with the same dark and foreboding tone. There would always be a haunted look in the person's eyes if they'd been involved in ANBU.

The memory of Itachi's eyes last night had her shivering delicately. The horror in them had made them unpleasant to look at to say the least and Sakura enjoyed looking at his eyes, as they were definitely beautiful.

Part of her had wanted to reach out to him somehow. She had wanted to take his pain away like he did hers. Unfortunately, Sakura hadn't been able to think of any way to ease his pain and even if she wanted to, she was unable to reach out to him physically, due to the state she was in.

Several times during the evening, much to her horror, Itachi had had to help her to the bathroom joined to her room, lifting her easily and setting her down inside the bathroom. He left the rest to her and once Sakura had gone about her business, despite feeling so very embarrassed by it, she'd had to call for his help again, making him carry her as she washed her hands before taking her back to bed.

Putting weight on her leg just didn't feel good. No, it was agonising. Sharp pains would shoot up and down her thigh and it was like the area around her stitches burned hot. The nurses assured her many times, though, that it was not infected or anything of the sort. Apparently she just didn't have a very good pain tolerance.

Hopefully, she wouldn't be needing the toilet any time soon, because unless Sasuke suddenly turned up and assisted Naruto in carrying her, or Kakashi or Itachi returned…

Sakura's brow creased.

She shouldn't have thought about it.

Why? Because thinking about it made her need to go.

Green eyes trailed over to Hinata, assessing her for a moment or two before she cleared her throat and frowned. The Hyuuga was tougher than she looked. "Uh, guys?" They both looked to her. "Could you maybe give me a hand?"

Naruto frowned and stood up, immediately turning to face her and behind him, Hinata also stood. "Sure, what do you need, Sakura-chan?"

"Don't freak out."

His frown deepened and he was instantly wary. "Why?"

"I need help," murmured Sakura quietly. "Going to the bathroom."

His eyes went wide before a blush went straight to his hairline. "Y-You mean… _Itachi_ took you to the bathroom and watched you–"

"What? _No!"_ Sakura argued, now just as red as he was. "No! Itachi _didn't_ watch me pee. He just carried me into the bathroom and waited outside until I was done. That's all you need to do."

Smiling understandingly, Hinata moved around Naruto and pulled back Sakura's blankets, holding out her hands and helping the other girl ease into a sitting position with her legs hanging over the side of her bed. It made her hiss in pain when Sakura had to put weight on her leg, when Hinata had to hold the hand that was in a cast, but thankfully Naruto moved forward at that and helped lift her, taking some of the weight off her leg.

"Can you get the door, Hinata?" he asked, trying not to show how he struggled with carrying Sakura. When she did, he nodded once. "Thanks."

"Do you need any other help, Sakura-san?" questioned Hinata softly from behind them, watching as Naruto sat her down gently on the toilet.

"No, no, I'll be fine from here," she answered awkwardly, waiting for them to leave so she could get on with it.

Thankfully, they didn't linger long.

* * *

"Damn it, Forehead." Ino rolled her eyes and huffed, doing her best to gently place Sakura back onto the bed. "You sure do pee a lot."

"You're telling me," Naruto also huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

She looked to them both angrily, quickly covering her lower half with the blanket provided. "Shut up! You're the ones who keeps giving me energy drinks."

"That's because you want to do nothing but sleep all damn day otherwise."

There was no use in arguing and honestly, Sakura was grateful for the normalcy of their interactions. But what did they expect? She was recovering and it hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours since the attack on the shop.

Just as Ino was about to say something more, there was a knock on her door a second before it opened.

Sakura held back a blush when the other three occupants did nothing but stare in wide eyed shock.

Why?

She smiled shyly as Itachi walked over to her, ignoring the others' reactions with ease as he handed Sakura her favourite bouquet of flowers. He was wearing his uniform and the sight was definitely appealing to her eyes, threatening to make her blush darken or go straight up into her hairline, just as Naruto's had earlier. As though the flowers weren't enough, he then handed her a small bag, waiting patiently as Sakura handed Ino the flowers (knowing she'd find a vase for them somewhere) and opened it.

Her eyes widened almost dramatically and met his.

"I can't accept this, Itachi," she said seriously, pulling out the iPad and set of headphones. "This is… way too much."

Naruto also couldn't help but be shocked. "You bought her an iPad?"

Shaking his head, Itachi reached forward and pressed the button at the top of the iPad and not long after, the screen was flooded with light, revealing a picture of his family. "This is my own iPad," murmured Itachi and while the others were not looking, he unlocked it, taking his time in typing in the passcode so that Sakura would know it. "I am allowing you to borrow it until you can return home."

"Itachi…"

He smirked at the look in her eyes. "You will find the charger in the bag along with my details for online services."

Ino frowned. "They have internet here?"

"No," he replied without pause. "But this iPad has internet. I am already logged in on most things, such as Netflix and anything like that. It should keep you entertained for a while."

Lowering the iPad onto her legs, Sakura reached forward, stunning him when she tugged on his uniform, pulling him down for an embrace. "Thank you, Itachi," she said quietly and shut her eyes. "I really appreciate it."

He didn't return her hold, seeming too shocked to do so, but the fact that he didn't pull away meant a lot to Sakura, as did the softness in his eyes when he eventually stood up straight once more.

"I can't stay long," he stated apologetically. "I am on my lunch break. However–"

"Tonight." She smiled, uncaring of their audience.

Itachi smiled and nodded once. "I will be back tonight."

And then he was leaving, leaving her alone with her three friends who all looked to be in shock. Sakura knew it wouldn't last for long, but she kind of hoped that it would, especially since they would be exploding with questions and demanding answers as soon as they were over it.

The first to break out of her shock was Ino, who immediately pounced and asked how serious it was getting.

Then, Naruto jumped in, snapping that it wasn't serious because she was still with Hidan and his dear Sakura-chan was no cheater.

Hinata spoke up quietly then, stuttering that it was nice to see her smiling so happily, but was she really sure about what she was doing? And was it really any of their business how serious it was?

Instead of listening to them as they argued amongst themselves, Sakura slipped the headphones over her ears and pressed the music app, happy to find it was already filled with a great selection of songs. A certain song stood out to her more than the others and once it was playing loud enough to drown the others out, Sakura shut her eyes and rested against the lifted part of her bed.

_You wake up and suddenly, you're in love…_

* * *

When Sakura woke up again, the others were gone, but in their places were Sasuke and Kakashi, who were talking quietly to each other. The sun had gone down and considering the smell coming from her right… Yes, it was around dinner time now. The hospital food was repulsive. Just the smell was enough to put her off food altogether.

Slowly, she reached up and removed the headphones, surprised that the battery on the iPad wasn't dead since it hadn't been fully charged in the first place. According to the clock at the top of the screen, she'd been asleep for a few hours and during that sleep, the music had continued to play.

"I see Itachi was here," muttered Sasuke with a roll of his eyes when he noticed her moving. "That's his iPad and headphones."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his bratty attitude. "Yes and he'll be here later, too."

At this, they both turned to frown at her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "We made up last night and Itachi stayed up all night with me, just… talking about everything."

Kakashi's frown deepened. "We were kicked out because visiting hours were over."

"Yes, but–"

"But of course Itachi managed to find a way around the rules," Sasuke scoffed.

Her left fist clenched and her right ached to do the same. "Actually, I was the one who talked the nurse into letting him stay."

It aggravated her, for some odd reason, that Sasuke immediately thought Itachi was able to bend the rules. Don't ask her why, because Sakura hadn't a clue as to why. Maybe it was the jealousy in Sasuke's tone? Or the knowing disgust in his eyes? Whatever it was, it bugged her. He shouldn't think that way of his older brother.

"So you forgave him, then?" Kakashi asked, though she couldn't understand why, since he clearly already knew the answer to that question. "Why?"

"Because…" Sakura shrugged and leaned back against her bed. "He explained things to me and made me see things from _his_ perspective."

Dark eyes narrowed. "Did he bully you into thinking–"

"No, Kakashi," she all but yelled disbelievingly. Even Sasuke appeared to be startled at the thought of Itachi bullying her into forgiving him. "Itachi actually spent the first few hours of last night explaining things to me slowly and clearly, going over parts to make sure I understood. Not once was he harsh with me or bullied me."

He didn't seem to have it in him, but Sakura knew that wasn't actually the case. No, she was still learning things about Uchiha Itachi, so knew not to make a judgement just yet.

It seemed Sasuke had an easy time shoving aside his shock, because he soon raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "What was his excuse?"

Could she tell them? Obviously, they both already knew about Itachi being involved in ANBU, however… Did they know about his post traumatic stress disorder? Part of her was certain that he'd mentioned before that nobody really knew. What if they did? But… What if they didn't and she dropped Itachi in it?

It wasn't worth the risk, was it?

"Oh, he got caught up in a case." Sakura shrugged carelessly, ignoring the slight narrowing of Kakashi's eyes. He didn't believe her. Well, she'd never been a good liar. "And his phone ran out of battery, so he didn't see any of my texts."

At this, he rolled his eyes. "He only remembered to charge it after our mother chided him for it."

The image amused her. Itachi, sitting calmly, minding his own business and doing whatever he did that kept him so calm and peaceful, before suddenly being harassed by Mikoto, who was demanding to know why his phone wasn't on. At least somebody managed to get through to him. Then again, Itachi's mind had been on other things and it was understandable as to why he'd forgotten about something as small as a phone.

"Have you eaten?" Kakashi asked suddenly, though spoke the question in such a nonchalant way that it seemed to fit right into the conversation. When Sakura shook her head, grimacing at just the thought of the hospital food, he stood and pulled out his wallet, handing some money over to Sasuke. "There's a place just across from the hospital. Get Sakura and yourself something."

He didn't look all that pleased with being treated like a servant, but Sasuke nodded once. "And you?"

Kakashi smiled cheerfully and patted his stomach once. "Have to keep fit."

Rolling his eyes, the Uchiha didn't push any further and left, leaving Sakura to sigh.

"No more lies."

There was no way to get one over on Hatake Kakashi. Only a fool would try. "It's not my place to say, Kakashi. It's personal to Itachi."

He nodded and sat down once more. "ANBU?"

"ANBU," confirmed Sakura.

"Sakura…"

The look she shot him was one of warning. "Don't."

Instead of listening, Kakashi sighed. "Are you sure you want to be involved with someone like Itachi-san? I know what that world is like and I know what it does to a person. You–"

"Please, don't," she quietly begged. "Itachi… I may not have known him long, but he's important to me, Kakashi. We're not involved with one another and I don't know how he views me, but Itachi is dear to me and I care about him. Yes, he struggles and yes, he isn't perfect, but…" She shrugged lightly. "I struggle, too and I'm definitely not perfect."

He only sighed in response.

* * *

Like he had promised, Itachi came back. He came back that night and then the following night and the one after that. However, it wasn't very good for him to be exhausted at work, so Itachi often slept on the old chair that was beside her bed. It looked so uncomfortable, but he never complained.

Now, it was Wednesday night. It was also Christmas Day and for the better half of the day, Kakashi and Naruto had decorated her hospital room, trying to make it feel more like home for her. There was a stark contrast when looking at one half of the room to the other, though. One half was decorated brightly, mostly in orange, and was all over the place, whereas the other was plain and simple and neat, with traditional Christmas colours.

From there they'd eaten the Christmas meal Mikoto cooked for them, which was dropped off by herself and Sasuke, and the latter also bought her a bouquet of flowers (probably at his mother's request). The thought was there, nonetheless and Sakura refused to seem ungrateful.

About half an hour ago, Kakashi and Naruto had reluctantly left her, understanding that not only were visiting hours over, but a certain Uchiha would soon be visiting. It would be his turn to spend some time with Sakura.

And, when there was a knock on her door, her heart did that strange, thumping sensation again.

"Merry Christmas." Sakura smiled brightly when Itachi entered the room, ignoring her stupid heart.

He smiled in return, quietly shutting the door behind himself. Then, Itachi made his way over to the bed and placed a fairly large box down on her lap. "Merry Christmas, Sakura."

"You didn't–"

"I wanted to."

"But, I didn't–"

"I don't mind."

Oh, he was getting to know her _too well_. Even though it didn't annoy her in the slightest, Sakura shot him a playful, annoyed glower and tore into the box, grinning at the sight of the chocolate. "Over two hundred pieces? Are you trying to fatten me up, Uchiha Itachi?"

Itachi's smirk was just as playful as her own, much to her surprise. "Well, the nurse _did_ say that you weigh less than ninety pounds. I may be doing everyone a favour by 'fattening' you up."

She laughed at that, unconcerned by his comment since she'd always been a small girl and opened the box, taking one of the chocolates and then pushing the box in Itachi's direction. Unlike herself, he took a moment to choose, carefully glancing over them all before taking one from the very last row.

"There should be a list on the back," he murmured after a moment. "I wasn't sure which you would prefer."

Was he… Was Itachi really feeling anxious? Oh–

Her stupid heart was doing that stupid thumping thing again!

Damn it.

"It's a great gift," she soothed his worries, smiling at him. "Thank you, Itachi."

He nodded and then looked over the room. "I see you had company."

Sakura groaned and bit into another piece of chocolate. The groan was because of the heavenly taste as well as the reminder. "I love them, really I do, but unless it's at the apartment, neither of them particularly care about any mess they make. Hell, Naruto doesn't even care about his mess at the apartment unless it concerns Pakkun."

"Pakkun?"

"Oh, the dog," Sakura informed him, offering another piece, which he accepted. "Not too long ago, he got into Naruto's room and was really sick after eating leftover meat. I mean, like, he had to stay in the vets for what seemed like _forever._" Rolling her eyes and once more pausing to eat more chocolate, Sakura then added, "In other words: Naruto no longer leaves rotting food laying around. Just his sweaty, dirty laundry."

Sitting back in the chair that had recently become his bed, Itachi sighed. "Perhaps you should make up some kind of myth."

His words didn't fully register in her mind. The look in his eyes, even though Itachi was doing his best to mask it, was so very obvious to her: he was exhausted. Was it because of her? "Have you been getting enough sleep, Itachi? You look so tired."

Another sigh and it _stunned_ Sakura when he ran a hand down his face, rubbing his eyes momentarily. "It is not your fault, Sakura. Please don't worry."

But how could she not? Here he was, dressed casually on Christmas Day, _slouching_ in the old and lumpy visitor's chair, looking so very tired. "Itachi…"

She did her best to move closer and just barely managed shifting so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling over the edge. And he moved when she did, sitting up and fully alert of her movement, waiting for the predictable hiss of pain and discomfort, but there was none. Instead, Sakura calmly placed the chocolates down beside her on the bed.

"Tell me."

Dark eyes seemed to impossibly darken further. "My father wishes for me to be promoted."

What?

_What?_

"But you haven't even been there that long," argued Sakura with a frown. "Doesn't that mean that he's…?"

"Handing everything to me on a silver platter?" Itachi finished for her, raising an eyebrow. "Yes."

And she knew that Itachi enjoyed working for things. He enjoyed working for acceptance and approval, for friendships and jobs and forgiveness and anything of the sort. Where was the adventure in having everything handed to you? There was none. It made things boring and most of the time, made people dislike you greatly.

"What do _you_ want?" Sakura asked after a short pause.

There was another moment of silence.

Followed by another.

And then, quietly, he replied, "I have never been asked that question before."

And it _broke her heart._

But he smiled despite the sadness in such a confession. "Literature. I would like to study literature."

The thought made her smile softly. Yes, she could see Itachi studying something such as literature. He seemed like a fan of books. "Do you read a lot, then?"

He nodded. "Different genres of books. They say, in times of despair or need, it is good to have something to focus on or take your mind off everything else. I chose books."

Sakura's heart was in her throat. "I chose religion."

The news clearly stunned him, for his eyes widened a fraction and Itachi tilted his head to the side. "You believe in a God?"

She gave him a small, sheepish smile. It probably sounded so silly, didn't it? However, like he had stated himself: it was good to have something to believe in or lose yourself in. "When I was younger, faith was really all I had. Even… Simply praying… It made me feel a little better. Like I wasn't alone. For as long as I can remember, I've always prayed. Whether or not my prayers are listened to doesn't matter. It's just…"

Something warmed in his eyes, something she couldn't understand. "Hope."

She nodded.

"Tell me about them."

Sakura understood immediately who Itachi wanted to discuss and in an instant, her heart was in her throat again, refusing to allow her to speak.

"You miss them, don't you?"

No matter how hard she fought against them, tears filled her eyes, but Sakura was quick to wipe them away. "It's stupid, right?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

"It's like… Part of me doesn't care about how badly they treated me or how much they hurt me," she whispered and very faintly, her hands shook. "At the end of the day, they're…" The smile Sakura gave was painful. "They're still my parents. They're still the people who created me. I have parts of them inside me, making me who I am and–"

When she cut herself off, barely holding back a sob, Itachi moved on instinct and sat on the edge of her bed with her, bringing her closer to him and tucking her into his side. Even though it surprised her, Sakura did not show it and instead accepted the comfort.

"I've always… always w-wanted to know if…"

"They regret hurting you?"

She nodded quickly.

Itachi sighed and rubbed her back soothingly. "If they don't, then they are fools. You are not the one who is missing out, Sakura. They are." There was a pause and after a moment, Itachi rested his cheek on the top of her head, shutting his eyes when she continued to tremble. "They should have felt honoured to have you as their daughter."

"Instead of burdened…" she managed to choke out. "They… They treated me l-like I'm… I'm a burden. Not a gift."

"Not all couples are capable of having children," Itachi agreed quietly. "So yes, you should have been treated like a gift. They should have felt lucky to be able to conceive at all." When only silence met him, Itachi leaned back, gently cupping Sakura's face and turning it to the side, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Do not allow them to hold you back any longer, Sakura. I can't fully understand how you are feeling, nobody other than yourself can fully understand how you feel, but don't let them continue hurting you."

Her lower lip trembled, soon followed by a fresh round of tears, however, Sakura did her best to stay strong as Itachi continued to hold her, as he continued to watch her, _telling_ her without words to believe in herself.

She was free.

The day Kakashi and Obito had saved her, they had freed her.

Maybe one day in the future, when she was older and her parents were out of prison, they could sit down and have a long talk about the past. Right now, though, Itachi was right. They should not continue to hold her back. Not when her life was only just starting and she had so much to look forward to.

"Thank you," whispered Sakura softly. One of her hands came up to his forearm, giving it a soft squeeze.

He smiled in return.


	13. When Did This Start?

**Chapter 13**

**When Did This Start?**

* * *

It had been easy to ignore the back pains over the past week. It still was, actually.

During his time in ANBU, Itachi had been made to sleep in worse accommodations. Half of the time there _was_ no sleeping, for he would be too on edge about the latest attack, or too anxious to let his guard down in such an unprotected and foreign area.

Being with Sakura… It felt like his main priority. Even while at work, Itachi felt like it was more important being with her, making sure she was receiving the treatment she needed and was being handled with the utmost respect and care. Anything less was not acceptable and no, it wasn't because of her past. It was more because of who Sakura was as a person.

She was delicate and caring but at the same time, could be destructive and terrifying. There was so much innocence and purity about her, yet her eyes could tell you of the horrors she'd faced with just a single glance. Sakura was so vulnerable beneath her tough exterior and she was _always_ kindhearted and thought of others before she thought of herself.

There wasn't a single waking moment where Itachi wasn't thinking about her and it was confusing him greatly.

When did it start? The thoughts? The wanting to be with her? The constant worry over her well-being? And the _hand holding!_ Never, in his entire life, had Itachi ever been one for holding hands. He found the contact, as a grown adult, awkward and unnecessary.

So _why?_

Why did he hold her hand for the better half of the first two days she was in the hospital? And why did the hand holding switch to hugs – initiated by her, of course, but that was neither here nor there. Sure, the first time she hugged him, Itachi had not responded to the contact, but that was more because of the fact that others were in the room and the knowledge stunned him.

The thought was only confirmed when, a night or two later, he was holding her as she cried about her parents.

Did that really count, though? Sakura had been in pain and in need of comforting. It was only natural that he held her. Saying that, though, he'd never held Sasuke when his brother was distressed. At most, he got a tap on the forehead or a pat on the head. It just felt so unnatural for him to be comforting someone.

But not Sakura.

Closing his eyes and breathing out a sigh of relief when it finally turned five o'clock, Itachi stood from his desk and grabbed his things, intent on leaving as soon as possible. Working at the station was definitely not for him, but it never showed in his work. He made sure it didn't.

"Itachi."

He resisted the urge to sigh again. "Shisui." He nodded once and glanced in his cousin's direction. "What is it?"

"You're going to see Sakura-san, aren't you?" Another nod and slowly, they came to a stop in their walk in the boring, grey corridor, standing beside the doors that would grant his freedom. The station wasn't all that busy, but Itachi knew that soon it would be as people left work and others arrived for their night shifts. "Kakashi-san is working tonight, but was expressing his concern about her missing something. I was wondering if you knew?"

Where was this going? And since when did Kakashi 'express his concern'? "The fireworks."

Shisui nodded thoughtfully and smiled politely when two of their colleagues walked by them and waved goodbye to him. They both pretended not to notice how they so obviously ignored Itachi. "It should be shown on television," he offered with a shrug. "Get some takeout, switch all the lights out and watch them on the television. I know it's not the same as being there in person, but it's a close second, right?"

Not really, no, but he appreciated the advice. "I have already made plans, though Sakura doesn't know about them just yet."

"Oh?" His cousin smirked mischievously. "A surprise date, eh?"

A date? Was that what it was? "She has a partner, Shisui."

The smirk vanished and he raised a single eyebrow, looking unimpressed and even vaguely disgusted. "Hidan-san? Do you really think that that is a true relationship?" questioned Shisui. "Has he even visited Sakura-san since she was put in the hospital?"

No, actually, he hadn't and Itachi would like it to remain that way. The further away Hidan was from Sakura, the better. He didn't want her to be tainted or harmed by him. "You know of Hidan?"

"Of course."

"How?"

"I'm the one who last arrested him." Shisui rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall. "I caught him beating a prostitute and arrested him on sight, but the woman refused to press charges."

A prostitute? "When was this?"

"Not too long ago. I'd say about a month ago at most." Again, he raised an eyebrow. "And yes, before you ask, it was while he was in a relationship with Sakura-san." Shisui then sighed, looking fairly tired. "I've been doing my best to build a solid case against him with your father, because we can't do anything other than hold him without concrete evidence, but he's greatly skilled in covering his tracks."

Yes, he was. It was why Itachi had failed certain missions and over time, Hidan's skills in covering his tracks only grew.

"I think I may have a new lead, though," he suddenly informed him and as he did, his features hardened, growing darker by the second. "Yesterday, somebody called the station and reported three dead bodies."

Why did Itachi have a feeling that he already knew where this was going? "Three? Were they in the same place?"

Shisui nodded and against his biceps, his fists clenched. "Everything except for their faces was unrecognisable. The sight…" He shook his head, face turning ashen. "It's still burned in my mind."

That was new. Hidan's previous victims' faces were never left untouched, unless they made it out alive, which was incredibly rare to happen. Why did he suddenly change that? "How do you know it was Hidan?"

"Call it gut instinct," muttered Shisui and he lowered his voice when more of their colleagues made their way up and down the plain corridor. "As we are both a part of Sakura-san's case, your father and I can confirm that the three dead bodies were the men who attacked her in the flower shop, although we're not releasing the latest developments just yet."

That was… Itachi wasn't sure what to think or how to feel. The attack hadn't been on the news, as it was a fairly small store and nobody had died, therefore, they didn't feel the need to share it. So how did Hidan find out about the attack? How did he find out who had attacked Sakura? Had she told him about being attacked and then did he take it from there?

Whatever the reason, Sakura could not find out about the men's deaths. It would only make her believe that Hidan really did look out for her, or it would terrify her and upset her. Killing those men wouldn't have been for her or to make Sakura feel safe, he would have done it for his own selfish reasons. Itachi just couldn't understand why. So others would know not to touch what was his?

Why did Itachi's stomach _burn_ with anger at the thought of Sakura being Hidan's _anything?_

"Sure, it was dark and the CCTV wasn't the greatest quality, but they match. We also ran DNA tests and found that one of the three men's DNA was all over the broken pots littering the floor. It was them, Itachi."

He tried to ignore the twisting and burning in his gut and instead nodded to Shisui, turning towards the door. It would come to him after he had more time to think about it. "If you need any assistance in Hidan's case, let me know."

* * *

It was set up.

The nurses had been more than helpful, going out of their way to aid Itachi in setting the scene and giving him permission. Permission for what?

Entering Sakura's hospital room, he watched as her eyes went wide at the sight of what he was pushing.

A wheelchair.

"Come, Sakura."

"B-But I can't! I'm not allowed to–"

"You wish to see the fireworks, don't you?"

"Yes…"

He smiled. "Then come with me. You're not being discharged, I'm simply taking you to see the fireworks."

Slowly, hesitantly, she sat up, her green eyes never leaving the sight of the wheelchair for a second and when Itachi parked it beside her bed and assisted her in standing, he was pleased to find that she was no longer in as much pain as she had been. Sakura was capable of standing without much assistance, though needed help with walking, still.

She was making a fast recovery, much to his relief.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how Sakura looked anywhere but at him when his hand fell to the dip in her spine, gently turning her and sitting her down in the wheelchair. And he couldn't help but smile in response to her hesitant touching of the ends of his ponytail as it slipped over his shoulder and dangled between them. It was with childish awe that she played with his hair, using it as a distraction as he covered her lower half with a blanket, tucking it beneath her thighs.

It was chilly out, after all.

"We won't be leaving the hospital grounds," he warned her softly and stood up straight, making his way around the wheelchair and smiling in thanks to the nurse who held the door open from the outside.

Her reply was quick. "I don't mind."

Good, because Itachi didn't want to get her hopes up, just in case Sakura believed he would be taking her to the actual event. Fortunately she was a smart girl and already knew it wouldn't be possible to take her to the centre of Konoha.

"I feel kind of weird being in this thing," mumbled Sakura after a few moments of silence and on her lap, her uninjured hand fidgeted with the blanket covering her. "It feels so…"

Only when they were in the elevator did Itachi release one of the handles of the wheelchair, giving her left shoulder a soft squeeze. "It won't be for long," he promised. "It's just a precaution and was the only way to get the nurses to agree to this."

"Agree to what?"

He smirked. "You'll see."

His reply made her groan with annoyance. "Itachi!"

"Yes?"

"Please, will you tell me what you have planned?"

Deliberately, Itachi dragged out the pause, putting on a thoughtful expression (which she could see through their reflection on the elevator doors) before quietly replying, "No."

It was always amusing teasing Sakura. Her cheeks would always puff up and her brow wrinkled cutely. Then, of course, came the pout – it never worked on him but she tried it every time anyway, like it was suddenly going to work on him.

"Where are we going?"

Oh, so she was going a different route? "To the top."

Sakura frowned. "Of the hospital?" He nodded. "You mean… We're going to the top floor?"

"No," murmured Itachi in reply and as though he had timed it, the elevator doors opened, revealing a sight that had Sakura's green eyes going wide. "We're going to the roof."

Much to his happiness, it wasn't all that windy tonight, meaning it was safe for them to be on the roof (even though precautions had been taken and there was fencing all around the edge). Not only that, but two fold-up, cushioned loungers were resting in the centre of the roof, surrounded by fairy lights as well as blankets and a picnic basket.

He'd taken into consideration that Sakura disliked the dark, which was the reason behind the fairy lights and because it was rather chilly, he'd made sure there would be blankets and hot drinks for them both. The last thing he wanted to happen, while Sakura was supposed to be recovering, was for her to come down with pneumonia.

"Itachi…"

She sounded so breathless, so stunned and when Itachi put the brakes on her wheelchair in front of the loungers and walked around it, standing in front of her, he was surprised to find tears filling her eyes.

Did she not like it?

"Sakura?"

But, as Sakura always seemed to be doing as of late, she was quick to soothe his anxiety. "I… This… This is the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me," she murmured shakily and wiped away her tears. "I'm just… overwhelmed, I guess."

Why did it feel like a weight had lifted itself from his shoulders at her words? Why was he so… thrilled to hear that only _he_ had ever done something like this for her? "Would you like to move onto one of the loungers?"

When she nodded, Itachi reached down and waited until her arms were around his neck before carefully standing up straight, hesitantly allowing Sakura to put more and more weight onto her leg.

In ANBU he'd seen and suffered much worse injuries and knew that the others in ANBU wouldn't think anything of a wound such as Sakura's. They wouldn't bat an eyelash. However, considering she had never been hurt in the way she recently was… Itachi wasn't sure how to word the thoughts in his mind. It just made him feel empathetic and understanding, because he could remember his first (serious) injury well.

It very faintly surprised him when Sakura's hold around him tightened, when she leaned in closer, but Itachi refused to show it. He refused to acknowledge the clenching of his jaw when he felt her body pressing against his. He refused to acknowledge the rapidly quickening beating of his heart.

She was an attractive woman, after all.

But that wasn't why he was suddenly reacting to her in such a way. No, if it was, then it would have happened long ago. Itachi never looked at a woman, or became interested in her, because of her looks. No, it was only when they got to know each other well–

No, it was after watching her breaking down in her hospital room, admitting how much she missed the people who'd hurt her.

It was after hearing the news about Sakura being attacked.

It was after holding her in his arms for the better part of that party not too long ago.

The more and more time they spent together, Itachi could feel them growing closer and closer. She was getting right under his skin and he… He didn't want to stop her. For the first time in a long time, it was like Itachi had found somebody who, on some level, understood.

No, there wasn't one hundred percent trust yet, as he knew he needed to earn that (part of him was so unusually excited to do so), but just knowing that she was there, listening without hesitation and trying her best to help with his problems. Just knowing that Sakura genuinely cared… Having her asking him what _he wanted_…

It was difficult to describe.

It made his chest feel so much lighter, yet so very constricted all at the same time. Sometimes it felt like he couldn't even breathe, like she stole his breath away every single time he looked at her, but at the same time, having her around was like a breath of fresh air, if that was even possible.

Like when setting her down into the wheelchair, Itachi slipped an arm around her waist and guided her to the lounger, gently lowering her down onto it. She shivered as soon as he moved away, so he was quick to cover her with another blanket (hers had slipped off when she stood).

"Thank you."

Again, he was surprised by her. Why? Because Sakura was once more blushing.

His heart did a strange palpitation at the sight, but he, like with everything else, refused to acknowledge it, just like he refused to listen to that voice in his head that was muttering about her finding him attractive, also.

"Would you like hot chocolate?"

She smiled warmly and held out her hand, accepting the flask that he handed to her gratefully. "When do they start?"

Itachi briefly glanced at his watch and sat down beside her, covering himself with a different blanket. "In about half an hour."

"It's really that late?"

She sounded so surprised. "You were sleeping when I first arrived and I didn't want to wake you," he explained quietly. "You slept for quite a while, actually. I thought you were going to miss them."

"You would have woken me up."

No, actually, he wouldn't have. Sleep was a very important part of recovery. "Perhaps." Then, he looked to her, regarding her silently for a second. "Are you comfortable?"

Her warm smile returned, followed by the faint blush on her cheeks. The attempt of covering it with the flask as she took a sip of her hot chocolate was pitiful, but Itachi didn't show his amusement. "Yes, thank you."

He leaned over and grabbed the picnic basket, resting it on his lap. "Are you hungry?"

A pause and after only a second, green eyes slowly slid over to the picnic basket. "I can smell… tempura."

"Your favourite food."

Itachi didn't think she could smile more brightly even if she tried. "My favourite food."

* * *

When the fireworks started, Itachi was happy to find that his thoughts had not been wrong.

The hospital was fairly close to the centre of Konoha, meaning they had a great view of the fireworks from high up on the hospital roof. Usually, this part of the building was strictly off limits, especially to patients, but it had been easy talking the nurses into agreeing.

Other than the fairy lights, which Itachi switched off when the fireworks started, the roof was completely dark and without light. It was clear that it made Sakura uncomfortable, especially with all the loud bangs that accompanied the fireworks, but Itachi liked to think that he soothed that fear by taking her hand, reminding Sakura that she was not alone.

Personally, he didn't like fireworks. He didn't like the harsh whistling sounds, the ones that were soon followed by a loud bang. However, Itachi was willing to push aside his anxiety for her. For some reason, despite her past and the cruel 'jokes' her parents played on her, Sakura enjoyed fireworks, so he would push aside how he felt.

And it was worth it.

The look on her face as Sakura watched in awe as colours filled the sky…

It was clear in that moment that she thought the fireworks were pretty, but as he watched her admiring them with wide, awe-filled eyes, Itachi thought that she was much prettier.

No, she was beautiful.

* * *

It the early hours in the morning when a nurse came to retrieve them, quietly telling the pair that they had to come inside soon. Neither had argued, still feeling grateful that such a thing had been allowed.

As Itachi held her closely and pulled back the sheets of her hospital bed, it _stunned him_ how Sakura sleepily nuzzled his neck, how she smiled against his skin and tried to move closer to him. What surprised him most, however, was the urge he felt to _bring_ her closer.

There had obviously been others in his past. Women he slept with because he wanted to, women he slept with because he needed to and the same with men. No, Itachi was not bisexual, but sometimes, you had to do whatever was in your power to complete a mission or protect your home and the people you cared for. Sometimes, the only power you really had was the power of seduction.

With the women he _wanted_ to be with, though… Itachi frowned minutely, but schooled his features when he pulled away from Sakura and tucked her in. Other than arousal and possibly the need to help or protect them, Itachi had felt nothing towards the other women. With Sakura, however, he was feeling so many things all at once that it made him dizzy.

But that didn't matter, did it?

Realising that she was falling asleep, seeing that Sakura could barely even keep her eyes open, Itachi smiled softly and turned, intent on going to sleep on the chair again.

At the end of the day, Sakura was still only seventeen years old. It didn't matter if he felt anything towards her. The fact that he found her attractive confused and worried him greatly. Was it wrong because of her age? Other than her, Itachi didn't find any other seventeen year olds (or younger) attractive. Was it just her? He hoped so. He truly hoped so.

"Will you stay?" Itachi paused in his movements and glanced over at her, wondering just how on earth she'd managed to mistake his intention. Not once had he left her alone at night. When silence met her, Sakura rubbed her arm restlessly, making him frown once more. "Y-You don't have to, if you need to be somewhere else…"

Why did it look like the thought of him having more important plans hurt her? Even though he already knew that she was vulnerable beneath her tough exterior, Itachi realised belatedly that being half asleep, on the verge of passing out, made her loosen her tongue, too.

Interesting.

Realising that the pause in reply had dragged out for too long, Itachi nodded once and decided to answer her, even though he'd had no intention of leaving. "I have no other plans." Nothing that was important, anyway. "I will–"

"What are you doing?" She gave him a teasing smirk before shuffling over, patting the space beside her. "There's room for you here, so you don't need to be all squashed on that lumpy old thing!"

His heart _stopped_ before breaking out at a fast pace.

That had never happened before with other women, either.

"I don't think that's appropriate–"

"I don't mind if you don't."

There was that saying that the devil would be attractive… Why did it sound so fitting? There he was, trying to understand how he was feeling towards her and wondering whether or not it was wrong that he found her attractive, and Sakura…

Itachi smirked tiredly when she smiled hopefully at him.

He could never say no to her.

And the thought didn't even worry him.

There was a long pause as Itachi slipped off his shoes and removed his jacket, hanging it on the back of the chair and it felt like the silence was almost deafening. All he could hear was his own breathing, was his own pulse. The silence only grew louder when Sakura peeled back the sheet, her exhausted smile growing more shy by the second as she watched him sit down on the bed and slide back, laying down. He allowed her to cover him.

Watching the ceiling, Itachi listened and felt as Sakura shuffled around, as she fixed the blanket over them both. Never before had he felt so… so self-conscious about laying with a woman. All he could think about was what he was supposed to do with himself. Where did he put his hands? Was he supposed to hold her? What was a respectful distance and could they even maintain it in such a small bed that had bars on the sides, forcing them to remain close?

"Itachi…"

When he looked to her, he didn't show his shock at how close her face was to his. He didn't show his shock when she leaned up and kissed his forehead, like he had hers not too long ago. He didn't even show his shock when she moved closer, wrapping her small arms around one of his and curling up beside him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

On the inside, however, Itachi couldn't form a single coherent thought.

His mind had gone completely blank the second she kissed his forehead.

_What did this mean?_

* * *

Leaning back in his seat, Itachi sighed and shut his eyes.

Last night he had shared a bed with Sakura.

It was a much better sleep than on the chair – no, it was one of the best sleeps he'd had in a while. Sure, his dreams weren't pleasant, but they were nowhere near as bad as they usually were. Having her so close, breathing in her scent with every breath he took, was like his medicine. Sakura took the bad dreams away without even trying.

The only thing that bothered him (and he was certain that this thing actually triggered the bad memories/dreams) was the distinctive smell of the hospital. That was something that brought back a lot of memories, ones he wished to keep locked away.

And for the first time in what felt like his entire life, Itachi had had difficulty getting out of bed. Usually, it didn't bother him and he was so used to waking up early, but that morning, he'd been too comfortable. He couldn't imagine how heavenly it would feel to lay with her on a real bed, one away from the hospital.

Itachi shook such thoughts from his head firmly. That was no way to be thinking of Sakura, not only because of her age, but also because she was _Sakura_. She deserved more, a hell of a lot more, respect than that.

Vaguely, he wondered where he would be staying that night. Sakura hadn't said much when he slipped out of bed that morning, though she had clung to him for a few moments before becoming more aware of what she was doing and slowly pulling away, blushing madly as she did so.

A knock on his door brought Itachi out of his thoughts. Great. It was either Shisui wanting another heart-to-heart or it was his father, who he had yet to give an answer to about the promotion.

However, it was neither of those people.

"Uchiha-san."

He was surprised by his guest – no, Itachi was _very_ surprised. Standing from his desk in a show of respect, he nodded once. "Hyuuga-san."

The girl standing opposite him wasn't nearly as small as Sakura was, but she seemed just as dainty and easily broken. Her dark hair was cut short, just barely reaching her shoulders and her pale eyes told him all he needed to know about who she was and what family she was a part of, therefore, who he needed to show respect to.

Hyuuga Hinata, one of the two daughters of Hyuuga Hiashi. It would do no good to disrespect her, as it would cause tension between their families.

"May I ask why you are here?"

He gestured to the seat in front of his desk, feeling only a small amount of gratefulness towards his father for giving him the office instead of a cubicle like the other officers. It was another reason why they disliked him, but it offered him privacy and for that he was grateful.

When she sat, she sat in a way that was predictable for a Hyuuga. Her back was ramrod straight, legs were uncrossed until they reached her ankles, where one tucked behind the other delicately and then her hands rested on her lap. Unlike other Hyuuga, however, there was a faint shake to her hands.

Ah, this was definitely the elder daughter, the one who had some sort of phobia. Considering how well she was holding herself currently, though, in his presence especially, Itachi was willing to bet that she was just shy. He knew how intimidating he could be both intentionally and unintentionally.

There was a pause, one where she seemed to talk herself into continuing. "Sakura-san. I'm here to speak to you about Sakura-san."

He should have known.

Sitting in his own chair once more, Itachi found himself growing bored of the conversation already. It was obvious where it would be going – the same way all the others' had: don't hurt her. Don't continue seeing her if you have no true interest in her. I'll break your legs if you hurt her. The last one had been from Naruto, which didn't surprise anyone in the least.

"Your father will not be pleased if he finds out you are here, Hyuuga-san."

Unsurprisingly, his words made her eyes drop to the ground, effectively breaking eye contact, but Itachi could see the worry in them. She had every right to worry, too, because Hyuuga Hiashi was not a patient man and did not appreciate being disobeyed.

He sighed at the silence that met him. "Hyuuga–"

"She genuinely believes that you are a good person, Uchiha-san," Hinata told him suddenly, sounding as though she was forcing the words through some kind of barrier, because they came out forced. "I know it's not my place to say such things, but please do not prove her wrong."

"What happens between us does not concern others, Hyuuga-san and I would appreciate it if you didn't interfere."

Her eyes were still on the ground and above them, her eyebrows knitted together. "I… don't mean to… to interfere," she murmured, but then politely cleared her throat in an effort to speak more clearly and louder. "It's just that… I've spoken with Naruto-kun and… He told me that he hasn't seen Sakura-san this happy in a while." Finally, pale eyes met dark and as they did, she began to fidget. "I would like for her to remain that way. Happy, I mean."

All he did was raise an eyebrow, looking unimpressed.

In truth, he _was_ unimpressed. Why this girl felt the need to turn up to his place of work, demanding in her own polite way that he took care of Sakura… Itachi would probably never know. However, what he did know was that it was extremely unnecessary and it made him look so unprofessional having little girls coming to his office.

To make things worse: she'd shut the door behind herself. Granted, Hinata was the only female to visit him at work other than his mother, but Itachi had been photographed with Sakura many times now. Both were underage girls and he would rather rumours _weren't_ started about his sexual preferences because honestly, Itachi didn't even see Sakura as a child or a little girl anymore. She was so much wiser beyond her years and so loyal and such a good friend and–

Itachi _refused_ to let his eyes widen with the shock he felt.

_When did he start to see Sakura as a woman?_

Fortunately, a knock sounded on his door and before it even opened, Itachi knew that it was Shisui due to the way he knocked. Probably making sure nothing improper was going on – at Fugaku's insistence, of course.

"Oh, Hyuuga-san." Shisui smoothed over his fake shock when he entered and smiled politely. "I didn't know you were here. How are you?"

Hinata quickly stood up, offering him a shaky smile in return before facing Itachi once more. "Please do not brush off my words, Uchiha-san. Sakura-san is a very good friend to me and I don't want to see her hurt."

This time, Shisui's shock was real as he watched Hinata leave the room and Itachi felt the exact same way. Hiashi's eldest child was known for her shyness, for her inability to act in the way that was expected of her because of her apparent social phobia. But just now…

"Makes you wonder what she's like when she's angry," commented Shisui lightly.

Itachi sighed once more. "What do you want, Shisui?"

He also sighed and stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind himself so that their nosy colleagues wouldn't hear. "He's pushing for an answer, Itachi and I think he wants it by the end of the week, if not sooner."

This was not something he wanted to worry about. The fact that he was unsettled by the promotion was a sign that he shouldn't accept it. Normally, people were overwhelmed with giddiness or thrilled at just the thought of a promotion. Himself… It had his stomach in knots and just thinking about it gave Itachi a headache.

"I know what you want to say," Shisui continued, watching him, "but what are you planning on saying to him?"

If he had his way, then Itachi would have suggested that Shisui should be the one who was promoted. Sure, he already had a higher rank than himself and often worked by Fugaku's side, but he honestly believed that his cousin was ready to take it to the next level. Protecting people came so naturally to Shisui, whereas it made Itachi uneasy. Half of the time he was unable to do his job properly because of his post traumatic stress.

What use was he as a police officer?

* * *

"You're exhausted."

The sound of her worried voice relaxed him greatly, to the point where Itachi knew it was supposed to worry him. Two simple words were not supposed to take such a huge weight from his shoulders. Her voice was not supposed to comfort him.

Instead of listening to those voices, Itachi made his way over to her, smiling tiredly when the covers were pulled back and she made room for him.

"Try to sleep," she murmured to him.

Once again, he didn't focus on the surprise when she wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her body, keeping him warm. Just like her voice, her embrace was comforting, like she was melting away his stressful day.

How was that even possible?

"Sakura–"

But she cut him off, her arms holding him more tightly. "Don't overthink and just sleep, Itachi. I don't want you getting sick."

It tugged at him, nagged at him, that it should be making him wary. Somebody having that much power over him would never be a good thing. However…

Itachi's arms slowly raised and returned Sakura's warm embrace.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

He felt her smile. "Goodnight, Itachi."

* * *

Still groggy with sleep, Itachi sighed and attempted to turn to get more comfortable, but suddenly became aware of the warm body laying beside his own. Her breathing was calm, slow and when Itachi opened his eyes, he saw that she was still sleeping, though in the process of slowly waking up.

He couldn't help it.

His hand reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear and he admired the softness of the pastel pink strands. Others probably had different opinions, but Sakura was incredibly beautiful to him, and seeing how peaceful she looked while asleep? Like there was nothing in the world that could disturb her? It made her seem even more precious.

She moaned quietly and there was a faint crease in her brow before Sakura was leaning into his touch, her eyes fluttering and proving her difficulty with waking up. Itachi smiled tiredly.

Weakly, her hand tangled in his shirt and after a few moments, it seemed Sakura decided it was easier keeping her eyes shut, for she stopped trying to open them and instead relaxed further against him, snuggling into Itachi's side. It amused him. Nobody had ever tried to snuggle with him before, but it was definitely a nice feeling. Sakura seemed so comfortable in his presence and with her forehead pressed to his jaw and her body angled awkwardly against his on the small hospital bed, Itachi found that he was also comfortable.

But then Sakura did something he hadn't been expecting in the least.

She was leaning up and tilting her head back, utterly stunning him when her lips brushed against his jaw. Her lips were soft and warm and Itachi felt like such a bad person because he wanted nothing more than to feel them on his own. But Sakura was still asleep, wasn't she? She most likely had no idea what she was doing. Would she be horrified if she did?

"Kiss me," she breathed against his jaw.

His eyes widened a fraction. Was she awake, then? "Sakura–"

When they eventually opened, her green eyes were heavy with exhaustion. "I want you to kiss me."

Who was he to say no?

The hand that was once brushing her hair behind her ear soon became entangled in it, tilting her head upwards so that her lips would reach his more easily. Somewhere in the background, he could hear the heart monitor at the side of the bed picking up but paid no attention to it. Itachi was too focused on the shutting of her apple green eyes, on the parting of her lips.

When his lips descended to hers, the kiss was soft and slow. Their lips moved gently with each other's and Itachi felt that strange feeling in his chest once more, but now it was expanding and growing to new heights.

* * *

It felt as though she was melting against him, but Sakura certainly wasn't complaining. The kiss was everything she'd always secretly wanted her first kiss to be like. Soft, gentle and not rushed. They took their time with the short kisses, making their way up to the moment where Itachi deepened the kiss and in response, Sakura's eyebrows knitted together and distantly, she once again heard the heart monitor picking up, telling them of her increasing heartbeat.

Her hold on his shirt tightened, her fingers twisting in the fabric and, momentarily forgetting about her injuries, Sakura attempted to get closer.

Only to wince in pain when she shifted her leg too quickly and put too much weight on her broken wrist. The kiss was beautiful, there was no denying that, but it wasn't enough to take away her pain, which all came swamping forward at just the slightest of movements.

Itachi sighed against her lips. "You know you must not move your leg too much in the morning, Sakura due to the stiffness of it. You will pull at your stitches."

But stubbornly Sakura shook her head, her eyes fixated on his lips. "I want more."

He smiled softly. "I know."

"Then why–"

"Four reasons, Sakura," murmured Itachi as he did his best to pull away from her without causing any pain. Once he was standing, he located his shoes and slipped them on. "The first, and most obvious, is that we are in a hospital. This is not the place for such acts. The second is that you're in pain. And while we have been getting to know each other, I believe it is much too soon for us to be doing anything such as that."

"And the fourth?" Sakura questioned quietly when he paused.

Another sigh and the look he settled her with was serious, unmoving. "I will not touch you in such a way until your eighteenth birthday."

Disbelief almost overwhelmed her. _Almost_. "You can't be serious, Itachi! I–"

"I am five years older than you. In most countries, I would be classed as a paedophile for touching you sexually. What has been going on between us could even be classed as grooming. The implications–"

"I don't care about–"

"But what about me?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at her. "What about everything my father has ever worked for? It could all be ruined if I am branded as a paedophile."

Sakura shook her head, her eyebrows knitting together harshly. "You don't care about what your dad's built. What he's worked for, sure, but not for how he's pushed you. You didn't want to be in ANBU, Itachi. Sasuke-kun told me that. And I can tell you don't want to be part of the police force. Please–"

"We all make sacrifices for the ones we love."

It couldn't be helped. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

Itachi felt like the most awful being in the universe, because at that moment in time, she looked like a lost child. Sakura looked exactly how a child who had been neglected and abused _should_. Lost, scared and alone. She was reaching out to him, silently begging him with her eyes not to leave her. Was this how Sakura truly felt beneath her tough exterior? When she was making others laugh and smile, or terrifying the life out of them, was this how she truly felt? Lost and alone? Terrified of rejection?

Without a word, Itachi once more removed his shoes and got back into the bed with her, holding Sakura as closely as he could without hurting her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his arm. "I'm not… I'm not bothered about sex. It's just that I… I don't know. It bothers me that you don't… want it. You don't want _me_."

So _that_ was what that was all about. "I want you, Sakura, I just can't risk losing everything for a quick romp in a hospital."

"But… You want me?"

Childish hope was in her voice, sounding wrong because of their current conversation and it made that internal fight within himself begin again. "I do."

She nodded, trying her best to stop the tears. "That's all I care about."

It was still dark out, Itachi realised belatedly with a quick glance at the window and he closed his eyes. "There is one more reason."

Her eyes immediately snapped up to his face, widening a fraction with fear. "What is it?"

"Hidan."

Petrified realisation had his stomach churning horrifically and he resisted the urge to bring her closer, but only for a matter of seconds, until she whispered brokenly, "I'm not safe with him."

* * *

She was falling.

It felt like she had just fallen backwards off a cliff, arms spread wide by her sides, hair whipping around her features and obscuring her view of what should have been a beautiful, cloudless day. Falling backwards was, strangely, even scarier than falling forward with a view of what was about to happen. It was unknown, leaving everything to chance.

Would she crash into hard ground? Or would somebody somehow catch her? How far was the ground or that person? If she closed her eyes, it would be like being ignorant to all that was happening. It would be so easy to do. It _was_ so easy to do. But she couldn't do that. Not anymore.

Falling was such a strange sensation, wasn't it? It made your heart palpitate in fear, made your breathing quicken, made you tense up and attempt to grip at anything within view, within reach. It made you feel desperation and fear and so many emotions all at the same time.

She didn't feel any of those things.

Her heart skipped beats, yes. Her breathing quickened at certain times, yes. And yes, she could grip at anything within reach when her body was thrumming. But there were no feelings of fear, or anything negative. At most, there was an anxiety of losing everything.

It was strange how falling in love could feel so very much like falling to your death.

Sitting up on her seat at the window, Sakura glanced over at the figure sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed. He was beautiful even while sleeping. Instead of a blank mask, he was relaxed, peaceful. Warm.

He was all hers.

He wanted her.

He was aloof. Cold. Distant. He could be harsh, empty and so very hard to understand. So much so that it gave her headaches as well as heartache. She just couldn't understand him half of the time and in return, he couldn't understand her. That was where the feeling of free falling began. In love, you either gave it your all, or nothing at all. There was no in between.

The moon bathed everything in a breathtaking shade of silver, but even the stunning sight of the stars and moon couldn't steal her attention away from the sleeping man. It was impossible. No matter what Sakura did, no matter who she was with, nothing was able to take him off her mind. It wasn't obsession, however. It was simply…

The side of her head fell back against the window gently.

Love was definitely a tricky thing to explain. It could be so many things all at once. It could cause happiness and an overwhelming need to be your absolute best for the one you love, but it could also cause deep pain and sorrow. It could bring out your absolute worse. It could turn something that was once so beautiful, into something so very ugly.

Love was like falling into a dark abyss of the unknown.

How could one save themselves from such a fall?

Was it even possible?


	14. Teach Me

**Chapter 14**

**Teach Me**

* * *

Once the nurse had left, Itachi leaned over her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, lingering above her for just a moment before reluctantly pulling away.

Today, Sakura would be returning home. There was simply no need to keep her in the hospital when she was making such a fast recovery. Everything was looking fine, her scans came back clear and all blood tests and blood pressure were normal. In her own words: she was taking a bed that somebody else could desperately need.

It had only been a few hours since Itachi first kissed her and still, it felt as though her heart had not calmed once. How the nurse passed her as safe to go home when her heart was going about a mile a minute, Sakura would never know.

"Have a fun day at work." She smiled teasingly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Have fun speaking with Hidan."

Her heart finally calmed down. In fact, it felt like it stopped.

Just before the nurse came in, Sakura had mentioned speaking to Hidan about what was happening between them, about the fact that she wanted to call off the deal. There was no use in being with him when he couldn't protect her, was there? That was the deal. But… He would be the first person she ever broke up with. It didn't matter if it wasn't a real relationship because she would still be ending something. The building knot of dread in her stomach, the sluggish beating of her heart, the cold sweat that had broken out across her skin… They were all well known signs of her creeping panic building.

"If it makes it easier for you, I can be there," murmured Itachi as he watched her reaction. "I–"

"Have work to do." Sakura smiled, but it was no longer teasingly. It was shaky and small. "I just…" She shook her head. "Any tips? Advice? I've never broken up with someone before."

There was silence and then, "You're asking the wrong person."

Oh. "You've never been in a relationship before?"

More silence.

She rolled her eyes. "It's okay if you have, Itachi. I'm not going to–"

He sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, regarding her seriously for a moment before once more sighing. "I won't lie to you: I _have_ been with women, but it was understood on both sides that it was for nothing other than our own pleasure."

And Sakura could _feel_ the redness on her face. It was like it went from her toes all the way up to her hairline. "You mean… just sex?"

"Yes."

"…Oh."

Don't get her wrong, Sakura was no blushing virgin – well, she was a virgin, but not so much a blushing one. Living with Kakashi made it practically impossible to avoid anything to do with sex. There was just something about speaking with Itachi about sex that made her… It was hard to explain. Imagining him in such an intimate way…

She swallowed.

Itachi sighed again and placed a hand on the bed next to her thighs, making her eyes go wide as she watched it like a hawk. There was nothing about the move that seemed like an advance, because he was merely leaning on it. "I suppose you could say they were nothing more than flings and they ended just as quickly as they started."

Okay… It wasn't as _nice_ as she'd thought it would be. Sure, the thought of him in such an act was strangely… arousing, but hearing about the other women and how it meant nothing fanned out those flames.

"I–"

"I get it." Sakura held up a hand, cutting him off. "You had sex with other women but never had an emotional connection."

His eyebrows twitched, like they were trying to knit together. Was he annoyed? Confused? Did he think she was acting like a child because she didn't want to hear anything about it? "Sakura, are you jealous?"

Jealous. _Jealous?_ Now it was her turn for her eyebrows to knit together. Unlike the emotionless Uchiha fucking Itachi, though, she couldn't fight against it. Didn't want to. It was natural to show her emotions, to express her anger. "How would _you_ feel if I sat here and spoke about guys I've slept with for nothing other than my own pleasure?"

Her words stunned him. Even she could see that. "You…?"

He didn't ask the question, but Sakura knew what the question would be. It wasn't hard to guess. "Actually-" Her annoyance was obvious. "-I'm still a virgin, but even if I wasn't, how would you like it if I–"

Surprise almost overwhelmed her when Itachi leaned forward to kiss her once more, effectively silencing her. "I wouldn't," he murmured and pressed his forehead to hers. "I wouldn't like the thought of others touching you in my head."

The blush came back. It was so strange hearing such words coming from Itachi's mouth. Up until their kiss in the early hours of the morning, he'd been somewhat reserved in the things he said to her. Now, though, his words were quite forward. He was admitting that the thought of other men touching her didn't sit well with him. It proved that he liked her.

"Then don't put that thought in mine," whispered Sakura in return and her hand came up, gently pushing his hair behind his ear. Gods, did she love his hair. "It's okay that you've been with other women. I just don't want to hear about it."

He nodded once in agreement.

"And it's not entirely because I'm jealous," she added, still speaking quietly. "It's just that it sounds so… lonely and it hurts to think of you feeling that way."

She felt his frown and could see it when he pulled back to look at her. "Lonely?"

Sakura nodded softly and reached out for his hand, secretly grateful that Itachi met her halfway and allowed her to entwine their fingers. "It sounds so stupid." She blushed. "But… Whenever I've thought about it, thought about myself in that scenario…" Her blush deepened and Sakura had to look away from him. His eyes were so intense and dark and it made it difficult to force her words out. "I always imagined that I'd be in love, you know? Anything else… It just seems so lonely to me."

The hand Itachi had been using to lean on came up to her face, tilting her chin until Sakura was looking up at him again. "I'm not using it as an explanation, but you're still young." Just as she was about to argue, he deadpanned, shutting her up. "Being in ANBU, you're faced with difficult situations and sometimes, you have to make decisions. Those situations and decisions can haunt a person for the rest of their life."

"So you're saying…?"

"Yes. Sometimes people use sex as a way to forget all of the bad things that have happened. It can be an outlet."

That haunted look was back in his eyes and Sakura felt her throat tightening at the sight of it. How was he supposed to confide in her when she couldn't even stand the sight of his pain? It was like it _agonised_ her to see such looks on his beautiful, beautiful face. "But it doesn't keep them away. The memories, I mean."

"Never."

"Maybe if you'd tried to become emotionally attached to the women–"

Itachi shook his head. "An unofficial rule of ANBU is to never become attached to somebody. If they're not killed while out on a mission, then they will be killed if somebody finds out about the attachment. They will be used against you."

Keeping the tears away became impossible and when Sakura tried to speak, she found that her throat had now closed up completely. All that came out was a choked sob.

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction. "Sakura–"

She silenced him by wrapping her arms around him, bringing Itachi closer and closer until he was in her arms. "Don't…" It hurt forcing the words out due to the tightness of her throat and when she spoke, her voice was higher than usual, "Don't go back. Please. Please don't go back."

Slowly, strong arms wrapped around her middle and Sakura felt him lower his forehead to her shoulder, shutting his eyes as he did so. "If I am given a mission, I have no choice but to–"

"_Please_." It was pathetic of her, but the sob couldn't be stopped.

It sounded so painful and lonely. So dangerous and scary. She didn't want Itachi to have to suffer through that any longer. He deserved to do what he wanted to do: go to college and study literature. Live a peaceful life. Damn it, Fugaku had always been protective of her in his own reserved ways, but this…

It made her hate him so badly that she felt sick with anger.

His own son!

"You have my word that I won't go back because I want to."

A single tear slipped down her cheek. She knew the meaning to those words: only if I'm not needed.

And it _killed her_.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up. Walking was still a bit of an issue, but not as much as it used to be. Her leg just felt stiff now. "Just take me home, Kakashi."

He did a mock salute. "Yes, sir."

It was obvious he was trying to cheer her up, that he could pick up on her saddened mood, but thankfully, Kakashi didn't push the issue too hard. Instead he picked up her bags, only allowing Sakura to carry a carrier bag filled with food, before taking her away from the room that'd felt like her prison over the past few weeks. And, much to her gratefulness, Kakashi had already signed her out on the way in, so they didn't have to stand and wait around long.

Surprisingly, Sakura found that she'd missed his car. She missed his eclectic taste in music. And when they finally returned, she found she'd missed the musky smell of the hallways in their building. The slightly sticky floor of the elevator (which was more than likely Naruto's fault as he had a bad habit of spilling things). The key getting stuck in the door. What she missed most was _home_. She'd only been away a week or two, but it felt like forever.

"You okay?" chuckled Kakashi as he placed her stuff down and patted her shoulder. "You look like you're about to cry."

Oh, she felt like it, especially when Pakkun came racing out of Kakashi's bedroom at the sound of his voice, only to pause at the sight of her. A second later and he was checking her over and lifting a paw, saying in his own way that it was okay to pet him. Kakashi picked Pakkun up for her, helping her hold him so that she wouldn't have to bend down.

"I feel like I was away for a lifetime."

Once more, Kakashi patted her shoulder. "It felt the same for us, too."

Sakura looked over the apartment and frowned. "Where's Naruto?"

"School," he replied. "I informed your headmaster on everything he needed to know and he wants you back in school next week."

Her frown deepened. "I can go back tomorrow–"

"No." His voice was stern, serious and his expression was no different. "You're going to rest for the last few days of this week. What happened–"

"Sucks," Sakura cut him off. "What happened sucks and I know it can't be forgotten easily, but I _want_ to go back to school, Kakashi. Being stuck in that hospital room felt like I was shut away from normalcy. I need to go back to feel normal again."

"You–"

"Please, Kakashi."

Finally given the chance to speak, Kakashi shook his head and made his way into the living room. "Argue all you like, Sakura, but you're not going to school until Monday. Trust me, you'll be thanking me for this later."

Anger flared within her and in response, Pakkun jumped out of her arms, following his master. "Kakashi–"

"Shut it, Forehead and accept it."

The voice had her tensing, had her eyes going wide before Sakura looked towards her bedroom, surprised to find Ino stood in the doorway with an unimpressed look on her face. Her arms were folded over her ample chest and her hip was cocked to the side. "Why aren't you at school?"

"I was given some time off." The blonde shrugged. "They thought I was traumatised."

She snickered at that. "You, traumatised? _Please!_ I've seen some of the things under your bed–"

"What happened was serious, Sakura," Ino cut her off before she could reveal more and a faint blush swept over her cheeks. She ignored it, though. "Don't try and make it seem any less. The store was broken into. _We were threatened_. You were beaten up so badly you were put in the hospital for _weeks_. You–"

"I know," whispered Sakura in return. "But… I need normalcy, Ino-Pig."

"Would you be able to handle it?" Kakashi asked.

When there was no answer, Ino continued, "Would you be able to handle being in a busy, noisy corridor? Being shoved around while moving from class to class?" She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "I'll tell you something, Sakura: it probably seems like nothing, but it's difficult. The first day I went back, I nearly threw up because I got so scared. And the guys haven't even been caught!"

Sakura rubbed her arm restlessly. When put like that… "When do you go back?"

Sighing, Ino relaxed. "Monday. Just like you."

"And we'll go back together?"

"I'll even hold your hand, if you want."

She couldn't stop the shaky laugh that escaped her.

"I invited Ino over," Kakashi stated when nothing more was said, his voice low and quiet. "I thought it would do you some good to have a girl friend over."

A weak smile pulled at her lips. "Thanks."

"Come on, then, Forehead." Ino walked over to them and grabbed some of her bags. "We'll get everything unpacked and then you can tell me what else is bothering you."

Instantly, she felt Kakashi's eyes on her face, but did her best to ignore the questioning look as she instead grabbed some of the leftover bags, smiling in thanks when the blonde came rushing back to grab more.

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Ino frowned and sat up straight. "And he'll just accept it?"

There was no way she could tell her best friend about the deal. What would Ino think of her for making it? For agreeing to it? The decision had been stupid and impulsive and made mere days after the anniversary of her parents' arrest. Her head had been all over the place when Hidan approached her, reading her vulnerability easily.

Sakura shrugged, offering a small smile. "He has to."

"And you're doing this because you want to be with Itachi-san," she added, frown deepening. Just as Sakura was about to argue, the blonde held up her hands. "I'm just saying it doesn't look good, Sakura. You're breaking up with your boyfriend of five, nearly six months now, for your best friend's brother."

Yes, it sounded bad, but she knew it was the right thing to do, even if people thought badly of her for it. She had no feelings for Hidan and only their deal had been keeping them together. Itachi… She was falling in love with him. Any fool could see that.

"What if I order takeout, you think more about it and _then_ make a decision?" Ino asked quietly. "And I'll stay here, hiding away in your bedroom and waiting in case you need back up, when you come to that decision?"

Clearly she knew there would be no changing her mind. Sakura laughed. "You just want food."

"I'm _starving,"_ groaned Ino in response and she did a dramatic show of grabbing her stomach, falling against the bed. "I feel like I've lost so much weight since what happened. My _curves_!" Horror was written all over her face as she quickly shot up and grabbed her chest. "My breasts! They're shrinking, aren't they?"

She rolled her eyes. Oh how dramatic her best friend could be. No, was the answer and she knew it. Why Ino felt the need to always focus on her breasts, Sakura would never know. As for herself, there was nothing impressive about her chest. That was probably why she never understood Ino's need to impress others with her chest, either by having them on display or pushing them up.

The longer she put off speaking to Hidan, the more chance Sakura knew she would put it off completely. That building knot of dread in her stomach hadn't eased up for a second. If anything, it became even tighter whenever she thought about Hidan. What would his reaction be? Would there even be a reaction? How did she contact him if he still wouldn't answer his phone?

Sakura reached for her phone and scrolled through it. Not a single call or text message from Hidan, not that she'd expected him to see how she was.

Gods, what was she doing with a guy like him? How could she go on and on about only being with somebody she loved to Itachi? It made her such a hypocrite. Sure, she'd never been with Hidan sexually, but she was still in a relationship with him. What difference did it make?

Not even sparing Ino a glance, Sakura pressed on his name and brought the phone to her ear, breathing out slowly to try and settle her stomach. Unfortunately for her, he answered.

"_You're out the hospital."_

"…Yeah." She turned her head away from Ino. "Can you come to the apartment? We need to talk."

His tone was one of boredom. "_About the deal, right?"_

"Yeah," murmured Sakura. "Kakashi's leaving for work in about an hour and Naruto won't be home until later. That'll give us some privacy."

"_Got it. I'll be there in an hour."_

"Okay."

When she hung up, Sakura stared at her phone for a moment in numb surprise. Hidan had been almost pleasant during the call. No curse words. No yelling or snapping or ordering her around. He'd listened to _her_ for once.

The slight movement to her right made Sakura look away from the phone, only to roll her eyes when Ino leaned over and tilted her head to the side, blonde hair falling across her face.

"So… Can we order food?"

"Go and see if Kakashi wants anything before work."

There was a squeal of approval before Ino was bouncing onto her feet and jumping off the bed, landing close to the door. The couple beneath their apartment would know she was home now and the thought had Sakura inwardly groaning as well as preparing herself for yet another rant. Watching as Ino threw the door open and yelled to Kakashi, demanding that he hurried up and decided what he wanted to eat, Sakura once more frowned.

If Hidan asked for a reason as to why she was ending the deal, then she would tell the truth: she wasn't safe with him. She didn't _feel_ safe with him. Actually, Sakura had already thought about the chances of being targeted because of Hidan, and she was so angry with herself for never thinking them through before.

He was a scary guy, one nobody wanted to screw with. Just one look from him had others backing down and going silent, even the big and ugly, scary guys. Something about him _screamed_ danger and bad boy. It made sense that he would have a target above his head. What if she was attacked by somebody who had it out for him? By somebody who wanted to hurt him? The thought had her hands shaking and she shut her eyes, taking deep breaths to shove aside her panic.

Hidan…

He couldn't protect her. He couldn't keep her safe. And if he couldn't do those things, then what could he possibly offer her in their 'relationship'? Nothing. All he'd had to do in their relationship was protect her and even then, he failed at it.

It was over.

Now she just had to tell _him_ that.

* * *

Mere minutes after Kakashi left, there was a knock on the front door and only vaguely did Sakura think about how it must have been the first time _ever_ that Hidan had ever used the door. He usually came in through her bedroom window.

Waiting until Ino was in the bedroom and shutting the door, Sakura made her way over to the front door and answered it after checking the peephole, making sure it was actually Hidan. It was and as they made their way into the living room, she did her best to stand tall and proud, but the limp made it difficult.

"You shouldn't be putting weight on it."

His words had her eyes widening and snapping up to his.

They didn't bother to sit.

"I'm fine."

He nodded once. "You wanted to discuss the deal?"

She couldn't look at him. It was like Hidan _knew_ what she was going to say, because his face was unusually devoid of any emotion whatsoever and his voice was just as empty. In fact, he looked bored. "Yeah."

"Well, get talking. I don't have all day."

_That_ was more like Hidan. It unsettled her how different he was being with her. "You know where I'm going with this," whispered Sakura before she cleared her voice, trying to sound stronger. "I… I want to end the deal."

When he spoke, it didn't sound like a question. Hidan didn't even look surprised by what she'd said. What did that mean? "Why?"

"Even with you, I'm not safe," she murmured. "That was part of the deal, Hidan. I'd be your trophy and in return, I'd be safe. Untouchable. But…" It took a lot to keep back the sudden tears that threatened to overwhelm her. Crying in front of Hidan was the last thing she wanted to happen. "I'm not. That attack proved it to me."

"Fine." He shrugged, clearly uncaring. "There are a lot of your kind around – insecure, vulnerable. Fuck, there's even hotter ones out there that'll let me fuck them, too."

His words stung. There was no denying that. "There's no need to be nasty, Hidan. I'm just stating facts."

"And so am I."

The way he stared her down, his strange, purple eyes never leaving hers, had Sakura looking away, had her biting on her lower lip.

Hidan scoffed. "You're so fucking pathetic now because of that Uchiha bastard."

With that, he left, slamming the door after himself and leaving Sakura to stare after him, numb with shock and disbelief. Had that seriously just happened? Had she seriously just ended things with Hidan and he took it somewhat calmly? Only somewhat because _that comment. _Pathetic? Because of Itachi? What the hell did that mean?

A head of blonde hair popped out of the bedroom. "I heard the door slam," Ino stated quietly, her eyebrows knitting together. "You okay?"

Sakura shook her head.

Had she changed since meeting Itachi? If she had, then how? Was it the way she acted? The things she said? Things she did?_ What was it?_

Ino sighed and moved forward, guiding Sakura back into her bedroom since Naruto was due home shortly. Ino knew that she wouldn't appreciate it and would prefer privacy. She was grateful for that.

"Tell me what happened. Did he take it badly?"

She shook her head again, because it was the truth really, wasn't it? Hidan hadn't really taken the break up that badly. "It was like he'd been expecting it."

Muting the television, she sat Sakura down on the bed and handed her a sugary drink, easily noticing the shaking of her hands. "What happened?"

"He said…" She frowned and looked down at the can. "He said Itachi's made me pathetic."

The look on Ino's face was one of rage and when she spoke, her protective side made itself known, "Want me to go and scratch up his car? I just got this new key and it–"

Sakura chuckled and shook her head once more. "I've got a feeling Hidan would kill us for it."

Blue eyes rolled before she was giving Sakura a serious look. "Don't let him get in the way of your happiness, Sakura. No guy is worth it."

Of course she already knew that. Sometimes it was simply hard to follow that knowledge or word of advice – whichever it was classed as – because of the circumstances.

Dropping her head into the hand with the cast on, Sakura groaned miserably. It kind of hurt to do so. "He wasn't even mad, Ino. Hidan didn't ask questions. But he _knew_ it was mainly about Itachi."

"Mainly? What other reason was there?"

Her eyes snapped open, though were hidden by her hand, much to her gratefulness.

"Sakura, what aren't you telling me?"

Oh, she could take a good guess as to what Ino's expression would be like at that moment in time. It was why she was keeping her head in her hand. Whatever happened, she could not tell her friend why she'd been with Hidan. Ino would kill her.

"It's nothing," mumbled Sakura in response and slowly, she placed the can down onto the beside table. "The relationship was just… stale. That's all I meant."

"Stale," she repeated with a soft frown. "Come to think of it: I've never seen him touch you."

She deadpanned. "Ino…" Sakura warned quietly, but her warning was ignored.

"Did he even kiss you? I mean, I know you're still a virgin." The blonde laughed and went to lay down on the bed, only to sit up once more so she could continue to watch Sakura. "You would have told me otherwise."

"Of course he kissed me."

Actually, not once had Hidan ever kissed her or tried to. He'd never held her. Never held her hand. The most he'd ever done was touch the small of her back possessively when others had so very obviously shown their interest in her. It had been nothing more than to show she was _his_ and that he had control over her.

Ino looked intrigued and she rolled onto her stomach, resting her elbows onto the bed and her head in her hands. "So?"

Sakura couldn't help but frown. Turning to face her and dropping her hand from her face, she repeated, "So?"

"Who's the better kisser?" she asked, shrugging as much as somebody could while laying down on their stomach. "Itachi-san or Hidan?"

"Ino!"

"You've kissed Itachi-san, I _know_ you have."

"How the hell would you know–"

"Do I need to get you a mirror?" laughed Ino loudly as she turned to lay on her back, clearly feeling more relaxed in that moment than she had since the attack. "It's your reactions. You're blushing. The change in your breathing. The fidgeting. It's all signs of arousal, you know."

Oh dear Gods. She'd been reading _those_ magazines again. "That doesn't mean he's kissed me."

A blonde eyebrow rose and even though she was no longer looking at her, Sakura still felt the weight of her unimpressed glower. "I know you, Forehead and I can read you like a book. Some time between this morning and last night, he kissed you and you liked it."

There was no hiding anything from Ino, was there? What was the use in trying? "Yes, he kissed me."

And once more, Ino was sitting up, her blue eyes sparkling with interest. "And? What was it like?"

"Private, Ino," replied Sakura with a frown. "It was private and it's going to stay that way."

She groaned with annoyance in return and waved a dismissive hand. "I always knew you'd be one of those who doesn't kiss and tell. I, on the other hand…" Ino leaned forward and smirked, looking incredibly proud of herself. "I have finally managed to get Sai to ask me out."

"Wow, it's taken all this time?" Not that she was shocked…

Ino tsked. "You have to be patient with a man like Sai, Forehead. He's not very good when it comes to social interactions. Then again, your man isn't either."

_Her man_. Why did those two words make her stomach flutter? "Itachi's not my man, Ino-Pig and Sai isn't yours, either. Not yet, anyway."

"_Yet._" She was smirking once more. "They're not ours _yet_."

* * *

Having Ino around relaxed her greatly, it seemed.

Quietly shutting the door, Itachi turned and made his way out of the apartment, nodding once to Naruto in thanks for allowing him entry. Instead of letting him leave, the blond waved and gestured for him to take a seat in the living room and he couldn't help but wonder if it would be another violent warning. Inwardly sighing, Itachi sat down opposite him, secretly grateful that he switched that absurd war game off.

"Is she sleeping?"

"They both are."

It was quite adorable, in a way. Ino had been leaning against the headboard of the bed, using a mere pillow to try and make herself more comfortable, whereas Sakura was resting her head on the blonde's stomach, holding onto her tightly. They looked more like sisters than friends, if one didn't take their appearances into account.

Naruto nodded and paused for a moment. "Hinata told me about going to see you."

Silence.

What was he expected to say? Was there even a reply to that?

"She thinks you could be good for Sakura-chan."

Good for Sakura? Had the girl lost her mind? It was definitely the other way around. No, if anything, Sakura was too good for him and he was lucky to be given such a chance with her, especially after hurting her before the attack.

Naruto suddenly rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Sasuke was right. You're hard to talk to."

He frowned at that. Sasuke found it hard to speak to him? Why? Was it his inability to find the right words to respond with? Was it something he did? The way he held himself? The last thing Itachi had ever wanted was for Sasuke to find it difficult to speak with him. What if his brother was in trouble and needed his help? Would he come to him then?

"He said that?"

The reply seemed to surprise him, like he hadn't even expected a reply. "Well, not in so many words. Just says you're hard to understand and you find social interactions hard and stuff."

Good to know his brother was discussing personal things like that with others. Itachi sighed and glanced around the living room. It was tidy with everything in its rightful place, all except for a few games for the console Naruto was using. There was also a thin blanket thrown over the back of the sofa and a leaflet on the coffee table.

"I see."

The sound of scratching reached their ears and hearing it, Naruto stood up and made his way down the hall, leaving Itachi to stare after him, watching as he picked up the pug (and ignoring the way the dog snapped at him, like he was used to the reaction) sitting outside of Sakura's door, scratching at it. He brought the small animal back into the living room, placing him down onto the sofa beside him.

"He always gets like that whenever Sakura-chan has bad dreams," mumbled Naruto, who was now staring at the bedroom door uncertainly. His hand held the growling pug, keeping him down and stopping him from running back to the room and further destroying the flooring. "You know, before the screaming or the crying starts?"

Itachi nodded. Sakura had told him all about her bad dreams and he could remember the time he took her out for coffee, when she'd been too exhausted for school.

Only seconds later and Ino was leaving the bedroom, rubbing her eyes tiredly and entering the kitchen to grab something. Itachi couldn't see what, but she'd seemed to have woken up more by the time she had whatever it was she needed, because Ino was definitely more alert when she re-entered the bedroom, only to pause and look back down the hall at the sight of Itachi, frowning slightly like she couldn't work out if he was really there or not.

"Panic attack?" asked Naruto.

She turned back to the bedroom, only letting out a quiet, "Yeah."

Panic attack? Itachi resisted the urge to get up and go to Sakura. It was clear Yamanaka Ino knew what she was dealing with and the fact that Naruto, who was known to overreact and be rather dramatic, was sitting still and not getting involved, meant Sakura was in capable hands.

"I wasn't aware of her panic attacks."

Naruto made a face, mainly due to the fact that the dog he was pinning suddenly bit his hand and shot off once he was freed, darting straight into Sakura's room. "They're not as bad as they used to be. When Sakura-chan first moved in, she was having them all the time. Just a loud noise would bring one on." Rubbing his red hand, he shrugged. "They're not so bad now, though. Pakkun seems to sense when they're coming, too. It helps because Sakura-chan tries to hide it from us."

Of course she would try to hide it. That girl was too proud and stubborn for her own good. It was comforting to know that the dog picked up on her escalating panic, though. If he sensed an attack building, then he could warn the others and they would react appropriately.

"Sometimes he gets all riled up when she's having a bad dream, though," Naruto added. "So when Sakura-chan's asleep it's hard to tell whether or not it's just a bad dream."

"How often are her night terrors?" questioned Itachi quietly. "At the hospital, she rarely had any."

"Not that often, I don't think." He shrugged and the look on his face made it obvious he felt guilty. "It's Kakashi that deals with them. I sleep through a lot of things, including Sakura-chan's bad dreams."

There was nothing to feel guilty about, in Itachi's mind. Some people were heavier sleepers than others. Once, Sasuke had slept through an earthquake, despite the fact several things in his room fell over and broke. On the other hand, Kakashi was naturally a light sleeper, only becoming an even lighter sleeper because of ANBU. Just the smallest of movements could wake him, like they did for himself.

"I will go and get a wet cloth," Itachi murmured as he stood up and headed in the direction of the bathroom. "Sakura will need to be kept cool."

He didn't wait for a reply and once he had the cloth and it was soaked with cool water, Itachi knocked gently on the bedroom door and entered.

Unlike when he previously looked in on the two girls (the door had been left open originally, before he closed it for them), the light was now switched on and they were both sat on the edge of the bed. Ino was sat beside Sakura, holding her shoulder firmly and murmuring something quietly to her, whereas Sakura herself was sitting rigidly with her eyes squeezed shut, breathing shakily. Her uninjured hand occasionally twitched around a paper bag.

Ino stood up at the sight of him, standing a few steps in front of Sakura protectively. "Now isn't the time, Itachi-san. Sakura–"

Ignoring the blonde, since it was obvious she wasn't doing anything more than waiting for it to pass without any aid, Itachi made his way to her side and knelt in front of her, waiting until Sakura opened her eyes before reaching out to her with the wet cloth. "Focus on my breathing, Sakura," he ordered calmly. "Try and copy it."

She nodded quickly, chest quivering for a second. "I… I…"

"Don't force it," murmured Itachi and he raised his hand, gently dabbing the cloth over her face. "Speak only when you feel ready."

Behind him, Ino narrowed her eyes, no doubt unsure of how to handle herself and by her side, Pakkun was no different. He was whining and moving restlessly, like he wanted to get closer but didn't know how to, due to the jump onto the bed being too high for him.

"It was… a bad dream," Sakura eventually whispered and she reached out, holding Itachi's other hand and crushing the bag in the process. "About H-Hidan. I…" She swallowed hard. "I broke up with… with him a-and I–"

Was scared of his reaction, enough so that it brought on a panic attack. "I will personally make sure he won't cause you any trouble, Sakura." Itachi stood up momentarily and sat down beside her on the bed, allowing her to rest her head onto his shoulder. "What was his reaction?"

"That's what's got her scared," Ino muttered and she sat down on her other side. "There _was_ no reaction. Hidan just accepted it."

He easily masked his own unease. It wasn't in Hidan's character to just accept things. If something wasn't going his way, he would bend it and force it until it _did_ go his way, even if something broke in the process. What was going on in that head of his? What was he planning?

Right now wasn't the time to think about it. Right now, he had to comfort Sakura, who was thankfully beginning to calm down.

Ino reached down and picked the pug up, helping him onto the bed and he immediately sat on Sakura's lap, watching her with worry evident in his eyes.

"I'm going to be okay." She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, stroking the dog's head. "Don't worry, Pakkun."

It sounded more like she was talking to herself, but Itachi and Ino didn't interrupt her and neither did Naruto as he entered the room, holding a glass of water for her.

"Feeling any better, Sakura-chan?" he asked, handing her the glass. When her hand continued to shake, he took it back and placed it down onto the bedside table. Then, Naruto knelt in front of her. "You really had us worried."

She tried to smile.

"Do you want to go out for some fresh air?" questioned Ino. "That always helps to clear your head, doesn't it?"

Itachi couldn't help but feel that they were perhaps overcrowding Sakura. It was probably why Kakashi was the one who always helped with her panic attacks and left Naruto to sleep, or why Sakura always tried to hide her panic attacks from the others. What she needed was space, not all this attention.

When Sakura nodded once, he stood up and helped her to her feet. "We can take a walk in the park, if you like."

Another nod. "I need to get something first."

Noticing how she was much, much calmer now, they allowed her to get up and leave the room, grabbing her bag on the way out.

"How did you know the park calmed her down?" Ino asked suspiciously and stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "You–"

"Sakura told me a while ago."

"But you–"

"Are more than capable of taking care of her."

Ino was growing red in the face, her anger at being continuously cut off obvious. "Stop–"

"Yamanaka-san." Itachi easily towered over her and even though he knew it was wrong to intimidate a girl, he did so without hesitation. "I know you have Sakura's best interests at heart, as do I, which is why I am asking you politely not to get involved." Fractionally, his eyes narrowed and on the ground, Naruto gulped. "She is old enough to make her own decisions. What is happening between us is one of those decisions. Accept it."

He would not allow anybody to come between them. Not when he was taking such a huge risk in allowing that feeling between them to grow, not when he was following his heart instead of his head for the first time in his life.

She had no choice but to accept it, because Itachi didn't give her the chance to argue any further as he left the room.

* * *

"Itachi…" Sakura paused, biting her lip for a moment. Her bag was being held impossibly tight in her hand and clutched to her chest. "I…"

They had been sat outside of the park in the centre of Konoha for a while now, but no longer than twenty minutes. He had told her it would be best to give herself some time to fully purge the feeling of panic from within her before going out into the park, especially now that it was growing dark. The dark was one of her fears.

"What is it?"

"Can you…"

When the bag was slowly held out to him, Itachi accepted it, his wariness and unease hidden as he brought it onto his lap and unclasped it. What was inside had his stomach flipping, had his eyes widening a fraction. This was what she meant by 'grabbing something'. He wished he'd known, so he could have stopped her from touching the vile thing.

"Sakura–"

"Teach me," she forced herself to say, hands trembling slightly as she watched Itachi lift the object out of her bag and examine it. "Teach me how to use a gun."


	15. What Have You Done?

**Chapter 15**

**What Have You Done?**

* * *

He was quick to wipe it down, to make sure neither of their fingerprints were on the gun. "This is Kakashi-san's gun."

She nodded.

"Do you know where this is from?"

Sakura frowned, looking between the gun and Itachi until he put it into his jacket pocket. "The… The police–"

"No." His eyes were serious, hard. "This is from his days in ANBU, Sakura. Where did you find the gun?"

Her heart stopped. "How can you tell?"

"Answer the question."

Like only twenty minutes ago, panic was steadily building and she could feel that warning pang of pain in chest, soon followed by the shaking of her hands. She took a moment to try and calm herself, even opening the car window and taking a deep breath of fresh air.

Thankfully, Itachi caught onto her panic, because his eyes lost some of their hardness. He was still serious, though and still determined to get his answers. "Where did you find the gun?"

"I saw…" She had to look away because now guilt was adding to her panic and it was a disgusting mixture, one that left Sakura feeling sick to her stomach. "One time I saw Kakashi looking through this… this box. He knows I saw it because he told me not to say anything to Naruto about it." Sakura frowned. "I just thought that it was his things from the police force."

Kakashi… A member of ANBU. For a while now, Sakura had suspected such a thing, but it had never actually been confirmed. Not to her, anyway. Right now, however, Itachi had just confirmed it for her and she had no idea how to feel about it. It explained so much to her, though, like how Kakashi couldn't stand any of Naruto's x-box games and why he preferred quiet and peace to loudness and chaos.

"Either way, Kakashi-san could have ended up in a lot of trouble if you were found with this," murmured Itachi quietly. "This is his gun, Sakura. It is licensed to him. I am not saying you're the type, but mistakes _can_ happen and if anybody was harmed or killed with this gun, it would fall back to him. Do you understand?" She nodded silently. He sighed. "Why did you take it?"

A shrug.

"Sakura–"

"People say that they make them feel safer."

They were back to feeling safe again. Sakura knew that she would be annoying Itachi by now with _needing_ to feel safe, but that was just how things were for her. There was no longer any Hidan sitting on her shoulder, scaring away the bad guys and she couldn't ask Itachi to protect her like that. She didn't want to have the same relationship with him as the one she had with Hidan. Sakura wanted more with Itachi. Happiness, affection and maybe even love. None of that had been possible with Hidan because of who he was, but mainly because of their deal.

When put like that… It made her feel disgusted with herself.

Itachi sighed and shut his eyes. "When we first went out together, you told me to keep my opinions of Hidan to myself. However, I can tell you now that this gun-" His eyes opened and he gestured to his jacket. "-is no better for you than Hidan was. When in the hands of somebody untrained, of somebody who doesn't know what they're doing, guns are extremely dangerous, Sakura. It could be taken from you and used against you, or you could accidentally shoot yourself or somebody else. Please listen to me when I tell you that this gun will not keep you safe, just like Hidan couldn't keep you safe."

But… How else was she supposed to feel safe? Without _something_ to depend on, Sakura couldn't help but feel so exposed and vulnerable, almost like she was naked. Her deal with Hidan… It had made her feel like he was standing in front of her with his back to her, shielding her from the world's perverted eyes. With a gun, she could threaten the world to look away, unless they wanted her to use it.

As soon as the dark thought entered her mind, Sakura instantly felt sick with herself.

Itachi, as always, was right.

Her head dropped into her hands as Sakura hunched over. _What the hell was she thinking?_ One minute, she was telling Itachi that she didn't want to hurt people by fighting them, but then the next, it was okay to carry a gun? It was okay to _not_ be afraid of using it? How messed up was _that? _Oh, Tsunade would have so much fun trying to–

Sakura quickly sat up, her eyes widening.

That was it.

"Sakura?"

"I need to see Tsunade-sama."

Raising an eyebrow, Itachi put his keys back into the ignition. "I'm not sure she is working right now, but–"

"Not right now." She cut him off and put her hand on his arm, stopping him from starting the engine. "Right now…" A soft smile pulled at her lips. "Can we just… pretend we're normal for a while?"

No post traumatic stress disorder for either of them. No school. No work. No attack. Just the two of them taking a walk in the park and enjoying the cold, cold winter weather.

He returned her smile and nodded once. "Of course."

* * *

As always, the park soothed her.

It wasn't busy and they didn't really bump into anyone, so Sakura allowed herself to relax as much as possible. She breathed in the cold, fresh air deeply, allowing it to fill her lungs and when she breathed out, she imagined she was breathing out all of the panic and fear. Typical calming technique, but it surprisingly worked every now and then.

Itachi walked silently by her side. They weren't touching or holding hands and, like on their previous outings, there was a respectful distance between them.

It bugged her for some reason.

Of course, Sakura understood what would happen should anybody find out about their relationship. It could destroy Itachi's life and the last thing she wanted was for anything bad to happen to him. But part of her, the selfish part of her, was craving for him to at least hold her hand, to tell her without words that he was there.

Maybe he was waiting for her to make a move?

Glancing up at him, Sakura tried to read his expression, but there was nothing to read. Itachi was merely staring ahead of himself and the lower half of his face was covered by a scarf. Deciding that was probably what it was, she reached up with her unbroken hand…

Only to frown when Itachi put both of his into his pockets.

What was _that_ about? Slowly, Sakura brought her hand back to her side and looked in front of herself. He hadn't even been looking at her, so maybe Itachi hadn't realised she'd been reaching out to hold his hand? But what if he did? What if he knew and was rejecting her?

She bit her lip.

"Would you like to sit down?" His voice was quieter than usual, though Sakura was willing to bet it was because of his scarf. "Your leg is not fully healed."

There was no vocal reply. She simply nodded. The thought of Itachi rejecting her made her throat feel tight, so Sakura didn't trust her voice.

Mixed feelings bubbled within her at the sight of the bench they were approaching. Sure, she'd like to sit down and take a short break, but it would also mean they'd have to talk about something, right? What would they even talk about? And had he seriously rejected her? Because it was really beginning to annoy her.

Deciding to take a chance, Sakura took a step closer and looped her arm through his, smiling to herself when Itachi made no move to pull away. So she _was_ being over-dramatic and overthinking things. She looked up at him, smiling softly and her heart fluttered when she saw him looking back at her. They came to a stop in their walking as they reached the bench, but just as Itachi made to sit down, Sakura's hand gently touched his shoulder, forcing him to stop. He seemed unsure as she leaned closer, and inwardly the feeling of his uncertainty made her frown and her stomach twist.

He'd rejected her hand holding before, hadn't he? Was the only reason he accepted her looping their arms because of the fact it was her broken wrist? She was determined to figure it out. And so Sakura leaned up onto her tiptoes and gently pulled his scarf away from his mouth, intent on brushing her lips against his in a simple kiss.

But when he turned his head to the side, looking away from her, her heart sank and she fell back into the bench.

He had rejected her.

He rejected her.

"Kind of hurts my feelings when you brush me off like that," Sakura murmured with a weak smile, rubbing her arm. "Like you don't even notice my advances…"

"Sakura," sighed Itachi as he sat down beside her, finally looking back at her. "Outdoors or in the presence of others, I _can't_ notice your advances, not because I don't want to, but because I can't."

Why did it hurt so much hearing those words? Like her chest was being crushed beneath an invisible weight? "Right."

There was silence for a moment, but even though she could feel his eyes on her, Sakura did not look up.

"You're upset."

Of course she was upset. Trying to kiss him in the park, only to have Itachi turn his head to the side, _so obviously rejecting her_, hurt like hell. He had _rejected_ her. What was he expecting? For her to be jumping around, uncaring and happy? No. Sakura felt embarrassed and upset and angry and ashamed of herself for being so forward.

A hand cupped her chin, turning it in his direction and reluctantly, Sakura met Itachi's gaze.

"I don't know how your relationship with Hidan, who is older than myself, worked, but I can't allow–"

_What the hell? _She shot to her feet, roughly pulling away from him and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Nothing_ happened between us," snapped Sakura angrily. "Hidan _never_ touched me."

"Sakura–"

"And I don't give a damn about your father's _precious_ reputation," she continued and her face started to turn red from her anger and building humiliation. "And neither do you, deep down. Damn it, Itachi. He won't let you live a life of your own and you're too much of a coward to stand up for yourself. You–"

"I would appreciate it if you did not interfere in things that don't concern you."

His voice was cold and his dark eyes were guarded, but Sakura didn't allow it to put her off. What was being said, needed to be said. "It concerns me when I have to watch you suffer like this." Sitting down beside Itachi once more, she cupped his cheek, making sure to keep eye contact. "This life… The life of a policeman isn't the life for you, Itachi. You told me so yourself. You want to study literature." Silence. He wouldn't reply. "I can't stand to watch while he pushes you around and bullies you, Itachi. Your father… He's been nothing but accepting of me and I am _so_ grateful for that, but this…" Her eyes saddened. "He's forcing you to live a life you want no part of. That's something I can _never_ accept or respect."

He stood and it was like Sakura could _feel_ the walls he was putting around himself, growing in height, becoming icier and more unbreakable. It… It _terrified_ her.

"I believe it is time I took you home."

"Itachi–"

The look he sent over to her, the way his eyes narrowed a fraction, shut her up. "Stay out of it, Sakura."

But she couldn't. Not when she knew how much Itachi suffered because of the constant, unforgiving pressure Fugaku put on him. "This is what you do to Shisui-san, isn't it?" He actually tensed at her words and his eyes never left hers, making her swallow nervously, but still hold her ground. "You push him away when he says things like this to you. All he's doing – all _we're_ doing – is looking out for you, Itachi."

"You are trying to control me." The words were so much heavier, so much darker, than Sakura could have ever imagined. And when Itachi turned to face her fully, towering over her easily, part of her even feared him for a moment. "You are all trying to control me in one way or another."

The words hurt. "I'm not trying to control you–"

"You are telling me how I should be living my life. How–"

The anger couldn't be controlled. It all but exploded out of her with a loud exclamation of, "I'd never try to control somebody I'm falling in love with!"

Silence.

Standing up, she took a step towards him, but hesitated just before reaching out, just in case he rejected her again. There was only so much rejection a girl could take. "Please don't feel like I'm trying to control you, Itachi."

But it looked as though he wasn't listening. Itachi was staring at her, his eyes fixated on hers like he was trying to find out everything and anything that was going through her mind. It was rather unnerving.

And then he finally spoke, causing her heart to get stuck in her throat as he said, "Say it again."

_Say it again._

She had always been one to wear her heart on her sleeve. If Sakura wasn't talking about love or expressing her feelings, then she was watching shows that were pretty much _all about love_. Right now, however, it felt… impossible. If she said too much, it would push Itachi away. If she said too little, he would underestimate her feelings for him.

"Sakura."

"I'm falling in love with you," she managed to murmur and a faint blush swept across her cheeks. It felt like she was naked in front of him, bare so that he could see everything on and about her.

Daringly, she stepped closer and her heart leapt with joy when he didn't pull away as she reached out, a single dainty hand coming to rest on his shoulder while the hand in the cast hung uselessly between them.

"I'm falling in love with you."

Sakura couldn't help but smile as his dark eyes lost their hardness, as they softened ever so slightly.

So when Itachi made no move to push her away, Sakura stood on her tiptoes and leaned closer, brushing her nose against his. "Live for yourself, Itachi. Not for your parents or for Sasuke, not for Shisui-san or for me," she murmured. "Do what makes _you_ happy, instead of others. Put yourself first."

It surprised her when his hand came up to the back of her head, but just when she was certain he was pulling her away from him, Itachi claimed her lips and the surprises didn't stop there. The kiss wasn't like their first, or the short, sweet kisses that had followed. This kiss was, for lack of better word, hungry. It did strange things to her heart and stomach, it made her breathing turn shaky and heavy and her hands shook with an emotion she couldn't understand or describe.

His hand became entangled with her hair, tilting her head back with his hold so that he could kiss her deeper and at the same time, Itachi's other hand came to rest on her hip, pulling her closer.

"Ita… Itachi, stop," she whispered breathlessly. "We can't–"

"This is what you want, is it not?"

As though the kiss wasn't enough, his voice was now doing strange things to her insides. It sounded so low and husky, yet smooth and deep and… "I…"

"You want me to do what I want to do," he murmured, lips hovering over hers. "I want to do this. I want to show everyone that I am with you." He kissed her once more, making her eyes slide shut and her hold on him tighten. "I want everyone to know that I am yours, Sakura."

Hers. Not that she was his, but he was hers.

Even though part of herself was wary of being so affectionate in public, Sakura couldn't stop herself from all but jumping to reach his lips. It was eager of her, sure, but even as she felt Itachi's smirk, even when she heard his breathy chuckle, she couldn't calm herself. Didn't want to.

When they parted, Itachi once more refused to put more than an inch between them, staying close and holding her in a warm embrace, easily beating off the cold, winter weather. "I want to make our relationship official."

It wasn't a question, but either way, did he even need to ask?

Sakura nodded.

He kissed her again. "I want to hand in my resignation."

Her breathing stopped.

Again, Itachi kissed her, although this kiss was more… She couldn't find a word to use to describe it. Desperate, maybe?

"I want to finish my education and go to college."

Another kiss and this one was harder.

By now, they were both breathing heavily, both too caught up in the moment to notice the late-night dog walkers gazing at them with obvious disgust and disapproval. Even if they did notice, they wouldn't have cared.

Itachi pressed his forehead to hers and shut his eyes, doing his best to calm himself.

"I want people to accept me for who I am. I want them to stop trying to mould me into someone I am not."

Like his had with hers, Sakura's hand reached up and gently ran through his hair, doing her best to comfort him, all the while tears were threatening to fill her eyes. Those kisses… They'd been intense to say the least, proving that Uchiha Itachi was not emotionless or detached, no matter how much it seemed that way. There had been so much emotion behind those kisses and in the way he was holding her.

"I want you to be yourself," whispered Sakura. "I don't want you to pretend around me. Be yourself."

He nodded.

Fortunately for her, she was already blushing because of their heated kiss, so her shyness didn't show too much when she whispered against his lips, "And I want to make you happy."

The warm smile he gave her in return was heart-shatteringly beautiful and _real_.

It was a smile she hoped to see more of.

* * *

She didn't open her eyes when they stopped kissing and her hold on Itachi's shirt was unyielding.

"I must go, Sakura."

_Not yet,_ she wanted to beg. However, Sakura knew that Itachi had things he needed to do. For starters…

He was going to confront his father.

"Are you sure you don't want me there?" Finally opening her eyes, she frowned up at him. "For support? I can be quite scary when I want to be, you know."

There was a teasing smirk on his lips. "I am sure you can be, but this is something I must do alone."

The thought unsettled her. How would Fugaku react? Would he be angry? She was willing to bet her next pay cheque that he would be. Unbelievably mad, maybe. "Fine, but try and call me after." Sakura tried her best to smile at him. "To let me know how everything goes and whether or not I need to come and defend you."

Again, Itachi looked amused. His hand came up to her cheek and his thumb brushed against it gently.

"I'll even bring Pakkun." She copied his smirk, happy that he seemed rather calm. "We can–"

He silenced her by once more claiming her lips.

"Don't worry so much, Sakura," he breathed between the short kisses. "And if I don't call you tonight, I will tomorrow morning."

She would rather it be tonight… "Promise?"

There was a gentle smile on his lips when he pulled back to look her in the eye. "I promise."

* * *

It had been an hour since Itachi dropped her back at home.

By her side, Ino was out cold, spread across more or less the entire bed and leaving Sakura with only the smallest amount of room to sleep. Down the hall, Naruto was most likely still on his games console and Kakashi would still be on duty.

Gods, she was so worried.

When Sakura had told Itachi to take control of his own life and to live for himself, she genuinely hadn't thought he'd do it that night. She wasn't sure what she'd thought. That he would build up to it? Take it bit by bit? Wait until Fugaku was in a good mood? But no. Itachi had instead dived head first into confronting his father.

Standing, Sakura made her way over to the window and opened it by just a crack, allowing a cold breeze to fill the room. Sure, it was stupid to leave the window open during winter, but it was way too warm in her room, especially when sharing a bed with Ino. The blonde enjoyed cuddling and every single time, without fail, Sakura would wake up pretty much drowning in her own sweat.

She glanced over at the clock on her way back into bed and frowned. It was forty-three past eleven. Surely Itachi had spoken to Fugaku by now? Sighing and laying down in bed, Sakura made sure to switch her phone from vibrate to loud, just in case Itachi rang after she had fallen asleep.

The television was on quietly, playing a rerun of an old anime Sakura had enjoyed watching not too long ago. It was light-hearted humour, with very little drama and quite a lot of action. There were many messages within the anime, things that she couldn't help but look perhaps a little too much into.

_Never give up._

_Always put others first._

_Never let somebody rule over your life._

_Fight for what you believe in and for the things you love._

_Sometimes it feels like your greatest enemy is the guy you're fighting, but sometimes, it's yourself._

That's what she thought, anyway. Maybe she _was_ reading too much into the messages? Rubbing her face, Sakura sighed and spared Ino a tired glance when she groaned in her sleep and shifted, dragging more of the covers over herself. All lights in her bedroom except for the television and the fairy lights were switched off, though it thankfully wasn't too dark in the room.

It occurred to her, at that moment, that it would be the first time in a week or two that she'd fallen asleep without Itachi being beside her. Maybe he hadn't always slept next to her, but that was neither here nor there. The point was that he'd always been there when she'd fallen asleep.

It felt strange not having Itachi with her.

She pouted and looked up at the ceiling, only vaguely listening to the long dialogue coming from the anime that she'd heard a few times before. It was one of the main characters going on about pride and how debts had to be paid.

Now that she was thinking about it, Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep. It felt too strange. Itachi…

Her eyes fluttered and she yawned. Turning onto her side, Sakura glanced downwards, watching the anime for a moment or two longer.

Maybe an hour or so of sleep wouldn't hurt?

* * *

It was only half an hour later that Sakura was woken up by a loud ringing sound. It felt as though the melody was blaring in her ears, making her wince and attempt to cover her poor, abused ears with her pillow.

"Don't you dare," came a low growl a second before her pillow was being thrown across the room. "This thing has been ringing for ten minutes, Forehead. Wake the hell up and answer it."

Ringing? What…

Something was nagging at her, enough to wake her up ever so slightly. Reaching out and answering the call, Sakura put the phone to her ear, but wasn't given the chance to say anything.

"_What the hell have you done, Sakura?"_

It was Sasuke. She was stunned to say the least and it was enough to wake her up. What was his problem? "What?"

"_What did you say to him?"_ Sasuke snarled. "_Itachi's been kicked out. Father's disowned him."_

What?

_What?_

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was breathy, like all air had been knocked straight out of her. That was exactly how she felt, in all honesty. Winded. "Where is he now?"

By her side, Ino shot up and frowned at her, having been in the process of going back to sleep. Sakura ignored her as she slowly sat up in bed.

"_Shisui's, probably,"_ he muttered and thankfully, it seemed he was calming down. Well, he was no longer yelling at her. "_What did he say, Sakura? Itachi has never disobeyed our father before."_

Tensions would be running high at Shisui's place. Sakura knew they would be. He would be constantly trying to demand answers out of Itachi, answers Itachi didn't want to give. But what else could they do? By disowning him, she was at least eighty percent certain that that meant cut off completely. Itachi would have no money to live on…

Just the thought of him in such a state scared and saddened her.

"I'll call you back, Sasuke-kun. I need to speak to Itachi."


	16. Please?

**Chapter 16**

**Please?**

* * *

There was no answer when she tried to call him.

"Thanks for the lift, Naruto." Sakura smiled weakly and opened the car door. "I really appreciate it."

He merely shook his head while fighting back a yawn. "Try not to be too long yelling at him, though. I'm exhausted."

He'd stayed up all night with her, trying his best to comfort his friend.

She nodded. Getting out of the car and leaving Naruto behind, Sakura looked up at the overly large mansion that was Uchiha Manor. Not even a month ago, she had been there as a guest for The White Party. She had been the date of their eldest son, Uchiha Itachi. It was startling how much the place had changed in so little time.

The huge house was completely white except for the roof and front double doors, which were a strange black–grey colour. Unlike many other people's lawns during that time of the year, the Uchiha's was a stunning shade of green, clearly taken care of and seen to every day without fail. All flowers and bushes were neatly trimmed and tidy, along with the green, green grass. How that was even possible in winter, Sakura would never know.

As soon as she stepped out of the car, one of the two front doors was opening and Sasuke was looking out at her. His features, despite how hard he was trying to keep neutral, were twisting ever so slightly with his worry and he had every right to be worried. Itachi had disobeyed and in response, had been disowned. He had been kicked out and was not answering his phone.

"He won't listen to you, Sakura," sighed Sasuke.

Even as he said the words, knowing that there was no use in arguing or trying to change her mind, he stepped to the side and allowed her entry to his home. Sakura didn't spend time marvelling at all the expensive furniture and decorations, because it was always the same with his family. They went way over the top.

"Is he in his study?"

"No," he replied and gestured to the living room. "He's in there with my mother."

Mikoto. How was she feeling? How was she reacting to the news? When she limped into the living room, Sakura was disappointed to find that Mikoto was sitting calmly beside her husband on the sofa, leaning forward to hand him the cup of tea that she had just poured for him. It was sickening. How could Mikoto sit there with a man like that when her son was _homeless?_

"Sakura-san." Mikoto stood and smiled, although the smile didn't reach her eyes. "What brings you here–"

"What brings me here-" Behind her, Sakura heard Sasuke suck in a sharp breath between his teeth as she cut his mother off and on the sofa, Fugaku narrowed his eyes a fraction and placed his tea down. "-is the fact that I can't get a hold of Itachi and haven't been able to since he was kicked out."

Fugaku looked up at her. "Do not interfere."

Don't interfere? _Don't interfere?_ Her boyfriend was homeless and not returning any of her calls. Even though Sasuke said he could be staying at Shisui's, that was only likely. There was every chance that he hadn't had somewhere warm to stay last night, that he'd been out on the streets.

Tears threatened to fill her eyes, but Sakura stubbornly fought them back. "I'll _always_ interfere when the people I care for are being trampled on like they mean nothing," she snapped in return and by her sides, her fists clenched tightly. "Itachi is a good man, Fugaku-san. He is _not nothing."_

Mikoto's eyes flashed with pain but her husband didn't see it considering her back was to him.

Sasuke came to stand by her side, silently telling his father that he was on her side. He was on Itachi's side and always would be. She was grateful for the support.

"If you have come here looking for an argument, Haruno, you will not find one with me," Fugaku warned her and he stood, easily towering over them all. "My family has done a lot for you, I–"

"And I'm incredibly grateful for that," Sakura made sure to add genuine emphasis to her words before growing serious once more. "But right now, somebody I consider to be a part of _my_ family is out there and homeless. It's winter, Fugaku-san."

"I know what season it is–"

She cut him off with a fierce glare. "Itachi has fought for our home. He's allowed you to push him into being someone he's not because he didn't want to disappoint you. He wanted to make you all proud, even though it tore into him every single second of every single day." Just as he was about to interrupt, Sakura continued, "Itachi is a peaceful man. He's somebody I'm proud to call my friend. My _boyfriend._"

Sasuke's eyes went wide.

There was a serious look on his stony face now, much more serious than moments before. "And if you care for him at all, you will keep such information between the two of you," muttered Fugaku.

Mikoto nodded, her features slightly pleading. "Please, Sakura-chan. Itachi is much older than you and will be branded as a paedophile." She raised a hand to her chest. "He told us he wished to study literature late last night. Though I'm not sure what he will do with such a qualification, if it is to become a teacher, he will never be allowed to fulfil that dream."

It was true, Sakura realised after a beat of silence. No school in their right mind would hire a man (or woman) who was a paedophile and considering who his father was, they would think that Itachi was being protected by the police, instead of being locked up. Her heart clenched tightly and like Mikoto had, Sakura had the urge to grab her chest.

What had she done?

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would form on her lips.

"I think it is time you went home, Haruno," Fugaku spoke lowly and folded his arms over his chest.

"But, Itachi…" Sakura tried her best to argue but it was a weak attempt. "Where's he going to live? How's he going to support himself?"

The oldest Uchiha merely shook his head. "That is not my concern."

"Father–"

"Quiet, Sasuke," he muttered with a warning glare. "And if you know what is good for you, you will learn from Itachi's mistakes."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked away angrily.

"He only wanted to make you proud of him," whispered Sakura. "He wanted no part of the military or ANBU, but Itachi still followed your orders because he didn't want to disappoint you." Her eyebrows knitted together and very faintly, her bottom lip trembled. "Do you want to know what he said to me last night?"

"You–"

"_We all make sacrifices for the ones we love,_" she murmured, repeating Itachi's words. "Itachi loves you so much that he put you before himself. He allowed ANBU to screw with his head, to chip and break parts of his soul away, for _you_."

Nothing.

He refused to reply.

When all Fugaku did was stare her down, seemingly unmoved, Sakura couldn't help but feel as though her heart was breaking for Itachi.

"You know…" Just as she turned for the door, she looked over her shoulder at him, gripping the door tightly. "Itachi's no different from me. We're both… At the end of the day, we're both kids who have been forced to grow up much more quickly than we should have. What is the difference between you and my parents, Fugaku-san?"

His eyes hardened and his fists clenched beneath his folded arms.

"Sakura-chan, you–"

But Sakura shook her head, cutting Mikoto off. "Fugaku-san, you should know better than anyone that there are many different kinds of abuse. I'm sure I don't have to fill you in on what category you fall under."

Before anything more could be said, Sakura finally left the Uchiha Manor, smiling gratefully at Sasuke when he left with her. He was quiet, almost silent, until they shut the front door.

He surprised her by yanking her against him, embracing her.

"Thank you for defending him."

Sakura shut her eyes, willing away the stinging sensation. "Itachi…"

"He wouldn't even defend himself," grunted Sasuke. His voice was rough and low, heavy with emotion. "He just stood there and allowed our father to yell at him, to snarl insults and–" He cut himself off. "He just… accepted it. Itachi accepted being disowned and kicked out. He accepted the harsh insults."

It broke her heart. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"Don't. If what you said was true… don't be sorry." She both felt and heard Sasuke take a deep breath, most likely trying to calm himself. "I never realised how bad ANBU was… Itachi never said anything. Like you said he just… dealt with it. Alone."

She nodded quickly. "It's a horrible, barbaric organisation," whispered Sakura and her hold on Sasuke tightened. "They do the missions the ordinary military won't even consider doing. They–" She cut herself off. What was okay to tell him and what wasn't? What did she have to keep from him? "The horrors they have to see messes with a person's head, Sasuke-kun. And even though Itachi has to be one of the strongest people I've ever met, his head is no different from ours."

He swallowed thickly. There was a pause. "He'll be at Shisui's place."

"Thank you."

But Sasuke didn't let her go. He kept her against him, refusing to release her. "Something is wrong with them, Sakura. Shisui and Itachi… They've always gotten along and always had each other's backs. But… Since he returned, Itachi hasn't spent much time with Shisui and whenever they do spend time together, they're always distant and cold."

Again, she nodded. Itachi had told her why. Shisui asked too many questions, demanded too many answers. Most of the questions Itachi genuinely couldn't answer and it wasn't because he didn't want to. Other questions were much too personal for him and it was near impossible to discuss them.

After a moment of hesitating, Sasuke pulled back and regarded her seriously. "He's… happy with you, Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help but frown up at him in confusion. Where was he going with this? "I guess so, yeah."

Ever so slightly he shifted and the movement had her eyes narrowing a fraction. Uchiha Sasuke was not nervous or hesitant. "…Kakashi's place has room for him."

Her narrowed eyes widened dramatically.

Itachi? Move in? Was Sasuke out of his mind? They had only just officially started their relationship. They had only just decided that they wanted to go public with it. What Sasuke was suggesting was insane. It was much too soon for that, wasn't it? Where would Itachi even sleep? Sure, they'd been sleeping side by side at the hospital during her stay there, but Sakura was certain Kakashi wouldn't allow for such a thing to happen under his roof. Despite how laid back he seemed, he was _very _protective of both her and Naruto.

But…

If Itachi stayed with Shisui, he wouldn't be happy. He now had no job. No money to his name. He'd been disowned by his parents. And because of joining the military, because of joining ANBU at such a young age, he hadn't gotten any further than high school level education.

They were in winter now, in the beginning of the year. No college would be accepting such a late enrolment, no matter who the student was. Itachi would have to wait until summer before he managed to enrol onto a literature course and even then… He'd be stuck with a group of teenagers. Sakura bit her lip. There was always the possibility of enrolling onto a university course for mature students, considering he was over twenty-one. Would that be allowed with his lack of qualifications? Oh, Sakura hoped so. Itachi needed _something_ to look forward to. Otherwise, he was going to recede further and further into that head of his.

"I don't know, Sasuke-kun." Sakura once more bit her lip.

"I'm not one to beg or plead," he muttered seriously, frowning as he did so. "But please, help him out, Sakura. I can't do anything while I'm stuck here and I don't want Itachi out on the streets, or feeling like he doesn't have anywhere to call home."

Tears were burning her eyes and she bit her lip more harshly.

"He's happy with you. He knows he can trust you," Sasuke murmured. "Speak to Kakashi about it. Explain what's happened." His dark eyes softened slightly, allowing Sakura to see the pain in them. "Please, Sakura."

She shut her eyes, willing the ache in her heart to go away.

* * *

Knocking on her bedroom door had Sakura glancing up at it, biting back her unease as it was gently pushed open and a head of silver hair popped around it.

Kakashi frowned at her. "Naruto said you wanted to talk."

She nodded silently, still curled around one of her pillows.

His frown deepened as he stepped into the room and quietly shut the door behind himself. "He also said you've been rather upset and have been since late last night."

Again, she nodded.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed (making Sakura wonder whether or not this was the first time he'd ever done so – Kakashi respected personal space, after all), he regarded her silently for a moment, trying to find the words to say without coming across as pushy, or possibly even out of character.

"I've messed up," whispered Sakura and she dropped her head onto her pillow once more. "Big time."

Kakashi gave her a small smile, but even to her, it was weak. Clearly he was exhausted from his night shift, but Kakashi always tried his best to cheer her up or comfort her. "It can't be as bad as when Naruto screws up." He tilted his head to the side. "Want to talk about it?"

He was never one to pry and more often than not, emotional conversations unnerved him and made Kakashi incredibly uncomfortable. That was what Sakura had picked up on since he adopted her, anyway. She was so grateful that he pushed his feelings aside and _tried_ for her. "It's about Itachi."

"…I see."

"It's not just 'boy trouble' before you say anything," Sakura huffed with annoyance and finally sat up, leaning against the headboard of her bed yet still clutching the pillow tightly against her front. It was quite comforting, in a strange way. "I… I talked Itachi into something and now I'm starting to wonder whether or not I did the right thing."

His frown returned. "You managed to talk him into something?" A nod. "What was it?"

"To live for himself," her voice was back to a whisper and the pain was obvious in her tone. "He's done so much for his family. You know that." With a grave expression, Kakashi nodded. "But… Itachi doesn't want to be a part of that anymore. He doesn't want to be an officer. Itachi wants to study literature and live a peaceful life."

With a sigh, he murmured, "But Fugaku-san would never accept that."

"He hasn't." The tears were filling her eyes again and vaguely, Sakura wondered how there were any tears left to cry because since returning to the apartment, all she'd done was cry. Guilt and sadness were such horrible feelings. "Itachi's… Fugaku-san's disowned him, Kakashi. He's been kicked out."

And just like that, he seemed to catch onto what she was about to ask, or was getting at. His expression became serious, yet empty all at the same time and his brows furrowed after a moment. "Sakura," Kakashi sighed. "I'm not so sure that this would be a good thing. You've barely known Itachi-san for five minutes. It's much too soon for him to be moving in."

"Please, Kakashi?" she asked, not bothered in the least that he'd caught on so easily. He was a highly intelligent man. "Fugaku-san's… He's being really unfair. Itachi doesn't want to be a policeman. He wants a peaceful life. Fugaku-san hasn't even given him the chance to readjust to everything and it's _messing with his head."_

He raised a hand to his face, rubbing at it tiredly and sighing once more. "Where would he stay, Sakura? It's not appropriate for a grown man to be sleeping in a teenager's bed and I highly doubt Itachi-san would want to live on our sofa."

Of course, Kakashi was right, however, he didn't know about Itachi's promise to himself. "He won't try anything with me," Sakura stressed quietly. "I… tried something. At the hospital." Looking away with a faint blush of humiliation, she sighed. "Itachi rejected me and told me that he won't touch me in such a way until I'm eighteen."

"Sakura–"

Green eyes snapped to dark grey, pleading. "You've helped Naruto. You've helped me. And who else can understand how Itachi is feeling better than you? You know what he's been through and the things he's seen, Kakashi." It was pitiful begging, but she was the one who messed things up for Itachi. Now she had to help make things right. "You understand." Throwing her cushion aside and kneeling up despite the pain it caused, her expression crumbled. "You _know_ what he's been through, Kakashi. You know better than anyone that he needs stability and somewhere to call home, where he'll feel safe. He needs time to adjust and feel better and–"

"Feel better?"

"He's like me, Kakashi."

Realisation dawned on him and even though half of his face was covered by a mask, Sakura could still see that he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Which is why you both got so close in the first place."

She nodded quickly even though it wasn't a question. "We understand each other, to an extent."

He sighed and leaned back on his hands, staring up at the ceiling. "You're right. Itachi-san will need somewhere he'll feel safe and comfortable. A place where others understand the importance of… Well, understanding."

A hopeful smile pulled at her lips. "That's exactly what this place is, Kakashi. You made it so that we all understand each other and what we need to do for each other. We're there to help whenever one of us needs it. When Naruto has his down days… When I have my nightmares or panic attacks… When _you_ get lost in that head of yours."

"Where is he?"

Of course he would shift the attention from himself. "Sasuke-kun said that he should be at Shisui-san's place."

Another sigh. "Tensions will be running high, then."

He'd noticed that, too? "How–"

"I'm an observant man, Sakura." He gave a low chuckle and stood up, ruffling her hair and ignoring her pout as he did so. "I'll give you Shisui-san's address so you can see Itachi-san. I take it, since you're not with him now, he's not answering his phone."

"…It's switched off."

It was highly likely that Fugaku had it disconnected, since he paid the phone bill. "It's not too far from the station. Will you be able to get there by yourself?"

Again, Sakura nodded and her chest felt so much lighter now that she'd spoken to Kakashi. It always did. He always managed to ease her anxiety. "I have money for the bus."

"And are you ready?"

She frowned. "Ready?"

"To talk Itachi-san into staying here." Kakashi smirked and he shoved his hands into his uniform pockets. It didn't fit him as well as Itachi's did, but Sakura supposed he looked just as good in the uniform. Somehow, the rugged look worked for him. "He's going to fight you. Itachi-san is a very proud man, Sakura."

Of course he was. He'd be coming to them with no money and no way of supporting himself. In other words: he'd be living off Kakashi's money for a while. Sakura supposed she could chip in as much as possible, as it was only fair, but she also knew that that wouldn't make Itachi feel any better. Knowing him, he would want to give them whatever he could to help.

Shaking her head, she stood up and reached for her purse. "We can support him until he finds a job." Sakura grinned. "I'll make sure to let it be known that it's not a handout, it's a loan. It all needs to be paid back." Then, her grin slipped into a smirk, matching the one that was under Kakashi's mask. "Well, that's what I'll tell him, anyway."

"You're sneaky."

Her grin returned now that her mood was lightened.

* * *

"No."

After spending twenty minutes trying to find Shisui's apartment, Sakura had called Sasuke, who was quick to drive down and meet her, showing her the way and getting them into the apartment building.

Unlike the building she lived in, this one was in better condition. There were plants in the hallways, brightening the scenery and the carpet matched the kind you would see in a fairly expensive hotel. Same went for the wallpaper and the elevators (which had clean floors). And, whereas their apartment door was a dull shade of green, Shisui's was a matt black colour.

The inside was just as nice. It was decorated to Shisui's liking, just like Kakashi's apartment was decorated to _all_ of their likings. And even though it looked to be the most expensive of the two, Sakura definitely preferred her home at Kakashi's. It had character. This place felt quite stiff, but that could have been the tension in the air.

When she had arrived and Shisui had seen her, very faintly, his eyebrows knitted together with disapproval. He still allowed them both to enter, though. Sasuke easily spotted his brother, who was seated at the table and frowning at a laptop.

"_You need your glasses," _was how he'd started the conversation, stunning Sakura for a moment. Itachi wore glasses?

And when Itachi looked up at Sasuke, only for his eyes to widen a fraction at the sight of Sakura, too, she could have sworn that she was about to emotionally break down once more. Itachi looked exhausted and was incredibly tense. She liked to think she'd eased some of it when she embraced him tightly, apologising over and over again.

Now, they were all sat at the wooden dining table, each with a hot cup of tea to warm them up. For a while Sakura had held onto hers and stared at it, unable to look at Itachi without feeling immense guilt. It was her fault he was stuck in such a predicament. After Sasuke filled him in about Sakura confronting their parents, however, she had to look at him to see his reaction, since he was silent. There was something in his eyes when they met hers, a softness that Sakura couldn't describe, but it left as soon as their eyes disconnected.

That was when she blurted out Kakashi's offer.

Itachi sighed and shut his eyes. "I cannot accept such an offer, Sakura."

"But why not?" she demanded rather angrily, refusing to admit she sounded a little whiny. "I've spoken to Kakashi about it and he's fine with it. He's willing to let you crash with us until you've gotten yourself on your feet. Then, he expects you to pay him back in full."

"I can't impose–"

"You're not," she cut him off rudely, ignoring Shisui's surprised stare. Why was he so surprised? Had he never seen somebody arguing with his cousin before? "We _want you_ with us, Itachi. _I_ want you with us."

For a moment, Itachi's eyes met hers and there was nothing but silence.

"Please, Itachi," whispered Sakura and she tightened her hold on her cup of tea. It was growing cold, but she didn't want to drink it. She didn't have the stomach for it, not when hers was in such horrible knots. "Let us help you."

"I have a place here."

"It's a one bedroom apartment, Itachi," Shisui murmured. "And you weren't comfortable on that sofa at all last night."

He raised an eyebrow at his cousin, looking vaguely amused. "Are you telling me I'm not welcome?"

Shisui's dark eyes went wide for a second before he seemed to realise Itachi was teasing him. It surprised both her and Sasuke, too. "You know you'll always have a place here. But do you really want to stay here when you know I'm going to bug you all the time?" The amusement vanished like a candle had been blown out. "At Kakashi-san's place, you'll be comfortable. Think about it, Itachi. In their own way, they all have issues – no offence, Sakura-san." She shook her head and waved it off dismissively, since it was the truth. "And it's not permanent. Like Sakura-san stated: it's until you get on your feet. It's somewhere to live until you have a stable income and a place of your own to call home."

"You can prove Father wrong," murmured Sasuke quietly. "But only with their help, Nii-san."

Again, Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You are okay with it?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'll still get to see you that way, too. I rarely ever come to Shisui's place because it's so far out of my way. Not only that, but he's always out with one errand or another, mostly Father's orders." Shisui shrugged when Itachi and Sakura glanced at him. He sighed irritably. "Just accept their help, Nii-san."

Dark eyes slid back to green. They were guarded.

"I'm not doing it because I feel as though it's my fault you're in this situation – even though it _is_ my fault," Sakura added and hesitantly, after only sparing a single thought of the other two at the table, she reached out and took Itachi's hand, holding it tightly and comfortingly. Who cared what they thought about it? "You've made promises to me, Itachi and I made promises to you. Let me keep them."

It was obvious Itachi was thinking about the promises. It was in the slightly distant look in his eyes.

She was happy that he didn't pull his hand away. "That's partly why Kakashi is comfortable with you sharing our home. He must know that you stick to your promises."

Faintly, so very faintly that it barely even counted as one, Itachi nodded. "…He does."

ANBU, Sakura realised with a hard swallow. He was remembering something from ANBU. "Stay with us. Please. I can help you find a good university and I can help you find a job."

"Sakura–"

He still needed more pushing.

Shisui must have realised it too, because he suddenly added, "Perhaps Sakura-san would feel safer with you there, Itachi. Weren't you saying just last night that she broke up with Hidan?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped to hers and widened. "You broke up with him? When?"

Her hand waved dismissively once more, since such information was not important at that moment in time. She would fill him in later. "He's right, Itachi. Hidan's reaction – or lack of reaction – terrified me. Remember?" Her green eyes were pleading. "And remember Hidan's habits. He–"

"Had a habit of climbing through your bedroom window."

Even Shisui had difficulty hiding his disgust and unease, so Sasuke's sudden demand didn't surprise them in the least when he all but yelled, "He _what?"_

"If it ever happened and Hidan saw you there, he'd probably jump straight back out."

"You could lock your window."

"I want you there," Sakura stated simply, tightening her hold on his hand. "I want to feel safe and I want to know that you're safe, too."

He sighed, once more looking faintly amused. "You won't stop until I agree, will you?"

She grinned. "Never. I'll keep finding reasons why you should live with us."

"And you're sure both Kakashi-san and Naruto-kun are okay with it?" Itachi questioned, his eyes softening at her insistence and her words. "It's not so simple to just go out and find a job, Sakura, especially for someone who has very little qualifications and no way of proving what they have done for the past seven years or so."

That was how long he'd been in ANBU for? Oh, Sakura's heart ached for him. It truly did. "Kakashi agreed that it would be the best for you. As for Naruto…"

Sasuke smirked. "As long as you don't eat his ramen, he won't mind."

The look on Itachi's face made it clear that _that_ wouldn't be an issue. Sakura had to agree with him, since ramen wasn't her favourite food, either. "Kakashi knows what it's like," she told him softly, her heart squeezing with a mixture of hope, pain and sorrow. "If I can't help you, then he definitely can."

"I don't know why you're still considering this, Itachi," sighed Shisui.

"His pride," commented Sasuke with a raised brow.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the two of them, ignoring them as best as she could by focusing on nothing but Itachi. "Remember what you told me at the party and again at the hospital."

_It's okay to ask for help._

When he eventually nodded in agreement, Sakura couldn't help the way she shot out of her seat and yelled happily.

* * *

"I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to."

"There's no point in trying to talk me out of it, Itachi." Sakura rolled her eyes and got out of the car, shutting the door and waiting until Itachi was also out before speaking again, "You looked after me. It's about time I looked after you."

Sighing, he looked up at the overly large house. "Perhaps, but I understand if you would rather wait in the car, Sakura. There is a high chance that this will become unpleasant and you are still recovering–"

"Worry about yourself for once."

Once more, Sakura rolled her eyes and set off towards the house, though as she did another car pulled into the driveway and two others joined them. She knocked on the front door and waited for somebody to answer. And waited. And waited. It wasn't until the other three had joined her that somebody finally opened it, the sight of Uchiha Fugaku making Sakura's eyes narrow and her blood boil. He looked unimpressed and displeased to see his own son.

Itachi stepped around Sakura, watching his father for a second or two before saying, "I have come to collect my things."

There was another pause, one where Fugaku regarded them with an annoyed expression. "And it takes four of you to do so?" Then, his eyes settled on Sasuke, narrowing. "Is that where you disappeared to, Sasuke? I thought you would have learned from Itachi's mistakes."

"How the hell is living for himself a mistake, you–"

The tilting of Itachi's head, the expression in the only eye she could see since she could only view half of his face, made Sakura cut herself off with an angered growl. She looked to the side, fearing that if she continued looking at that nasty old man, she would end up saying or doing something she shouldn't. She'd had hours to think about how that morning went and during that time, she'd decided it didn't go well.

"Are you going to let me in?" Itachi questioned.

"You have an hour to pack your things and leave," muttered Fugaku as he stepped to the side and lowered his folded arms. "After that, anything that is left, will be labelled as useless and thrown away."

Kind of like how he was throwing Itachi away.

Instead of replying, Itachi merely stared him down before passing him, surprising Sakura for a moment due to the fact that, when Itachi stepped up into the house, he was actually taller than his father. The small amount of distance between them as he stepped into the house made her breathing stop, especially when something flitted over Fugaku's features.

Uncertainty.

Fear?

There was no denying that, when in a situation such as the one they were currently in, with Itachi more or less towering over his father and staring at him with that expressionless look, he was intimidating. But surely it was deeper than that? Had it always been that way? Or had it only started when Itachi returned from ANBU? No… Sakura frowned and followed Itachi into the house, taking only a moment longer to try and read Fugaku's expression.

He feared Itachi because he didn't know how to handle him.

The lack of control scared him.

Good. It _should_ scare him. It was his fault that Itachi was the way that he was. He was the one who forced his own son to join ANBU at the tender age of fifteen. It was his fault his son was scarred.

Sasuke seemed just as unsure as she did when he entered the house with Shisui trailing after him, barely sparing his uncle a glance. Part of Sakura was glad for that. The last thing she needed was getting Shisui into trouble, too. If Fugaku could disown his own son without a flicker of emotion, what would he do to a man who was only his nephew? It would be best to be silent.

Following Shisui's example, Sakura kept her mouth shut as Itachi guided them to his bedroom, giving each of them a task without so much as a look in their direction. Sakura could understand why, though. Well, she knew why. It had to be humiliating for him, being thrown out and having just an hour to pack his things.

Sakura grabbed an old gym bag and walked over to his wardrobe, opening it and grabbing the first few t-shirts. They were easily folded and shoved into the bag carefully. That way, it would fit more in it. Her eyes softened as she picked out a thin, dark sweater. The material was soft and smooth, feeling like heaven against her skin and the memories it brought to her, just by touching it, had Sakura smiling.

"Sakura?"

When had Itachi appeared next to her? Oh, Gods… Did she seem like a creepy stalker? Blushing, she lifted the shirt with a shy smile. "You wore this when you took me ice skating." _The first time he'd closed the respectful distance between them and touched her…_

Much to her delight, his eyes warmed. "I did."

"And this one." Enjoying his reaction to her words, Sakura reached for another shirt. "You wore this one when you first took me for coffee."

He nodded, smirking softly when she went on to show him another shirt, followed by another. "You remember what I was wearing to each of our outings?"

She looked at him like he was insane. "Of course. I have a good memory – it's a blessing and a curse."

The smirk slipped away as the smile in her eyes vanished, but it wasn't what she said that had Sakura's happiness disappearing and, so very obviously reluctantly, Itachi followed her eyes. They became heavily guarded as she pulled out his ANBU uniform. It looked so out of place when placed with the rest of his clothing.

Sakura swallowed hard and held it up. "I guess we can leave this here, right?"

He turned away and resumed what he had been doing before she'd captured his attention. "Pack it."

"You won't need it–"

"Pack it, Sakura." The tone of Itachi's voice left no room for arguments. It was cold and serious.

Hearing their quiet dispute and noticing her building distress, Shisui placed a hand on her arm, frowning minutely like he understood her pain well. "Just do as he says, Sakura."

_Because one day, he could need it._

The thought sucked away any happiness that she had been feeling, and there wasn't a lot of it considering their current circumstances.

* * *

Unfortunately, after helping pack and taking half of Itachi's things to Kakashi's apartment, Shisui hadn't been able to stay long due to a shift, so was unable to help with unloading Sasuke's car. Itachi had been the one to drive the car, while Sasuke rode with Shisui in his police cruiser. One of the many things Fugaku had taken from Itachi was his car.

The drive had given Sakura and Itachi some privacy to talk, though and during the drive, Sakura had managed to get a few things off her chest, such as the whole ANBU uniform thing. Personally, she believed it should have been left behind, along with his police uniform. Itachi, however, murmured that it wasn't as simple as quitting the force. ANBU was a lifelong commitment and there was no truly getting out of it.

Carrying a large gym bag as well as a laptop bag (which she had smuggled out for Itachi without any of the Uchiha men noticing), Sakura huffed and shoved her shoulder into the apartment door. She was still recovering and wasn't meant to be putting so much weight on her leg, but some things were necessary. Besides, it didn't even hurt that much. Yet.

Behind her was Itachi. He was carrying one large box that was filled with many books. It was an extremely heavy box. Sakura had attempted to lift it out of the car only moments ago, only to wince in pain due to her still broken wrist. Quietly, Itachi had chided her and taken it from her, saying softly that she should carry the lighter items. It made her feel like… like such a _girl_ and Sakura couldn't decide whether or not she enjoyed such a feeling. In some ways, it made her feel feminine and special, but in others, it made her feel like an annoying burden. Had her hand and wrist not been in a cast, she _knew_ she would've been able to take that box with little to no struggle.

Much to her surprise, as they entered the apartment, she found that the living room was full. Not of Itachi's things, as they had been placed down inside of her bedroom so that they weren't in anybody's way, but of people. Okay, so that was an exaggeration. Whatever.

Sakura knew that Sasuke had taken a seat in the living room at some point during the process of taking Itachi's thing into the apartment, however, she disapproved greatly of him lounging around, playing stupid video games with Naruto. They both should have been helping. Kakashi, too, in fact. It would've taken half the time it had. There wasn't only that, either. Apparently at some point, Ino had turned up, as she was now sitting beside Kakashi on the sofa, reading one of her gossip magazines.

Of course, Sakura should have known the blonde would turn up sooner or later. After receiving that call from Sasuke late last night, Ino had gone home to give Sakura some time and privacy to think. Sometimes it was best to give her space and thankfully, Ino knew that. But why had she returned _now? _And why the hell hadn't she helped out?

Lowering the bags she was carrying to the floor, Sakura pouted. None of them had helped. They'd been too busy with their personal little book club–

Her eyes widened a fraction as an idea hit her. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? She immediately turned to her boyfriend.

"I need to tell you something." Sakura smiled, grasping Itachi's hand once he had set the final box down.

Just as she was about to pull him into her bedroom for some privacy, however, Ino murmured over the top of her magazine as she turned the page, "She's pregnant."

Silence.

Even Kakashi was stunned by her words, by the fact that she hadn't even looked away from the magazine. He looked over to Sakura and Itachi, the former looking like she was about to rip into Ino without hesitation.

"You don't look shocked." Naruto frowned, having turned away from his game rather abruptly and by his side, Sasuke was no different. He was the palest they'd ever seen him and that was saying something, since he was always pale.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, but-" Itachi looked down at Sakura, raising a single eyebrow. "-I can assure you all now that, if Sakura _is_ pregnant, it is not with my child."

Finally, the blonde dropped her magazine, looking incredibly suspicious. "Wait, so you two haven't had–"

"Ino," Sakura snapped, glaring at her angrily. "This is by far your worst joke." She looked up at Itachi anxiously. "I'm not pregnant. I promise, I'm not."

His eyes softened. "I know."

"Where did that even come from?" sighed Kakashi as he looked to Ino.

Without a word, she showed him something in her magazine, something that had him smirking beneath his mask and turning back to his book, brushing it all off. Sakura frowned. So… It'd just been harmless teasing? If it hadn't, Kakashi would have said something just then after looking at the magazine.

"Ino–" Naruto wanted to know what Kakashi had seen, but Ino was already speaking.

"I was reading this article just as you came in." She shrugged. "And it was saying all kinds of weird things about how some girl got pregnant."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke turned back to the game.

"She said…" The blonde's lips twitched as she tried to fight back her laughter. "She said it started because he…"

Sakura looked up at Itachi, unsure about whether she wanted to laugh or not. What Ino had just pulled on them could have ended badly. It could have started a huge argument between herself and everybody else in the room, including Itachi. He could have believed her. They all could have believed her.

"Because he…?" Naruto pushed with a frown.

"He had a husband's bulge," Ino laughed loudly, shaking with the laughter. "Who the hell says _husband's bulge?_ It's so ancient."

Okay, Sakura would admit that it _was_ pretty amusing, but not so much as to try and start an argument with it. Maybe that hadn't been Ino's intention, however, it still could have ended that way.

Itachi looked down to his girlfriend. "You had something to tell me?"

Oh, yeah. Her idea. Grabbing his hand, she guided him to her bedroom, shutting the door though unfortunately _not_ shutting out Ino's laughter. A few moments later, when he finally got the joke, Naruto began laughing too. Sakura inwardly groaned. She just couldn't understand what was so funny about a husband's bulge. All it was, was an erection. At one point in their lives, more or less every man had an erection. It was as natural as periods, right?

"You want to study literature."

He watched her as she knelt onto her bed, grinning up at him when he nodded.

"Which means you like books."

Again, another nod and if it was possible, Sakura's smile grew.

"I don't know why I hadn't thought of it sooner," she told him cheerfully, reaching out and grabbing Itachi's hand. It made her stomach flutter and her heart skip a beat when he stepped closer to her, staring down at her in silence. "On my way to your parents' today, we had to pass the library." Her grin dimmed to a smile, though it was just as bright and warm. "They're looking for part-time and full-time staff. You don't need any qualifications, just time and a love for books and literature."

Fractionally, Itachi's eyes widened and she could tell that he was thinking about it. What was going through that head of his? Oh, she wanted to find out. She wanted the ability to read minds so that she didn't have to sit there and guess at what everyone was thinking. Then again, everybody deserved their privacy. Sakura knew she would hate for somebody to read her mind.

Was it a bad idea? Sakura held back her frown as the silence dragged out. "I-I know it's not as exciting as the police force and there's no action like in ANBU, but–"

His hand resting on her waist silenced her. "I like it."

"You do?"

"Yes."

The smile he was giving to her was the one that never failed to make her heart beat faster. It was such a beautiful, _real_ smile. "And… You're not just saying that to make me–"

"I have told you before, Sakura." His eyes warmed and the hand on her waist gave a gentle squeeze. At the same time, it felt like her heart gave a short squeeze, too. "I want to live a peaceful life and I want to study literature. To pass the time until enrolment begins and to earn money, I could catch up on my reading at the library. I would learn more about literature there."

That was exactly what Sakura had been thinking. The library in Konoha – the main one that was only a five minute walk from the apartment – was _huge_. There were so many books there to choose from, including books about going back to school and social interactions. She knew that Itachi would really benefit from working at the library and by doing so, he would come across so many useful books that he could then borrow.

"Will it be open tomorrow?"

She nodded. "It's open every day except for Sunday. Weekdays, from ten in the morning until six in the evening and on Saturdays, I think it's from ten in the morning until around four in the afternoon."

When Itachi nodded once, thinking about it once more, Sakura gave him a gentle smile and reached up with her uninjured hand, loving the fact that he didn't shy away from her cupping his cheek, but instead welcomed the contact.

"Don't worry about your lack of qualifications," she told him quietly, knowing that he would be secretly worrying about it. "You finished high school and I'm presuming with great grades, too. That's good enough for them."

He smiled at her once more and on her waist, his thumb stroked a soothing pattern. "Thank you, Sakura."

"Don't." She was grinning once more. "You might change your mind about all of this after a week of living here."

Much to her surprise, Itachi leaned down and kissed her gently, his lips brushing softly against hers.

"I doubt it."


End file.
